Karma
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Falling in love with a jerk isn't the smoothest thing. Especially,when he lures you in,in order to take revenge for something that happened years ago. But let's not forget, for everything bad you do, there is one word you need to remember: Karma.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

* * *

**(A brief explanation of what happened before the actual story starts taking place.)**

**Chapter One:** What we have in common

* * *

**T**he Uchiha family used to be a poor one.

Sasukes father worked in a big company, in a factory, trying to make ends meet. But one day, he overheard some discussion of the company bosses he wasnt supposed to, about some dangerousfor the public health ingredients that they inserted in the foods they producted,

that werent deadly but could cause some bad symptoms or chronic illnesses. Still they used them because they were addictive substances and kept the people obsessed over the products in a light but stable way.

The people spotted him eavesdropping and the next day they fired him from the factory. Thus his family had really no money at all at that point. Sasuke was 7 years old when that happened.

Then after some days, his father was murdered while he was out looking for jobs, at night.

Police found his dead body in a river out of the town and next day his family got a call from the company saying how they should keep their mouths shut too, if they didnt want to have the same fate, since they knew the dead man had told them surely about their dirty doings.

In the same time, that company belonged to the Haruno family. Sakura's father ran it. Her mother was a doctor.

But it wasnt her father who was behind all this.

It was the people he shared the company with. He opposed to all of this, to all the little dirty plans they had but they had build an inner mafia to clear out everyone that would get in their way of profit.

So as he didnt want to have anything to do with those pigs, and seeing as it would be dangerous for him to keep on meddling with them and he couldnt make them quit cause anymore they had taken big part of the company in their hands, he decided to quit.

But they wouldnt let him, they said they needed his name to grace the company, since everyone around knew he was a right man, with values and this gave the company the cover they needed to act dirty on the behind.

So they made a deal. They would never touch him or his family, or kill any of his relatives or himself and he would give them his company to run totally theirs, but he would also let them use his name for it.

Since people already knew it as the Haruno Company and changing the name wouldnt profit them much in advertising reasons. The people already knew it that way, since the company had been around for many years.

Around 12.

And so it happened.

He signed to give all the company to them, whilst allowing them to keep his name in it. And he did it, to protect his family and himself but most of all his own ethic code that he couldnt accept to break anymore for anyone and anything.

Sakura's father quit and since after that he couldnt manage to find some steady source of income, he had to go outside of the country to find a good work and make a new start. He would send his family money every month, and they still lived fine but it was nothing like before.

Of course, almost none really knew her father had quit the company. The deal said he wouldnt let it become known to anyone other than his family.

Her mother was a doctor but since her father had left, she didnt manage to raise a kid as well on her own since she always had to be away.

And after a certain disease she had, she was forced to stay home all the time, as she couldnt anymore stand on her feet for a long time. Thus the only income they could receive anymore was from her father.

And slowly with only one income, they resulted almost poor.

They had to sell their rich big mansion since they couldnt run it or pay the bills and they settled in a less bigger house, very small and narrow.

Her life had taken the downhill, mostly when her mother was infuriated with her husband and his general moves so far, that for his stupid values, he had left them get so downhill poor. So, she demanded a divorce, and soon after a year the divorce was out and her parents had split up. The custody to her mother, even though of her illness.

Her father would still send them money every month, to help her raise Sakura.

And he was devastared cause he loved his daugther a lot.

Her mother had become very cranky out of this and was almost always a bitch to Sakura but Sakura couldnt blame her since she saw she was in pain and despair.

Her mother knew french very well, cause she was a university student at Paris when she was young, so she had to learn it. And for a living she decided to give private french language lessons, inviting kids over their house.

Gladly, the lessons would be done always and only in her office, so Sakura had some privacy. But most of the times, the students were not kids, they were teens or young adults and some of them even dated her mother later on which disgusted her.

Anyhow, thats how her life rolled till her mother got over her illness and started being able to walk more, and now she was signed as part time personal nurse in various houses of people who needed to be helped while in their house, mostly elders and handicapped people.

Her mother wasnt happy that from a whole good doctor she had resulted in being a personal nurse but she couldnt do otherwise, because her illness woulndt still go fully away and she couldnt always be on the foot, as it would be needed in a hospital.

Things after that started going a bit better and her mother seemed to get better as time passed, but it was a very slow process.

In the meantime, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who was fairly a lot older than him, had matured a lot after their father's death.

He was 18 when it happened and ever since he enrolled in a economics university where he graduated after 4 years as an excellent student and took already working in a bank and he was so good as an accountant.

Later on, as years went by they promoted him higher and in the end they proposed him to become an important member of the bank since his mind was useful to them.

So he started making lots of money fast, and this surprised his family to no end, that now bought a new house, big, luxurious mansion and moved in, in a rich neighboorhood.

Sasuke's mother was overall too happy with this. She was a very devoted mother, which is why she hadnt kept herself busy with work while she raised her kids. She believed spending time with them would help them more than a bigger income.

However , she did have worked a little after their father's death, doing here and there small and unimportant works.

She had studied styling when she was younger but never had the time to work on it fully as it wasnt a good paying job unless you were someone famous,like top model stylist and so on.

So now that she wes rich finally she had the luxury to spend some time working as a stylist, as Sasuke was anymore not as young to devote herself fully to him all the time.

Itachi was 26 years old and Sasuke was 15. A whole 8 years had passed after his fathers death and his life had changed so much.

He remembered how sad he was the day they found out his father had been murdered.

And even if he was young then, he still had kept the name Haruno in his mind and he would always blame that family for the death of his father.

Revenge had crept up to him and ever after his father had died, he had promised to his mother who went through heavy depression for 4 years ever after the kill, that he would take his revenge back one day and make Haruno family pay for what they did to his own family.

His mother was a simple woman but she had a nice heart and she would always tell him to not set his mind on revenge. His best revenge would be to become like his successful brother Itachi and just do something good and important in his life.

But even though Sasuke sometimes felt jealous that Itachi had such a good route in his life, he couldnt help but put revenge first. He was secretly more emotional than Itachi and his mother knew this deep down.

However good his mother was, she still didnt want to have to do anything with the Haruno family. And after they got suddenly rich out of Itachi's job, she still remained good deep down but she had become a kind of snob, hanging around all the rich people and so on.

She had made it to hide her past very well from the neighboors and everyone she met at her job and she always told to her boys to do so as well.

And they complied. Itachi didnt care, with his carefree attitude and Sasuke always faithful to his mom, he did as she told him.

Especially, after her had lost his father he had come closer to her, she had become more important to him because he was sure she would be the last person in his life that he could ever love. With Itachi he was distant or hateful, sometimes, their big age difference didnt help matters either.

11 years separated them.

Their mother loved them both and was equally nice to both, but secretly Sasuke was her favorite because he was so younger than Itachi and she felt him still like a little kid needing protection.

Itachi knew it and was grateful for this because he knew if there hadnt been their mother to keep them up, Sasuke would have killed himself long ago after his father died, cause he was really close to him too.

But from what he knew, his father always loved Itachi more and admired him and always said Itachi one day would become a great man.

He never had said anything similar about Sasuke but he was really affectionate with him when he was little. After that he just started getting distant which had left Sasuke confused and cold.

Sakura on the other side, was now 15 as well.

2 years had passed since her parents had divorced and their economics werent as good but at least they were stable.

Her father would ocassionaly drop into town and call her mom to let her know he was there and ask her permission to see Sakura.

And her mother accepted, unwillingly. And then Sakura would meet him. He would take her out for ice cream and go to the movies together or to the theme park.

He was always very loving with her and this always brought a little light into Sakura's dark life.

She missed him and she wished her parents could always get back together but her mom always stommed out how she hated her father for quiting the company for his stupid weak moral reasons, she called him a pig and in general all those bad words that show how you hate someone and you look down on them.

So Sakura knew there was no hope for them to get back together. Her father would stay for 2 days maximum at the town then he would leave saying how his job needed him back and so on and he always promised he would be back.

Sakura had kind of matured by all she had been through but her heart was still pure and kind, unlike Sasuke's that it was full of hatred and coldness.

She just had learnt to not complain about anything in her life and to go through all of it silently, so as not to be a burden. She thought that would be her own way to become stronger.

But actually she was wrong. She was only bottling up everything or ignoring it, thus making it worse. But she could never tell. That was her problem. She didnt know how to interpret her own feelings when it came to her.

So here is where out story starts, after all this info.

Sasuke Uchiha, 15 years old.

Sakura Haruno, 15 years old.

Both enrolled at the same school. It was in general considered a good school, but not the best.

Sakura lived close to it, only a few meters away, so she insisted a lot to get enrolled in this, since her mother had no car to drive her anywhere and public communication transport always confused her.

And her mother accepted as the school was public and not some sort of pay thing.

It was an old school, though. One of the first that had been built in Konoha.

And so seeing as Sasuke's father and mother and even Itachi had been in it, Sasuke wanted to keep the tradition and asked them to enroll him there. If his father was in it, he'd go,too.

Itachi would still live with them in the same mansion, since he was a huge play boy and never could decide on settling down. He was too young after all, as he said himself.

So since he was actually the one feeding them, his mother was more than willing to live with him still in his 26 years.

And she had started improving her social status too, as she had got a good job in a model company and now she was around famous models, most of the time. Her skills were good and people seemed to praise her work.

So, not only was Sasuke rich but, he had a fairly important mother, too.

Sakura was just above poor, something you would call medium.

They still coped by. Her mother was doing a decent job as a private nurse and her health was stable and slowly getting better.

And that is the point, where the two heroes come to meet in their lives.

An encounter that is going to wake up a big tainted crush between them, lots of sadness, excitement, hatred and break downs. And even, even…love.

Sometimes, two people arent meant to ever get close to each other.

Cause it can be destructive. For both of them. Cause the relationship they form is karmic.

_It can be Karma…_


	2. Meeting My Enemy

**Chapter 2**: Meeting My Enemy

* * *

It was the first day at school. Great. Sakura wasnt even in the mood for it. She had woken up fast, not having the time to take any breakfast and secretly she thought she was lucky and she was grateful that her school was only a couple of meters away so she didnt have to take time to get there.

She got down the stairs of the small house and looked at her mom, sitting in a cranky mood at the small round table, eating some marmalade.

Her mom gave her a deadly look.

''I told you to wake up early on your first day.''she said sighing.

Sakura smiled and walked over her, softly kissing on her cheek.

''Dont worry, mom. That is why I chose the school to be so close, remember? To not have to worry about time.''she said jokingly but her mother didnt pay any attention to her.

Instead she sank her teeth on her bread, not being in the mood to say much.

Sakura took a bite from her own bread, that her mother had made for her.

She thanked her kindly and reacted patiently at her cold reaction, as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the appartament.

She had no time to look at herself in the bathroom and she cursed herself cause she really wanted to look good at her first day at school.

She fast took out a small brush she always carried in her bag and started brushing her hair, as the elevator took her down to the entrance of the building.

Once it was down, she pushed the brush back into her bag, she zipped it and in a soft smile, she pushed the door back and got out of the elevator.

She reached the door, kneeling down to check if any letters were theirs and when she noticed that this wasnt the case. She moved on and got out of the old building, looking in front of her with a smile still on her face.

She was determined to stay happy in her first day. She have had enough bad luck in her life so far, she didnt need to be pessimistic and make things worse in her mood.

But she didnt even have to. As soon as she was out, a car passed fast in front of her, throwing at her with its wheels, rain water from puddles that had stayed on the street since last night's rain.

And her smile was brushed off.

Her skirt was wet, and her hair was a mess again. Moreover, she smelt street trash and she was sure that had to do with the jerk that threw the steet water right on her.

''Damn drivers…Some attention wouldnt hurt them.''she muttered out of her teeth and looked at her watch.

Damn, she was late. Just 5 minutes more before the bell rang.

She put on all her strength and started running to the school.

She crossed the street and then crossed it again, in order to get there quickly.

And she did. Just about time before they closed the doors on her.

She entered in with a shy smile and walked fast to the yard, where she took a place on a bench and sat down, breathing heavily from the previous run.

Now she focused around to the people surrounding her.

All new faces, boys and girls here and there chattering in a hyper mood, the whole yard was flooded by students.

She managed to see some pretty hot girls around and she looked at herself. Not that usually she was hot either, but right now she cursed in the thought of her view, all wet and messy.

Of course, she couldnt see her own face, but something was telling her that it sucked, as well.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to brush that pessimism off. She needed to be strong.

Remember, Sakura. Dont complain about things that dont matter, she reminded herself as she got up and made a round in the yard, trying to spot kids of her year and start a small talk before the bell ran and they were let into the class.

In the meantime, a raven haired boy, with white pants and blue shirt was looking at Sakura from afar.

There was something about that girl that intrigued him. And he still couldnt manage to figure what it was.

Maybe it was her all messy and pathetic sight, like she was a wet cat.

He knew for sure he had smirked in irony when he had seen her sit on that bench, in the other part of the yard.

She hadnt even noticed him but he wanted to laugh so hard at her messy hair and all wet outfit. He would have done it, if he didnt feel that she didnt deserve his attention, just like everyone else.

He smirked and turned around, to observe the students around him.

Sakura walked around, looking like lost, as she accidentaly tripped over some girl's foot and was almost ready to fall when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her arms and helping her stabilize herself.

She turned around, blushing from her idiocy and clumsiness and saw a blonde haired girl looking at her, with a compassionate smile on her face.

''Watch where you are going, hun.''she said,winking at her.

''I am sorry.I didnt see you.'''Sakura muttered feeling awkward.

''No need to apologize. Were you looking for someone? Cause it seemed like it.''the blonde girl said.

Sakura noticed a girl with long black hair at the blonde girl's side that had a shy look on her face.

''Not really. Just wandering around I guess. It is my first year in this school.''she said, unsure.

''Ino, nice to meet you.''the blond girl said extending her hand.

''Oh, uhm, cool. I am Sakura. Likewise.''she said taking her hand in hers.

They shook hands and then the blonde girl called Ino turned around and softly pushed the black haired girl closer to her.

''And this is Hinata.''she said.

Sakura noticed the other girl blushing and retrieving her shocked glare from her.

''Nice to meet you, Hinata.'' Sakura said trying to make the shy girl feel comfortable.

She softly took her hand in hers and she saw an expression of gratitude in Hinata's face.

''Li…likewi…wise.''the shy girl exclaimed slowly stammering.

''She does that often. Dont worry.''Ino turned to Sakura,pointing at Hinata in a teasing look.

''Oh…''Sakura said as she looked back at Hinata, thinking she was the most shy person she had ever met so far.

''We are first years, here, too.''Ino said in her hyper tone.

''I knew Hinata from before though, we live in the same neighboorhood.''Ino said smiling at Sakura.

''Oh, is that so? It is good you already know someone here. I feel like lost.''Sakura said, slightly in a depressed mood.

''Oh dont worry. You can hang out with us. We were looking for more friends here-me actually, and since most of them here are preps, its not an easy way to go.''she said giggling and Hinata giggled as well, earning a surprised look by Sakura.

She didnt know why but she turned to have a liking on the shy girl, mostly because she was weak and Sakura felt she needed to help her be stronger.

''Oh I 'd love to be friends with you, guys. You seem awesome.'' Sakura said, smiling widely as she felt her heart getting warm at Ino's proposal. She never expected to find friends so fast.

Ino smiled and slowly passed her arm through Sakura's, and her other one through Hinata's, so that she was in the middle of the two girls, holding them.

''Done, girl. But before we continue, you are coming with me at the bathroom on the first break so we can take care of this mess.'' she said pointing in a discreet way at Sakura's hair.

''Uh…okay…''Sakura muttered feeling bad now that she was reminded of her awful look.

Too bad they didint have time to fix it now.

''Teme! Long time no see!!!''Naruto exclaimed as he poked the raven haired boy at his forehead, passing by him.

''Hn.''the black haired boy said, looking at the blonde boy emotionless.

''Is this all you have to say after all this time?'' the other boy asked, teasingly.

'' It has been only three months.'' the black haired boy said, like he was talking to someone crazy.

''Meh, whatever. Just thought I'd show some love.'' Naruto said, grinning.

''Yeah..dont even dare.''the black haired boy said codly. Deep down he liked his friend Naruto.

He had met him in junior high and they had become best friends since then. Well, as much as someone can get to be with Sasuke Uchiha afterall.

''Fine fine. So tell me, Sasuke-teme, how was your summer?''he asked, sticking his tongue out.

''Boring.''Sasuke said, in a monotone voice.

''That is cause you spent it without me.''Naruto exclaimed grinning and he received a soft punch by Sasuke.

''Ok, ok , maybe not.''he said as he gave him a hilarious look. Damn, his friend didnt know of humor at all.

''Come, dobe, the bell is about to ring.''Sasuke said in a low tone as he looked over his watch calmly.

Naruto walked after him, as they all got slowly in line, to be divided into classes.

As the students flooded the small space in front of the school, a chaos was rulling over.

That was until, the headmaster came into the scene, outraged.

Lady Tsunade, a beautifull young woman, with long blonde hair on each side of her head.

''Silence!!!!''she said as everyone automatically silenced their voices.

Sakura noticed the older years were the first to shut up so she figured she must have been some ass of a headmaster.

She followed Ino and Hinata as they joined the rest of the student crowd.

She suddenly felt someone softly pushing her from beside.

She turned around and looked at him.

She flinched. The most beautiful, hot, handsome, godly raven haired guy she had ever seen was standing behind her with a cold emotionless face. She almost felt her eyes getting wet by his outstanding looks.

She raised her glare to meet with his. She noticed two black onyx eyes, looking straight into hers, with a hint of a playfulness.

But overall, the rest of his face was dead cold and emotionless.

It kind of made her heart freeze but she didnt know why.

He was taking sight of her drooling over him and he didnt know why but he found it amusing.

Even though she was messy and all that, he noticed she was cuter from a close look.

She stared for him for a while, and tried to interpret his look, but then the headmaster was heard again shouting and she turned ahead of her again, in a moment, not wanting to be told off in her first day at school.

She looked ahead of her and she felt her knees bending slowly as she felt him getting closer, as his chest almost touched with her back.

She felt his hot breath on her ear, as he had leaned slightly on her to whisper something.

''Hi'' his voice sounded serious but mysterious. Like he hided a weird past, like he was more than what he seemed in general.

She froze at the sound of his voice in his ear.

She could feel her heart racing a million beats per second. She almost felt her legs abandoning her as he scolded even closer to her.

''Hello…'''she muttered trying to sound cheery as she always did, normally.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers twirling with her hair and she turned to see him removing a leaf from her head.

She wished that earth could open up and swallow her.

''Thought I'd give you a hand.''he said, teasingly and she could feel her heart melting at his godlike sexy smirk.

She tried to swallow, her embarassment bigger than ever.

''Thanks.I am Sakura.''she said and turned in front of her again, waiting for his reply.

''Cherry Blossom? Interesting name. I am Sasuke.''he said and she could sense the smirk on his lips as he whispered in a tone that she barely caught.

After that, silence. All that followed was a dead boring introduction from the headmaster to the first year kids, explaining them the rules of the school and giving them a welcome note.

She found herself yawning secretly during the speech and she was almost relieved when the woman called it an end and asked everyone to get in their class.

She turned around almost in excitement to relook at Sasuke who had been standing behind her , but she saw some random girls instead looking at her in curiosity.

She wondered where he had been, then she noticed some girls looking at her agressively.

''What's their problem?''she asked frustrated turning to Ino and Hinata that now had come closer to her to go all together to find their classroom.

''Sasuke what.''Ino said and Hinata simply nodded.

''The guy that was behind me at the start?''she asked in wonder.

''Yes, that one. He used to be in my old school. All the girls considered him hot and made fan clubs to try and stalk him. I suppose they were jealous they saw him talking to you.'' she said.

Sakura blushed at the thought that everyone noticed them, when she had simply no clue.

She put a hand through her hair and rubbed her head, insecure.

''He is a jerk, though, so dont get as close to him. He doesnt take any girl is a damn player.''Ino said, struggling not to say something worse.

Sakura looked at her surprised.

''Has he done something bad to you?''she asked, not wanting to believe he could be an ass. She had liked him from the first time she saw him and now they were ruining it for her.

''No, not to me, but to some of my friends. He doesnt date. All he is going to do is to break your heart, just dont go near him.''Ino said and her tone implied she had no wish to keep this talk.

Sakura gave her a curious look but then she noticed Hinata smiling at her and walking closer and she got it wasnt the right time to talk about this.

They went up the stairs, all three, looking for the english class, which was their first at that day.

''Come on, girls. We gotta be in class in some mins.''Ino said.

''Yeah…''Hinata said, agreeing and Sakura's smile faded, as she became pensive, trying to absorb all the information she had caught.

They rushed all back and once they were at the second floor they saw some students from older years teasing them, which irritated Ino and Sakura but they had no time to linger over it.

They fast found the english class and entered in it, running to find free desks.

Hinata sat deep in the back, Ino sat close and in front of Hinata and Sakura sat some desks away, surrounded by kids she didnt know yet.

She turned to look back and Ino and Hinata gave her a weak smile, as they saw they couldnt manage to find seats closer to her.

Sakura smiled and sighed as she turned in front of her.

She noticed Sasuke walking at the other side of the room, trying to find a desk.

He felt her staring at him and he looked at her back, smirking lightly.

She blushed and turned her glare away and she turned it back to him later only to find him sitting down, in front of an orange haired boy with blue eyes that seemed too hyper.

The hyper boy seemed to be annoying Sasuke with his loud voice and remarks but it seemed as if they had a close bond which seemed weird to her. He just didnt seem like he could ever hang out with someone so loud, being so introverted himself.

Sasuke said something to the orange haired guy and then he turned and looked at her.

Sakura flinched. Had he told him something about her?

The orange haired guy looked at her and smiled.

''Hey I am Naruto!!!How are you? And whats your name?''he asked as she noticed Sasuke slapping his forehead.

She found this cute. She didnt know why.

''Oh uhm mine is Sakura. Nice to meet you.''she said trying to raise her voice in order for him to hear her as a chaos was rulling in the class at the given moment.

''Your hair is pink!''Naruto grinned and Sakura didnt know whether to laugh at his idiotic behavior or get mad. Even though it had sounded somewhat rude, she felt like the boy wasnt a mean one in reality so she brushed it off and nodded to him smiling, shyly.

''I like it.''he rushed to correct himself, as he got a scold from Sasuke.

She Sasuke like her or something? Or could it be Naruto that liked her, seeing as he was the one complimenting her.

But her thoughts imediately paused when she heard a man rushing into the class in a hurry, as he slammed the door behind him and ordered everyone to be silent.

''Class!!!Silence.''he exclaimed.

He seemed around the age of 28 and he had silver hair. His face was covered with a mask and this stretched a hint at Sakura that he was no ordinary man. He seemed different.

He introduced himself, saying his name was Kakashi and that he was their english teacher and that he would be their most frequent teacher, too.

All the kids seemed to find him intriguing cause they were all staring at him, in curiosity.

After the typical blah blah and all he started asking the names of kids, to make sure everyone was present in the class.

So, as he was looking over a list he had in front of him, all he had to do was say the names of each kid out loud, and the student hearing their name had to raise their hand in order to confirm they were present.

He took the paper in his hands and stood up as he made circles around the class, calling out the student's names.

''Naruto Uzumaki.''Kakashi exclaimed.

''Present!!!!''Naruto said in his hyper tone as he raised his hand at once,making the kids around him flinch at his sudden move.

''Then the teacher said some other names, including Ino and Hinata. Hinata only raised her hand shyly but refrained from talking.

''Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Hn.'' Was all Sasuke said as he raised his hand to Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his eye brow. He was used to unsocial kids but he seemed like a brat/

After many other names were mentioned, Sakura heard hers coming out of Kakashi's untired mouth.

''Sakura Haruno.''

Sasuke froze at the mention of the word Haruno. He felt his heart stopping, wishing it wasnt who he thought it was. Not the cute girl he had met, not her.

He slowly turned around, as he saw her lips moving and Sakura raising her hand.

''Present.''she said, in confidence.

Yep, it was her voice, he couldnt have mistaken. It was her.

And there was only one Haruno in town. The famous company onwer Haruno.

He blinked, trying to make sure this wasnt a dream, or a nightmare.

He then realized the truth and it hit him like a cold punch in the stomach.

He focused his glare on Sakura, feeling his hatred and his memory of revenge raising inside him in a storm that he managed with all his strength to hide very well from his outsiders.

That girl, with the weird hair. He was his daughter. Sakura Haruno. The company heir.

The daughter of the man who was to blame for his father's death. For his mother's break down.

For his own break down. His glare now was freezing cold, filled with intense hatred, as he narrowed his eyes on her, too distracted from his own feelings.

She didnt seem to have noticed him staring at her, cause she seemed too focused to make a good impression on Kakashi.

''Moron…''he whispered, as he looked over at her for some seconds more before turning back in front of him.

It was surprising how fast his feelings had changed towards he wondered why a rich girl from all the schools would end up in a public. Then again he was rich and there as well, but he had a reason.

He wondered what her reason was.

Then as he brought her picture again in his mind, her whole outfit didnt come out as if she was rich or even close. She seemed pretty humble too to be some rich brat. Even if he was newly rich, he still did come out as a snob sometimes. But her, no. This confused him but he ignored it.

His hatred and hurt blinding him, he tried to focus on the rest of the lesson but he found it impossible. She had managed to make him lose his cool. And he wondered why. He had always thought it would come easier to him when something would come to do with anything Haruno related. But now…why?

Soon, the lesson was over and everyone came rushing out of the class, with Ino and Hinata grabbing Sakura's hand and taking her out at the yard.

Ino smiled at her.

''Wow, that teacher was something. We are going to have an interesting year.''she said and Hinata giggled for the second time today.

''Yes, he seems interesting.''Sakura said smiling friendly.

''Ok, now before the break is over, we got work at the toilets to do!''Ino said, dragging Sakura with her.

Hinata followed and Sakura nodded, relieved she had some friends to help her out in such situations.

Ino brushed Sakura's hair, fine at the toilets but Sakura couldnt help the little screams of pain she would let occasionally as Ino pulled and gripped her hair tightly to clear out the combs.

''Do you want to be beautiful? Then stay still.''she would keep repeating to Sakura.

Hinata was watching them, in a corner, silent but it felt as she was part of it.

Finally, when Sakura's hair had been done, Ino smiled at the result.

''Better than before.''she said and Hinata agreed. They soon heard the bell ringing for the next class.

And so the first day at school passed in a calm yet interesting way. And not only for Sakura.

And Sakura felt nice with her hair better. She didnt feel as pathetic and ugly as she felt at the beggining of the day and she was grateful at Ino's tactful hands for this.

Sasuke in the other hand felt relieved he didnt have to see Sakura for the rest of the day.

And Sakura noticed in a slight sadness that she had no more classes with Sasuke at that day but she complied and smiled as she had promised to herself at the morning.

When the school day was over, soon every student was rushing like mad out of the building.

She, always with Ino and Hinata around ran out of the building and started heading at the entrance.

She saw Sasuke with Naruto and some other brown haired guy that had just reached it.

''Sasuke, see you tomorrow!!!''she exclaimed as she was a few meters behind him.

At the mention of his name, he turned and looked at her.

She froze…His glare…was so cold, so hateful, so wrathful. He turned back in front of him, ignoring her in an obvious way.

She trembled unwantingly.

Just what had happened to the teasing guy she had met at the morning?

She felt tears welling up into her eyes but she pushed them back.

Ino noticed the slight change at her mood and squished her arm.

''Are you ok, Sakura?''she asked.

Sakura forced herself to look at Ino.

''Yes, yes, just fine.''she said, trying to give out a broken smile.

Ino didnt believe her but she was too tired of school to insist so she let it go and focused in front of her.

Sakura turned her head at Hinata, who seemed to have understood the reason of Sakura's sudden sadness and nodded at her in a sympathizing way.

Damn, that shy girl was a lot smarter then she let out to be, Sakura thought, smiling back at Hinata.

And so they all walked out of the school, each heading to their own house.

Sakura pointed to her friends where her house was, since it was only a few meters away from the school and the two girls exclaimed excited.

''Wow, you are so lucky!!!You live so close to school. You dont have to get up early in the morning.!'' Ino said, poking her arm.

''I know, right?''Sakura said, mimicking her hyper tone.

''Lu …lucky, in…indeed.'' Hinata said and gifted Sakura a shy smile.

Sakura grinned and said bye to her friends as they rushed over the bus stop to hurry and get in the bus.

She looked around to see for Sasuke but all she saw was Naruto walking into a black car. Probably his dad's, she thought as she could see an older and bigger figure sitting at he driver's seat.

She slowly turned her head ahead and walked to her house, still confused by Sasuke's weird behavior.

* * *

_Coming on next__, Chapter 3: Finding Out_

''_Why do you keep being like that to me?''she said trying to sound calm but her voice sounded broken._

''_Shut up and go away.''Sasuke said coldly._


	3. Finding Out

**Chapter 3:Finding Out**

* * *

Sakura slowly entered in her house, twirling the keys in the locker. Once the door was open, she pushed it back, and got in, closing it behind with a noise. It was just her first day at school and she felt work out emotionally, not knowing why.

She tried to brush off of her mind that Sasuke guy. Maybe Ino was right after all. He did was a jerk. But that was the least she cared for right now as she threw her bag on the floor and jumped on the couch dead tired.

She laid there for some seconds before she felt the key rolling around at the door again. It was her mom and she had gone home. ''Sakura, hun, I am back.''she said and her tone wasnt as cranky as in the morning. Oh, great, she must have found a new date. Sakura thought, recognizing that certain tone in her mom's voice.

She used to get sweeter every time she dated a new guy. Sometimes Sakura wondered if that was all her mother needed from her life, since not many other things made her as happy. Sakura smiled at her mom, but kept silent.

Her mother walked in the corridor and gave her a disapproving look. ''How many times do I need to tell you to not put your legs on the couch? For God's shake, Sakura!'' she said as she hanged her bag on some place nearby. Nope, no new date. Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

''Fine, I am sorry.'' she muttered but every time she couldnt resist, that damn couch was too comfortable.

''Your sorry wont get me the money I need to clean the covers after you stain them with your muddy shoes, missy.''she said walking into the kitchen, following Sakura, that had gone already in it, trying to avoid further preaching. ''Ok, mom. I am just tired so lets just drop it.'' Sakura said sitting down at some chair.

Her mother nodded and pulled on the table the ready food she had bought from outside.

''I got sushi/ Let's eat before it gets cold.''her mother said, getting two plastic plates and filling them with the bought food.

''Ok, mom.''Sakura said as she got up to bring out bread and fill their cups with fresh water from the fridge. She sat down next to her mother, who watched at her smiling. What was she smiling for? Lately she would always smile more and more and that confused Sakura. Was her mother making a move to come closer to her? She couldnt figure this out.

''So how was your first day at school?''she asked her daughter, whilst eating her sushi in the meanwhile. ''Nothing unusual. I met new kids and I made friends, already. But apart from that, nothing exciting I guess. The teachers were ok. So were the classes.'' Sakura said, smirking, not in the mood to say more about that day.

''I see. Sounds good.''her mother said , not leaving aside her sushi. ''Yep.''Sakura said eating her own bites. They talked about stuff in general, then Sakura got up and headed to her room, upstairs. ''I am going to wash the plates at noon, I have a bad headache right now.''she said and her mother gave her a worried look. ''Are you ok, hun?'' she asked, trying to show she cared. ''Yes, mom, dont worry. I am just tired.'' she said and dragged her bag from the floor in her arms, as she carried it like a baby and climbed the stairs.

She entered her room. She slammed her door behind her and left the bag by her bed as she laid on it. She didnt know why she felt so weird. Was it that it was her furst day at High School? Was it that she had a crush on that Sasuke guy? Was it that she was just tired? But she didnt know. She felt her head throbbing and she closed her eyes, trying to get some rest. She soon fell asleep. She was woken up by her mom at late noon. She told her she had to go out, probably on a date, since she had her pretty clothes on and she told her to not forget to get done with her homework for the next school day.

Sakura muttered a yes madam, half asleep and soon after her mother had left the house, she slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face off. Damn, she had slept a lot. Gladly it wasnt as late and she still had time to do her homework. She went back and sat on her desk.

She got out of her back the homework for the next day and devoted herself to it for the next 3 and a half hours. When she was done, she placed it back in her bag and got up tired. It was 9 in the night. That meant she finally had some time for her to take care of herself. Maybe the first day at school she sucked but she wanted to look fine on her second one.

She slowly removed all of her clothes and got in the bath, letting the water run on the shower. She felt herself sighing as the hot water massaged her skin, and she soon used her quality shampoo and her body soap till she felt she smelled clean and pretty. It had a scent of burries.

When she was done showering, she closed the tap and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror on a medium table and she started drying her hair with her accessories. After she was done she admired her work. Her hair looked fabulous again.

She winked at herself, feeling pretty and started drying her body now with the towel. After some time, she let it down and she searched in her wardrobe for underwear. She picked a pink bra along with pink panties and put them on, fast. Then she took out her soft yellow pijamas and put them on, letting their vast shape to hug her body in a comfortable smooth way. She sighed. She didnt plan on sleeping yet. She had just woken up 5 hours ago.

She sat on her bed and decided to call Ino to chat her up. They had exchanged cell phone numbers a little before they had got on the bus to go home and now Sakura was happy she would have someone to talk to. Then again, seeing as it was around 10 at night, she was worried that she might bother her friend by calling so she instead texted her.

Sakura text: _Yo, Ino. What's up girl? I am home alone._

Ino text: _Hey, Sakura-chan!Fine, just got back from a stroll with had been out for ice cream. You are all by yourself? Must be scary. 0.o_

Sakura: Nuh_, I am used to it. Did you guys have fun?_

Ino: _Yeah it was nice. Naruto came by and Hinata couldnt stop blushing._

Sakura: Well_, you know Hinata, she is shy._

Ino: _No, its not only that. She has a crush on him! :P_

Sakura: _Omg? You dont mean it?!!Hahaha, omg srsly? I had no idea. Well they seem the exact opposite. He seems loud as hell and Hinata barely talks!!!!_

Ino: _Ikr?Well, opposites attract._ A thought crossed Sakura's mind. If they had seen Naruto, maybe Sasuke could be with him, too.

Sakura: _Thats true, at some cases. Hey Ino, uhm I was wondering, did you see Sasuke guy, too?_

Ino: _Someone has a crush here!!!And nope, sorry, gurl. But I told you, didnt I? Dont let yourself fall for him. He isnt worth it!_ Sakura_:Hey!!I was just wondering, thats all!!!And I guess you are right about the second part. He gave me a terrible look today at school._ Ino:_See? I told you!!!So what are you going to do now?_ Sakura_: I dont know. Probably watch some movie and wait for my mom to come back before I get back to sleep. And you?_ Ino: _Uhm, I am in the bus with Hinata, on our way home. I asked her to sleep at me tonight but she says she cant cause of school, ugh, she is so hard to convince. Anyways, I guess she is gonna come home for a while, to watch our favorite series together and then we are both off to bed. Boring, I know._

Sakura: _Some lives we have…:P Hey, we should hang out after school, too, someday!But I am running out of credit now. So if I dont reply back, ttyl!!!_

Ino: Okie _dokey!!!See you tomorrow at school!_

Sakura put aside her cell phone number, by the little table at the side of her single bed and she turned to the side, pensive. She had actually no mood for anything.

But she still felt stunned that she had learnt Hinata's crush. Naruto seemed annoying but a nice guy, she thought smiling. Maybe he wasnt too weird for Hinata. And then she thought what Ino had said: opposites attract. Was is the reason that she found herself so desperately drown to Sasuke Uchiha? She was the average nice girl, you could say.

And from what Ino said, he was somewhat a jerk. So was she attracted to jerks? She didnt like that possibility so she forced it out of her head and closed her eyes, trying to find the will to get up of the bed and go do something more creative. She slowly got up, dizzy and absent minded as she walked out of her room and headed to their small living room.

She threw herself at the couch, bare foot, she had no fear to get told off this time and she turned on the tv, taking the controller on her hand. She looked at the channels. Nothing interesting enough. In the end, she settled for a movie with cowboys, racing around a desert, till she felt her eyelids too heavy to hold on to the view anymore, and she slowly closed her eyes, after 30 minutes of movie. She fell asleep and when her mother got home two hours later, she found her sleeping on the sofa, with the tv still on.

She smilled and removed the controller from her hands as she laid it on the table in front of Sakura. She pulled a blanket over her daughter and went upstairs to her own room to rest her body.

When the morning came, her mother was already downstairs, shaking Sakura to make her wake up. Sakura woke up abrupltu cussing between her teeth but then she felt her mother tapping her on the head and saying something about how she would be late if she didnt wake up now and so on.

''Saku, breakfast is on the table. I am leaving for work, now. See you at noon.''she said as she hurried out of the door. Sakura slowly got up, rubbing her eyes.

Damn, she had slept on the couch. She had tried to make a use to not do this during the summer but seemed that her pet habit had returned. She went in the small bathroom of the first floor and washed her face. She put clear water over her eyes and then she brushed her teeth and her hair. Then she made her way to the kitchen and sat down, looking at the breakfast her mom had prepared for her. Two boiled eggs and a glass of fresh cocoa milk. Her favorite kind of milk. She smirked and started eating.

After an amount of round 10 minutes she looked at the big round clock on the wall and stood up almost chocking in her own food. ''Damn, it! 7:55! I gotta hurry!'' she said pushing her plate aside and running off to her room as a hurricane.

She put on the clothes she had planned from yesterday, a long black skirt and a black top with a red circle on it and she put on her long black boots. She hanged her bag on her shoulders and shoved the keys in her pocket . She rushed down the stairs and she was out of the building. And all that in 5mins. She ran as fast as she could on the road and reached the school, entering the gates without looking back.

But she could tell the guards had given her a disapproving look which made her mood only a tad bit worse. She thanked god inside her once more for living so close to her school and she entered the building just in time when the bell rang. She fast walked over to her music class. That was the first hour for the day.

She found the brown haired guy she had seen last day with Naruto and Sasuke in it. As she got from the guys calling him when she got in, his name was Kiba. He seemed kind but sly. She sat down in a desk and waited for the hour to pass by, patiently. The lesson was boring, the teacher was mostly making an introduction to her subject.

Sakura liked music in general, but her mother had insisted in her to take that class. She wasnt that excited about it. But as the hour passed, she turned to feel more interested in it. The break came and she rushed out to the bathroom for her needs. When she got out to the yard she found Ino and Hinata chatting around. To her surprise, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were nearby and Ino seemed to be talking to Naruto at time by time. She walked closer to Ino and Hinata and greeted them shyly, unsure if she should enter the talk. Ino light up when she saw her. ''Good morning, sunshine!''she exclaimed. ''Good morning, Ino and Hinata.''Sakura said smiling at both the girls. Hinata replied back.''Go…good moo…moorr…nning.''

Sasuke felt his rage rising when he saw the pink nightmare coming close, today. Yesterday he had gone home, pissed off and moody and didnt tell his mother or his brother anything around the Haruno girl. He didnt want to upset them , plus there was no reason. He could handle everything himself, he wasnt a little boy anymore, as he was when he learnt his father had been murdered. He clenched his fists, retrieving his glare from her and focusing it on Naruto who was babbling something stupid along with Kiba.

His plan for now was to merely ignore her. He shouldnt let her again get to him like she had yesterday. He still felt shocked by his finding out about her and still hadnt thought of anything more in his mind. Only to avoid her. Ignore her existence and all would roll normally at school. Naruto turned his glare at Sakura and he exclaimed in his own old hyper tone.

''Morning, Sakura!!!Nice day, aint it?!!''he asked like an idiot and Sakura smiled to him, nodding. ''Yes, Naruto-kun.''she already fell close to the blonde guy for some reason. ''Let me meet you with Kiba.''he said pointing out Kiba to her.

''Nice to meet you, Kiba.''Sakura smiled extending her hand. ''I think I saw you in my music class, the first hour?''Kiba did, kindly.

''Yes, I think so too.''Sakura said still smiling and shook his hand. But right then the bell ran again to let the pupils know it was time to go back studying. And just right then, Sasuke walked between Sakura and Kiba, breaking their handshake with his body. Sakura flinched.

She had noticed him before but she thought he wasnt paying attention. She felt a warm tingling sensation on her hand, at the moment that Sasuke pushed it away with his body. ''H…hi, Sasuke-kun.''she said, trying to sound confident but failing. Sasuke didnt even turn to look at her, instead he kept walking away towards the building. Naruto gave her an apologetic look.

''Dont mind him. He is usually like that.''he said and Kiba nodded laughing.

''Yeah, he is usually a jerk like that.'' he said and Naruto gave him a guilty look. Sakura tried to pretend she was smiling, but inside her she felt hurt when Sasuke had ignored her so coldly. Ino gave the walking away Sasuke a pissed of glare and slowly caught Sakura's hand in hers, softly. ''Come on girls, english class.''

she said as Hinata caught her other hand and walked all together to the class. Kiba rolled his eyes at the girly gestures and motioned to Naruto to follow him inside, in a hurry. Sasuke walked inside the class and sat in his usual desk, clenching his fists tightly on the thought of the pink haired girl. He was pissed, more at himself, that he couldnt remain totally indifferent to her inside him.

This situation couldnt go on, it was like a nightmare for him. He felt like a snake holding back his poison, in order to not scare his pray off but in the meantime he could feel his own hatred poisoning him. He longed and craved for the day he would finally release it and shoot it to his pray's heart.

He put his notebook out of his bag in a crappy mood and laid it on his desk, grimacing as he felt Naruto sitting behind him.

''Want a candy, teme?''Naruto asked,poking Sasuke's back to make him turn and extending some skittles package to his friend.

''Shut up, dobe.''he said coldly, without turning to face him.

''Damn, you got the crappy mood, today, dont you?''Naruto said pretending her was hurt but he fast focused his attention to someone else to mock them. Sasuke ignored him. The least he cared for right now was that idiot behind him.

He tried hard not to turn back and give death glares to Sakura. He had decided to ignore her and he would convince himself he could do it. He stared in front of him, as he heard Kakashi closing the door behind him and walking to his desk in front of the black board. ''Good morning, class.''he said in a cheerful tone. ''Naruto, stop talking to your classmates. It is lesson time, now.''he said, giving a remark to Naruto who imediately complied, not losing his cool though.

Instead, he grinned and Kakashi sighed. The lesson rolled on fine from there on. Sakura couldnt help herself from staring at Sasuke from time to time, trying to guess what his expression on his face would be, by looking at his spiked black hair. She thought it would be emotionless as always but she could swear that since yesterday he had seemed somewhat mad to her whenever she faced him. She pushed those thoughts away, thinking she was just paranoid and that she needed to pay attention at the lesson instead of the weird behaving guy. However, when the class was over, she headed over him, determined to talk to him and check out if he was really ignoring her or not.

He hadnt moved from his desk even after the bell had rang and almost the whole class was out. Ino and Hinata had noticed her trying to do a move on Sasuke so they both had left her alone and free to do so as they waited for her out of the classroom. So Kakashi walked out away, not forgetting to tell them to get out too but he left and didnt look back, busy reading a small book he held on his hands and seemed too focused on it to notice anything else.

So, now in the classroom anymore had stayed Sasuke, Sakura and another black haired guy, named Sai, from what Sakura knew but then again he almost always sat inside classrooms at the breaks so she didnt find it weird he was there too. Ignoring Sai's presense and trying to get back her cool, she slowly walked over Sasuke. Sasuke hadnt moved, he hadnt noticed Sakura had stayed in the class, behind him. He only needed some time alone to think, and as Naruto rushed to go get something to eat along with Kiba, he couldnt care less to follow them right now.

Sakura slowly walked up to him and stood just a few inches away from his desk. ''Sasuke?...''she spoke, waiting for his reaction. Sasuke secretly froze at her voice. Damn her, why did she always have to try and do this harder for him? He tried to calm down and put on a cold face as he turned around, without even laying his eyes on her and walked out of the class. Sakura froze in shock. Had he just done what she thought he had? Or was it just her imagination. Even for a jerk, that was far too mean to do.

She noticed Sai grinning in a teasing way at the other corner of the room. Sakura rolled her eyes on him, pissed off and humiliated and ran after Sasuke who had now walked out of the building and in the yard. She meant to try and talk with Sasuke about it. He couldnt ignore her like that. It wasnt kind, especially when he had seemed so normal the first day she had met him. Hell, she could even tell he had seemed to like her somewhat back then.

She found him walking out at the yard, probably heading somewhere he thought his friends would be. She ran fast and approached him, as she grabbed softly and unsurely his arm in her hand to cease his walking. She couldnt stop her hand from shaking the whole time.

''Just may I talk to you?''she said. Sasuke slowly turned around and with an abrupt move, he slapped her hand away from him. This brought tears in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back, her pride winning over.

''Why do you keep being like that to me?''she said trying to sound calm but her voice sounded broken.

''Shut up and go away.''Sasuke said coldly ,turning around and started doing steps forward.

Sakura couldnt believe in her ears. Why was he being so mean to her? Why? She didnt understand a thing. Was he like that to everyone else? She grabbed his arm again, but let it fall as soon as he gave her the coldest look he could manage.

''I…why do you…?''she tried to talk but she stattered in a painful way.

''You are annoying.'' Sasuke said in his cold annoyed tone and walked away, regaining his cool.

Sakura just stayed there, looking at him walking away as the tears now fell from her eyes. She stood some moments in confusion and hurt. She felt her heart tightening at the memory of his words. She didnt know what his problem was but if for finding out she had to go through all this, she decided she didnt want to know. She fast brushed her tears away in disappointment. Damn, girl, you had promised you would never cry for minor things like this. she reminded herself but the other inner Sakura told her to shut up and that she had a right to be human too, sometimes. Human yes, weak no. The other inner Sakura said and she walked away, too confused to give it more thought. She found Ino and Hinata sitting at the bench she had sat the first day, looking at her sad. They had watched the scene between her and Sasuke and even though they couldn't hear them from afar, they could tell Sasuke had treated her rather badly. ''I told you, girl, just stay away from him. But you dont listen to me, do you?''Ino said, as Sakura took a sit next to her.

''I just wanted to know why he was ignoring me.''she said. ''He isnt ignoring you. He is ignoring every girl that tries to get to him. So shrug it off and move on.'' Ino said.

She was as cold with Sakura cause she didnt want to see her heart and felt like she had to be harsh on the truth about Sasuke if she wanted to help her realize he was but a major jerk. Sakura gave her an annoyed glare but chose to not protest.

Hinata on the other side, smiled sadly. ''Dont wo….wor….ry, Saku…..ra….-chan. I am su….su…sure you will find some….one id…ideal for you. He is ju….ju…st not the ri….ght guy for you.''she said shyly and slowly which left Sakura surprised. It was the longer she had seen Hinata talking and now she felt like the girl had become more open around her.

Was she getting used to her presense? She didnt know.

''Thanks, Hinata. But its really just ok.'' she said smiling to the girl that nodded back to her in doubt.

She didnt want to admit she had a crush on him yet, especially since she wasnt as sure herself. The girls took on chatting about clothes and on and planned to meet after school to take some stroll for ice cream and Sakura seemed enthousiastic about it. It would be the ideal move to get her mind of her dark thoughts and cheer up a little.

In one instance, she caught Sasuke staring at her from afar, lost in some dark thoughts, but he removed his glare as soon as she pinned her eyes in his.

Now he was talking with Naruto and Kiba and seemed to ignore her as he had done before. She could feel stabs at her heart from every cold move he made. She wanted to curl up in a corner and let her tears fall. She felt so vulnerable around him.

Sasuke in the other hand, couldnt deny that he felt really happy when he had managed to see her sad expression when he had called her annoying and he ignored her before. He took on a sadistic pleasure in seeing as he could confuse her and make her sad by just a simple move of his. It was ecstatic. He didnt know why she reacted that way to him and he didnt long as he could hurt her, everything else was unimportant. Revenge had taken over his mind. He never expected he would come to face a young member of the Haruno family since his initial plan was to take revenge from the Haruno company owner himself.

But seeing as this was impossible and he head heard rumors of him leaving the town many years ago, he had no choice but to try and make his way up to revenge starting from his daughter. And it would all be for the best if he could hurt her and manage to get to her father by using her both. All these thoughts created a mixture of pleasure in him, an ill but justified pleasure, reguarding all the pain he had to go through due to his father's unfair death.

The bell rang and soon everyone went in to continue their day. The school day came to an end about 5 hours later and everyone now was rushing to the bus stop or to their cars, longing to get to their homes. Sakura walked Ino and Hinata to their bus stop, where she saw Sasuke climbing on it, cold as always. Ino looked at her looking him and shook her head. ''Just dont sit anywhere near him, Hinata.''she said looking at the shy girl next to her that nodded akwardly in response.

Sakura said bye to them and they said they would call each other at noon to go out. The bus parted off and she walked herself home, resting for a bit out of the building trying to gather her thoughts together on what had happened today at school. The confusion hurt her. She used the elevator and got up, unlocked the door and entered the apartment, throwing the keys on a small table in the living room and climbed the stairs to her room. She let her bag fall on her bed and she jumped on it, next to her bag, sighing and letting her tears fall.

She was finally alone. And she wanted to have her own weak moment. To feel human again, to feel it was all real and not just in her head. She still couldnt understand why Sasuke was acting that way to her. But she figured out he would never tell her, being a jerk, and she decided to give up on it. If he wanted cold war, he would have it. She would try her best to ignore him from now on, as well. She doubted he would care but she did it for her own pride.

The little pride she had and she didnt want to let anyone step over it. She rested lying on her bed, with tears rolling down slowly as she doze off. But she was awaken 10 minutes later by her mom that had found her asleep in her room and wanted to ask her to join her in lunch.

Oh the surprise, she had bought fast food again. Sakura unwillingly rubbed her eyes and walked down to the kitchen, where she sat down and ate chicken wings along with her mother who was in a terrible cranky mood today. Sakura tried to ignore her, she had had enough dissing for one day.

She wasnt in the mood for more. At noon, she met with Ino and Hinata, after she had finished with her homework. They went to the park, near the school and sat for about an hour eating their ice creams and gossiping about girly stuff that had Sakura giggling for the rest of the afternoon. She had a good time and was sad when she had to say bye to the girls and turn to her house to take a bath and fall asleep. The next day at school rolled in the same way, uninteresting, calm, with Sasuke ignoring her. But she really didnt have any chance to face him, since she didnt have english class that day and he wasnt in any of her other classes. She felt relieved that way. The less they saw each other, the better for her, she tried to convince herself.

She chatted with the girls and had fun, then at the last break she chatted a bit with Naruto that had caught up at her for a few minutes while she had gone to buy something to eat at the school's little shop.

He seemed normal and cheery at her, nothing that would signalise he was against her just like Sasuke. She felt relieved.

Then later they all left, she took Ino and Hinata at the bus stop and stood at the door chatting with them, when Sasuke came behind her, impatient for entrance. She hadnt noticed him but he was still emotionless, trying to hide his inner storm. Ino and Hinata tried to nod her to watch behind her back but she was too caught up in the chat to realise until she heard Sasuke's cold voice behind her, saying in a demanding tone.

''Move.'' was all he said as she slightly and in secret shock took a step back, failing to ignore him as she had planned , still stunned from his sudden appearance. Since she wouldnt move, looking at him like an idiot, he had to brush past her in order to climb on the bus. She felt his shoulder against hers, as he slowly but indifferently walked past her, not sparing her a single glare. But her own eyes the whole time were pinned on him. He smirked secretly.

And when he was finally in the bus and it had took off, he had finally realized what he had caught with the corner of his eye. Yep, he was positive. Sakura was blushing when he had touched her, in his passing by. Blushing like mad. Probably why she hadnt moved. But why was she blushing? Could she have some kind of crush on him? That would explain why she was so persistent in his talking to her. But then again, he wasnt sure.

And he felt a burning desire to know. To find out if his suspicious were right or not. Then his glare fell at Ino and Hinata that were chatting casually, without having noticed him, looking at them. He got lost through the standing people in the bus and stood behind them, well hidden by the body mazes but he still managed to hear their voices almost fine enough to make out what they were saying. He overheard part of their talk.

''Hinata, come on. If you want something to happen between you and Naruto, you need to get out of your shell and so something.''he could hear Ino's annoying voice as she tried to sound smart to the closed girl.

''Li…li…like wh..what?''the shy girl asked causing Sasuke a headache with her annoying stattering.

''I dont know. Just try and talk to him?''Ino said, raising her shoulders as Hinata gave her a depressed look.

''I ha…have tri…trie…tried that b…but he seee…seems to not not…notic….notice me.''Hinata said and Ino smiled to her. ''That is cause you always talk in such a low tone that only you can hear your own self.''Íno exclaimed, pretending she was annoyed.

''Bu…but you…he…hear m…mmmme.''Hinata said, sounding dumbfounded.

''Well, thats cause I know you well, silly. So my ears have got used to your voice. Got it?''Ino said and Hinata nodded.

So that idiot Naruto had Hinata drooling over him? Sasuke felt like smirking. He couldnt believe Naruto's expression when he'd hear about that. But no he couldnt tell him. If he did, he might give out himself at the bus. He focused his mind again at the talking girls. Of course, everyone around him talked but as all humans he too had the ability to only hear what he chose to.

'''Gosh, seems like we girls fall always for the wrong guys. You for Naruto, who is totally thick headed, me for Kiba that is taken and Sakura for that jerk, Sasuke, who is a well known ice berg to his fan club. Life just isnt fair at all. Us girls have it hard. Did I tell you I got my period, today, too? Kiba didnt come my way at all. But I dont think I smell bad. I just had a bath last night, impossible!''Ino said shaking her head and keeping on with her foolish babbling.

Sasuke would never had thought he could have learnt about it so easily. The girls were in fact talking in a low tone, but he had a good hear and a burning desire to learn so he had his total focus on their talk. And now he was standing still hidden, trying to hide the wide smirk on his face. He didnt know but he could sense something good coming out of this…for him. That is why Sakura was blushing. Strange he hadnt noticed it before.

Or maybe it was because he hadnt given her the chance to show him. The bus stopped briefly and Ino walked out of it along with Hinata, hand by hand. Sasuke knew they lived in the same neighborrhood, he had seen them many times getting off at the same bus stop so he figured it was out of something like this. He sat at the seat they were before and patiently waited for his stop, lost in his thoughts.

When the bus came to a stop , he went down of the bus and walked in the mansion. Itachi did have a car to drive him here and there but Sasuke wanted only to use him for the most rainy days of winder, and not yet since he always found it awkward to stay in the car alone with Itachi. They never spent time alone apart for that car time. So he chose to take the bus most of the times.

He saw Itachi out of the building, he had just parked his car in their big vast yard and he gave Sasuke a mocking look.

''Welcome home, kid.'' he said and nodded at him.

''Heh,…whatever.''Sasuke rolled his eyes on him and sighed as he ignored him and made his way in the house, unlocking the door.

Itachi shook his head in irony and he followed soon after. They didnt talk for the rest of the day, each in his own room, busy with their thoughts.

In fact, Itachi was working on some bank papers. Their mother was busy taking care of models for a fashion show so she wouldnt be home till late at night. Sasuke had started missing her presence at home but he didnt complain. It wouldnt be very manly of him.

He threw his bag aside and sat on his bed, pensive. Slowly, a dark thought had crept up at his head, when his thoughts ran over Sakura again.

If she had a crush on him, he would give her what she craved for.

His attention.

And then he would slowly come closer to her, until she fell in love with him and grew attached. And then he would start pushing her away, after he'd be sure she wouldnt give up easily on him. He knew girls, they grew attached and emotional and if a guy was a jerk the more they stuck. Itachi had taught him this, when he was two years younger.

He didnt care back then, cause he never had any serious date or interest in girls but now it was different.

Yes, that would be the plan. He would break her down. Hurt her irreversibly. Hurt her till she wanted to kill herself out of him, just like he had, when his father had been murdered by her father. Hurt her till she went insane. Till she knelt in front of him and cried in pain and despair.

And in his blind and fiery hatred, he didnt manage to even sit a for a minute down and think how wrong all of his revenge plans sounded.

* * *

Coming next on Chapter 4: Hot And Cold

''_Do you think we could ever be friends?''she asked, her glare unstable in his eyes._

_He clenched his teeth at the word friends. She would always be his enemy and nothing more, nothing less. How dared she ask him such a question. That ignorant fool._


	4. Hot And Cold

**Chapter 4: Hot And Cold**

* * *

The same old boring morning had repeated itself before Sakura found herself inside the school yard, longing for the bell to ring.

She still regretted how she had failed to play indifferent last day with Sasuke but today she would do her best to make it. She was determined.

How did he dare to ignore her like that? Even at the bus he was a total jerk. If he could be cold, she could thought in bitterness and hurt pride.

She walked and sat alone at a bench and Ino came later on.

Hinata was sick so she wouldnt be coming today, she told her and Sakura frowned in worry.

Ino told her that everything was ok, though, just a random cold.

They heard Naruto's loud yells from the other side of the yard as he was playing around with Kiba and Sasuke. Sai had joined them, which was weird since he always sat alone in the classrooms.

Sakura gave them a weird look, but then focused back on Ino's babbling.

Sasuke talked along with Naruto, but secretly gave some glares towards Sakura to find her focused to Ino.

Damn, she wouldnt spare him not even a single glare. What had happened to her all suddenly and she grew distant?

He found it hard yet to break the ice, his pride bigger than his revenge sometimes but he decided he would do his moves later on, without the annoying dobe Naruto- around.

The bell rang and he didnt manage to be in the same class with Sakura until it was time for the second hour, the english class.

Naruto ran after Kiba trying to poke him, so Sasuke stayed back.

Sakura was walking alone, lost in her thoughts as she did a step to cross the door that led inside the building.

Sasuke walked in hustle behind her and entered it in the same time with her.

That way, they had to brush against each other while doing it.

He caught her blushing again, even though she tried hard not to let it show.

He let out a smirk and she saw, making her blush and her confusion even greater which made him excited.

She was like a toy he liked to push around and get the exact reactions he wanted each time. She was so predictable.

He walked in front of her and in the class, sitting down on his desk.

Sakura did the same and soon the class started.

During the lesson, Sakura noticed with the corner of her eyes Sasuke staring at her like he was asking her to stare at him back but she didnt let her guard down.

Maybe it was just her imagination after all. She was determined to stay cold.

This happened a few times during the lesson and it wasnt until Kakashi scolded Sasuke for looking behind that she knew it want just her imagination that he was staring at her.

Sasuke didnt feel bad he was told off. It was exactly what he wanted. Since she avoided to look at him for a reason he didnt know, Kakashi had come in the right time to mark his move and let Sakura know he was focusing on her.

He turned in front of him, unwillingly and stayed like that for the rest of the time.

When the class was over and almost everyone was out, Sakura reached for the door but she felt a soft hand grabbing hers and she turned around to see whom it was.

Sasuke…She stared, stunned, but refused to let her cold mask fade.

She glared at his hand grabbing her arm and couldnt manage to hide the wide blush that spread across her cheeks.

Sasuke ran his eyes over her face, smirking lightly.

If she was trying to play cold on him, she was losing epic. He found this funny.

He leaned in closer and Sakura backed away lightly. His smirk grew bigger.

''You let your pen fall.''he said, handing to her a black pen with his other hand.

Sakura almost lost it. What? That was the reason he had talked to her? Only a pen?

Anyhow, she didnt let her disappointment show and grabbed the pen awkwardly in her hand, as Sasuke released her arm and walked past her, with all his cool.

''T..thanks..''she muttered but he was already away.

Damn her, she had lost it again. She really needed to try harder.

But then again, she couldnt understand why he had turned suddenly more open to her.

But she didnt care to find out anymore. It was a matter of pride for her and she wanted to control her emotions for one time around him.

Next class was math and she found herself deadly bored in it.

Once it was over, a short break, then history of Konoha and she managed to stay awake cause she had convinced herself long ago that she liked it. But yet she didnt.

Once break was on, she rushed out of the class with a bored look over her face, carrying her apple with her to eat it while searching for Ino.

She walked out in the yard, and bumped onto someone, dropping her apple on the dusty floor.

''Oh no…''she exclaimed disappointed. There went her only snack for the day.

She looked up to see who she had bumped to and it was Sasuke who was observing her in a stable glare.

''Sorry.''she muttered unwillingly but his intense gaze made her feel she had to say something.

''You want me to buy you something else?''Sasuke said, looking instantly at the wasted apple.

''I have money, thanks.''she said in a cold tone as she walked a few steps away, trying to hide her frustration.

Sasuke felt hismself amused by her reactions.

If only she knew, she was playing his game she wouldnt be so set on acting indifferent.

He walked after her and grabbed her wrist softly.

''Why dont you let me make it up to you?''he asked as Sakura turned around to face him, blush on her cheeks.

She pulled her wrist away.

Ok, now that was too much. He didnt seem to ignore her anymore. Was she supposed to be happy or to be afraid? She didnt know.

''Which one?''she asked deciding to pull that cold mask away and just face him, honestly.

Sasuke only smirked.

''You know what I mean.''she said.

He pretended he was confused.

''Oh uh… I am sorry about that. I had my own problems.''he said softly as he noticed a light in her eyes.

''I forgive you I guess.''Sakura raised her shoulders, feeling awkward.

''So, are you coming with me?'' he asked,pointing at the little shop with his head.

''I dont mean to have you pay for a stupid snack. But we can go sit if you want.''she said smiling in her old cheerful tone.

Sasuke smirked. She had let her guards down so easily. It was clear now that she liked him and he found now , besides his revenge a new exciting game to pass his time.

Twisted and ill, but he still felt somewhat drawm to her, even if he kept reminding himself that revenge came first and he wasnt allowed to ever even like her remotely.

He nodded and he walked after her as he checked her out secretly.

He saw Naruto from afar nodding to him but he ignored him cause he had other plans right now.

Ino was looking at Sakura walking close to Sasuke stunned and felt like going up to her and put some sense in her head.

But more over it weirded her out how Sasuke was talking to her, she had never seen him be so freely around a girl before.

However, she kept her urge in her, reminding herself that it was none of her business if Sakura wanted to be stupid and get hurt. She stayed out of it. She had been stuffed warning her.

Sakura walked near the little shop and ordered an orange juice for her.

''What will you have?''she asked him and he looked at her stoically.

''The same.''he said simply and sat down on a table, waiting for her to come with the juices.

After some minutes, she came over and sat down on a table next to him.

He couldnt tell why but he shivered when he felt her so close to him.

He didnt move away, though.

He took his juice and started sipping on it, giving short glares at Sakura that did the same.

Finally, she turned and looked at him, smiling shyly.

''So, do you want to talk about your problems? I mean, I can try to help you or just be here for you.''she said, in a hesitation obvious in her voice. She didnt know if she was taking it too far.

Sasuke raised a brow at her and guessed she refered to the problems he had mentioned to her earlier as an excuse for his weird behavior.

''I dont really like talking about personal stuff with strangers.''he said and Sakura almost chocked on her juice in his last word, giving him a hurt glare that she failed to hide.

He felt his lips grinning slightly upwards. That had done her. And he was proud of himself for that little hit he had given her.

''Oh…I didnt know you considered me a stranger…''she said lowering her glare.

''Well, actually, we just met.''he said in the same cold tone and this stabbed Sakura's heart, again. Of course, thats what he wanted.

''Yeah, you are right. I am sorry.''she said and looked away.

Then she turned around to face him again and smiled faintly, like she was trying to say something important to her.

''Do you think we could ever be friends?''she asked, her glare unstable in his eyes.

He clenched his teeth at the word friends. She would always be his enemy and nothing more, nothing less. How dared she ask him such a question. That ignorant fool.

Instead, he put his cool mask on, reminding himself he had to pretend. That is was all just a theater for his revenge.

''It takes a lot to be my friend.''he said and Sakura raised an eye brow at him.

Now did that sound cocky. But then she noticed his frown and realised he meant it in a negative way.

''Oh, why you say that?''she asked scolding closer to him.

Sasuke flinched as her hip touched his and forced his glare stable on hers.

''Well, I am sure they already have told you I am not the nicest person, around.''he said, smirking.

Sakura felt blushing whenever he did that sexy cute smirk.

''To be honest, yes, but I dont think you are a jerk. I mean you are nice so far, except for that time that you ignored me.''she said giggling.

If only you thought in a dark mood inside him.

He looked at her in a playful way, the one she had firstly seen in his eyes, the one that had made her fall in love with him and she felt her knees shaking.

He slowly raised his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face and looked at her for some seconds before he talked, softly and seductively.

''You have a nice forehead.''he said, grinning.

And Sakura could swear she would have fainted if she didnt want so badly not to ruin this nice moment.

''Do I?''she asked touching it in an innocent way.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

''Weird, they always made fun of it for being too big.''she said giggling softly.

''It kinda is. But I like it that way.''he said and he noticed her blushing.

Then the bell rang and ruined her nice little moment.

She cursed inside her as Sasuke waited for her to get up and walked together back to the classes.

The last class would be a common one for them both and it was the first time they took it in this week.

It was literature class .

Sakura walked after Sasuke and chose a seat next to him.

Sasuke looked at her kind of frustrated but didnt say anything.

Damn, I dont want her to be a pest already, he thought looking at his desk, pensive.

''Do you mind?''Sakura asked like she could read his thoughts.

''I dont care.''he said indifferently and Sakura smiled, unsure of what that meant.

The lesson was boring and Sasuke didnt seem to pay any attention to her at all during the class. She wondered if he was in one of those moods again, where he went ignoring her and then blaming it on personal problems.

She sighed silently and turned in front of her.

The teacher was writing something about a certain writter on the black board and they were supposed to copy it.

She took out her notebook and started writing. The time wouldnt pass at all, it felt like a turtle in a marathon. The only reason her eyes hadnt still shut down was the feeling of having Sasuke next to her. She didnt want to miss a moment of it.

Finally, the bell rang and Sasuke's cell phone, too.

He picked it up and walked away nodding a bye at Sakura.

She stayed stunned. What? That was his bye? So cold and simple? Why was he being so moody? God, now she realised what he meant when he said that it took a lot to be his friend.

She packed her stuff at once, in a clumsy way with her thought on him and ran after him, trying to catch up.

''Sasuke, please, wait!''she exclaimed but he was busy talking at the phone and ignored her, walking out of the school.

Sakura followed him but when she was ready to walk up to him, she felt Ino's hand dragging her on her.

''Where are you going, Sakura?''Ino asked, in a strict tone.

''Ino? What are you saying? I just wanted to talk to Sasuke.''she said, trying to understand Ino's reaction.

''Girl, do you want to much to get hurt?''she asked, shaking her finger.

''He isnt hurting me. He is being nice so far, actually.''she said, with a annoyed look.

''That is why he is ignoring you pretending he is talking on the cell phone?''Ino asked, pointing with her head at Sasuke who was holding his cell phone.

''He isnt pretending, what are you saying?''Sakura said.

''Sakura, I was walking after him the whole time he took to get out of the building. I heard him repeat nonsense over the phone, you know things that someone says when they pretend they are talking to some invisible person in the other line of the phone.

He was like: How was it? Boredom kills kittens, I like apples, the sky is blue, he even muttered some non existent words for God's shake. And you know I wouldnt lie about it.''she said, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him finding it hard to believe it.

''So , it was a fake call to get rid of me?''she asked,more talking to herself than Ino.

''Yaha…You finally grapsed it. Good girl.''Ino said.

Then, when she noticed Sakura's sad expression, she added in a softer tone.

''Come on, Sakura, dont worry over it. I told you he is a jerk. Just get over him. Please, listen to me because I am tired repeating the same things to you all over again.'' Ino said and got on the bus, kissing Sakura's cheek for bye.

Sakura greeted her back, her eyes had got wet.

She walked back to her house and sat on a bench out of it, for some minutes.

Sasuke was confusing her greatly. Why had he talked to her in the first place at school if he didnt want to be around her? She didnt understand. And the compliments he gave her? It wasnt just her imagination, but it had seemed to her like he had been flirting with her.

She rubbed her head in hurt. Maybe he was just being moody again, she thought, shrugging her shoulders as she decided she would continue her meditation inside the apparment.

She entered the door, checked for parcels. Nothing. She took the elevator. Floor 8.

She took out her keys and entered the apartment.

First thing she saw, her mother making out with a stranger on the couch.

They stopped as soon as she was on the door but she had still seen them.

''Gosh, mom, get a room.''Sakura said pissed off and slammed the door behind her, climbing the stairs in a rush.

She got in her room and closed the door, as she tossed her bag down and fell on her bed, tears threatening her eyes.

She hadnt realized it till now but Sasuke's fake call had bothered her a lot and now it came out along with her frustration on her mother's dating schedule in the form of sobs and tears.

She let herself break out as she grabbed her seats tightly in her hands and covered her sobs in her pillow.

She wouldnt put up with it. She wanted the truth, if he wanted to hang out with her or not. If she had any chances or not.

Next day at school, Sasuke had decided to ignore her just to confuse her more and give her the colds. And it didnt help Sakura that she had 4 common classes with him that day, and he pretended she didnt existed in all of them

Even when she tried to talk to him, shed see him quickly walking away or pretending he hadnt heard her. But why was he doing this to her?

When the school was over, she said bye to Hinata and Ino who took a bus that had just left and she turned her glare at Sasuke that was walking towards the remaining bus.

She ran up to him and poked his shoulder.

''May I talk to you, Sasuke?''she asked, trying to control the trembling in her voice.

Sasuke turned around sighing and eyed her.

''Sakura?''he asked,nodding coldly.

''Do you have problems, again?''she asked, trying to understand him and his ignoring throughout the day.

''Huh? No…''he said in a pissed way.

''Then, why?''she asked, feeling the tears reaching her eyes.

''Why what?''he asked impatiently as he looked at the bus behind him to make sure it wouldnt leave without him.

''Why you keep ignoring me, Sasuke?''Sakura managed to say but not without a light sob coming out as well. She felt embarassed to no end.

''You are just annoying.''he said smirking and turned around to go.

Sakura's eyes now let the tears roll down at her cheeks as she went after Sasuke and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around.

Sasuke turned and looked at her, ready to insult her, then he noticed the thick drops down her skin and silenced himself for some seconds.

''You are crying.''he said, as he felt something similar to slight regret inside him, but fast his revengeful feelings took over and brushed everything good away.

''Please, please, tell me what I did wrong. Just an explanation. Why are you being so cold?''she asked as he pretended he didnt understand what she was talking about.

Instead, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed to her.

''Take this. It will serve you more than anything I have to say.''he said, taking her hand in his, softly and placing the tissue in it. Then he let it drop in the same way and turned around.

He hated how he had felt regret inside him for her. And now he wanted to be away from her as soon before his feelings confused him more or he did or said something he would regret later on.

Sakura at that moment, felt she would lose it if she didnt clear out this with him so she rushed after him in the bus and got in it, looking for him around with her eyes.

When she spotted him, she scooted over to him and sat next to him. He was sitting right by the window. She was sitting on the outter seat.

He turned and looked at her, like she was crazy.

''I thought you lived here?''he said pointing at her house, out of the window.

He had seen her entering it every day before he got on the bus to go home.

''I know, but I just need to talk to you, please.''she said.

He looked at her coldly and turned his head to the window, ignoring her.

The bus soon departed and she was trying to hold back her tears.

She tried to talk to him or make him turn and look at her but he would act if she didnt exist.

''Sasuke, why do you keep doing this? Just tell me what bad I have .Ill do anything to make it up to you. Please, Sasuke.' 'she would always repeat but he didnt give a single sign that he was listening to her. His gaze was lost out at the view.

Sakura got infuriated at some minute and pinched his shoulder, making him turn and look at her.

''Got you.'' she said, trying to find something funny in her misery but he gave her a pissed look.

''Dont touch me again.'''he said and she sweared she could feel the hatred in his voice.

His tone hurt her deeply and he turned around again at the window, ignoring her for good this time.

She didnt move her head, looking at the back of his head, trying to understand.

Why? A single why lingering in her head as she couldnt find a logical explanation to all of this.

Sasuke just found it sometimes too hard to pretend he didnt hate her, especially when he was in a bad mood and today was one of these days.

He just didnt want to be anywhere near her. He wanted to be alone, away from that stalkish fan girl, with zero brains in her that was crying like a baby every time he would do anything else but pay attention to her.

She was disgusting him.

Sakura silenced for the rest of the route, as she saw there was no reason trying to talk to him. He wouldnt even listen.

The bus got down and Sasuke looked at her side, waiting ,impatiently for her to get up and clear his way.

Sakura did it, intimitaded by the look on his face and she followed him out of the bus, squishing herself among the other people that rushed to get out.

When she was out, she rushed after him. He was walking in a fast annoyed pace.

''Sasuke!!Please, wait! I came all the road here just to talk to you, please, dont turn me down.''she said and almost bumped into him when he stopped silently and turned slowly to look at her.

''Go home.''he said coldly, his tone menacing and bored in the same time.

''What if I dont?''she said, feeling angry at his cold attitude.

''I could care less.''he said, chuckling in a mean way and took on walking again.

Now, she got on his way.

''Will you listen to me?''she said infuriated.

''Gosh, you really are a stalker, arent you?''he said rolling his eyes.

''Just leave me alone. Cant you get no for an answer?''he said.

''No, cause I like you!''she said before she could control her mouth.

His jaw almost dropped at her confession but he regained his cool fast, revenge always on his mind.

''I dont care.''he said looking her from head to bottom, slowly, with a disgusted look on his face.

Sakura felt hurt.

''You know what? You must have some pretty big problems to act so bipolar on me.''Sakura said trying to defend herself.

''I do have a damn problem. And my problem is you. So just get out of my way and let me go home!'' he said pushing her aside cruelly and walking past her.

Sakura's eyes wet up again and tears fall down. But she didnt give up. She didnt know why but her feelings for that boy were so strong that they scared her own self badly.

''Dont say that!''she said getting in front of him again.

''I like you. I trully do. All I am asking is for a chance for us to hang out. To be friends. Even this could do for more.''she said.

''You are too annoying to be my friend. And your forehead is just too big.''he said hitting her soft spot, smirking in a mean way.

Sakura ignored this, even though she felt her hands shaking from the internal hurt.

''Why do you push everyone away? Why do you push people that care about you away?''she said, tears falling down her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''I do have people that care about me. My family. I dont need stupid fan girls driven by their hormones to run all the time after me telling me what I should do and what I should not!'' he said, his voice had an angry tone.

''Is that what you really think I am?''Sakura asked, her neck hurting from her bitterness.

''Yes!!!And worse!!!''he yelled, glaring at her, his cheeks flashed from anger.

Then right when the rain had started pooring down, she did it.

She slapped him. She raised her left hand and placed it on his cheek with force.

His head turned around fast in the rain and slowly retook its final position, as he looked at her, his eyes two holes of bitter hatred that made her back away.

''I hate you!''he said in a loud tone, slowly and he pushed past her harshly and kept walking faster this time, not letting anything get in his way.

Sakura felt she needed to save the situation, maybe apologize to him.

She ran after him, trying to slow him down, in the rain, grabbing his arm but he would just pull it back and keep walking.

When he was tired of hearing her pleadings and apologies that she muttered unstoppably, he turned around with a harsh tone in his voice and said.

''Shut up and leave me the fuck alone!''he said slapping her hands away from him.

She looked at him with hurt eyes, blinking, wishing this was all a nightmare.

She stayed there looking at him, as he ran to his house, a big mansion and got in, closing the door behind him.

Sakura felt like a total idiot, standing stunned there in the rain, after she had confessed to him and he had rejected her.

But what was worse, she felt like she couldnt turn away from him, she couldnt go back and say she would teach him a lesson and let go forever.

She felt like she had began playing in a dangerous twisted game, falling in love with a jerk and that there was no way out of it, no matter how much she wanted it.

She sighed, sobs still breaking her breaths.

Ino was right. He did was a jerk. And actually the worst she had met so far.

It had never happened to her before, for a boy to be so mean to her.

She tried to cheer up. She tried to make happy thoughts. She tried to find something good to hang on to.

But it beat her to it, her desperate situation, in the middle of nowhere, without any means of getting back to her house for the time being. And it rained like crazy.

She waited for one hour in the rain, as the next bus came and she got on it dripping wet.

The driver gave her a weird look as she hid herself to the back seats of the almost empty bus, trying to calm down.

The bus after 12 minutes stopped in a bus stop near her house, the one of the school and she got down.

It had got dark outside and the rain had stopped. She ran in the house, not being able to hold back her sobs anymore, as she took on the elevator and got in the tiny apartment.

None was home. At least she would be alone to cry, none to make her stupid questions. Not like her mother ever cared for her personal life, either way.

She ran up to her room and tossed off the wet clothes and shoes of her.

She sat naked on her floor, not wanting to wet her warm bed.

She hugged her knees in front of her mirror and in the tranquility of her room, she cried in pain.

She sat like that till she slowly leaned back, lying on her back and closing her eyes tightly, still naked. Still in tears.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldnt be that man I adored_

_  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine Im torn_

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn

So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn. torn.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, Im torn

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am ashamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and Im ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, Im already torn

* * *

_Coming up next_

_Chapter 5: Prove It_

_She looked at him, with tears on her eyes, trying to regain her cool._

_He gave her a cold victorious smirk._

''_Hypocrite…'''he spitted out in a cold frozen tone that left Sakura looking at him in confusion and hurt._


	5. Prove It

**Chapter 5**: Prove it

Sakura kept crying till she could no more and looked at her image at the mirror.

A pathetic, sad image of a shaky figure, naked, trembling in sobs as she had her arms over her legs, hugging herself.

She slowly let go and laid back on the floor, tired, her head throbbing around like an earthquake.

She slowly got up and looked for some dry clean underwear in her wardrobe. She found a matching sporty pair and put it on and then she retrieved a robe she used to wear when she got out of the bathroom and she dried her hair.

She put it on and laid on her bed, grabbing a book to read, trying to take her mind of what had just happened. Later on, she took on doing her homework with a heavy heart and then she slept, rushing to end that painful day.

Her mom didnt come at all at home that day, as she had slept over some guy's house. She was dating him. And Sakura didnt even know his name. Yep, that was her mom.

She woke up in the morning, still alone in the house and slowly got ready for school.

Gladly it was Friday, so she wouldnt have to run up to Sasuke after today for two whole days.

All she needed to clean her head.

She only made a toast at fast, and ate it in a weird hunger, remembering how she hadnt eaten anything yesterday and she clinged on her bag, rushing out of the house.

At least, one day that she got to be early at school.

She had a whole of 15 mins in front of her.

When she was there, she found Ino waiting for her, smiling widely, pointing how Naruto was talking to Hinata over some other corner.

Sakura took a look and saw Hinata blushing intensely as Naruto was trying to get closer to her.

''Seems that someone told him. He is too thick headed to have guessed.''Ino said, semi happy.

''He knows she likes him?''Sakura asked shocked.

''Yes. He came on us before and told us. He seemed happy about it, as well.''Ino said giggling, feeling happy for Hinata.

''But how? I think only you and me knew?''Sakura said looking at Ino.

''Meh, I have no clue. But I really dont care how he found out as long as he doesnt try to be a jerk on her.''Ino said raising her shoulders.

''Dont worry, Naruto is a nice guy unlike his friend, Sasuke-jerk.''Sakura said scanning the space for him and she spotted him somewhere far talking with Kiba.

Ino followed her glare and then turned and looked at her.

''Something happened?''she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

Sakura nodded not being able to hold her tears back anymore.

Then Ino looked at her worried and forced her to tell her everything.

Sakura told her in details what had happened between her and Sasuke yesterday after she had got on the bus with him.

Ino covered her mouth, looking at Sakura sad.

''Sakura…I am sorry…I told you he would hurt you.''she said, stroking Sakura's wet cheeks.

''Please, stay away from him.''she said.

Sakura looked at her and sobbed harder.

''I cant, Ino. Thats the worse part. I dont know why, it has never happened to me before with any guy, but I cant seem to pull away from him. It almost feels like something ties us together…''she said looking at Ino, in despair.

Ino hugged her tightly.

''Dont be stupid. I will help you all the way. Hinata will, too. Just dont let yourself go, Sakura.''she said staring pissed at Sasuke at the back of Sakura.

Naruto noticed at Sakura crying and he walked over her with Hinata following him, looking at Sakura curious.

''Hey, Sakura-chan! Whats wrong?''he asked, moving closer.

''Oh uhm…nothing…It is personal.''she said trying to smile.

Naruto raised an eye brow to her.

''Are you sure? Maybe I can help!''he said cheerfully.

''Nar…ru…ruto, p…pppp…plea…se, le….let her b…bbbe.''Hinata said placing a hand on his shoulder shyly.

Naruto turned around and smiled charmingly to her.

''If you say so, Hinata-chan. Guys, I will catch up to you, later. And Sakura, cheer up, please!!Life is nice!!''he said as he walked away towards Sasuke and Kiba.

Ino gave him an annoyed glare and explained at Hinata what had happened at Sakura the other day.

''Oh…oh mmm..my. I amm so…sss…ssorry.''Hinata said, placing a hand on Sakura's back.

Sakura looked at her, nodding sadly as she slowly wipped her tears away.

The bell rang and soon everyone went into class for their lessons.

Sasuke had spent a lot of time yesterday, wondering what he should do with Sakura.

The main reason he was so pissed yesterday was that the attraction he felt for her sometimes confused him as hell and felt like it was taking his mind of revenge.

And he hated her for that, even more.

But he couldnt deny he felt worried for her, secretly, when he left her alone at the rain, away from her house. But he was too pissed at that moment to care for her.

They all headed into class.

History, math, astronomy, music, gymnastics, spanish and then english.

Sakura trembled when the last hour came. She didnt want to face Sasuke.

She felt like she would cry again if she saw him.

When she entered the class, she found Sasuke already sitting down. He turned around and looked her in the eyes, like he had sensed her presence.

His glare was examining and she felt hers turning away from his, in a painful way as she headed to her desk and sat down.

When the last lesson was over, Sakura got up fast,longing to run away from Sasuke before she couldnt keep her tears back anymore.

Sadly to her own misfortune, she tripped over at some chair and fell down, causing the kids around her to laugh.

Ino and Hinata gave her a worried look but they were not as close to help her.

Then she slowly looked up as she saw a pale hand being extended to her.

She looked even above and her glare froze into two onyx black eyes.

It was Sasuke's. Why was he helping her now?

She took it, already too embarassed and wanting to get done with the class taking view on her accident.

He held her hand tightly and helped her up with a weak smirk on his lips.

She gave him a cold glare and removed her hand from his.

He stayed still for some seconds, like he was trying hard to say something.

Sakura picked her bag back up, turning in time her face away from him, as some tears had made their way to the corner of her eyes.

She almost ran out of the class, but she was careful this time. She found Ino and Hinata waiting for her at the entrance of the school and they all three walked out, chatting for a good amount of time as Sakura was trying to convince them to stay over her house this time, since it was Friday and they had no school tomorrow.

Ino was already in but Hinata seemed kind of shy so she tried to put on her best convincing efforts. She didnt want to be alone again, her mind would roll to Sasuke and the mean words he had said to her yesterday. As she was talking with the girls to her house, she noticed Sasuke waiting out of the bus.

And he was staring at her.

She couldnt help but stare back at him, confused.

He nodded at her, hesitating.

Was he feeling bad for yesterday? She didnt know. She turned her glare away from him and pretended she was chatting with the girls but her mind was on him.

When the bus had finally left, she took girls up her house and couldnt feel a bit awkward when Ino let out by accident.

''Oh my god, what a tiny house!''

Sakura grinned sadly and Hinata giggled, following her upstairs to her room along with Ino.

They all sat there, and Sakura after a while ordered pizzas. She was hungry as a wolf and she needed to eat something right then and there.

The pizzas came and the girls had fun with girly stuff and also played some games and tried clothes and made plans to go shopping.

Sakura didnt give her bit in it, since she knew she had no money to go shopping at the given moment but the girls didnt seem to notice.

The girls called over their parents and took permission to sleep over at Sakura's.

Ino looked over at Sakura and smiled, evily.

''Oh Sakura-chan, you wont have to think of Sasuke-jerk anymore, I will not leave by your side this whole weekend.

Say how about tonight, we sleep in you, tomorrow at me and Sunday at Hinata's?!!!Huh, what do you say, girls?!?''Ino asked excited finding her idea too smart.

Hinata nodded giggling. Sakura agreed, unsure if she wanted to be the whole time around people, in the end. But she thought she wouldnt be rude anyway so she just replied positively.

All three girls gave hands to make it a promise and laughed off, sitting all scattered around the round carpet Sakura had in her room.

That night, they watched scary movies at the dvd player, that Sakura had rented some days ago and they ended up sleeping all hugging each other on the carpet with tones of blankets covering them. Sakura could swear this was her first happiest time in a long time.

Her mother wouldnt drop by the house tonight, she had told Sakura she had to sleep over at some patient's house.

Next morning, while the girls had gone all three out for icecream at the local park, Ino almost jumped up from her excitement as she laid eyes on a text she had just received on her cell phone.

''Oh my god! Girls, you wont believe this. Ten Ten is having a party today and we are all three invited!!!''she said and Sakura gave her a happy look.

She loved parties. She knew Ten Ten from school. They didnt talk often, but she liked her. She was a nice girl. Even a little weird, sometimes.

Hinata nodded unsure.

''Oh come on, Hina!!!I am sure Naruto is going to be there!!!He used to hang out a lot with Ten Ten at our previous school, remember?''she asked.

''Ino, relax you are going to explode from your excitement!''Sakura said giggling and fell onto Ino teasingly.

Ino raised an eye brow mockingly.

''And this party will be a nice chance for our miss depressed to have the craziest time of her life!''she said, smirking at Sakura that took on giggling again.

''Hahaha, Ino you already know I am in!!!If it is a party, I cant be missing!''she said.

''I…I'll co…c…come, ttt…tttoo.''Hinata said, smiling excited as well.

''That is the HIna I know!!!''Ino said clenching her fists.

All girls sat laughing next to each other, till it was about noon and all rushed to Sakura's house to get ready for the party.

''Oh my god, lets rush we have so many things to do!!!''Ino said and Sakura jumped from excitement as well.

Hinata secretly rolled her eyes. She found all this girly stuff boring but she wanted to be there for Naruto.

They all headed to Sakura's house, her mother still away.

All had their shower, with last Ino and they took on drying their hair and taking care of their nails and so on.

They helped each other make up and stuff and then Ino shouted it was time to go shopping for the clothes they would wear.

''But…I dont have money!''Sakura said in a sad dissapointed tone.

''I willpay for it, silly!''Ino said dragging the two girls out of the house.

She called on a taxi and they got in, heading to the mall.

After two full hours of exhausting shopping, they finally decided what to buy.

Ino put on a nice long black tight dress that showed her silouette perfectly.

Her hair was caught up, with two curly hair at each side of her hair, making her having a romantic look.

Hinata put on a long black skirt with a nice V top, that let her curves show for the first time and impressed the othet two girls as they had never seen her so feminine before.

She let her hair down.

Sakura put on some tight black-blue jeans with a nice tight blouse, that showed her curves in a sexy yet modern way. Fashionable. She also had two big loop earings hanging from her ears and her hair was caught up in a pony tail.

Ino couldnt help but admire Sakura's astonishing looks.

''Girls, we are all breathtaking!!!''she said blushing from her excitement!!

Hinata giggled.

''Yyy…yeah.'''the shy girl exclaimed , lightly excited and happy as well.

Sakura nodded, smiling widely and thanked Ino when they reached the cashiers and paid for everything she took.

When everyone paid what they had to at the cashiers, they went out of the shop, already having on the clothes they bought.

''Now, we only need a taxi to take us there.''Ino said dialing the number of the radio taxi to come pick them up.

''45.''she said dryly.

After some whole of 8 minutes the taxi number 45 was finally there.

They got on it and Ino gave Ten Ten's address.

The taxi driver seemed a cranky drunken man, but he was in a good enough state to work his job.

After some good of 15 minutes he stopped out of a big nice house and dropped them off, getting his pay and giving them the change.

He left off with a cranky mood in his face.

''Wow, Ten Ten lives pretty far out of the center.''Sakura noticed, seeing as the taxi had taken such a long time to get them there.

Ino nodded and Hinata agreed as they slowly walked towards the door.

Sakura rang the bell, as the three girls, in perfect looks, stood in the cold waiting for someone to let them in.

Ten Ten slowly opened the door and jumped in joy when she saw her three friends, waitintg outside.

From inside the house, there was coming loud music and voices yelling in excitement and in a party mood.

''Welcome, girls!!!Thanks for coming. We are going to have a great time!!!''Ten Ten said opening the door widely for them to enter.

All 3 girls followed her in a long corridor before they resulted into a big living room, in a simple yet nice style, with couches here and there and stools with drinks on them, and even some junk food here and there.

Hinata made a move to walk away. This was too much for her. But Ino grabbed her arm and whispered to her that she'd kill her if she walked away and Hinata muttered a shy ok.

Ten Ten smiled to them and showed them around, pointing a free big couch at the other part of the room, where they could sit if they wanted.

Then she left again in a rush, since she was playing Xbox games with some of the guys.

Ino rolled her eyes, smiling.

''That Ten Ten, always a tomboy!''she sighed and Sakura giggled as she looked around her, her cheeks blushing from her excitement.

The party seemed a total craze. They could see there, the majority of the first year students they knew at school, plus a few from older years that seemed to feel bored in all of the immature paranoia that rulled the place.

Boys fighting with pillows here and there, jokingly punching each other, other boys along with some girls, drinking and doing stupid stuff, some of them even threw up and had to go to the bathroom.

Others playing videogames along with Ten Ten that shouted like the demon had got inside her with her hands on the air every now and then.

''Pawned!!!!»'

''Move it, asshole!!''

''Yay!!!I got you!!''

''You suck balls!!!''

And so on.

Others just chased each other around and fell wrestling on the floor.

Others just danced around in the loud music , others were just chatting normally, and others played truth or dare in circles.

Sakura turned around and looked at Ino.

''Why does it feel like I am in kindergarden again?''she asked, giggling.

''Ten Ten. Thats what!All her parties are like that but in the end everyone enjoys them!!!We need some wild fun here!!!At least its not boring, right??!!!Right??!!''Ino asked, giggling and squished Hinata's hand in hers. Hinana wasnt all that enthousiastic with it but pretended she liked it.

Sakura smiled at Ino.

''I hope so…''she said frowning.

Ino guessed her thoughts and stared at her along with Hinata.

''Sakura, we came here so that you forget that jerk Sasuke!!!Try to be a little more cheerfull, will you?''she asked, as Hinata in fear walked to the free couch and sat down.

She was afraid someone would come bursting on her and knock her down.

Ino looked at her protectively and followed her and took a seat beside her, then she nodded at Sakura to do the same.

Sakura took some drinks with cherry juice from the stalls and joined the girls, handing them the snack.

Ino took it and took a sip, uninterested.

Hinata didnt stop sipping it the whole time they sat there.

Sakura did the same, but not as often. She felt anxious.

What if Sasuke showed up out of nowhere? But then again he wasnt a party type.

Ino had told her that she asked Ten Ten if she had invited him and she had said yes but she also said that Sasuke told her he wouldnt come.

So it was all ok.

Or so they thought.

What they didnt know was that Naruto had texted Hinata to ask her if she would go to the party so that they could meet up and Hinata was too happy about it but had kept it secret because she didnt want Ino to keep pestering her all the time in the party to go around him. This made her feel even more anxious.

So she told Naruto shed go there, with Ino and Sakura and Naruto knowing, Sakura's crush-Sasuke had told him along with Ino's crush and Hinata's two days alter after he had found out-he thought Sakura was sad because Sasuke didnt pay any attention to her.

Of course, he had no idea of Sasuke's terrible past or revengeful plans.

So he was bound to make Sasuke come along with him. Hinata had told him that Sakura was very sad out of Sasuke, and Naruto being too nice to think something bad, he thought it was just out of her unreturned crush.

So, he let Sasuke know that Sakura would be at the party, as well.

And even though Sasuke didnt seem so willing to come at first, when he heard her name, he seemed to become very pensive.

In the end, he accepted to come.

Sasuke in fact, felt he wanted to get closer to Sakura, learn more about her, her family.

And he knew he had pushed her away pretty harshly last time. So in a mean way he thought it was time to pull her back and take what he needed before he pushed her away again.

This game seemed to fluster him everytime he thought of his cruel moves.

So, he wanted to go to that party and embarass her. Give her something to hang on to, maybe. But still in a jerky way.

He secretly rolled his eyes at that idiot Naruto. He thought he was helping her when in fact he was unknowinlgy only making it worse for her.

Sasuke went home from Naruto's and took a bath, cleaning himself intensely, then he made his hair spiked , putting some gel on it. That is the way he had it every day, only this time it seemed sexier.

He put on a tight sexy pair of jeans, his old stars shoes and a clean blue shirt with a blue jean jacket.

He put on some masculine perfume and looked himself at the mirror. He wasnt one to care for looks but he had to admit to himself that right then he seemed pretty hot.

Naruto's father would come by his house to pick him up.

Naruto in the other hand, put on a tight black pair of jeans, and a white vast shirt, along with his favorite old stars and had his orange haired messy, in waves, giving him a sexy, carefre yet childish look.

He put on a white jacket and winked at himself.

''Hinata, this is your night!!!''he thought in his stupid mood.

He felt a crush for her but he never had dared before to show her until he learnt she liked him back.

He got in his dad's car and they drove to Sasuke's mansion.

Naruto got out and ran the bell. Sasuke was down in some minutes and he got in the car along with Naruto. They drove to Ten Ten's house.

Naruto had been there many times, before because in his previous school, he used to hang out a lot with her, since they were both at the basket team and Ten Ten was pretty good at it. So she was mostly popular with the boys around out of her tomboyish attitude and sporty skills.

Once they were there, they rang the ball and Ten Ten opened at them.

The bright smile she had flashed out at Naruto faded when she looked at Sasuke in stun.

''I thought you wouldnt come?''she said.

''Well, the dobe here insisted so here I am.''he said, coldly and Ten Ten turned her glare at Naruto.

''Oh thats good, just dont cry when I beat your ass over Guitar Hero.''she said teasingly and made them room to enter the house.

''I dont like this game, so nu uh.''Sasuke did and Ten Ten gave him a weird look.

''Dude, whats wrong with you?''she asked ,as she showed them around and left to join back in the xbox races.

Naruto looked around, ignoring Sasuke. He was looking for Hinata and a shy blush was now covering his cheeks.

Sasuke was too distracted by the craze going around to notice anyone in specific.

He rolled his eyes.

''Kids…''he sighed in boredom.

Ino had been around with some girls talking over fashion, standing next to the kitchen.

Sakura had attented the talk for a while, then she found it too boring for her own taste and now she was just watching the guys playing video games instead.

Hinata was over the food stales, not being able to resist to the junk food she loved so much.

Naruto spotted her and walked to her side, slowly picking something and put it in his mouth, eating it.

Hinata turned around sturtled to face him. A blush spread across her cheeks but she smiled to him, in joy.

''Na..nnar…ru..tt…to-k…kkk…kun…nn, yo…you a…are, he….her….here.''she sais stuttering and Naruto winked at her, playfully.

''Of course I am!!What did you think,Hinata? That Id miss the chance see you?''Naruto had to grab that chance in the party cause he knew Hinata's parents were very strict and they didnt let her date any guys so she really couldnt go around with any guy unless they knew. But in the party they were safe.

He put an arm around her shoulders and they walked away, to the garden, where it was less crowded and things were calmer for them to talk.

They went near some bushes and sat on a bench, hugging each other and chit chatting.

Ino on the other side, had found by randomness Kiba that showed up a bit later than Naruto and Sasuke had and she tried to approach him and talk.

His girlfriend was giving her death glares, but since Ino didnt know who she was or her face. Kiba was very secretive around his personal life so not many in the school knew he was ignored the rude girl that looked at her pissed off and she flirted with Kiba.

Kiba seemed to feel awkward but he didnt push her away, either.

Too bad for Ino, that Kiba had only come to take his girlfriend and go to another party.

Yes, he was a party animal and famous for this. He would pass from party to party and only sit for a while in each.

Ino looked at him going away with the girl in shocked eyes when one of the girls beside her let her know this was his girlfriend.

Ino almost threw tantrums of her nerves but as soon as another guy came nearby to flirt with her, being the cheery hyper girl she always was couldnt resist but turn sweet again and give in the party's rhythm. Its not like she had no clue he was taken, either way.

Sakura on the other side, all this time had been boring herself to death, trying to get excited with the videogames and finding Ten Ten's boyish reactions whenever she won or lost, amusing.

So she sat behind the players on a stool, with her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm, leaning forward, in a bored mood.

Sasuke was just wandering around, trying to find something to do.

It was weird how he had forgotten about Sakura but something in the party's mood seemed to take him into a slumber, not physical but mental, even though all the craziness that went around and annoyed him to no point.

Then he suddenly stopped, as he flinched, in the sight of her, sitting on a stool, behind Ten Ten and some first year guys.

He stood there for a minute, in an innocent and pensive way, wondering if he should go up to her and say hi.

Suddenly, she turned around her head like she had sensed him but in reality she was looking with her glare for Ino.

Then, she almost fell from her stool in shock, as she saw Sasuke Uchiha looking at her with his dark eyes, serious and cold.

Her glare stopped in his, captured for a while, then she turned again in front of her, regaining her cool and pretended she didnt care.

Sasuke didnt know why but he felt mad at her reaction.

She was in love with not him with her. So why did she act like that?

She was supposed to be his total submissive toy thing. And not play around him like a sly fox.

He was the one that was playing around her, he reminded himself, clenching his fists slightly.

Sakura now was trying to calm down her blush. Damn it, Sasuke was so hot today, so unbelievably steamy hot that she felt an intense urge to jump him.

She tried to remind herself that he was a jerk that had pushed her away and that she wasnt as weak as she thought.

She'd keep away.

She felt anxiety now growing into her.

What the fuck was he doing there? Wasnt he supposed to not come?

She felt now mad at Ten Ten for misleading them.

She softly poked Ten Ten's back to make her turn and ask her what she intented to.

Ten Ten turned around, annoyed that she was being interrupted by her game.

''What?''she asked dryly in her boyish tone.

''Ten Ten, what is Sasuke doing here? I thought he wouldnt come?''she asked trying hard not to sound angry.

Ten Ten looked over at Sasuke standing a few meters away and turned her glare at Sakura.

''I have no idea. He turned up with Naruto and said he had changed his mind. Ok now?''Ten Ten asked, wishing not to be annoyed again during the game.

''Yes, yes thank you.''Sakura said and moved slightly back, to her initial position.

She stayed in stun for some seconds, then she decided in a rush she would go and stay near Ino for the rest of the party and none would get hurt. It would be a good way to avoid him.

She figured Hinata would be with Naruto, as she had seen Sasuke alone.

She searched around with her glare for Ino, but among all those people she couldnt manage to spot her. Then she got up slowly, deciding it would be best to look for her in her full powers.

Then she bumped onto Sasuke and realising by his sexy irresistable scent who he was.

Damn him, he was fast. When did he make it to walk to her without her seeing him?

She looked up at him and he smirked.

Sakura felt her breath caught up.

''Hi…''she muttered.

'' Having fun?''he asked in an ironic tone.

Sakura looked at him bitter. Didnt he have some nerve to come up to her after all the mean things he had told her last night?

''Yes.''she said dryly and retrived her glare from him as she turned her head away to look for Ino, staying still in her place.

Sasuke could see her knees shaking and he found this amusing.

He slowly raised his right hand and stroke some hair out of her cheek.

Sakura flinched and almost in a shock turned again her face on him, grabbing fast his wrist in hers.

She didnt mean anything with it, but her shock was so immediate that she reacted without thinking.

Sasuke looked at her hand, holding him and smirked lightly.

Realizing she was still holding his hand tightly in hers, she let him go.

He had felt her intense shaking, when her hand had grabbed onto his wrist, he had felt how she had failed to keep her grip stable, how her embarassment had taken over her.

He wondered how she would react if he kissed her? Would she faint? That would be an interesting and pathetic in the same time sight to view.

She slowly forced her glare on his, blushing.

He looked at her calmly. She broke the eye contact, her eyes getting wet.

He had got the best of her once more. She walked away from him, turning her back to him as she searched for Ino around with her glare.

He looked at her embarassment amused as she walked away.

But he wouldnt let her get away so easily.

He walked after her and Sakura almost jumped when she felt his voice near her.

''Everything ok?''he asked, with an amused look on his face.

She turned momentarily to look at him.

''Yeah, I am just looking for my friends.''she said, trying to avoid him.

''You seem weird.''he said in a curious tone and she turned around unwillingly to face him.

''What you mean?''she asked, blushing at his intense glare.

He was examining her.

He slowly placed his cool palm against her forehead, made her shiver at the contact with his soft skin.

''Are you ok? You seem flustered. Do you have fever?''he said simply.

Sakura looked at him pleadingly. She sweared she would or faint or jump at him if he didnt remove his hand asap from her forehead.

He was amused by the look on her eyes, so help

In a sadictically, slow way he retrieved his hand from her, looking at her in the eyes the whole time.

''I am fine…I am just hot, thats all. This house is hot.''she said trying to giggle but Sasuke only looked at her smirking which made her blush even more.

She walked away, in an ustable pace that made Sasuke chuckle but she couldnt hear him anymore.

She saw Ino talking with some girls, again. Bored.

She approached and dragged her slightly away to tell her she had seen Sasuke in the party and that she had to go. She told her that there was no way she would stand to be in the same place with him for much more.

Ino looked at her stunned. She thought Ten Ten had told her he wouldnt come.

''Yes, apparently he changed his told me so.''Sakura said.

''By the way, while looking around for you, I saw Hinata with Naruto, huggling like two tiny love birds out at the gardens.''Sakura said changing the theme.

''Oh really??Oh em geee!!!You go, Hinata girl!!!''Ino said in a sudden cheerness that made Sakura back away slightly in shock.

''Ok, well back to me now. What am I going to do? Please, Ino, I dont want to leave you here but I cant stay if he is here.''Sakura said sighing.

Ino looked at her pensive.

''Well, Sakura, I wish I could take you out of here too but we came here to have fun and not let some jerk ruin it for us!!I mean even in school, you would have to face him either way.

But you can avoid him here. It is full of people, its not like you are tied together!!!''Ino said, wishing she had a way to help her friend.

''I know, but the thing is he is also so damn hot, today.''Sakura said biting her lip.

Ino gave her a dirty look.

''Girl, if it is hot guys you are looking for, I can get you close to them. The place is full!!!''Ino said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

''But how I am supposed to talk to them?!!!I dont know what to say!!''Sakura said, blushing lightly.

''Girl, dont act like Hinata just guys, they dont bite. Only burn…a little.''Ino said winking playfully.

Sakura looked around and clenched her fists. No, she couldnt do this.

She had no problem getting close to a guy once they had talked a while, but trying to be flirty with complete strangers scared her.

Ino looked at her, frustrated and sighed.

''Ok since we dont have time for confidence lessons now, I have to suggest the easy way. It always worked for me.

We are going to join a truth or dare game!!!In such parties, you always result in a date or make out fase with some of the hot guys you get to kiss in the game!!!''Ino said, blushing herself.

Sakura looked at her unsure.

''You sound like you have experience. But are you sure?''she asked, looking at her unsure.

''Well, if you are ugly as hell, then dont expect much but come on Sakura, we are not in the ugly category, no definately no!!!''Ino said, dragging Sakura with her.

Sakura resisted for a minute before she finally gave in sighing with the crazy ideas of her friend and followed her .

Ino realised Sakura's arm and sat down in a circle with other kids that were currently playing truth or dare and seemed too absorbed in it.

''My friend and I want to join.''she said giving naughty smiles all around.

''Sure, go on.''a handsome guy said and Ino smiled at him, motioning at Sakura to take a seat.

Sakura sat next to Ino. She had started liking this idea. She didnt want to date but she always found such games exciting.

Sadly for Sakura, she hadnt managed to get a good kiss or something else during the game, only compliments of the guys when truth time came. Sure she had given some kisses but she felt they were boring and meant nothing to her.

Then after thirty minutes, Ino got up to do a dare with the handsome guy she had talked to first when they entered the circle. They had been asigned to go for 6 mins in a wardrobe.

They left and after 15 mins they still werent back and Sakura had a feeling that everything had worked out perfectly for her friend.

But she couldnt find herself feeling attracted to any of the guys here. She just wouldnt stick around.

Some more people moved away and soon the circle got smaller, now consisted only by 5 people.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, she noticed a tall slim figure taking a seat in the circle, in the opposite side of her, looking at her in a playful look.

She looked in his black souless eyes, trying to swallow hard.

Sasuke had entered the game? Wtf?!!Was he trying so hard to embarass her or something?

She thought she would make a move to leave but then she thought this would make it obvious she was trying to avoid him and she didnt want others to think there was something wrong between them.

So she sat where she was, as Sasuke was greeted warmly by the guys and girls around.

They soon kept on with the game. It was her time to choose one of the circle, whoever she wanted, and ask them truth or dare.

She tried to focus looking all around.

Since Sasuke had just entered and none had chosen him so far, they urged her to ask him, to make him feel welcome at the game.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to play cool and not let him see her embarassed again.

She opened her eyes again, looking at Sasuke.

He seemed bored and seemed to ignore her.

She felt mad he was being cold again.

She opened her mouth and spoke before she could think about it.

''Sasuke, truth or dare?''she asked, the words coming out of her mouth slowly and everyone got she was trying hard not to stutter.

This made her embarassment even bigger.

But she kept playing cool in the exterior.

Sasuke looked at her in boredom.

''Truth.''he said and looked away, indifferent.

Sakura kept her glare stable on him.

She'd teach him a good lesson for playing around with her.

''Ok…Is it true that you find girls annoying?''she said raising a brow, wishing her hint that he was gay was obvious to everyone around. Her voice had sounded bitter, like she was trying to hurt him.

Everyone's attention now focused momentarily on them.

''No, just you.''he said dryly and indifferently returning back the hit to her.

She looked at him not managing to hide her hurt glare and she saw his lips cornering up into a sly smirk.

Jerk, she thought.

Everyone looked for Sakura's reaction. Instead, she stayed calm, not losing her cool.

''Ok, who's next? '' she said nodding to the person sitting next to her.

And the game went on that way.

Sasuke felt partially mad that she hadnt reacted further to his words.

But she was still in the game and he still had time to upset her somehow.

It was his turn to choose and he chose Sakura.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes as he smirked.

''Truth or dare?''he asked, a teasing tone in his voice made her anxious.

''Truth, I guess.''she said in an innocent way.

''Is it true that they call you ''forehead girl''?''he asked, a mean look in his eyes.

She gasped for some minutes. Now that was under the belt. Why did he do this in front of everyone? Did he want to humiliate her? Then again, she wasnt one to talk, hadnt she started all this war in the game just a while before by insinuating he was gay?

She sighed defeated and looked down.

'' is.''she said as she heard giggles around her and she felt tears welling up her eyes.

She slowly looked over at Sasuke and saw a victorious smile on his face.

After that, she avoided to choose again Sasuke but he didnt seem to do the same.

Gladly, she would always choose truth and he had stopped with the insults for the time being which relieved her for a while.

Then, someone of the circle that had asked truth or dare at Sakura, remembered that she hadnt done any dare with Sasuke.

''Dare.''Sakura said trying to sound confident.

''Ok…then…I dare you to kiss Sasuke.''he said, leaving her frozen and the other girls looking at her jealously.

She couldnt do this, now. If she did it, she might react in a weird way in front of everyone and embarass herself. She looked at Sasuke. He looked around indifferently.

No, she couldnt, she didnt have the nerve.

''No.''she said calmly but surely.

Everyone turned around and looked at her. The girls eyed her like she was insane and the guys curiously.

But most of all, Sasuke. He had turned now looking at her with something like disbelief in his eyes.

Ha!Take that, jerk! Inner Sakura thought dancing around.

''Ok, then but you lose your turn, so no play for you till next round.''the guy that had asked her said and she nodded, with a victorious smile on herself that made everyone think she was stupid to be happy about denying such a hot guy that all the girls drooled over in the circle.

When she looked again at him, she saw a distant and slight hurt look in his eyes that imediately dissapeared as soon as she had noticed it.

Could it, could it be that he was hurt that she had turned him down? But how could that be? Hadnt he told her that he hated her?

The game went on and when Sasuke's turn came, Sakura raised her glare on him as someone asked him truth or dare.

''Hn. Dare.''he said pretending he was bored.

''Ok…I dare you to kiss Sakura.''the guy said bored as well, not ever guessing what a great effect his words had on Sakura at that moment.

She looked in a stress at Sasuke who looked back at her, coldly.

''Do I have to?...''he asked unwillingly.

He had previously said no to another dare, one that was to kiss a guy-posed by Sakura, mind you- and so if he denied this as well, he would have to leave the game and he didnt want to lose out of Sakura or be humiliated out of her.

''Yes…or you have to go.''the guy said slowly and impatiently.

''Fine.''he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Sakura flinched. What was she supposed to do now?

Sasuke looked at Sakura for some moments and when he saw she wouldnt make a move, he bended over and crawled slowly, like she was his precious pray, towards her.

She blinked tightly, as a guy next to her poked her arm and made her fall forwards, bending as well.

Damn them, why did they do this to her.

She gave a pissed look at the guy that had pushed her lightly, and she looked in front of her at Sasuke.

''What is it, forehead girl? Are you afraid?''Sasuke said, raising a brow at her when he saw she wouldnt move.

''Whatever.''Sakura said rolling her eyes, and trying to hide her embarassment.

Damn him, he always had away to piss her off or provoke her.

She in hesitation and with trembling knees that everyone could notice, crawled towards him, when they both reached the center of the circle.

She flinched, seeing his face so close to hers, his hot breath on her nose, his hair caressing her cheeks, his maginificent perfume wrapping her.

She felt her knees abandoning her, but she forced herself with all her strength to act normal.

He smirked at her and while looking in her eyes, he leaned in closer, reading himself to touch her with his lips.

At that point, she felt like she would burst in tears from her embarassment so she backed away slighlty and tried to crawl backwards.

But it wasnt as soon, that Sasuke had taken notice of her cowardness and he grabbed by her elbows, imobilizing her in that spot, giving her a frustrated but teasing in the same time look.

She looked at him,confused then she realised.

He scooted closer and leaned his face so close to her face that their noses were touching.

''Sasuk…''she muttered and her voice sounded like pleading but none else could hear beside Sasuke who was breath close to her.

She didnt manage to finish her phrase, as she felt a pair of soft, warm lips touching hers, as Sasuke covered her voice in the kiss. A huge obvious intense crazy blush spread like a lightning across her cheeks.

She felt she was in the middle of an earthquake, but the reality was that it was just her knees shaking uncontrollably that gave her that panicked sensation.

She was so shocked, so in love, so drunken with his lips on hers, that she couldnt move at all for the first few seconds and she was grateful at his hold on her arms, because if it wasnt for that grip she would have fainted long ago right on that carpet.

After the first shock faded somewhat, she tried to pull away, though not as hard as she thought, since she barely moved, but Sasuke got it and tightened his grip on hers.

The kiss was nearly long and everyone looked at them curious.

She finally kissed him back, trying to relax her muscles and her hormones as well that now that the first shock was over, she wanted so bad to wrap her arms around his thin but muschly arms and drag his body on hers, hard.

But then she blushed ever more, if that was possible, at the dirty thoughts her mind was sending her way and finally managed to get out of Sasuke's grip. He pulled away in time, too, and Sakura breathed, tears welling up her eyes, as they broke the kiss.

She fast crawled back to her place, not daring to look at anyone though she could feel the fan girls sending her death glares.

Sasuke did the same and he sat back, wipping his lips with his right hand, smirking in a sexy way.

Sakura didnt look at him for the rest of the game, but she could tell that he stared at her from time to time.

Finally, everyone getting tired of the game, slowly went away, some fooling around with the girls they had kissed on the dares, some just bored and joining others in other activities.

Sakura looked at her watch.

Damn it, was 1 already.

She looked at Sasuke. He had been staring at her, some meters away.

She got up blushing.

He had a mocking look on his eyes.

He was almost drunk with the feeling that she had given him when he kissed her.

He could feel her arms shaking in his hold, he could feel her ready to faint when his lips touched her and he loved this.

He never had so much power or control over anyone and the thought alone that she was his revenge punching bag as well, made him shiver in delight.

Sakura looked at him for a while, confused and then walked away almost tripping over herself.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched her walking away.

She looked around for Hinata, she was sleeping on a couch, Naruto holding her and stroking her hair.

She smiled. That was such a nice sight. Poor girl Hinata wasnt much of a party goer and instead of ruining it for Ino and her, she chose to wait patiently for them to call it an end, until she could take it no more and laid on some couch, with Naruto guarding her.

She asked around for Ino.

Ten Ten had finished the games at this point and she was punching playfully with some guys.

''She is having fun with some guy!!!At the kitchen!!!''Ten Ten yelled at her through the loud voices that ruled the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was tired and she felt like crap. Even though she liked the kiss, it had confused her a hell lot more. It was just a game, but she couldnt get over the taste, the feel of his lips on hers, the way he had forced her, softly yet, to not break it.

She shivered in the thought.

She walked out to the garden and stood on the tiles before the grass, looking up at the stary sky with a glass of poridge in her hands.

Sasuke had drunk slightly and now was more relaxed than before.

He came to a stop suddenly as he wandered around the room, chit chatting in boredom, with a can of beer in his hands, when he saw Sakura's back on the garden.

Like a snake, focusing on its pray, he slowly tightened and crushed the empty beer can in his hands, as now that he was partially drunk his feelings were taking over slowly.

He threw it down, on the tiles next to Sakura's feet as she turned around in a flash to eye him, scared.

When she saw it was him, she relaxed and looked at him for some seconds, smiling faintly as she turned in front of her.

He seemed drunk and this was scaring her.

She turned her glare up to the sky, looking at the shivering stars, feeling in a romantic mood.

She took a sip of her drink as she felt Sasuke walking closer behind her.

He was in that hating mood again, because he was so pissed, so mad at himself, that he had felt this attraction feeling when he had kissed her. He hated whenever that happened.

He slowly walked closer , eyeing her back from top to bottom.

He smirked in an ironic way.

''Hey , forehead girl. Why still here?''he said, poison in his voice.

She turned around sighing and looked at him.

''Dont call me, that.''she said clenching her fists.

''Fuck off.''he said, and she could spot the hatred motion again in his glare.

Tears went up her eyes.

''Moody much? We kissed a while ago…Whats your problem?''she said, looking at him in sarcasm and not understanding.

He walked close to her,only a breath away.

Sakura flinched at their closeness and stepped slightly back.

''It was just a stupid game. And may I say you suck terribly at kissing?''he said smirking and raising an eye brow.

Sakura eyed him, as tears ran down her eyes.

So he hadnt felt anything. Only she had? But why? Could it be her imagination again.

'Your kisses are gay, like you.'No room to talk leave.''she said turning around trying to hide her tears.

She let her glass on the bench near her and focused her glare on the sky.

Sasuke chuckled.

She was such a liar. He had seen how she had shivered in his touch. He was the one in control, not her. She needed to stop being delusional.

He walked to her and grabbed her arms, forcing her to turn around and face him.

She felt her breath stopping, her heart melting, her mind hurting. ''What?''she asked him, her voice breaking in her sobs.

He didnt know why but his attraction to her was leading his steps. He was confused between his bitter hatred and his unexplanable attraction to that stupid girl.

He saw the tears on her eyes as now she was looking at him, pleading.

She gave him a questioning look, as she her hands trembled uncontrollably in his grip.

''Want me to prove it ?''he asked, teasingly, ignoring her sadness.

''Prove what?''she asked.

''That you like it when I kiss you.''he said, rolling his eyes.

''You are drunk!''Sakura said trying to free herself from his grip but she found it hard.

''Coward...''he said as he pulled her roughly into his arms and forced his lips on hers.

He gripped her arms tighter in his wrists as Sakura was fighting to get away, tears running down her eyes.

She wanted him, she did, but it hurt that he played around with her like that.

The touch of their lips, had made her shiver again, like a fish outside water and she struggled to stay still.

In one instance, she felt his tongue asking permission to get in her mouth and she flinched, feeling its soft touch on her lower lip.

He could feel him smirking against her embarassment as a huge blush crept up at her cheeks.

Before she could realise it, she opened lightly her mouth and his tongue rushed in, and touched with hers.

She stayed still, in a shock, not being able to think, only feel, feel she would be forever his. That she would never be able to get him out of her head after that.

He massaged her tongue with his, shyly at first, then once he saw she had relaxed her struggles somewhat, he started becoming more rough, more forcefull, like he was trying to intimidate her, show her he was in control.

This scared her and she tried to step back but then he grabbed her strongly and pulled her back on him, sucking on her lower lip as he did that.

When she felt her chest touching with his, she was afraid so much she would faint, that she stayed like glued to him.

He released one of her arms, and passed his free hand through her hair, as he pulled it roughly, stabilizing her face on his.

She moaned in the kiss, in pain but for some unknown reason, she was feeling turned on by that.

Guilty tears ran again on her cheeks, as she wrapped her now free arms, around his neck and kissed him back this time, getting lost in his touch.

She kissed him with hunger, in despair.

He pressed her more against him, as he smirked in her move, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

They kept kissing like that for a few more seconds as he slowly broke the kiss, in need of air.

They both moved slightly away from each other, removing their hands.

Damn, that girl, she did know how to kiss and now he felt mad that he had felt the attraction again.

He wanted to prove to himself, that she couldnt make him feel anything when he had tried to kiss her. And to his sadness, he had failed.

He also wanted to humiliate her for denying she liked it and as it seemed he had done it by the dizzy look on her face.

As long as she didnt know that he felt nice too in the kiss, then he lied to himself that he shouldnt feel defeated. But he couldnt help it.

She looked at him, with tears on her eyes, trying to regain her cool.

He gave her a victorious smirk.

''Hypocrite…'''he spitted out in a cold frozen tone that left Sakura looking at him in confusion and hurt.

Damn, that jerk, she had fallen for it again. He only did what he did for his onw selfish reasons and she had fallen for it like a stupid animal.

''Sasuke…I…''she tried to find something to say but only tears came up to her eyes.

''Please, stop this!!''she yelled, her voice hurt.

''Stop what?!!''he asked, pissed off at her oversensibility.

''This…''Sakura couldnt find the words to say what she wanted to but damn it he knew what she was talking about. She didnt have to explain herself.

''Whatever.''Sasuke said rolling his eyes at her weakness, as she had hid her face in her hands and she had started crying.

He felt frustrated. He turned around and walked away, as he had got a text from Naruto to hurry the hell up and get out of the house, as he and his dad were waiting for him inside the car.

He kicked the broken can in his way, making Sakura sob harder. She didnt understand why he was so mad at her, she hadnt done anything. He had. He. He had played with her heart and mind again.

Why did he act like he hated her so much? Luring her in only just to push her away later? Make fun of her? Wth, this was very twisted.

''Pathetic…''he muttered as he walked away from the garden and Sakura heard him, sobbing more.

He got out of the house and got in the car. He slept at Naruto's that night.

Soon, Sakura found drunken Ino sleeping alone on the floor and woke her up.

Hinata was already awake, Naruto had woken her up when he left, to tell her bye so Sakura was grateful she wasnt the only one sober at that party.

Ino called her mom to come over and pick them up, talking like a dizzy chicken on the phone and repeating what Sakura was telling her to say, since she didnt have much of a mind of her own to think given her situation.

The party was almost over. Here and there, people sleeping or laying around, chatting in a low tone, the music had slowed down and it was very low anymore.

It was a real mess, with junk food thrown here and there. Ten Ten had passed out next to some guys.

She would get a good dissing in the morning by her parents but then again Ten Ten was famous for her wild parties so she thought that her parents must have been used to that mess anymore.

Hinata helped her carry Ino out of the house and the car arrived after a few minutes.

They all got inside, as Ino's mother had got down to help her daughter settle in, looking at her worried.

Then she got in too and she drove the girls back to Ino's where they slept the night off, in Ino's big room.

Sakura couldnt manage to sleep though until it was 6 in the morning. She had spent most of the night, lingering back to the kiss Sasuke had given her in the garden and his hateful words after it and tears would rise to her eyes and fall, as she buried her face in the pillow.

_Coming next on __chapter 6: Twisted Games:_

''_What? I didnt hear you.''he said, mocking her._

_She gave him an enraged look._

''_I am sorry, Sasuke.''she repeated in a louder tone, complying in defeat after some seconds of inner struggle._


	6. Twisted Games

**(Ok, after this chapter, I am going to slow a lot down on updates cause I am not satisfied with the number of reviews. And I am not a monster hungry for them, but I have seen worse stories getting more reviews, so I am just being fair, right? Besides, it is not only about this, but lack of reviews might signify a lot of things that should concern a writter, like people didnt even read the whole chapter and got bored and left it fast, that my story sucked, that my writting style sucks and so on…Yeah, I know how much it annoys you when we ask for reviews, but it is a two way thing. You cant only ask without giving. Sorry for the preaching, just had to do it. Ok, enjoy!!!This is my most daring chapter so far.)**

**Chapter 6:**Twisted Games

Sunday was spent out for coffee and movies, all 3 girls together all the time.

At night, they spent at Hinata's even though Hinata got a good dissing for this, since her parents didnt like her inviting friends over for sleepover.

And Monday, Hinata's cougin, Neji,who was a second year and had a car, drove them all together at school.

Sakura never told the girls what had happened in the party and about the kiss, cause Ino had told her so many times to stay away from him, and she wasnt in the mood to feel guilty again or hear her preaching.

So she kept it all a secret. Thinking it would be better if they didnt pester her about it. Besides, its not like he liked her. There was nothing good to say.

It was only a kiss, so what? He himself said that it meant nothing to him. Why should she make a big deal out of it then? She tried to convince herself that she wasnt doing anything bad, not telling everything to her friends, but then again she thought it was ok since they only hanged out for a week, they werent as close yet to say everything to each other.

So, Monday morning and the girls along with Nejo entered the headed off to his won friends, as the girls sat on a corner of the yard, waiting for the bell to ring.

Sakura,if you rule out the bitter episode with Sasuke, she felt she had had a great weekend.

And she felt so nice having such fun friends, or else she didnt know how shed manage to stay sane in her life, especially after Sasuke had started playing with her mind.

The girls chatted around the party and how they had had fun for once more, and then they took on gossiping the latest trends in the school.

Hinata's stuttering had gotten better since she had started dating with Naruto, and the girls commented on that, making Hinata blush.

She finally told them that Naruto had asked her out in the party and the girls hugged her in joy.

She told them she had asked him time to think and that she had texted him yes last noon.

She hadnt told them anything before, because she wasnt sure of what to reply and she didnt want the girls to mess with her decision.

And now that she was finally sure of what she wanted, she had let them now.

Ino was a bit pissed she had hiden it for one day but then her mood changed to her old happy one again and she took Hinata in a corner and asked her details.

Sakura didnt follow, she didnt care actually, it was Hinata's life, she would help her whenever she needed it but she didnt want to meddle in. She had her own problems, right now.

Especially when she had seen Sasuke and her knees couldnt stop shaking ever since.

He was a few meters away with Naruto. Kiba was with his girlfriend at the toilets, making out.

Sakura gave him some shy glares, before looking back at her shaking hands.

She felt very upset whenever she crossed eyes or paths with him, or when she was around him, after the kisses at the party.

But she was also mad at him for playing with her mind. But her other part was so incredibly in love that she couldnt help but forgive him everything and continue drooling over him like some moron.

Soon,Naruto joined Hinata and Ino,as Ino had some ideas to help them date in secretly and Sasuke was left alone, with his back on the bars of the yard, looking absent minded in front of him.

What was the chance Sakura waited for. It was time to confront him and so she would do.

She walked steadily, using all her inner strengh to achieve it and she stood in front of him.

He didnt even lay his eyes on her. Instead he kept looking around, everywhere but her.

''Hi…''Sakura said, in a broken tone.

Sasuke smirked secretly. She was so funny, the way she lost her cool around him.

He kept avoiding her glare just to annoy her more.

''Will you please stop ignoring me?''she asked sighing.

He didnt even move, or nod, no sign he was listening to her.

She felt hurt and rage.

She walked close to him so that there was no possibility he wouldnt look at her.

In boredom, he raised his eyes on hers, rolling them.

''Move, you are blocking my view.''he said coldly and in a rude way.

''We need to talk, Sasuke.''Sakura said, putting her hands on her waist.

He chuckled.

''No, we dont.''he said, growling.

''Why are you doing this?''she asked, feeling tears in her eyes.

''You know I like you. Stop playing with me.''she repeated in a sad tone of voice.

Sasuke looked at her, sighing and he scolded closer , so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips, making her flinch in agony.

''Moron. I wouldnt even waste my time playing with someone as stupid as you. Now move.''he ordered, loosing his cool.

Sakura looked at him hurt. Just who he thought he was.

''No.''she said, getting stubborn.

He rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and Ino, Hinata and Naruto left ranning inside the building.

But Sasuke and Sakura were so absorbed in their own little battle that they ignored it for the time being. They stayed still, at their spots, staring at each other's eyes, like cats ready to get in fight.

He wouldnt leave from there till he taught her a good lesson for annoying him like that.

And she wouldnt move too, to show him she wasnt afraid of him.

''Moron.''he said, coldly.

''Jerk.''she said, anger in her voice and bitterness.

He chuckled.

''Bitch.''he said, behind his teeth, but in an amused tone.

Sakura got mad. What was he finding so funny about this?

''Get lost.''Sakura said, ready to break down.

''Fuck you.''he said, getting closer to her. So close that their lips almost touched.

''Only with you.''she said in the most sarcastic tone she could manage.

He scolded even closer, so close that now whenever he talked, his lips brushed against hers.

''I am sure you would like that.''he said in a demeaning tone.

She felt herself trembling, when his lips touched on hers, when he opened his mouth to talk.

She could breath in his own , sweet, addictive breath.

''Then again I am not.''she said, hissing.

He was trying to intimidate her, so hard that she could feel it.

She put a hand on his chest, in awkardness. She felt slightly scared by their closeness, anxious and stressed out.

He looked at her, mockingly, when he felt her hand touching his chest.

'''Hypocrite.''he said,in an ironic tone that moved the tears hidden in her eyes to the edge.

She lost her last straw of cool in this word. Why did he seem to like repeating it so often to her? And every time he said it, it wouldnt come out of his lips without being accompanied with a tone of cold unxeplainable hatred.

She wasnt the one playing games. How did he dare offend her like that? She wasnt a hypocrite.

''Shut up.''she said as the tears rolled down on her cheeks.

'Sasuke raised an eye brow amused, breathing in her scent.

''What is it, forehead girl,did I hit a soft spot?''he said ironically as she almost fell, when his lips touched again hers.

She was trying so hard not to back away and he was amused, noticing it.

''I said shut up!''Sakura said, tears of rage and hurt decorating her pale cheeks.

''Make me.''he said, rubbying his lips against hers in his speech.

Sakura flinched at his new touch and tried to breath.

''Just shut up, jerk.''she said, blurting it out in awe after some seconds she took to regain her angry composure.

''Hn. You

''You shut up, bitch.''he said cooly, not losing his calm composure.

''Make me.''Sakura said mimicking him and rolling her eyes.

'Fine.''he said as he smirked cooly and closed her mouth , placing his lips on hers and kissing her softly.

Sakura flinched and almost backed away but Sasuke caught her arms in his hands and forced her to stay still.

She gave up and kissed him back, in passion, as he sucked on her lips roughly.

She didnt know why she was kissing him, all she knew is that she lost any kind of self control she had when he procceded into shutting her up with his fine, addictive lips.

Sakura came back to her senses, remembering how she was late for class and she pushed him away, taking some steps backwards shortly after.

He looked at her, with something like hunger in his eyes but he retook his emotionless face.

''I told you to stop this!!!''she said in nerve.

He smirked amused and closed the distance between them again, looking her stably in the eyes.

'' like it.''he said, with a teasing tone.

She felt herself to lose it again when he looked her like that in the eyes and she turned away, trying to regain her self control.

''Í am afraid I do.''she muttered in a tone that only she could hear and she ran off, feeling confused as hell.

He looked at her for a second stunned, was she running away from him? Really?

He ran after her and caught her wrists, forcing her to look at him.

''Where the fuck are you going?''he asked, in a sexy demanding tone that made Sakura blush.

''We are late for class.''she said, trying to get away from his grip.

''Who cares? Didnt you say you wanted to talk with me?''he asked, rolling his eyes coldly.

''You said you didnt want to!!!Gosh, whats wrong with you?''she asked him, giving him a tired look.

''You are annoying.''he said in a mean smirk.

''Loser.''she said, slapping his hands away from her.

''Stop calling me names, bitch.''he said, moving closer to her.

''You are calling me names, too!!''Sakura said in rage.

'Thats cause I want to!''he said, getting mad.

''Doesnt mean you can!!!''she said, tears threatening her eyes.

''I can do whatever I fucking want to. And you cant stop me!''he said, amused by her frustration.

''Prove it.''she said, smirking in irony and rolling her eyes.

He looked at her enraged at how she was provoking him and looking for a way to prove her wrong and humiliate her.

His glare turned at a silver necklace that was hanging from her neck, one of those necklaces that you put photos of your family or beloved ones inside.

Sakura used to keep the photo of her father and mother in it, thus keeping them together forever in her own little personal way.

Sasuke's eyes fell on it and he smirked.

Sakura didnt get what he was looking at, till she felt his hand grabbing her necklace and ripping it from her.

''Watch me.''he said slowly shaking the necklace in front of her eyes before he took off suddenly, running to the bathrooms.

''No, give it back!!!.''Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

He chuckled as he entered the toilets and walked over a sink, raising his hand with the necklace over it.

She came rushing into the room, and she almost tripped but managed to regain her balance.

Then she looked over at him, in agony as he was holding her favorite locker above a sink, ready to flush it.

''No!!!Dont!!!''she said, tears falling down her eyes.

''What?...Didnt you ask me to prove I can do whatever I want?.''he said and shook the jewel further and naughtier above the sink, making Sakura lose a heart beat.

''No!!!Please, dont!!It is important to me!!''she said, her voice colored by her sobs.

_  
I never thought Id change my  
Opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that ive  
Never known  
You moved me in a way that ive  
Never known  
Never known_

Sasuke rolled his eyes on her.

''Pathetic little girl.''he muttered in disgust as his hand made a move to drop the necklace.

He watched amused as Sakura was ready to have a heart attack at his move.

''I believe you!!Ok??Fine now?Please, dont drop it. Please.''she said, wipping away her tears with trembling hands.

He turned with an evil smirk and looked at her.

''Thats not enough.''he said, in a bored tone.

''Huh?''Sakura looked at him not understanding.

''I said…thats not enough. If you want this back, you have to do something more.''he said, giving her a mocking glare.

''I said I believe you.''Sakura said, trying to look in his eyes.

''I dont care what you said. If you want this shit back, all you have to do is kneel in front of me and apologize.''he said, looking at her and shaking his hand over the sink.

Sakura gave him a shocked disgusted could he be so arrogant?!_  
_

''Are you insane?''she asked, her jaw dropping at his request.

_But straight away you just moved  
Into position again  
You abused me in a way that ive  
Never known  
You abused me in a way that ive  
Never known_

It was so obvious he was trying to humiliate her.

''Just do it. Or say bye to your locker.''he said, in irony as he moved the necklace close to the sink's hole, making Sakura tear.

''Just dont, dont!!!I will. Please, just dont drop it ok?''she asked, extending her hands in plead. Her father had gifted this to her and she valued it as her best object.

It always brought her luck whenever she needed it. It meant a lot to her.

Sasuke gave her a frustated and impatient look, rolling his eyes.

He walked slowly in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath on hers. Her spine shivered.

Why did he have to be so attractive, so addictive like a hard drug to her?

''Go on.''he said, amused and in a sadistic way as his glare remained emotionless at her pleading look.

After she stayed silent for a while and seeing as he was serious about it, she slowly leaned down, kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor, not removing her shocked and sesperate glare from his.

He was looking at her in a victorious mean grin, feeling superior and in control, proud of her humiliation.

She got what she deserved for provoking him.

She moved closer to her, towering her anymore but she flinched as she felt his pants brushing against her chin.

He coughed, waiting for her to ask the so wanted sorry.

She gave him another pleading look but he looked at her coldly.

She stabilized her face ,leaning upwards to look in his onyx cruel eyes, as tears of humiliation ran down her cheeks.

''I am…am…I am sorry.''she muttered, her phrase being cut by her sobs.

''What? I didnt hear you.''he said, mocking her.

She gave him an enraged look.

''I am sorry, Sasuke.''she repeated in a louder tone, complying in defeat after some seconds of inner struggle.

_So break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
_

Sasuke gave her a smirk that meant he had won over and he leaned over her, cupping her chin in his hand, as he forced her to look at him, his face close to hers.

Tears ran down on her cheeks, as she was looking at him in agony.

''Good girl.''he whispered seductively and in a superior tone that made her both melt and want to punch him hard.

With his other free hand, he dropped the necklace in her lap, smirking ironically.

''Your reward.''

_So break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone_

She immediately grabbed it in her hand and kept it close to her, not removing her glare from his.

''Get lost now.''she said, hissing in anger as she slipped the necklace in her pocket.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her chin and dragged her face closer to him.

''Dont talk to me that way.''he said clenching his teeth.

She tried to push his hand away from her chin but failed and it only resulted in him gripping it tighter.

He felt turned on by her resistance and he didnt know why but he barely prevented himself from jumping her right there and taste her lips once more.

But in the same time, he wanted to cause her pain.

''I said get lost!!!''she said, in a loud tone.

He chuckled, finding her anger amusing.

''What the fuck is so funny? Huh?''she asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

''You are pathetic.''he said as he watched her in secret amusement getting slightly mad at his comment.

And with that, he sealed her lips with his. Sakura flinched.

If it wasnt before, now anymore it was obvious that he was playing mind games.

But if he wanted, mind games, she would give him some.

She slowly got up, as he did too, not breaking the kiss, in the meanwhile.

She pretended to smirk in confidence as she slowly pushed him on the wall and started kissing him back, her hands running through his body.

He flinched for a moment, he always thought he would be the one to sturtle her with such moves, but apparently she wanted to play around.

He regained his cool. She was just a desperate girl, she couldn't make it to embarass him.

He felt so good, in the kiss. He got drunk at the way her hands were running over his body.

He let her do whatever she wanted for some seconds before he flipped her around.

Her back hit on the wall and he pinned her against it with his body, whispering in her ear.

''So you like games?''he asked, in a teasing tone.

__

So youre the kind who deals with the  
Games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
Ive never known  
You confuse me in a way that ive  
Never known

She was sturtled by his sudden move, so she didnt have time to think what to reply as he fast procceded into forcing his lips on hers, sucking on them roughly.

With one hand, he was keeping her still between him and the wall, by pulling her hair hard on the back of her head.

With his other, he lifted her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist.

He forced his body harder against hers,making his pelvic region come in contact with hers, his hard sex touching her heated core over the clothes.

Sakura flinched and tried to free herself, but he was keeping her thigh in place, strongly.

She broke the kiss gasping for air.

''Please, dont. This is wrong.''she muttered , breathing heavily.

He smirked in her hair, as he had rested his head for an instance in the side of hers.

He didnt reply. It was her fault for provoking him. If she didnt try to get in control and surprise him this wouldnt have happened right now.

He felt a weird pleasure from scaring her, from shocking her with every move his hands did on her shivering from pleasure body.

He started licking her earlobe, feeling her heart beating like crazy against his chest.

He softly bited her ear, as she pulled a hand on his hair and dragged it, moaning.

She felt like she was both in hell and heaven.

His body was the heaven, where she found every new pleasing experience, she gained each times his hands would come in contact with her skin, refreshing her skin and burning it like godly wine, like delicious nectar, getting her drunk.

Hell, because, there was no feeling in his touch other than the ''You are the mouse and I am the cat and I am having fun playing with you, while I am being a total jerk and you put up with it like a fool and this is giving me more control over your pathetic existence.'' One.

''Please, stop it!!!''she said, sobs interrupting her breath, along with short moans.

He licked again her earlobe before he whispered, slowly and seductively.

''Why?''

''I…ah…''she moaned as she felt his hand leaving her hair and wrapping tightly around her waist.

He smirked in her moan and started leaving small kisses on her face.

''Hmm?''he muttered, getting amused at her desperate expression.

''Tell me a reason for me to stop and I will.''he said, playing with her despair.

''You dont like me!''she said, breaking down.

He chuckled.

''You want me to like you?''he asked in a husky voice in her ear.

Sakura flinched as tears rolled further down her skin.

She didnt want to let him think he could play around with her like that but it seemed as he had got total control and she couldnt find a way to stop him.

_So youre the kind who deals with the  
Games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
Ive never known  
You confuse me in a way that ive  
Never known_

''Dont change the subject.''she said out of her teeth, clenching on his shirt with her left hand.

''I dont…It is just that that reason is stupid.''he said, breathing in her ear.

This sent shivers down her spine and she stiffened against him.

''I am not your toy, so stop your little games.''she said in his ear and he found himself shivering in it.

He smirked in an arrogant way. Sure she was his toy. But he didnt want her to be just any toy.

He wanted her to be a broken toy.

_So break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone_

And he was pulling up on her part of his revenge. She already liked him, it wasnt his fault she had got a stupid crush over him. He was free to take advantage of it and twist her in a bad way.

She loved him. He hated her.

She should have known. Yet, she didnt. She couldnt.

She couldnt even imagine what lied behind all this. He was serious about it. If it wasnt for his revenge, he kept repeating to himself he wouldnt spare a single glare on her.

But for a weird reason, he took pleasure every time he came in physical contact with her.

But he wouldnt let himself admit it, always pulling the revenge factor up.

Was it only just hate from his side?

His pride wouldnt even step as low as to question something like that.

No, the real sin here wasnt the way he was playing her, the sin would be if he didnt grant her with his complete, infinite, absolute, dark hatred.

Cause of something that had happened years ago.

And even if he didnt know, it hadnt been done by the one he thought it had.

He retook his grip on reality, snapping out of his dark thoughts.

He pressed his body hard against hers, making her gasp for air.

''You want this, too, Sakura..''he whispered in a sexy way.

She couldnt resist him. As much as she wanted, it was impossible to her.

He was a drug. And she was addicted. Irriversably. All her resistance was fake and sadly she knew it.

And this grew her despair even bigger.

He pulled her face on his, with his left hand and kissed her deeply, biting her lips in the mean time.

She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around him and dragging him closer.

Damn, he thought, why did her body feel so good on his?

Why that damned punching bag had obtained control over his emotions like that?

She was supposed to be only the object of his revenge. She wasnt supposed to make him feel things. To make him want her and ask for her touch in every chance. No, she wasnt. It wasnt supposed to be like this, he thought in confusion.

He let her thigh drop, as he kissed her back, more softly now, trying to regain his self control.

They had taken it too far, even if he was just playing her around.

He breathed hard as he tried to control himself and after a few seconds of inner battle, he slowly removed his hands from her body and rested his head against the wall, next to hers.

His cheek connected with hers. He could feel its wetness, from the tears she hadnt stopped pouring throughout their make out session.

And his brain reacted in seconds. He got the pain he could have caused to her so far by all his sadistic jackass actions. And he felt hints of regret but his revenge was always dominant and he pushed it away, feeling proud of having twisted her like that.

His cheek was hot, flustered from her was hers, and he could feel her shivering as their cheeks touched.

He sighed, resting like that for some seconds.

His hot forehead against the cold tiled wall.

She seemed to be trembling, not as much from his touch anymore but from her own inner battle.

She was immolized, shocked by what they had just done.

''I love you…''she said and Sasuke flinched at the words.

What exactly was that? Wasnt she supposed to feel hurt and be mad at him?

That girl was a sly one but he wouldnt let her get away with it. He wanted to break her and he would.

So she thought that all this could have meant something to him? That by telling him she loved him, he would take her seriously? How pathetic. How weak. How stupid.

She didnt know why she had said it. It just felt like that, after all the touch, the moves, the hugs, the make out , it just seemed like right to her to say this. Those three words that meant a lot to meant a lot to her.

He raised his left hand and punched the wall next to the other side of her head.

She felt it hitting against her hair that was covering the wall and she flinched in shock.

''…''

''Like I care.''he muttered pissed.

_  
She says I can help you but what  
Do you say  
But its not free baby youll have  
To pay  
You just keep me contemplating that  
Your soul is slowly fading_

Sakura gasped in hurt.

What was that? Why did he have to ruin it so harshly? Why did he like so much hurting her?

He pulled away from her, trying to regain his cool.

His face became emotionless as he watched her still for a few seconds, breath close to her, as new tears had started watering her cheeks.

''Why?''she asked, her voice broken in hurt and wonder.

With the why she meant the reason he was playing around with her so harshly, so ruthlessly.

He looked at her a few more seconds before his lips broke into a sexy ignorant smirk and he rolled his eyes in boredom as he turned around and walked out of the bathrooms, slamming the door behind him.

''Just cause.''she heard him saying in a frustated arrogant tone from outside as she could hear his steps while he was walking away.

_God dont you know that I live with a ton  
Of regret  
cause I used to move you in a way that  
Youve never known  
But then I accused you in a way that  
Youve never known  
But you hurt me in a way that ive  
Never known_

She slowly let herself slide down against the wall, her hair licking the cold surface.

She sat on her ass, hugging her knees and hid her head between her legs, as wild sobs upset her whole self. She shaked terribly, wondering why of all the guys ,she fell in love with an inhuman jerk. And why of all the girls, he had chosen her to play his mean tricks on to?

Why was god punishing her that way? She clenched the necklace in her pocket, wishing it was all just a bad dream she would wake up from ,from moment to moment.

The bell rang and she tightned the grip around her head harder wishing she could stay by her own further. But students would soon walk right in so she had to unwillingly get up and after she fixed her hair on the mirror, and she dried her eyes with tissues that she tossed in the bin in fury afterwards, she walked slowly and unsure out of the bathrooms.

She looked around her. None seemed to notice she had been crying.

Covering the guilty look on her upset face, she walked out in the yard but she couldnt spot around Ino or Hinata.

So she sat alone till the bell rang for next class.

Gladly, she didnt have any classes with Sasuke that day so she could at least keep her decency of staying cool throughout the day, if she could manage to stay away from him.

But she still couldnt get over his touch on hers, the way he kissed her so masculine.

When the school day was over, she walked with Ino and Hinata out , as the two girls chatted non stop.

Ino finally noticed Sakura being more silent than usual and scolded her.

''Sakura, girl, whats wrong with you?''she asked, curiosity and worry in her voice.

Hinata gave her a kind look.

Sakura flinched, getting out of her thoughts and forced a smile at Ino and Hinata.

''Oh, nothing, it is just that project on history. It is too long to do.''she lied, rubbying her head in a clumsy way.

Ino gave her a suspicious look.

''Sakura, the dead line isnt due till Christmass. I know when you are lying. So whats wrong?''she pressed further but Sakura reacted bad to this.

''Cant you mind your own business for once, Ino?Huh?''she asked, snapping out and walked away to her house as Ino stopped suddenly to look at Sakura walking way, stunned.

Hinata placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino turned to look at Hinata and nodded.

''Damn, isnt she moody today?Hmmppff….Whatever. Come, Hinata.''she said and grabbed Hinata's hand pissed off and dragged her along, as she walked to the bus and got onto it.

Sakura ran to her appartment and entered it. She ran like a hurricane onto the stairs and got into her room, as she tossed her bag on the floor with force and jumped in her bed, hugging the pillow as she broke up into sobs and tears.

That Sasuke bastard, just who the fuck had given him a right to play with people's feelings like that?

_Listen baby  
Youll be youll be alone._

She was angry at herself for letting him step over her, break her like that. And she was stressed worse when she felt like she couldnt pull away, because she was in love.

_Break me shake me hate me take  
Me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate  
Me take me  
Break me_

No, not just in love. If it was a stupid crush, she wouldnt still like him after all the tricks, the mind games he had pulled on her. It must have been love…

She froze in this realization.

__

Break me

''


	7. When Love And Hate Collide

**(Ok, well this is mostly an explanatory chapter of why Sakura puts up with everything Sasuke pulls on her. I am sorry if holy nice characters arent of your likes, but her character is that way. and the Sakura in this story have the same fetish. The desire to turn jerks into good guys. xD Classical girls, if you want. Anyhow, it is a slow and boring chapter, the plot doesnt move much in it. Either way, hope you enjoy it!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: When Love And Hate Collide**

* * *

Sakura was wondering why Sasuke found such a sick pleasure in torturing her heart and mind so codly.

The agony of the unknown reason poisoned her more than the hurt itself.

If she had done something bad to him, or he was treating all girls like that, she could get it somehow, and even justify his actions.

But no, he didnt even go close to other girls, so it was impossible that he had similar affairs with others without her knowing.

It drove her crazy. She needed to know why, why , why.

Although she had talked with friends in the past around the fact that people were jerks and she always tried to find a reason for someone to be mean and cruel.

But her friends would always repeat to her that people didnt need a reason to be bad. They were pricks, like that.

But even till now, her mind couldnt figure this out.

She always thought that for everything you do, you must have a reason. Even if it is a stupid one.

But she couldnt believe such actions could be caused without a motive, without a factor behind it, enforcing all the cruelty coming out of a person.

It just wasnt possible in her mind. But that was probably because she had a good heart, as she had been told many times by the people who got to know her well in her 15 years so far.

And in all of her insanity to find out the reason he was being a mean jerk to her, she drawned her pride and allowed herself to assume he was being like that because he had strong personal problems in his house or in his life in general.

And she felt the worry feeling kicking in, the saviour complex all girls have, the need to help him out of this situation. To change him and make him a better person.

To help him overcome his issues.

Yes, she would try and help him and in the end he would love her for it.

She would go through all the torture hed impose her to, and she would make it victorious, having given to him the good example of how to be a good person.

She loved him that much, at least thats what she thought in her teenage foolishness.

She slowly walked out of her room, trying to smile again as she had promised to herself a week ago.

She went down the stairs only to find her mother in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

She still had her coat on, so Sakura thought she must have just got back from work.

Once her mother saw Sakura, she fast let down her glass and looked at her in a deadly frustration.

''Where the fuck have you been this weekend? Huh? You ungrateful brat!!!I should have kicked you out long ago instead off working my ass off for you. Just to give you everything you want!''she said in disgust as she started walking towards Sakura, anger leaping out of her glare.

Sakura had left a note at the fridge, saying to her mom how shed be with the girls, for two days but apparently she hadnt seen it.

Sakura looked over at the fridge, the note was still there, untouched.

She focused her glare back at her mom.

She had been away working for the weekend too, but she had dropped by the house a few times, during the work breaks only to find Sakura missing each time.

Sakura gave her a pissed look.

''I left a note, okay? And why do you even care?Werent you busy with your work, all the weekend? ''Sakura asked rolling her eyes in frustration.

''And by the way, I had my cell phone with me the entire time and I didnt see bothering to call and check me out.''she said, bitter.

She knew deep down that her mother didnt care she had been away all weekend long, but she had her nerves from work and she just needed an excuse to get them out on Sakura.

She knew her far too well to fool her.

''Just shut up, you spoiled kid!!!I am stuffed with your irresponsible behavior. Next time, this happens, I am going to cut you off the pocket money, entirely.''she said, shaking her hand in awe.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Talk about responsibilty, she thought but she didnt let it out as she was in no mood for a bigger fight right now.

''Like, I'd care.''she only said stubbornly and she turned around, running up the stairs pissed.

She entered her room and slammed the door behind her in nerve as she locked it and took on doing her homework to get her mind of her personal troubles.

God, that woman really had a way to ruin it for her. She never bothered her or annoyed her.

She let her do her famous dating crazy life and night hang overs without meddling or complaining as any other sane kid would do and still she had the nerve to talk to her about responsibility.

She had a bad day at work. So what? Every time she was having a bad day, Sakura was the one to confirm it.

Tears of frustration started bottling up at her eyes. Why was she everyone's punching bag.

Her mom took her own issues out on her. Sasuke did too. Why did everyone like so much pushing her around till she broke?

She felt like she really needed her nice dad , right now. He was the only person in her family that she felt like he understood her and love her in an unconditional way that he showed in an adorable manner whenever he came to visit her.

It wasnt the big amounts of pocket money hed give her, nor the ice creams and the infinite strolls and rides at the theme park. It was his smile, his laughter, the caring embraces he'd gift her with when everything else seemed so dark and dry in her teenage life.

It was his soft voice, always calm and soothing. It was his kind, concerned eyes and the bitterness at the side of his smile, whenever she talked about mom and how she wanted them to be together again.

It was….it just was that she needed him.

The only man in her life so far, that had loved her trully and would kill anyone that hurt her, as he had promised her when she was 6.

She smiled at the memories of him. She slowly wipped her tears away from her wet cheeks and closed her eyes, lying on her bed, in blank.

For an unknown reason, she came to compare her loving dad to that jerk of Sasuke and she felt like it would be a hard way to go and teach Sasuke how to love her.

She didnt know if she was willing to go through all that suffering, but its not like she had any choice. Her heart would still stay like glued to the mention of his name, either she did a move on him or she stayed passive and away, in the safe.

Her dad had done a good job raising her…not.

Sure, he would have done if they were living in a perfect society where all people were pure and good and they had innocent minds and none wanted to harm the other.

But real life is hard. And in order to survive you need to be a worse jerk than the jerk that is annoying you. Or else you simply dont make it. You reach a point where you break and you will never be back the same. If you dont kill yourself before, that is.

But good or bad, Sakura had been taught by her dad, who was a higly moral and ethical person with good values himself, that if she didnt have a good soul in her life, nothing else would matter.

He wasnt a fanatic religious, just a good man. With an incredibly strong and big heart.

Thats why he quitted the company back then. He hated seeing unfairness around.

He told her that she didnt need to worry about revenge. That revenge would only make her weak and vulnerable. He had told her that for every bad thing we do, there is a rule of nature that has no exception, unlike the others, that has always a base and a grip and applies to every single being on the planet.

And that was the karma.

Karma is a bitch, as many said. And you get back what you give, sooner or later.

It can take years, it can take seconds, or it can take an eternity in next life.

You choose whether you let this happen or not.

You can choose to be weak and pathetic and let bad take over you, or you can choose to be strong and smart and forgive everyone and everything that is done to you.

You dont have to expect a reward for it. The only reward that you are certain to get is the ethical one.

That inner satisfaction, that gut feeling you get when you have done something good and it cant compare to a million of revenge satisfacted feelings, you would get, not in a million years, not in a million sins.

The power of good was bigger than the one of bad. And thats almost all her dad had taught her around this.

And Sakura had been molded to believe strongly in this. And not just cause she had been grown up that way by her dad, but also because those thoughts were part of her personality, of her own heart. So it made sense to her. It applied to her own frustrated confused teenage feelings.

And she always looked up at her dad. She considered him a great man and it was hard not to as all the neighbors in their quartiers wouldnt stop banging her or her mom's ear about the wonderful of his person.

He was popular around, and people apreciated him greatly for his good motives and righteous mind and doings.

Hell, even now, when she'd meet an old neighboor here or there, from their previous quartiers, they would still recognise her as the Aaron Haruno's little daughter and would stop her to talk to her about how much they admired her dad.

So for her that was a reason more to follow his path and become like him.

A right person.

She almost felt stressed of how much time she had spent thinking of that stuff.

She slowly got up and away from her bed and sat on her chair in front of her desk and put out the history project.

Great, she was bored and upset as hell and she had to start on that stupid infinite project their stupid teacher had imposed to them due Christmass.

She flipped open her note book and took on reading the notes she had taken for the project on the history lesson.

She grabbed the pencil in her fingers and started writting the first lines she phrased, after she flipped the pages of an informative history book for a while.

She kept in that pace, but faster and she quit the project after one hour of intense writting.

She had written two pages. Not bad, she thought for a start.

She did the rest of her homework and went down to eat something, hoping she would be alone at the kitchen now.

Her mother had left so she sighed relieved and sat on a chair, grabbing the soup plate close to her.

She took a sip. It was cold. Of course. She drunk some water and drank the rest of the soup, out of mood.

She got up and washed the plate on the sink, looking out of the window bored.

She paused to look down at the street, as the rays of sun had began fading, giving their place to a light shade of soft pink the noon savored.

The apartment was very high and looking down made her dizzy at times but whenever she felt sad and drawn by her bottled up emotions, she enjoyed looking out of windows, letting her mind travel around with the passers by, making absent thoughts.

She stayed like that, lost in her thoughts some more, before she finished the dish washing and walked out of the kitchen to go clean her room.

Ino had texted her that she was at the park with Hinata and asked her if she wanted to go. No more, like she demanded her.

She was worried about how Sakura felt and wanted to face her about it and make her feel better.

But Sakura wasnt in the mood for something like this so she never replied to the text.

After what had happened with Sasuke the last days, she noticed she didnt feel much in the mood for anything.

Damn, that guy. It was like he was sucking life out of her slowly.

She wanted to stay alone, lost in her thoughts.

She thought she'd have a bath.

She slowly let her clothes fall on the floor as she put them out.

She put off her shoes and walked in the bathroom, opening the shower's tap.

Hot water ran down and the drops that fell on her by the fall made her shiver.

She took a deep breath and she positioned herself under the water flow.

The hot water now surrounded her, relaxing her muscles and letting her dive in her own little happy world that no Sasuke could enter and shatter.

After she was done with the bath, she went to her room and picked some new underwear that she put on. She threw her robe on her and dried her hair with the hair drie and she sat on her bad for some minutes, calming down.

Then a thought crossed her mind. It was about her dad. She hadnt seen him for a long time. Since last spring and she felt like she missed him terribly.

He had called her at the house phone, cause her mother wouldnt give him her cell phone number and they had chatted but it was brief. He had told her that he missed her and that he would come soon to meet her.

Now after 4 months they had made this chat, he still hadnt fulfilled his promise.

She poutted angry at this thought.

He didnt have a right to neglect her, she loved him so much.

If only he had taken her custoudy, she would be more than happy to go live with him in France.

Her mother though, kept her out of ego. She wanted to be the one considered the responsible parent and so she did everything to achieve custoudy.

Sakura laid back on her bed and read a book to keep her mind busy, then she fell asleep.

Sasuke in the same time, was sitting in his room, completing a difficult puzzle game.

But he couldnt manage to focus. His mind was always on that girl.

Damn her. Why did she confuse him as much? His revenge would be far more sweet if he didnt feel the slight regrets everytime he hurt her.

He wondered with a stun why she hadnt still pushed him away.

He had already done enough to her. Didnt she plan to just break away any time soon?

It didnt make sense. He had been an ass to girls before but after a while they wouldnt put up with it anymore.

Sakura was different. He got up pissed and kicked the almost completed puzzle away, causing the little pieces to scatter around, ruining it.

He went down to the kitchen. His mother was away at some make up appointment and his brother Itachi was watching tv in the living room.

He had the volume too loud, and he was watching an adventure movie, probably.

Sasuke sighed as he caught him with the corner of his eye, as he got down of the stairs and rushed into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and put out an orange juice carton.

He opened it roughly and poored some juice in a glass.

He brought the glass on his lips and took a long sip, closing his eyes tightly.

He left the glass on the table with a noise and walked out of the kitchen, shoving the keys in his pocket.

He needed to take some fresh air and clean his head.

He felt so intensely the need to touch that pink haired moron again.

This had turned into his own suffering. His hatred was poisoning him.

Damn it, no matter how much he didnt want to admit it, he had a twisted crush on her.

And he was doing his best to not let himself see this.

Itachi gave him a sly look as he made his move to the door.

''Where are you going, little bro?''he asked him, raising an eye brow.

''Watch your movie, Itachi and let me do my own stuff.''Sasuke said in a bitter tone.

Itachi chuckled amused by the anger in his little's brother's voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on him and turned around, opening the door and getting out of the house.

He put his mp3 on his ears and he started walking long side the pavement.

Naruto had texted him he had planned a secret date with Hinata on the park.

Ino would be there too to cover them, in case her parents decided to show up.

Sasuke couldnt understand why Naruto would go that far for a girl.

Girls werent all that special. They only brought troubles.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the road as he walked, listening to Linkin Park songs.

His mind walked over to his father again and he clenched his fists inside his pockets.

Tears welled up to his eyes but he pushed them back.

He missed him. He couldnt forget the nice memories they had together.

When they were a poor family, but happy. Now they werent happy. Just scattered.

He remembered the nice white christmass they had spent together as a family, when he was alive.

All by the fire place, him and Itachi opening gifts, his father dancing with his mother a tango, flowers, biscuits, soft christmass music and snow ball fights the next day, with his brother and his dad.

Back then, when his life was normal.

Now he felt so alone. Even if he had Naruto by his side, they were so different.

He doubted he could ever understand him if he opened up to him.

And he was forced to refrain from talking to Naruto about his cruel past.

He couldnt, his mother had told them to never speak about it to anyone.

To protect them.

But Sasuke wasnt afraid of the Haruno's. If he was, he wouldnt be messing with his daughter right now.

He chuckled, comparing Sakura to her father.

In his mind, her father was a ruthless criminal, that plotted terrible plans to keep his company dirty doings away from public sight.

His father was the proof of this.

Oh, how he hated that Haruno guy. Who acted like he was some little god, sacrificing everything for money.

He didnt know how far that all was from the truth though.

His steps had taken him to the park.

He saw from afar Ino sitting in a corner talking with someone on the phone, overexcited and cheery as usual.

Naruto was sitting on a bench with Hinata, kissing tenderly.

He rolled his eyes, disgusted. He wasnt in for that love shit, what was Naruto thinking?

That dobe was too stupid.

He turned immediately around and walked back home.

The night passed.

Next day, at school, Sakura managed to get there right when the bell rang.

She slipped in class fast.

Gladly the lesson hadnt started yet, their history teacher was always late to come into class.

She sat on her desk and put out her notebook.

Sasuke was now in architexture class with Kiba.

They were sitting next to each other in this class.

Kiba had started talking about football to Sasuke when the teacher entered the class and interupted them.

The class silenced and the lesson started.

At the break, Sakura walked out of the class, glad it was over and found Ino sitting with Hinata by her side, talking excited.

When they turned around to look at her a meter away, Ino jumped from her surprise.

''Saku, come over here, silly. We got things to tell you about the girl here!''she said pointing with her head at Hinata.

Sakura smiled faintly. She was glad Ino wasnt mad at her for how she had reacted to her yesterday.

''Oh, what's that?''she asked trying to seem excited.

''You should have been yesterday at the park! Gosh, you should have seen how Hinata was kissing so passionately with Naruto. They were so freaking cute!!!'Íno giggled.

Hinata turned red as a tomatoe.

Sakura looked at Hinata and flashed her a bright approving smile.

''Hinata, I am so glad for you!'''she said, tears welling up her eyes in the comparison of Hinata's loving bf and her sadistic indifferent Sasuke. But she pushed them back.

''Th…thanks, Sak…Sakura-chan.''Hinata said, the stattering had improved and it was obvious which made Sakura smile.

Sakura walked over Hinata and hugged her.

The shy girl shocked hugged her back.

Sakura let some tears fall down as she squished Hinata strongly.

Hinata softly pulled her back to see her face when she felt her shivering from light sobs.

''Wh..what i..is wrong?'''she asked in curiosity.

''Nothing, hun, I am just glad for you, thats all.''Sakura said, swipping her few tears quickly away as she noticed Hinata's worried look.

Ino just remembered of whatever had happened the other day with Sakura and walked up to them, making Sakura look at her.

''Ok…so I had forgot about that, but you owe us an explanation for your moody behavior lately, Saku-chan. What is wrong with you? Dont tell me these are joy tears, we are not stupid here.''Ino said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura gave her an apologetic look. She wasnt still ready to tell the girls about Sasuke and her.

She smiled, her cheeks dry anymore.

''Ino, I am sorry about yesterday. I was just…uhm you know I have told you my parents are divorced, right?''she said, nodding.

Ino nodded her head in doubt.

''Well, I was missing my dad, badly. And this affected my mood apparently but lets not let this get in the way, please.''Sakura said with puppy eyes. Her excuse was partially true, though.

Ino seemed to believe her as her expression became softer and she hugged Sakura.

''You know I will always be here for you. And if you need to talk, I will listen. So please, dont close up to me again.''she said, her voice was moved.

Sakura smiled, guilty.

She hugged her back hesitantly but then she slowly pushed her away and looked at her.

''I know, Ino. And I apreciate that. Thanks. And same goes for you and Hinata.''she said.

Hinata smiled unsure.

The bell rang and they went to their class.

Math. How boring. Sakura almost fell asleep during it.

At the next break, she went down to buy something to eat.

Sasuke was there, with Naruto and Kiba waiting for their turn.

Sakura froze as she looked at him.

He looked back at her, he seemed confused but he fast retook his emotionless face.

''Hi, Sasuke…'''she said.

''Hn.''he said moving away from her.

Naruto noticed her and squeeled.

''Hey hey, Sakura!!!How are you, today?''he asked, moving closer to her.

''Oh I am fine, Naruto. about you?''she asked smiling.

''I am great.''Naruto said, rubbying his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the woman at the shop, where he ordered three cups of coca cola and chips.

''So I heard you are moving on with Hinata?''Sakura said, winking at Naruto.

Naruto blushed, and Sakura found this cute.

''Yes!It is going great!!''he said, chuckling and Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Yeah she is a great girl. And I know you wont hurt her. You are such a nice guy, unlike the majority in this school.''she said sighing and gave Sasuke a sly look.

Sasuke took notice of it and returned the look to her, in a cold glare.

Naruto grinned.

''I'd never hurt her!!''he said, then he caught with the corner of his eye, the look Sakura had given to Sasuke.

Kiba interrupted in, scolding closer to Sakura.

''Hey, next hour is music. Did you do the project that moron took up on us?''he asked Sakura, grinning.

''Oh…yeah that one…Uhm, no, I still havent found which song I would like to sing. He said to choose one that expresses us. And…well…I havent yet, somehow…''she said looking down.

Kiba gave her a light smile.

''Oh well, dont worry about not that hard actually. I have already found mine!!''he said, in a proud secretly gave him an annoyed glare.

God, that Kiba guy was getting on her nerves sometimes.

In the mean time, Naruto had moved closer to Sasuke and started questioning him about Sakura.

He felt like he was hiding something.

''Teme, I forgot to ask you, what happened between you and Sakura at the party?She doesnt seem so happy around you!''he said keeping his voice low, so Kiba and Sakura couldnt hear.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

''Nothing happened at all. So mind your own business and go be stupid with your girlfriend.''Sasuke said breaking out of Narutos'grip.

''Listen here, teme. You may be my friend, but if you hurt Sakura, I will kick your ass hard.''Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him a frustrated impatient look and gripped him by his shirt, giving him a menacing look.

''And what do you care for?''he asked.

Naruto pulled out of his grip and gave him a stunned look.

''Ok, well, the thing is that my Hinata-chan told me Sakura's parents are divorced. And that she is an only only ones she has here is Ino and Hinata. And her economic status isnt the best one. So to put it shortly, she isnt having the best of a life. So I just dont want to make it harder for her. Hinata asked me to take care of her. So this is one reason more for me to worry, I suppose.''Naruto said, with his good heart, giving a warning glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt disgusted and rolled his eyes.

''So what?!!!My father…''he was ready to spill out that his father had been murdered by her family but he remembered how he wasnt supposed to talk about had told Naruto so far that his father had died and that was it. No details.

Naruto's look turned to curious.

Then he swifted his eye brows together, trying to seem mature.

''Just cause your father is dead, it doesnt mean you have a right to hurt others.''he said and Sasuke gave him an enraged look as he pushed him harshly on the floor and walked away from the two guys and Sakura.

Naruto gave him a confused look and rubbed his head as Sakura helped him stand up, watching as Sasuke walked away.

''What got to him?''she asked in surprise, at Naruto.

''The hell I know…''Naruto said getting up.

''You shouldnt get on his nerves.''Kiba said looking at Naruto and the two guys walked away, sitting down on some table to eat their snacks.

Sakura stayed there, watching as Sasuke walked away.

After Sasuke's rage had calmed down and he was in class for the next hour, he thought of what Naruto had told him.

So, Sakura's parents were divorced? And she was poor? But why? He could get it that her parents had split up, not all people can pull it through. But poor? This he couldnt explain.

Her father had a whole company for god's he send his family big amounts of money, to help his daughter out? So what was the deal with it?

Well, for the mean time, he pushed the annoying thoughts away. If he couldnt find an answer to them then the best he could do would be to ignore his questions and focuse on his revenge. So what if she was poor and her parents had called it an end?She was still his daughter. And he would still hurt her for that.

Sakura was in class with Kiba.

The teacher was asking each pupil about their music selections and everyone would say the song they had chosen to sing in the concert and to whom they would devote it at the prom.

Their school every year did two proms. One in the christmass and another one later, towards the end of the school year.

Those in music class had an option of singing songs during them. Not in both. But they chose at which prom they would sing and which song.

Sakura still hadnt found her song. She didnt have anything good in her life to sing for.

And hatred songs or racist and so on werent allowed in the prom.

She rolled her eyes in that thought cause hell, not everyone had a perfect life or a good thing in it.

When the teacher asked her, she was honest about it and told him she wasnt ready yet to choose the song.

He seemed annoyed at it, cause time was passing and told her that she had to hurry.

She complied embarassed and looked over at Kiba who was grinning for his own selection.

He had chosen a stupid song that made no sense, well to him, it would but then again he was crazy, Sakura thought.

Sasuke was at arts class and he was getting pissed,clenching his fist as he felt angry at Sakura that had caused that episode with him and Naruto on the previous break.

How did she dare hint things to his best friend?

He would face her about that. She wouldnt make it harder for him, no way.

When the bell rang, he hurried down at the yard, in a pissed mood.

He found Sakura, talking with Ino and Hinata and looked around for the dobe. He wasnt there, gladly.

He walked up to them and without hesitation, grabbed Sakura's wrist in his left hand and dragged the shocked girl away from her company.

Sakura flinched and looked at him stunned.

''What the damn are you doing?''she asked, as Ino and Hinata looked at them equally stoned far behind.

''You are coming with me. We need to talk.''he said coldly and Sakura complied.

He took her in the building, in a corner where not many pupils went.

He pushed her on the wall and he stood in front of her, eying her pissed.

Sakura swallowed hard and walked backwards till her back united with the wall.

''What is your problem?''she asked him, clenching her fists.

''Dont you dare pretend you dont know.''Sasuke said, moving closer.

''I have no idea, really!''Sakura said, pissed in her turn.

He put a hand on her hair and dragged it violently as she felt her head hitting against the wall.

She let out a scared frustrated moan.

He leaned his head closer to hers and whispered.

''Next time you will try and get me in trouble with my friends, I swear you wont be happy with the results.''he hissed, slowly, in her ear.

''I didnt do anything..''she said, in a pleading wondering tone.

She felt him pinning her against the wall with his body, and she gasped for air, in the smothering gesture.

''Shut up and just do as I say.I need no excuses.''he said, trying to refrain himself from doing anything worse to her.

''Sasuke,I have no idea what you are talking about.''she said then her mind flashed in the memory of the betraying look she had given Sasuke when Naruto was talking to her.

''Oh…you mean that.''she whispered in satisfaction.

''Well, if you werent a jerk to me, you wouldnt have to be afraid for that.''she said pushing him away.

_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone ,for the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall_

Sasuke placed his hand on her chin, gripping it tightly and forcing her to look at him.

His face only inches away from hers.

''You deserve it for being a pathetic scum. So stop complaining and stop trying to put me in trouble cause you cant deal with it on your own.''he whispered as their breaths mixed.

Sakura couldnt focus her glare anywhere but on his alluring lips.

''It is ok, Sasuke. You dont have to worry about that. I wont cause you any trouble anymore.

I love you, remember? And I will love you no matter what.''she said remembering of the promise she had given herself yesterday.

If with hatred and resistance she couldnt bend him, she would do it with love. As her father had taught her.

_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

She slowly raised her hand and carressed his cheek in affection.

Sasuke gave her a pissed disgusted look.

Her love declaration had the opposite result of what she intended to.

''Hypocrite.''he spitted out, in hatred.

Just who the fuck that little girl that knew nothing about him was, to come and say that she loved him?Did she even know the meaning of the word love to use it so deliberately? To someone that had suffered as much as him.

That little moron.

Tears rolled down her eyes, but she gave him a defeated smile.

''I wonder what things you have been through to make you believe that a being cant love you ever been shown love, Sasuke-kun?''she asked, caressing his cheek deeper.

Sasuke gasped mentally. How did she dare play it a shrink to him?

So that was it? She was trying to understand him by being patient to him and try to question him about his life and what he had been though? Just how arrogant could she be to think she had such power over someone's life?

Tears welled up at his eyes. But he pushed them back, his cheeks flustered with rage.

He caught her hand that was on his cheek, tightly in his hand and slammed it again the wall over her head, harshly.

He kept it in place with his hand and he leaned in again to her ear.

''Dont you think you are a tad bit way too pathetic to be preaching to me?Instead of meddling with my life, I'd suggest you take a look at yours, since you are nearly homeless, forehead girl.''he said anger staining his voice.

Sakura's mind hurt at the insult he had just thrown at her.

How did he know she was poor? Damn, that Hinata had opened her mouth to that Naruto and now Naruto had told Sasuke.

Tears ran down her eyes, as she tried to hold back her rage. She never let anyone call her poor, but with Sasuke she would make an exception. She would be superior by teaching him about love.

She didnt want to anger him but he seemed to get irritated when she opened her mouth and tried to be understanding with him.

She pushed his hand away from hers, and placed it on his chest as she pushed him back lightly to look at his eyes, unstably.

''I may be poor, but I have dignity. This doesn't matter. And no matter how bitter you feel against me for me trying to help you, I wont give up.''she said, in decency.

_Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_

Sasuke smirked ironically and moved his face closer, so that their noses touched.

She shivered at the closeness.

''Listen girl, you are good to waste my time around with, but you dont stand a chance with me, really, besides that. And you will give up, either you like it or not. Cause I wont let you pester me anymore. Also, dont come talk to me in public again.''he said pulling away from her and turning his back.

Now that he knew she was poor, like once was he, he found another way to humiliate her.

Sakura looked at his back hurt.

''Why is that?''she said.

''I dont want people to see us together.I dont want them to think I hang out with the homeless girl.''he said even though he didnt really mean it. He just wanted to hurt her by showing her how far down he looked on her.

He walked away fast as Sakura wipped away her new coming tears and cursed him silently.

No, no matter how harshly he pushed her away, she would change him. She would bend him and shape him…with her love.

_Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

And she just couldnt handle to break, not before that.

And even though, this was a paranoid reason, she couldnt get out of the situation and look at the consequenses for her own self, since for an unknown reason, her whole world had started spinning around Sasuke Uchiha. The one boy that hated her so much.

She was determined to show him, what could happen when her love and his hatred would collide. She was determined to show him, that love is stronger. That she would put out his burning hatred, for reasons she didnt know, and she would turn his hatred into love.

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time_

But being too absorbed on him, her heart influenced her so much that she didnt predict the other possible consequenses of such a mixture:

She could turn to hate him in her turn, and that would make them two,

Or she could be broken completely out of her own denial to fight back and she would let his hatred swallow her and ruin her soul.

When love and hate collide, the outcome can be very dangerous.

* * *

_Coming next to __chapter 8: Using Her, Abusing Her_

''_This time I want you to do something different for me.''he said, emotionless__,__ as she gave him a patient but curious glare._


	8. Using Her, Abusing Her

**(Not for the faint of heart. It is a really twisted chapter, I am saying. Hell, I even felt dizzy and weird writing it.I got myself depressed, yay go me!!!I wont say enjoy, I dont think it is possible.:P)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Using Her, Abusing Her**

''_And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill''_

* * *

The bell rang for next class and Sakura walked back up the stairs for next class.

It was english and she would have to face Sasuke. She tried hard not to cry. She wanted to keep on her plan, but damn it was hard.

Was it over her powers? She ran her mind over what her father had taught her. She would make it. She was stronger than him. She would make him love her and she wouldnt let him make them both haters.

She would save him from his hatred.

She walked in the class, clenching her fists on her dress'sides.

She saw Ino and Hinata who looked at her with extreme curiosity.

Great, what would she tell them about Sasuke? She couldnt spit it all out. And that idiot had to come and drag her along in front of everyone.

She mentally sighed and walked to her desk. She sat down.

Sasuke came in some seconds after her and gave a death glare to her that Ino and Hinata noticed.

Sakura failed to see this, as she had her back turned to him.

He walked fast to his desk and sat down.

He clenched his fists. She had pissed him off real bad this morning.

It is not that she had said that she loved him. It was that he couldnt believe she meant it.

They didnt know each other that well. How the fuck could she love someone so fast, so easily?

He felt like she was lying to him,in order to get him. Blind him with lies till he became vulnerable to her. But that wasnt the case, he would never let her in to hurt him.

She couldnt cause he didnt love her.

And if she was so firm on claiming that she loved him, he would put a hell of a show for her and put her through many shit to bend that thought of hers.

His hatred raised a storm inside him, as a malicious smirk took slowly over his lips.

He felt he hated her even more now that she claimed those terrible lies.

He hated hypocrites. And she was one. Playing all that nice and stuff.

Well he wasnt a fool to believe her. And he'd hit her back hard for what she had told him.

Too bad for her. He just had found a new way to torture her and hurt her.

Once the class was over, Ino and Hinata walked out waiting for Sakura to come.

She got up and made a move towards the door when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and she turned around.

It was Sasuke. She gave him a shy but questioning look.

The class was empty. Just those two.

''You said you loved me? Right?''he asked in a cute innocent way.

Sakura nodded confused.

''Yes I did.''she muttered.

''Ok then you wouldnt mind helping me out in the english class, huh?''he said, handing her his english homework.

''I want it finished by tomorrow. Prove me that you love me and I might change my attitude towards you.''he said as he had just thought of a new plan to hurt her bad and smirked secretly evilly.

Sakura looked at him stoned.

Ok, was he now taking advantage of her love confession or what?

She sighed mentally. She focused her mind on his last words.

What was that? A gap he left for her to see inside him?

So he was willing to change for her? To put aside his jerky attitude and let her show him her love? And in what exchange?

An innocent, excited but unsure smile crept up on her lips.

''Sure…With pleasure.''she said as she gripped the papers he had given her tightly in her hands, like he had given her his heart.

He rolled his eyes and waved a cold bye as he walked out of the classroom and she turned to see him leaving her like that, dumbfounded.

She still couldnt get used to his cold indifferent manners.

But in all of her innocense, she couldn't think deeper into it.

She walked out running, glad, thinking he had finally started opening up on her.

She would do anything, anything to prove him that she loved him.

And he would accept it, as he had told her. If she made him believe, he would stop being a jerk to her.

She ran out of the school, almost tripping and reached Ino and Hinata byt he school bus.

Sasuke had left this time with Naruto's dad's car.

The girls noticed the hyperness in their usually neutral friend's face.

''Sakura, hey girl, what's that delicious smile for?''Ino asked, teasing her but in curiosity in the same time.

''Oh nothing, I just…well the history project went good, thats all. I am feeling less stressed now.''she said thinking fast of an excuse.

Ino gave her a suspicious look but decided to drop it.

When did her friend care so much for school anyway to make such a big deal out of that history class all the time?

''Ok…oh!!!now that I remembered it!!!Sakura, what happened with Sasuke and you before? Why was he dragging you like that?''she asked, in a serious way.

''Uhm oh that…well he wanted to ask me back some money he had given me one day that I had no food at school.''she lied, hoping she would sound convincing.

Ino gasped for a while and Hinata interrupted.

''He…seemed frustr..strated.'''the shy girl said, looking at the two girls unsure.

Ino nodded.

''Yeah…that's true.''she said, giving Sakura a strict look.

''Yeah, that is cause I was supposed to pay him back long ago and I forgot.''Sakura said, wanting to get out of this fast.

''Oh ok…well girl, if you need money you could always ask from me!!''Ino said.

''S…same g…go…goes f…for mee…''Hinata said nodding.

''I know girls, and thanks for that, honestly…But I couldnt seem to spot neither of you around that specific moment.''she said.

Ino gave her a believing look and Hinata did too, since it was true that often they couldnt spot each other at the yard due to the vastness of it.

''Ok, well, in two months is the prom!!!I am so excited!!We will go together, girls!!''Ino said changing the subject.

Way to be random, typical Ino. Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled faintly. The prom. Great. This reminded her of the music class. She still hadnt found her ideal song.

'''Well, Ino, Hinata, I bid you bye cause I have a shit load of homework to do, today.''she said bored as she remembered of Sasuke's homework, she had to do besides her own.

''Bye, Sakura!!See you tomorrow!!''Ino said.

''Bye, Sakura-chan!!''Hinata said not stattering and followed the rushing Ino into the bus.

Sakura waved them off and walked to her house.

When she was in the apartment, she noticed her mom eating at the kitchen.

She had come home earlier today, she thought.

Her mother gave her a bitter glare.

Damn, lately she had been getting worse to me, Sakura thought annoyed and walked up the stairs after waving a brief bye.

She had a lot to do for school and little patience for any fights.

She sat on her desk and started doing her homework.

The thought of making Sasuke happy with her devotion gave her motivation.

She didnt stop until she was done with both his homework and hers and then she put it all inside her bag and climbed onto her bed, wishing to rest that tired mind of hers for a few hours.

She was woken up by her mother, one and a half hours later as she told her daughter she would go out with some female friends.

''Sakura, just hurry the hell down and eat something. I dont buy food for nothing, you know.''she said in her usual bitter cranky mood and Sakura complied kindly, not wanting to ignire a fight or something.

Once her mother was out of the house, she slowly walked down the stairs and took a bite of the roasted chicken.

It wasnt bad, but it had that bad quality that accompanied every fast food.

She washed off the dishes, once she was finished.

Ino's parents wouldnt be home today, so Naruto and Hinata would have a secret date on Ino's house.

Sakura had been informed by Ino herself, when she called her to chat her up.

Ino: Yeah, Saki. It is so cute!!!But I got to tell you I am tired to always try and cover them up!

You know Hinata is my friend, but this is tiring for me!!And can you see me? I am still single!!

Sakura: Ino, relax!!!It wont happen for long anymore. I am sure Hina will find a way on her own to do these secret dates.

Ino: I hope so cause right now I am trembling in the idea of my parents getting home earlier than expected and finding the two love birds kissing in our living room!!Damn them though, they are so cute together that I cant stay mad at them!!

Sakura: Mmmm, Ino calm down. No need to be so negative, girl. Anyhow, I just finished before with homework and my head is throbbing from the headache. I need to hang up now. See you tomorrow at school!!!Love ya!!!

Ino: Ok, Saku. I love you, too. Take care and dont overtire yourself with that history project. Kiss.

Ino hanged up and Sakura sighed relieved. She seemed to believe at last that history project excuse.

Next day at school.

Sasuke wouldnt go close to her, faithful to his word of not meeting her in public, knowing this would only hurt her more.

Sakura could tell it but she tried to not let it bring her down. His last words on changing motivated her to be optimistic and brush everything else off.

In the english class, Sasuke walked by her slyly and Sakura handed him in a discreet way his english homework back, making sure none had seen.

Sasuke smirked in a satisfied way and he walked to his desk, not even thanking her.

Sakura felt a little mad at that but she forgot it.

When the lesson was over, he gave her again his homework to do, only not just his english now but also homework from other classes they didnt attend together.

Sakura was in awe,he put a lot on her.

He did It on purpose and he secretly smiled sadistically at the frustration obvious in her face.

He would make her quit from her unconditional love declaration, to prove her he didnt take her seriously at all.

Yet as the days passed, he saw Sakura would always do most of the homework he handed to her, not complaining, not asking anything back.

And this drove him crazy. She was very stubborn.

Sakura would slowly but surely become more tired and worn out everyday. She would even neglect her own homework in order to do Sasuke's.

Besides, homework, he also made her buy his food at school, with her money so she was forced to not eat anything herself, as her pocket money was only enough for one person.

So she was starving during the school days. But the problem was her obsession over him.

She couldnt stop herself from reaching the limits to satisfy his insane and cruel demands.

And for a thank you, he wouldnt even spare a single glare to her, always indifferent. Always the same jerk.

She couldnt still spot any change in his behavior, but she tried to brush it off thinking she still hadnt done enough for him.

She would even lose hours from her sleep to do his homework and she would go to school with heavy bangs down her eyes, not having done all of her homework making teachers mad at her.

They had even called her mother in the headmaster's office as they thought Sakura had troubles or something that made her come to school with lack of sleep everyday, not hacing done her tasks.

This had resulted in a huge dissing by her mother's side but it didnt last as her mother didnt really care for Sakura's progress at school and after some days she just ignored what teachers were telling her for her daughter.

In an effort to show she cared, she had just lowered the amount of daily pocket money she gave her.

And in this order, Sakura hadnt always enough money to buy Sasuke everything he wanted, resulting in him getting colder and her going insane of her inability to stop him turning like that.

Sasuke was being very sadistical on the poor girl.

He knew she was poor and even so he on purpose had her pay for everything he bought, to make her have a hard time at school even more.

This went on for a month, till Sasuke saw Sakura wouldnt break or go back to her word yet.

So then he came up with another way to push her to her limits.

This one was even more evil and hard for her to endure.

In the gymnastic, he dragged her out in a corner secretly and gave her a bored look.

''This time I want you to do something different for me.''he said, emotionless , as she gave him a patient but curious glare.

'''What is it, Sasuke-kun?''she said, willingness in her voice.

''Not your business. I just want you to stay here and just warn me if any teacher comes that clear?''he said, looking at her dryly.

''Why?''she asked stunned. This was the first time he was asking her something like that.

''Do you want to prove me you love me?''he asked her raising an eye brow.

''Yes.''Sakura sighed. This had started getting tiring.

''Ok, then do as I say and dont bother me with your stupid questions.''he said and turned around to go to the bathrooms.

''Wait, Sasuke…!''Sakura said as she made some steps after him and caught his wrist in her left hand.

''What?''Sasuke growled, pretending he was impatient.

''I…just wanted to ask you. I have been doing everything you asked me so far and you are still the same cold to me.''she said, hesitantly but tired.

He gave her a strict look.

''Well, then it seems you have to try harder. And here is your chance. But if you dont want to try anymore, then you admit you were a hypocrite when you said you'd do anything for me.''he said in a frozen tone that stabbed her heart.

The word hypocrite again.

''Fine fine. I'll do it. Just dont be late, ok?''she asked, in a low tone as she let go of his wrist.

''Hn.''he said coldly and he walked inside the bathrooms, leaving her stunned.

I wonder what he is doing in thought in curiosity.

Sasuke had felt his hand tingling when she had touched him. It had been a long time since they last touched each other and he had found himself missing it but he brushed off fast, his thought again turning to his hurtful plans.

He couldnt wait to see her dissapointed face when she would find out what she was helping him with.

He smirked and waited impatiently in the bathrooms with the door closed.

Sakura let her back rest on the cold wall, feeling her stomach in hunger and growling.

She had spent all her money in the previous break to buy Sasuke what he wanted and he had asked for many things today to eat, like he had done it on purpose.

But if he wanted proofs, she would give them, she wouldnt back away.

Suddenly, she saw a red haired girl, Karin, walking to the same bathrooms Sasuke was.

She was a slutty girl, from older years that had been with many guys of the school.

Her jaw almost dropped as she saw her walking in a sly quiet way and entered the same room Sasuke was waiting in.

Wait, what was that? What was Karin doing with Sasuke in the bathrooms?

Her mind worked painfully on the realization.

Girl plus boy plus bathrooms plus gymnatstics hour…

Come on, Sakura, you were never really good at math, leave it leave it. You dont want to find out what that equals for…You have no ide…Oh shit!!!

Oh my god. Oh no. Sakura thought as tears of anger and betrayal ran down her cheeks.

That equals making out!!!

Sasuke was making out in the bathrooms with that second year slut that had been with the half school male population.

She shivered at the thought.

And what shocked her more is the way he had used her to guard them.

This was so messed up. She said she would do anything to prove him she loved him, but she wouldnt accept him doing such shit on her with other girls.

This was just too twisted for her.

She waited a bit more in her spot, hesitantly.

Not knowing what to do.

Should she go there and interrupt them and find out what that really was for? In case she could be wrong?

Or should she stay there till Sasuke came back just to prove him she had done another thing for him?

But no, she couldnt. This was over her powers.

She wouldnt relax until she witnessed with her eyes what this was about.

She slowly started making unsure steps to the bathrooms.

Would she be ready to face whatever lied behind the doors?

She didnt know. All she knew was that she couldnt control her shaking while she reached out for that door.

She took a deep breath and opened it, peering inside in agony.

_Comfortable as I am  
I need your reassurance  
And comfortable as you are  
You count the days  
_

And oh damn, a million stabs in her heart would have hurt less than what she looked at.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, with the red haired girl Karin, with her thigh around his waist-just like he had done with her- kissing Sasuke in lust, as he had his strong arms entangled around her waist.

Karin was running her hands on his body, in her own slutty way.

Sakura felt her stomach getting weak.

What was that which she saw? She didnt want to believe it was true.

But no, what a heartless jerk was he really? Was he really so bound on hurting her?

Karin turned around at the open of the door and looked at Sakura annoyed.

''What is she doing here? Isnt she supposed to guard on us?''she turned back at Sasuke, in a bitchy mood.

Sasuke didnt reply, he instead looked at Sakura.

He smiled inside him happy. She had just done what he wanted her to do.

He could see the agony, desperation , rage and hurt in her face and he was satisfied with the result.

Sakura trembled looking at Sasuke as tears rolled down her eyes.

''Will you give me an explanation?Huh?''Sakura said with trembling voice looking at Sasuke, though blurry eyes.

_But if I wanted silence  
I would whisper  
And if I wanted loneliness  
I'd choose to go  
And if I liked rejection  
I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you  
You would know_

Sasuke pushed lightly Karin away and walked towards Sakura slow and steadily.

''What are you doing here? Hadnt I told you to stay there and guard on us?''he asked pretending he was pissed.

Sakura bit her lip in despair.

Damn he had some nerve. Break her heart like that and then ask her the reason she had ran on them? How arrogant and thick could he be?

''Us??You never said us!!!All you said was to mind my own business, remember?!?!And you told me to guard on you while you would make out with some girl?How sick can you really be? Breaking my heart just cause I love you??You jerk!!!''Sakura said hitting her fists on his chest.

Karin rolled her eyes bored at the sight of the crying girl and walked slowly by Sasuke whispering in a smirk.

''Sasuke, I am going out of here. Next time you need me, you know my number. It was fun…as it lasted.''she said and added a pissed glare at Sakura at the word lasted.

Sakura gave her a jealous enraged look but turned her look back at Sasuke fast.

Sasuke waved a bye at Karin as he turned his focus to Sakura and tried to restrain her weak attacks on him.

He caught her fists in his hands and forced her to look at him and quit her whining that got on his nerves.

''So what?!?!Was I supposed to not date any girls just cause you said you loved me? You are crazy.''he said, rage in his voice.

Sakura gasped…Not only he had done this to hurt her, but he also got pissed that she found this too much?

Sakura looked at him, new tears at her eyes.

''Yes!!I should be crazy for loving you, yes!!!''she said, her voice shaking from anger and hurt.

_And why can't you just hold me  
And how come it is so hard  
And do you like to see me broken  
And why do I still care  
still care_

Sasuke gave her a bored look and calming down he pushed her hands away and walked past her, ignoring her.

''Well, you can give up anytime you want…None forced you to do just forget about me, leave me the fuck alone and everyone will be fine.''he said coldly as he walked away slowly waiting secretly for her response.

_You say you see the light now  
At the end of this narrow hall  
I wish it didn't matter  
I wish I didn't give you all_

Sakura turned at once to look at him. So now he was threatening her he wouldnt talk again to her if she didnt comply and accept to have his back whenever he made out with every slut he found on his way?

How heartless could he be?

She tried hard inside her to step up on him and tell him that he could go to hell and that she didnt care if he didnt talk again to her.

But she couldnt…Cause she did care. She cared like hell. And this hurt bad cause she shouldnt. He didnt deserve it. He didnt deserve a single inch of all the things she did for him.

Instead, she swallowed a defeated sob as her mind worked slowly before her lips spoke and she couldnt control what she was saying.

''Ok.... I will have your back whenever you need me.''she said sighing in defeat as she calmed down slowly.

_Poor little misunderstood baby  
No one likes a sad face  
But I can't remember life without him  
I think I did have good days  
I think I did have good days_

Then she realised what she had said and felt disgusted with herself.

How low further could she fall for him? Had she no pride at all? Had that monster Sasuke drawned all of it with his own selfish reasons?

She heard a victorious chuckle coming out of Sasuke's side.

She couldnt see his face with his back turned on her, but he was smirking arrogantly.

She is hurting herself in her denial to quit, how foolishly and disgustingly stubborn, he thought failing to realize she was doing this because she loved him and not to win their stupid bet.

''Hn.''was all he said in a cold simple tone before he waved a bye to her and walked off.

Even despite his whole hatred, he couldnt help but feel a little sorry for her.

But in the same time he also felt nice his revenge was coming along so well.

The next month was a hell for Sakura.

Sasuke would have her have his back whenever he walked in front of her with some random girl to make out in the bathrooms, leaving her waiting like a moron while they had steamy sessions in secret.

Sakura would tear during her awaital but she would always hide her sadness when he came back, without even waving a thanks to her and he kept ignoring her like nothing had happened.

Like she was doing nothing for him.

In reality, Sasuke didnt make out with all those girls. He just dragged them at the bathrooms, give them a kiss or two and then pretend he wasnt in the mood for it anymore and shoed them. Then as he would walk out of the bathroom, each time, he would suddenly grab them in his arms and kiss them in front of Sakura, noticing in a sadistical pleasure how her eyes got wet every single time he did this with the girls.

He also got how she was trying very hard to not cry in front of him.

This kept on for a long time, till Sakura had started slowly breaking down.

She never said anything about this to Ino and Hinata. She was ashamed of the nature of the situation too much herself to let the girls know.

So she bottled up everything, slowly losing her apetite for life, for anything that used to matter for her.

And doing whatever Sasuke asked her had become a habit anymore to her.

She just did it pathetically, waiting patiently for the day he would run regretful to her and tell her he finally believed she loved him.

As time passed though, Sasuke had started thinking that the pink haired idiot was showing some true signs of love, doing what she did for him with the girls and all he asked her.

In the start he didnt believe her but hell now it had been two months and she still hid her pain for him, putting his requests over her own needs.

And he had secretly started to worry for her, as he saw her at school,being a ghost of what she used to be. She now was pale as dead, worn out, having lost the mood for anything.

Ino and Hinata had noticed too, everyone had. But Sakura wouldnt tell anyone what happened, she wouldnt let anyone in and so they had no way of helping her.

One day towards the start of the last month before the prom, she turned back home, in a total crappy mood.

Now that she was thinking back to everything Sasuke had put her do, it didnt make sense. Her plan didnt work at all on her side. She had thought she would have managed to get closer to him, try and make him open up about his past, his experiences.

Help him overcome his fears, his agonies. But no. It had turned into them being more distant. Into a colder , unapreciative sadistic Sasuke.

Into a passive, sad her.

Her mother was watching tv on the couch.

Being too absorbed in her own pathetic life, she hadnt given time to find out why Sakura was being so weird for a long time now.

She actually didnt ask her, since Sakura had turned so closed, so quiet that even when she tried to get closer, she had no result.

Sakura slowly walked up to her room and put off her clothes.

She heard the door closing down. Her mother had left, leaving her alone in the house.

She walked in the bathroom and opened the tap.

The hot water ran down and she got under it, closing her eyes, trying to shake the memory of Sasuke with that girl she had seen that day at school. But she failed.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke grabbed the girl by the waist and nodded at Sakura, as he and the giggling girl entered the baths in a playful mood._

She turned the water flow even bigger, massaging her skull, as her tears blended with the water.

_Flashback:_

_Giggles were coming out of the bathrooms, as at times they were silenced like some lips were covering them. His lips. The lips that once kissed her own._

She slowly grabbed the razor in her hand, with her eyes still closed, as she was trying to block the pain out.

_Flashback:_

_She stayed there, her cheeks wet. The door opened and she dried them all fast, in agony. She didnt want him to think she couldnt do this. Remember, Sakura, when love and hate collide._

She slowly and in an unstable pace, ran the razor over her skin, as the water pured unstoppably.

Its cold sharp metal touch made her shiver, as she pressed it deeper and harder against her skin.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke came out of the bathrooms with the girl, sparing Sakura an indifferent sarcastic glare._

_He then procceded into hugging the girl and kissing her one last time, before he walked off with her out at the yard, leaving Sakura stunned once more, without looking back at her, at her that she loved him so much._

She felt the metal of the razor sinking in her skin, and it wasnt until then that she realized she had been cutting herself all the time she had been under the water flow.

She unwillingly opened her eyes, only to see lots of blood coming out of her recently opened wounds, on her wrists and hands, deep bloody scratches, like little red narrow rivers on her perfectly pale smooth skin.

She hesitated a bit more, before she procceeded into continuing the cutting, this time with open eyes, more sure, more determinated to end this.

She sat down on the shower floor, as the water wouldnt stop pooring on her.

The water made the pain less on her cut skin.

Her tears became one with the water, no need for her to brush them off.

She kept on cutting, till she was satisfied with the slisted wounds and she let her back rest on the watery wall, as she closed her eyes, a sad smile decorating her lips. And she hated the fact that her physical pain didnt even reflect an inch of her inner one. Not even now…

Her blood became one with the water that fell on the floor around her before it dissapeared down the sink.

She rested like that, till she slowly fainted, water falling in her lap.

Next thing she knew, was that she felt someone shaking her from the shoulders in tears, calling her name in despair.

''Why? Sakura, why?''

She tried to see but her vision was blurry. The sound of falling water around her.

The woman had brown hair. And wet eyes. She seemed like her mom.

''Hang on!!Hang on!!''

Am I alive?

And everything slowly went blank again.

* * *

_  
Coming next on chapter 9: Bitter Memories_

_Tears ran down his own cheeks, slowly._

_Why did this day have to be always so sad?_


	9. Bitter Memories

**(**Ok people I know you are laying eyes on this story, it wouldnt hurt post a damn review.I know you are bored to do so, and you think someone else will do it for you, so its ok. No its not, cause everyone is bored, so unless you do it, none will. Come on!!And thank you to Twisted Musalih for being a stable reviewer. It really means a lot to me!!! Ok, Enjoy!)

**Chapter 9: Bitter Memories**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to face a white ceiling.

Soft light was scattered around the room, annoying her pale composure in the early morning.

It was around 9, or that was what the round clock on the wall said, opposite of hers.

She was lying on a narrow bed, with white sheets covering her.

She sighed and tried to move her hands.

But then she realized they were peered with needled, leading to some big water bottles.

This must be a . I shouldn't be here. She thought as she let herself fall tiredly back on the pillow.

Then, she felt something moving on the side of the bed.

She opened her eyes and raised her head lightly, in weakness.

It was her mother, who was looking back at her, surprised. She had been resting her head on the side of the bed, on Sakura's legs, waiting for her to wake up.

''Sakura, you are awake…''she said, as she slowly got up from her chair and walked closer to her.

There was a worried look on her face, almost a refretful one.

She softly put a hand on her forehead and stroke it.

Sakura gave her a stunned look. Her mother hadnt been affectionate with her since her dad left them.

''Where am I, mom?''she asked and she flinched at the sound of her voice. She hadnt noticed before, but her voice sounded terribly broken and sad, so abused, so faded.

''At the hospital, baby.''her mom said a light sob cutting her voice.

Her mother focused her glare on her, trying to speak calmly.

''Saku, why did you do this?Why?''she asked.

Wow, her mother hadnt called her Saku since she was 7.

She blinked in confusion.

''Why I did what, mom?''she asked, getting worried over her mom's broken look.

''I came home and I found you bleeding on the shower, laying on the floor unconscious. If only I had known you had such thoughts, baby. Why did you do this? Is it my fault? For neglecting you all these years? I am a terrible mom.''she said breaking into tears.

Sakura looked at her stunned. It was the first time her mother seemed so worried, so concerned over her. So open about her feelings.

Then Sakura remembered in a painful flash how she had tried to kill herself, last night.

She shrugged, tears welling up her eyes but she kept them back, seeing as her mother was in a breaking point.

She wasnt in the mood for such a discussion, now.

She didnt want to deal with her mother's regrets.

''Mom, it is not your fault. You are a good mother. It isn't your fault.''she said, swallowing back a sob.

''Then why, hun?Why did you do this? What happened in you? You never were like that in the I have been so mistaken with you? Please, tell me what is wrong. Mom is here for you now, I wont let you do this again.''she said, stroking her hair lovingly.

Her mother was in regrets after she had found Sakura nearly dead from the blood loss at the shower.

She had skipped a heart beat when she had seen her lying there, souless, under the water.

And now she had started noticing how much of an indifferent mother she had been till now.

She should have taken notice when the teachers had called her over to talk to her about Sakura.

Hell, even her own teachers had cared for her daughter more than her mother did at that time.

She felt so guilty now, feeling she almost had lost her kid due to her neglectfulness, due to her inability to be a good mother.

And now, her pride backing away, she had started wondering if it would be better for Sakura if she went to live with her father.

Her mother from the little info he would give her on the phone, knew he was in a better economical situation than she was and she had heard news of him lately joining a good business, as a council member and doing a good job at that. It seemed as her ex husband had it in its veins to be good at business. Too bad he was a moral idiot and he would lose his chances again out of that, as he had in the past, she thought bitterly and in jealousy.

But if Sakura was going to be better off with her father, she didnt have any objections to let her go live with him. But she didnt want to bring it up, yet. It wasnt the right time, he hadnt called for a long time and she didnt know how to talk to him about this without letting show she had done a terrible job as a mother. Non, her pride wouldnt her do this.

Accept her daugther moving in with her dad was one thing, and letting him see she was a bitch of a mom was another.

''Mom, how long have you been here?''Sakura asked looking at the clock again.

''Since last night, baby.''she said snapping out of her thoughts.

''Maybe you should just go home and rest. I will be fine.''Sakura said and let her head fall back on the pillow, tired.

''I dont want to leave you alone. I am fine. I just have to be here to take care of you.''she said smiling sadly.

''Besides, I am a doctor myself. I could only do a great job, taking care of you.''she said smiling bitter as she realized how ironic that had sounded since she never had paid much attention to her daughter after her divorce.

''Mom…please, I really need to be alone and rest. I need my time. I will be fine. Dont worry for me. Just do me this favour and go home to rest yourself.''Sakura said.

She secretly didnt want to be with her mom at the moment. She was upsetting her badly with her newly found regrets of her motherly ignorance and she just wasnt in the mood to answer any questions on why she had tried to kill herself last night.

Her mother stayed pensive for some seconds, then she united her brows in an attempt to seem serious and she said.

''As you wish, love. Your cell phone is on the table near you. If you need me, call.

I will come to check on you later.''she said a bit hesitantly.

Sakura nodded coldly, she wasnt in the mood for anything.

And she secretly felt regrets for having worried her mother so much.

Her mother kissed her forehead and smiled to her widely.

She picked up her bag and got out of the room, looking back to nod a bye.

Sakura let her eye lids shut down, relieved.

She was never really close with her mom. All that affectionate stuff felt just weird now.

She needed to be alone. Besides her body, also her mind and heart needed some rest.

She refused to think about Sasuke. No, she didnt need this right now.

She looked at the clock. It was now 10 in the morning.

Damn, I missed thought shivering.

Then she almost had a heart attack, when her cell phone's ringtone broke the immense silence and tranquility of the plain room.

She looked at the caller id. It was Ino.

She sighed mentally. She wasnt in the mood to even let them know what had happened to her.

She probably called to check out on her, since she hadnt been to the school today and she barely missed any classes, usually.

She ignored the call and then turned her cell phone off once the ringtone had stopped.

She would deal with this later.

For the mean time, she wanted to stay there, just resting, cut out from the outter world, her every day hell for a while.

She tried to drift off to something different from what she went through every day.

She slowly opened her eyes after a while.

It was 12 in the morning.

Wow, had time passed fast. She probably had fell asleep for the last two hours.

She slowly raised her hands on her face, rubbying her eyes.

When she reopened them, she took a closer look at her wrists.

She gasped at the terrible sight in front of her.

Big long cuts were laying on her skin, still reddish, like small hell gates.

They seemed deep and like they had been bleeding for hours.

She moaned in disgust with herself. How was she capable of such an atrocious self harrasment?

She let her hands fall back on her sides under the sheets, closing her eyes tightly.

Oh how she despised what she had just seen. But what had she been thinking?

No, dont think at Sasuke, not now , no you need a break. That's right, good girl.

She just stared at the room around for the next one hour and half, waiting patiently for time to pass till she was out of that small boring room.

Then she heard some knocks on the door, interrupting her from her own thoughts and dragging her back to reality.

She looked at the door, in a cranky yet curious mood.

''Come in.''she said weakly, barely heard.

At the faint sound of her voice, the door opened and she saw Ino peering in, with Hinata by her side.

They had both a sad fibble expression on their face.

Yet shocked.

''Hi, girls.''Sakura said weakly.

Ino almost jumped at the sound of her voice and hesitantly walked in along with Hinata.

They walked by Sakura's bed and looked at her worried.

''Sakura-chan, I am really sorry.''Ino said.

''Me too, h…hun.''Hinata said with wet eyes.

''How did you find me?''Sakura asked, slightly irritated.

''Well, when we saw you wouldnt respond at our calls, we thought we'd ring your bell when school was over. We found your mom there, very upset. She told us you were at the hospital cause you had tried to kill yourself last night.''Ino said in one breath.

''One cant have some privacy.''Sakura exclaimed more talking to herself. She felt ashamed now that her friends knew what she had tried to do.

Ino gasped and gave her a hurt look.

''Sakura Haruno, we are your best friends, you hear me?You shouldnt expect us to keep out from themes that concern your health. Stop being so closed up, will you?''she asked.

Hinata placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, motioning her mentally to stop her rant.

''Let her b…be, Inoo.''Hinata said warningly.

Ino nodded complying.

''I am sorry, Sakura.''she said.

''It is ok. I shouldnt have been trying to keep away from you so much, either. You are the best friends I could ask for.''she said, forcing a sad smile.

The girls moved over on her slightly and hugged her. Then they pulled away.

''Why did you want to kill yoursef, though, Saki? You would make us so sad, if you hadnt failed. Please, dont be so closed up. We can try and help you. Are you sad out of your father?''Ino asked, her eyed in deep concern.

''Ino, I dont plan to talk about it now. Maybe another time, while we will be having milk and cookies at your house?''Sakura said trying to change the subject.

Ino lighted up instantly.

''Sure thing, girly. We are going to plan it for this weekend. Wait, what day is it? Oh yeah, it is Friday. One more day and we will learn what lies behind all this.''she said teasingly and playfully but this made Sakura feel uncomfortable.

Then the door opened and a nurse came in, telling the girls they needed to leave.

The two girls complied and spared Sakura a worried glare as they walked out of the room.

The nurse went close to Sakura and smiled at her.

''Good day, miss. It is almost time you left the hospital. But I will have to wrap your wrists, first. For infection reasons.''the nurse, a young woman, said softly and reassuringly.

Sakura turned to like her. She felt relieved when she heard it was time she would leave.

The nurse put the needles out of Sakura's hands softly and rubbed the pierced spots with a cleansing liquid before she covered them with a piece of tissue.

She let the nurse place bandages around Sakura's wrists and wrap them softly yet tighly over the cuts, as she put some cleansing cream along, as well.

Finally, when she was finished, she gave Sakura a wide smile and helped her get down of the bed and put on her shoes and jacket.

''You may stay more if you feel so.''the nurse said knowing Sakura had no willto actually even try to do so.

''Uh…huh…I dont think there's such a chance, no offence,lady.''Sakura said rushingly as she picked up her cell phone and got out of the room along with the nurse.

She waved a bye and walked out of the hospital, calling a taxi to get her home on her cell phone.

The taxi number 93 came and she got in.

It dropped her off out of her house.

She payed the taxi driver with some spare money she had found in her pockets and she went inside and up the building, looking herself at the mirror of the elevator.

She got out of it and rang the bell of her house. She had no keys with her.

Her mother took some seconds before opening.

She almost jumped from shock as she looked at her daughter, standing out of the apartment.

''Dear God!!!Honey, why are you here?''she asked in shock.

''Mom, relax please. They let me out of the hospital. It is all fine.''she said as her mom made her room to walk in.

Once she did, she asked her after closing the door behind her.

''But why didnt you call me to come get you, hun?''she asked.

''Well, I dont know… I guess I didnt think of that.''Sakura lied, raising her shoulders.

In reality, she didnt want her mom to accompany her at the road.

''Either way, you dont have a car so why put you in trouble.''Sakura said and walked off to the kitchen to eat something.

''I am starving.''she said.

Her mom smiled to her.

''I made chicken roasted with potatoes on the oven. You will love it!!!''she said walking in the kitchen herself and opening the oven to show Sakura.

It was the first time her mother had cooked in the past 4 months.

Sakura nodded at her, lighting up. At last, some home made food.

Her mother took on putting food in a plate for her daugther.

''I met your friends, too. They came by the house to see you. You have really good friends.''her mother said softly as she placed the plate in front of Sakura.

She took on a glass and filled it with water, placing it next to the plate with the steamy delicious piece of food.

''I know, they told me. They came to visit me at the hospital, too.''Sakura said tasting the food.

She could actually eat it. It was tasty…

''Oh see? It is nice having caring friends.''her mother said, washing some dishes behind Sakura's back on the sink.

''Yeah…it is.''Sakura said out of mood as she focused on eating her bit.

The noon came and she spent it with her mom, as she tried to make her open up to her but with no success.

Sakura slowly walked up to her room once her mom settled on the couch, watching tv.

She didnt want to leave home for the time being, she didnt trust Sakura alone. Sadly she wouldbt be able to keep so, she would have to return to work the next days. She had cancelled today's appointments.

Sakura entered her room and peered in the bathroom.

All the blood and water from yesterday had been gone.

Nothing reminded off her trying to put an end to her life in that room.

Now she would never look at this bathroom the same again.

She walked back in her room, rushingly and placed her cell phone on a small table.

She lied on her bed.

Now that she was back, out of the hospital, she understood why she had done what she done.

Now that she was in touch again with her personal room, her every day life, and what reminded her of Sasuke, she couldnt help but feel the depression crawling back up to her.

She closed her eyes, in blury vision and slept till next morning.

She felt worn out.

Next day, she woke up and got a text from Ino that they were waiting for her under her house.

She brushed her hair, put on a long sleeve jacker to not let the bandages show and she got down without eating the breakfast on the table. Not in mood.

Her mother wasnt in home. Always work, first, Sakura thought sighing.

She found Ino and Hinata waiting her by the entrance of her house.

They walked all together in school and sat at the yard, they had some mins before the bell rang.

''You know, maybe you should have stayed home another day.''Ino said at Sakura when they sat down on some bench.

''What for?''Sakura asked bored.

''You know, clear out your thoughts.''Ino said.

''Well, it is ok. Staying alone doesnt always do me that good.''Sakura said and Hinata smiled in understandment.

Ino shrugged.

In one instance, they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba passing in front of them, some meters away.

Hinata had texted Naruto about Sakura's suicice attempt. Since they had started dating, she couldnt keep any secrets from him which had be the cause that many times Ino and Sakura had got angry at her but they knew they shy girl was good deep down and only did because she liked Naruto too much to keep any secrets of him. They were so close.

And Naruto, in his turn, being close with Sasuke had told him.

Sasuke when he heard it he pretended he didnt care, but deep down he felt two different things.

His sadistic revenge devoted side felt satisfied and happy with her so long awaited break down.

His usual normal side felt he was the biggest jerk in the world and he wanted to go visit her at the hospital. In the end, the revengeful overtook as he thought that she was still alive but his dad was dead.

And as a classical jerk, he didnt give more thought to it.

Till her saw her again.

Naruto ran by the girls, when he saw Hinata and kissed her cheek, greeting everyone.

Kiba and Sasuke stood a little away, waiting for Naruto to end up with his love declarations to Hinata.

''Good morning, Sakura.''Naruto said giving her a worried but wide grin.

Hinata had told Naruto to not let Sakura know he was aware of her suicide attempt because Sakura didnt want people to know. She wa ashamed, Hinata had told him so he wasnt planning on talking about it to her.

Sakura noticed Naruto's concerned smile and felt her stomach weakening in terror, as the thought of Hinata having told him about her episode crossed her mind.

It was a possibilyt after all. The shy girl could not keep her mouth shut around the orange haired dude. Like he had done spell on her.

She sighed, visibly, annoyed.

Hinata gave a pissed glare at Naruto. He wasnt doing a good job playing cool and Naruto noticed Hinata's glare before turning his back to Sakura's.

Good morning, Naruto.''she said and her voice sounded broken.

Naruto tried hard not to let his sad glare show.

''How are you today?''he asked pretending he was cheery.

''Just fine. Thanks.''Sakura said, wishing for the questions to end.

She wasnt fine at all. And she hated how she had to lie about it.

Hinata gave a glare at Naruto till he understood that Sakura wasnt in the mood for much today.

He nodded slightly as he calmly and kindly asked Hinata to follow him for a second.

It was that time of the day , he did this every day, that he would take Hinata by the side, and exchange his morning kisses with her.

Hinata gave a guilty glare at Sakura before she took off, with Naruto holding her hand.

She would be back in some.

Ino scolded closer to Sakura, staring at Sasuke in front of them.

Sasuke walked hesitantly towards his attempt to feel less of a jerk, he had decided to give her back a good amount of the money she had spent for him, when she had tried to be his sugar mama.

Sakura froze as she saw him coming close. Not him. Not her nightmare.

She didnt want to be near him right now. Not until she was over her shock after the suicide attempt.

Ino gave him a look that said: What the hell you want?

Sasuke ignored her and turned his glare at Sakura.

''Hey.''he said in a low tone.

Sakura pretended she didnt hear him.

Ino got up and said.

''Come Sakura, we might as well get into class sooner.''she said as she waited for Sakura to follow her.

But when she saw Sakura sitting at that bench, still, she felt rage for her ignorance and in order to not be humiliated again she walked up the stairs and went in the class, as she had said.

Sakura was still looking down. She dint want to give him the pleasure to see how broken she was out of him.

She was sure he knew. She could tell by his expression earlier. That pityful yet superior one.

He scolded closer, so much that his shirt brushed against Sakura's pink hair.

In that, she turned to look up at him.

He backed away slightly, in the sight of her enraged glare.

She took out of her bag the homework she had done for him last time, before she tried to kill herself and she handed it to him.

He took it and he looked at her hesitantly.

''Thanks.''he said.

It was the first time he ever thanked her for something.

She gave him a surprised look and he noticed.

He slowly took her hand in his, softly, as if he didnt want to hurt her and he opened her clenched fist.

With his other hand, he placed the money on her open palm.

''It is most of the money I owe you. I will give you the rest when I have it, I promise.''he almost said in something that sounded like regret.

Sakura withdrew her hand from his.

His skin so soft, so gentle on hers had made her shiver. But in hurt. She couldnt deal with him, not so soon. She needed more time.

''I dont need money.''she said, bitterly.

''I want to give it back, either way.''Sasuke said, shrugging.

Sakura nodded giving up.

''Well, I just want you to know that I am not going to do anymore the homework for you, or cover you or take care of your lunch and what ever else not. I am breaking my promise.''she said in a low but sure tone, even though her voice trembled, and sounded bitter when she said the word cover.

Sasuke couldnt tell why but he felt deeply hurt at that statement.

It wasnt that he wouldnt be able to tire her anymore.

It was her last phrase that had marked him.

Did this mean she didnt love him anymore?

He felt both enraged and hurt at this.

He kept his cool, glaring at her.

''Hn.'' Was all he said as he walked away in confusion.

Hinata had just finished her morning kisses with Naruto and walked back to Sakura.

They both took off to find Ino, in the classroom.

''Wh…what were you sayi…ng with Sas…suke?''Hinata asked Sakura as she caught her arm.

''Oh, he gave me back some money he owed me.''Sakura said and this time she smiled at how she had said this true.

Hinata looked at her smiling, choosing not to do further questions.

When they found Ino, the blonde girl seemed pissed at Sakura but then Hinata explained her that Sasuke gave her back some money and Ino seemed to calm down but she seemed pensive.

Something was wrong here with Sakura and Sasuke. She had that feeling that Sakura wasnt telling them everything about him.

During class, Sasuke and Sakura didnt look at each other at all.

And it was then that Sakura felt she and Sasuke wouldnt talk again for a long time.

Sasuke, after her attempt, had chosen to withdraw for the time being, trying to clear out his thoughts and stop feeling like a jerk. He had taken partially pleasure at Sakura's break down but he didnt want to be the cause of her death on the other part.

So purely out of practical reasons he decided he would stay away from her for the time being.

But somehow, he missed talking to her. He wished he still had an excuse to be around her.

Sakura's grades had started getting better after that in school and she seemed to be happier than before now.

After her attempt to kill herself for a guy who didnt deserve her, she decided she would stay away for a while.

She still loved him, she knew she would never stop. But she didnt need to let him have such control over her. Not for him, not for anyone.

She had tried to make him love her and she had failed.

He hated her a lot, apparently for a reason she didnt know. And she didnt care to find out anymore.

She was too absorbed in staying away from him that she never got to notice the secret jealousy glares he gave her when she talked with some other guy, or the way he stared at her whenever she went up to the board to write something.

And Sasuke, without realizing or noticing it, all the time that followed, the time that they actually didnt talk at all had slowly started developing feelings for her, more than mere hatred.

But he wasnt still able to tell, his hatred always stronger. His feeling of duty to his revenge, to his dead father's memory.

He would look at her whenever she was at the yard with the girls, trying to see if she ever looked back at him, he would try to brush against her when they entered the classroom just to watch her blush, he tried and he found out what times she went to buy her snacks just to run onto her, he would often try to make Naruto tell him things he had heard from Hinata about her, but without making it obvious to the dobe he cared.

But even when their roads crossed, they never talked.

Like a seal or a curse had laid upon them, preventing them from getting close.

The awkwardness in the air between them was obvious even to third party people.

And so more or less had passed another four weeks out of their lives.

But no matter how much time would pass, Sakura couldnt find herself loving him any less.

Only that now she felt stronger and more prone to push him away if he hurt her.

Today, it was a sad day for the Uchiha family.

It was the anniversary of his father's death.

Just one day before the prom.

The prom was on Friday.

Karin had asked him to go with her, and had insisted a lot to the point of being stalkerish so in the end Sasuke gave in and complied to accompany her at the ball.

Sakura would go with Neji, Hinata's cousin, who even though he didnt like Sakura he was too kind to say no.

And Sakura was grateful at Hinata for having convinced him to do this for her.

Ino would go with Shikamaru, a guy that used to have a crush on her when they were younger and they were at the previous school.

Ino didnt like him. She still had that crush on Kiba.

Hinata of course would go with her beloved Naruto.

And Kiba, with Amy, his girlfriend.

Even Sai had a date, he would go with Ten Ten. Such a weird match, it had surprised everyone when they got to know about it.

So as Sasuke got a drive by Naruto's father to his house, his mind jumped from the troublesome prom date with Karin, to his father death day and he got sad fast.

Naruto noticed and tried to talk to him about it and then Sasuke told him the reason he was sad.

Naruto silenced, sad himself and not knowing how to make it easier for his friend.

The car stopped and Sasuke got down, heading with a heavy heart in the mansion.

He went in the house.

Itachi was in black. For the shake of the day.

His mother had cancelled work today, too.

She was chatting with Itachi when Sasuke entered.

She welcomed him with a sad smile and Sasuke knew.

He headed onto his room and changed into black clothes, trying to keep back his tears.

All 3 spent together the day, talking about dad.

They went to the cemetary at noon, to leave flowers on his grave and grief.

They did this every year on the same day. The date he had died.

The day he had been murdered.

And at that day, it was only natural that Sasuke felt his hatred for Sakura Haruno reinforced and his need for revenge bigger than ever.

When they went back home at night, he and Itachi went to their rooms, leaving their mother alone in the living room.

She said she wanted to be left alone, to think off things.

It was really hard for her to deal with it that day. At days like this, her old depression around her husband's death would come back to her and make her a wreck.

She had loved him so much.

Around 1 o clock, Sasuke heard some noises coming out of the living room.

He went slowly down the stairs in curiosity as he gasped in bitterness and hurt, seeing his mom drunk to an extent point, as she stumbled upon various objects of the house and cursed, in anger.

'Ika, why? Why did you leave us? I loved you more than anything, I needed you, we needed you!!Then you had to die?!!They too…took you away from me, Ika!! Why?!!?''she said, her voice being cut by sobs.

She was talking to herself.

Sasuke felt his heart being ripped apart, seeing his mother like this.

He ran to her side, tears running down his own cheeks at that sight.

He hugged his mother who struggled like a wild animal in anger to get away.

''Let go!!!Murderers!!Let…let.. go, I told you!!!''she said and pushed Sasuke away.

He tripped and fell on his ass, as he gave his mom a pity look.

He hadnt seen her like that since he was 11.

He slowly stood up, hurt and bitter.

She was holding a bottle of wine in her hands and took long sips every now and then.

She looked at him and laughed, as tears ran again down her cheeks.

It was a crazy view to see her like that. Insane from pain.

He walked closer to her and dragged roughly the bottle out of her hands.

''I am your son!''he said as he raised the bottle above his head, as his mother tried to get it back.

Then, the bottle escaped his hands and fell on the red couch, staining it.

His mother laughed. Then suddenly, she took a serious expression and slapped him.

''The hell you are my son!!!I have no son!!I have no husband!!I have nothing, you hear me?!Nothing!!''she said as tears ran down her eyes and she knelt down on the floor, shattered by her own sobs.

Sasuke knew she was drunk but he couldnt help the hurt he felt at her harsh words.

Seeing her crying like that, he cursed the Haruno family again inside him, as he knelt down next to her and hugged her rightly, stroking her back in sadness.

''Everything will be ok,mom. Everything will be fine.''he muttered softly, as he let her cry in his arms in despair.

Tears ran down his own cheeks, slowly.

Why did this day have to be always so sad?

Why did they do this to his mother? Why?

A single why lingered in his head. Just why all this sadness.

His heart couldnt help but break at the sight of the pathetic situation his mother was in that night.

He wouldnt forget that day for many years to come.

And for that, he would make sure he would give Sakura Haruno back a piece of all the misery her family had brought on his.

He would find a way to break her for once and for all. He sweared to himself , holding his crying mother in his arms.

He looked out of the window, behind his mother's back.

It had started raining. Softly at first, heavily then.

He sighed.

He hated days like these. He hated rainy days.


	10. Vulnerable

**Chapter 10: Vulnerable**

Next day at school was a hell for Sasuke. Sakura had been used to their distance anymore but it wasnt the same way for him.

She had started being slightly better emotionally since they had stopped talking and he could notice in a hint of bitterness.

He found Sakura sitting at the yard, with Ino and Hinata, each on each of her side, chatting like usual.

Naruto was walking towards Hinata for his usual morning hugs and so Sakura and Ino were left alone.

Kiba was talking on the phone, with his father for some football game on Sunday and he found himself bored and awkward.

He spared Sakura some secret death glares.

Karin saw him from afar and walked over to him in her cheery tone, almost shouting.

''Sasuke-kun!!!Morning!!!Cant wait for the prom, tonight!!''she said as she waved her hand at him and once reached, she placed her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

Unlike Sakura, he hated whenever this girl touched him.

He couldnt tell why, but even when he felt his hatred raising for the pink haired idiot, he couldnt stop that nice feeling he got whenever they brushed against each other, accidentally.

''Hn.''Sasuke nodded at Karin out of mood.

But then an idea came to his mind to tease Sakura more. Maybe they hadnt been talking for a long time, but this still didnt have to mean she had grown him to like him less.

After everything he had put her through she still forgave him, by the looks of it, she wasnt hating against him or anything, so he thought the crush was still on and moving.

He gave another secret fast glare over at Sakura.

She seemed to notice him this time and she gave him a glare back.

No, more, like she stared at him, from the minute Karin had gone by his side.

Was that jealousy in her eyes? He smirked as he pulled Karin closer to him and pecked her on the lips.

Karin flinched. She liked Sasuke but she was never used to public demonstrations like this from his part.

Besides, he had told her many times he didnt like her and he only used her to make out.

And Karin being the slut she was, she just went with it. That is how she worked with every guy, anyway so why take it to heart?

So that is why now she found this weird.

She looked over at the pink haired girl.

She felt rage raising inside her. So that idiot Sasuke was using her to get the girl jealous?

It was obvious, I mean when he kissed her, he had his glare on that girl, Karin noticed.

And he always seemed to do such stuff when she was near by.

She remembered how many times they had made out at the toilets, he wouldnt even touch her when they were alone but when that girl was in front , he'd touch her like hungry starving.

She chose to ignore it for the time being. She had no problem with him filling his hormones with her, but using her for some other girl was a huge hit to her girly pride.

She was way prettier than that pink haired mess. All guys wanted her for what she was.

And she would take no less.

She kissed him back, calming down and entangled her fingers in his soft spiky dark hair.

Sakura couldnt watch this without a hint of hurt inside her. She had probably seen it many times but she could never get used to it.

At least, it hurt less each time.

She wanted to walk over that red haired bitch and punch her hands away from Sasuke.

She was too absorbed on that sight to even pay any attention at the staring at her Ino next to her.

''Sakura, stop staring like that. They will think you are a pervert…or jealous!''Ino said, in a childish tone.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ino.

''Jealous? Who? Me? You must be kidding me!I could care less about Sasuke Uchiha. I am long over him.''she lied but not out of pride. She just felt bad if ever Ino learnt what he had done to her and how she still liked him. It was humiliating.

Ino gave her a mocking look.

''Then this leaves us to the pervert bit!''she said, giggling.

Sakura gave her a funny glare and rested her head on her friend's shoulder, in a rather melancolical mood.

''Ah, Ino…'' if only you knew, she continued the thought inside her.

Ino gave her a curious look.

She stroke her hair.

''Hmm?What is it?''she asked.

Sakura snapped out and got up. She wouldnt let Sasuke bother her anymore.

He only took pleasure in hurting her. She knew this. Why did she let him?

She got up and took Ino's hand in hers.

Hinata came back just in time to part with the girls.

''Come, girls, lets go somewhere else…Many annoying people around here.''she said motioning with her head at Sasuke and the girls giggled as they all walked over inside the building.

Sasuke's POV:

That red haired mop was still half blocking his vision on his target with her massive deer head.

She annoyed the hell out of him, but if he could use her for Sakura, then so the better.

He could pretend he didnt want to puke whenever she touched him, if this meant he could hurt the Haruno heir more.

''Mmm, you smell nice today…Always, you smell so nice, baby…''Karin said in a rather pretended sexy voice in his ear that made him shiver in disgust.

She brushed her lips against the pale skin on his neck.

And it was right then, that he saw Sakura and her friends walking away of the bench and inside the school.

He mentally stunned. What the fuck? Why wasnt the pink toy not staring still at him in jealousy and hurt as she was some moments before?

Why was she going away? Was she ignoring him?

He watched her, with Karin pecking his neck, as the 3 girls walked inside the building.

He narrowed his eyes in frustration and pushed Karin away.

''Enough. I'll see you at the prom tonight.''he said, trying to hold back the disgust expression that crept up to his face, when he saw that lust look on hers, as he pulled her away.

She gave him a confused offended look. Wow,that guy was really moody. He was the one that had dragged her onto him some moments ago.

''As you wish, Sasuke.''she said rolling her eyes in frustration and walked away.

Sasuke sighed relieved that he had got rid of her for the time being.

Naruto and Kiba walked up to him.

''Hey, dobe, so whats up with you and that Karin girl? It must be more than just a prom date.''Naruto said, poking him in the arm.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

''Hn. No. It is only a prom date.''he said coldly and Naruto changed the subject.

''Well, if that is the case, knowing you I am afraid you could as well not show up at the prom and let her hang like that. Hahahah.'' The orange haired guy said as Kiba joined in.

''Well, thats what you gor girlfriends for, dude. See you and Hinata, me and Amy…it is just fun to be around them. That is why we are with them. But I couldnt ever picture Sasuke being tender with a lady.''Kiba said in his philosophical mood again.

Sasuke spared him a dead cold look.

''I could care less for girlfriends.''Sasuke said looking over at the two guys.

Naruto raised his shoulders in boredom.

''Each on their own.''he said teasingly and followed the two guys as they rushed in the building, by the bell's ring.

Sakura's POV

By the middle of the day, at gymnastics, Sakura noticed Sasuke sitting by his own on a bench.

Normally and usually she would just walk by him, pretending he didnt exist. As he did with her.

But this time it was different.

He seemed so sad, so depressed, so down, to the edge of tears that it shocked all of her inside walls and it woke up her maternal insticts.

Damn her love for him, no matter how hard she tried to fool herself, she couldnt remain untouched by him some times.

He was leaning forwards, with his elbows on his knees, looking in front of him and downwards, his eyes seemed blank but wet.

And he seemed to not notice anything and anyone around him. He was that absorbed.

She trembled at what she intended to do, but she couldnt hold back.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong. She had never seein him like that before.

She slowly and quietly walked to the bench, towards him and sat down next to him.

Only then did he snap out from his own world and turned to look at her, like she was some ghost.

He seemed hard to try to regain his cool but the sadness still remained on his face, like a persistent stain you cant seem to wash off.

Sasuke's POV

And just when I had started taking my mind off things, occupying with ruining Sakura's day and by scolding the dobe, in the gymnastics hour, memories of the last night's episode came into my mind again.

My mom holding the bottle, drunk, in tears and cursing my father's murderer.

I wonder if dad knew about my revenge, would he be proud of me? I know I am.

But then why do I still feel sad whenever I remember that episode?

I feel like I miss him…a lot. I dont know why, I seemed to have got used to his absence all this time but today, it just is so hard to cope by.

And having that pink haired idiot ignoring me as if I dont effect her anymore, really gets to me. I dont know why this happens. But I swear I hate her.

Suddenly, I felt a shadow coming closer to me and I didnt manage to snap out of my dark sad thoughts till I heard someone sitting next to me on the cold stone bench.

I turned to look unwillingly. Why cant I have my own alone moments when I need them the most? It is not like anyone could comfort me. Who could? I am not supposed to talk about my past, to anyone. It only makes it that harder to deal with it, at times.

End of POVs.

Sad Onyx eyes met worried emerald ones.

He flinched. Her.

What was she doing there with him? Wasnt she supposed to ignore him? It was easier when she did ignore him, even if he didnt like it for some reason.

He looked at her like she was being rude, invading his personal space uninvited.

She looked at him, in hesitation. Her eyes concerned.

''Sasuke…are you ok?''she asked, scolding closer to him shyly.

He looked at her but he didnt talk. It was so messed up.

Looking for comfort to his sworn enemy.

But somehow, at that time, he couldnt manage to brush off his emotions.

He gave her a sad look.

''Yeah…''he said, trying to sound cold.

''Are you sure? Cause you seem really down…''Sakura said, her voice trembling.

thought.

She reached her hand to stroke his cheek slowly.

God, it had been so much time since she last had touched him. And she felt him so vulnerable there, needing someone to comfort him. Needing her?

Suddenly, his left hand moved fast and caught her wrist tightly in it, preventing her delicate fingers from ever reaching his saddened face.

She looked at him, in shock. In fear. Of being pushed away. Again. Once more. For no reason.

But, instead, he calmed slightly down and he just held her hand tightly in his, resting it on his lap.

His mind couldnt work. All of his thoughts gathered to the last depression episode of his mom.

To His father. His death. His scattered family.

His loneliness.

He looked at her, tears welling up his eyes. One last hint of pride pushed them back.

''I said I am okay…''he said, hardly controlled anger in his broken voice.

Only when did he speak this last phrase , did he realize how sad, how broken his voice sounded.

He shivered at the thought of his vulnerability, of his weakness in front of his enemy.

Would she take advantage of it to make him feel worse? He couldnt know.

But his heart was too heavy with sorrow to motivate himself to walk away from that bench.

Away from that girl that was the reason he suffered.

Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice.

It was so sad…so broken.

''But…but you dont sound like it.''she said, her own voice trembling in sadness now.

It was the first time she saw him like that. And it was a shock that scared her.

Boy, did she love him so much to hurt with his hurt, cry with his pain, share his sadness. And he had no clue. He never wanted to know, actually.

Sasuke looked at her defeated. He barely fought his weakness anymore.

He was helpless, for an instance. And out of all sudden, his enemy could see under his usually cold mask. Uncovered by his fake usual apathy, he looked at her in hesitation.

He felt vulnerable.

She was there and he needed someone to help him carry his heavy burden in his moment of weakness. And he let go off his hatred for a while. He allowed himself to forget who was sitting next to him. Just for this once. Cause his burden had got heavy, and he felt kneeling under its suffocating weight.

He sighed.

He simply let go off her hand, and moved closer to her, placing his head on her shoulder, leaning slightly down.

And there, as they sat alone on that bench she had sat the first day she went to school, at the yard, he releashed his bitter tears on her pale skin, soaking her neck with his silent pain.

Sakura looked at him shocked, as his spiked hair caressed her face. Soft. As she had imagined them, every time she pictured herself playing with them, entangled in her pale fingers.

She felt something wet running down her skin.

She almost shivered. He was crying, she flinched in the realization.

The ice berg of Sasuke Uchiha, was now crying in her arms.

'Ít is ok.''she said simply, wrapping her arms around him and pressing him softly on her.

She rubbed his back, softly, slowly, reassuringly. It was funny how he was the one to have hurt her badly, yet she was the one comforting him now. It was tragically funny. Bitterly ironic. Yet, the same in a weid way pleasurable. For her. Maybe for both? A wall she could never see through.

He didnt move. His sobs would make his body shiver from time to time, in her arms.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, her worry bigger than her patience.

But she figured all he needed right now was just to be hold and let it out.

It was the first time she had seen him expressing his feelings.

And she felt nice she was the one he had let to comfort him. But in the same time, it hurt her a lot to seem him like that.

She couldnt brush off the sadness in his glare. It was unbelievable.

After about 5 minutes of him crying and her comforting him silently, he slowly pulled away and wipped away his tears. They had stopped falling now.

He gave her an embarrassed awkward look which made him only look cute and he got up, slowly, and walked away coldly, without even turning back to say bye or look at her.

Sakura watched him as he walked away and entered the building, and she felt her heart losing a beat when she realized what had just been done.

What the fuck? He first cried on her like he had lost the world, and now he was walking away turning back to his ignoring mood like nothing had happened?

She felt tears welling up her eyes.

It is your fault for trying to comfort him in the first place, stupid. Inner Sakura thought.

What did you expect, you know he is a jerk like that. Inner Sakura.

But…but he seemed so sad. normal Sakura thought.

Even jerks can be sad, you know. So he was a sad jerk. So what? Inner Sakura said in sarcasm.

I wonder what he was sad for. Normal Sakura thought as she got up from the bench and headed back to the building.

The hour ended fast and then next classed followed.

In the music class, Sakura's teacher had asked her if she had found out which song to sing.

Sakura lied she had, even though till today she hadnt made to find it yet. But she was too embarassed to admit it. Plus, she would get a good preaching and a lower grade if she did.

She only said she wanted to keep it a surprise and the teacher smiled satisfied, believing her.

Then next hours were maths and painting and finally the school day was over.

Everyone rushed out of the school, excited about tonight's prom.

Ino was so happy and excited she wouldnt even shut up about her date with Shikamaru.

It was a first chance for her to finally show her dancing skills to Kiba, impressing him and everyone else.

Sakura listened to her bored, while Hinata was busy talking with Naruto about their date tonight at the prom.

Then Hinata came over and Sakura said to the girls that she had seen Sasuke being very sad today. Then the black haired girl added how Naruto had told her in their talk that yesterday it was Sasuke's father's death anniversary day and Sakura froze.

So that is why he was so sad. He must have loved his father a lot. Yet, it was a shock to her. She didnt know before that his father was dead. Hinata said she didnt know it either, until Naturo had told her by chance. They would say everything between them.

Eventually, the girls reached the bus and got on it.

Sakura waved bye at them after Hinata told her that Neji would meet her at the prom tonight.

Sakura walked in her house, using the elevator, floor 8. Always.

She got out and got in the apartment. Her mom wasnt there.

She closed the door behind her, sighing.

She walked upstairs and let her bag fall on the floor, as she got undressed to have a bath.

No razors this time, she promised bitterly to herself.

As she let the hot water ran on her, cleansing her skin, her mind hovered over Sasuke's sad memory again. She now felt sorry for him. So his life wasnt as nice as she imagined it to be.

His father was dead? She wondered how he had died and how old Sasuke was when this had happened.

Then a thought flashed in her head.

Of course, her proof of love. That was her chance.

Tonight at the prom, she would sing her song for him. And devote it to him.

To show him she cared and that he wasnt alone. To show him she loved him.

She felt like he needed it right now.

And her good heart, let her push back her pride once again.

Ain't love grande?

She finished of the bathroom with that thought and lied on her bed, smiling happily. Tonight, she would finally give him the so wanted proof.

In the mean time, Sasuke had got home, cursing himself for how he had let his pain show in front of that stupid girl.

Now she d think he was weak. That he didnt despise her anymore. But he was the reason he was so sad. She and her asshole of a father.

But even though he was most of the time in good self control, there were times in his life when strong supressed feelings took over him completely for a small amount of time.

And that was what had happened today, at the gymnastics hour at school.

That is how he met Naruto. In a day like that, he had broken down and the orange haired guy was the only one to walk by him and comfort him, even if he replied coldly at first to it.

So it wasnt really out of character for him to do this. But it happened very rarely. And why dis she have to just run on him at that exact moment of weakness? He felt pissed. She was always trying to meddle in his life.

And why had it felt so damn good when she had hold him like that, when he was crying in her arms?

He hated himself for his weakness. He hated her for being there to see this.

He hated himself for having given in to her when she did.

And now, he set his mind firmly on revenge. Again.

Sakura started getting anxious over the song. She didnt know which one to choose for him.

Which one expressed her feelings for him?...

She went on her pc and started looking at songs on youtube. It was really hard to choose, given their complicated situation.

She kept searching like that, till after two hours of intense search, she found one that she felt expressed her , even partially. But it still was a nice romantic song. That could move him. Hopefully. Possibly.

Gladly, she was good at singing, so she didnt have to do much practice on it for the prom.

She had taken music classes at her previous school and she was very good at singing, as her teacher had told her.

After that, she noticed that she had only 4 hours to get ready for the prom.

Damn , and she didnt even have a good dress to put on.

Last time Ino had bought her her party clothes but now she couldnt turn to her again for that.

It wasnt in her to use people, to use her friends, unlike some others.

She searched her wardrobe but could find nothing good.

She gave up searching after she had made a mess out of her clothes.

Then she heard the door opening downstairs. Her mom had got home with a new date.

Sakura sighed, how great.

She walked downstairs. Now it would be the ideal time to ask some money from her to buy clothes for the prom.

She ran to her and her mom gave her a surprised look as the idiot of a man was waiting behind her, and gave a kind look at Sakura.

Despite all of her previous dates, he seemed quite decent and nice.

''Mom, you are back!!Uhm, listen the prom is tonight and I was wondering if you could give me money to buy something good to wear.''she said and her mom gave her a frustrated look.

''Why dont you just put something from your wardrobe?'' she asked sighing, as she motioned to the guy behind her to follow her at the living room.

The guy turned on the tv and sat on the couch, like he was in his own house.

Sakura gave him a frustrated look.

Her mother turned to look ath him, then back at Sakura.

''I just…I dont have anything good for a prom, in there.''Sakura said, sighing.

''Sakura, stop being so demanding.''she said.

''Claris, come on, losen up a bit on her. She is a teen, hmmm? Come on girly, I will give you money. How much do you need, lassy?''he asked getting up and getting his wallet out of his pockets.

Sakura looked at him, surprised. Wow, none had done that for her before from all the guys her mother dated.

''Oh..uhm thanks but its no ne…''Sakura said but her mother interrupted her.

''Oh, Joe, come on really, do you really think I wouldnt give her the money she needs?Pfft…''her mother said giggling trying to make a good impression on her boyfriend.

''Here, let me fix this.''she said getting out her wallet and handing Sakura 60 box.

''Here, take this. Ánd be a good girl.''she said as she tapped Sakura on the head and turned to look at Joe, smiling embarassed.

Sakura gasped mentally. Wow, this was a fun way to get what she wanted from her mom without any fights.

''Thanks, mom. I will!!!''she said, glancing over at the guy and mouthed him a thanks.

He nodded back, smiling.

If it wasnt for him, her mother wouldnt have given her thought in gratitude and joy.

She walked out of the house, grabbing her cell phone and keys with her.

She called a taxi and went to the mall in the center.

After one hour of searching and trying on dresses, she found a nice long silver one with strass, that had a V shape on the torso, made out of glittering pigments.

It was beautiful.

She had seen better than that, but it was the only one that fitted her body line so perfectly.

She took it and walked over to the cashier's. She paid for it and walked out of the mall, happy as ever. Her best clothe she had bought in a long time.

And all thanks to that joe guy. She called a taxi and went back home.

She rushed in the house and put off her clothes, and put on the new dress.

She brushed her hair, and caught them upwards, leaving little curles hanging on each side.

She put on some long lined earings she had and her favorite silver bracelets.

Also, she put a silver simple but nice necklace her mother had given her some time ago on her birhday. It had a little silver heart hanging from it.

She started applying make up on her.

She used a bright, silver-yellow eye shadow for her eye lids. She put on mascara, lip stick and a little of rouge on her pale cheeks.

She didnt want to apply lots of make up, she liked it better natural.

And with that, she walked down her house, when Ino texted her.

Shikamaru would pick Ino up with his dad's car,Hinata would go there with Neji.

So Ino offered to give Sakura a drive to the prom.

Sakura went down her house, and show the car stopping to wait for her.

She rushed over as Ino greeted her from the window, grinning at her and mouthing ''wow'' .

Sakura got in. Shikamaru greeted her smiling bored and muttering something about ''Troublesome…''and the car took off for the prom.

_Coming next on chapter 11: Bleeding Love_

_She was a fool if she thought she would move him with a stupid love song._

_He was there for a reason tonight. To hurt her._

_Please, review!!!Guh I sound like a beggar, you mean mean people!!!Xd_

_Thanks for reading!!! :3_

Αρχή φόρμας

Τέλος φόρμας


	11. Bleeding Love

**Chapter 11: Bleeding Love**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura got out of the car and waited patiently for Ino and Shika to get down, too.

They saw Hinata with Neji just at the entrance of the ball room, looking at them.

Sakura bliked at the sight of Hinata. She was so astonishing, so beautiful in her long pearl blue gown matching with her eyes. Her long black hair was down, as it waved smoothly on her shoulders on the gentle night breeze.

It was 10 at night.

Neji was in his custoume, formal and classy, smiling charmigly at Sakura.

Sakura didnt have a crush on him, but she wanted to find a date for the prom, and Hinata had suggested Neji to her.

His clothes were of a deep purple color, it seemed almost like black.

Ino was in a long ruffle dress, with pink color, a bit too bright pink for the seriousness of the situation but Ino was always too much and Sakura knew that.

Shikamaru was in a black custoume.

Ino, Sakura and Shika walked towards Neji and Hinata.

''Hina, you are beautiful!!!''Ino said, smiling brightly at the shy girl.

''Yeah, Hina, you are breath taking!''Sakura said and smiled as well.

''Yo…you too, girls.''Hinata said smiling back, moved.

''Where is Naruto?''Ino asked.

''I am still w…waiting f…for h….him to c….come. I had pro…promised to him I would wait for him o…outside.''Hinata said shyly.

Ino nodded.

''Ow, girl. But it is cold out here.''she said.

''It…it is o…ok.''Hinata said, patiently. She didnt want to go back to her words now to Naruto.

Sakura flashed her a smile, in understandment.

''Let her be, Ino. You know how love is.''she said, teasingly and smiled bitterly remembering her one sided love for Sasuke.

Ino smiled unsure and walked with Shikamaru into the building, leaving Sakura behind with Neji.

Sakura walked close to Neji, that had only nodded to them when they greeted each other, and she smiled shyly.

''Hey there, Neji. Someone told me you would be my date tonight.''she said giggling as she gave Hinata a teasing look.

Neji didnt talk. Instead he walked closer to Sakura and took her hand in his, letting a soft kiss on her pale skin.

''Indeed, fair Sakura.''was all he said as he flashed a charming smile to her.

Sakura would have tried to get closer to him if she didnt like Sasuke or if she didnt know that Neji was kind of snob and didnt date girls of lower classses, as Hinata had told her one day.

But for one night, he didnt have problem dancing with her.

Hinata was waiting patiently, as Naruto's car stopped by the side of the road and he got out.

He was very prince like tonight, in his black formal custoume, with his hair brushed out of his face and held on place.

He flashed Hinata a happy smile, as he opened his arms and walked towards her hugging her.

''You are stunning, tonight!''he whispered in her ear.

Neji coughed strictly and Naruto took this as a hint to back away.

Neji knew about Hinata's relationship and he was ok with it but he still couldnt help but worry sometimes and be overprotective with his little cousin.

He had promised he wouldnt tell her parents anything, though.

Damn, that Neji, Naruto hoped he wouldnt grace them with his annoying presence all the night long.

He wanted to be more open with Hinata.

Hinata blushed a bright shade of red, as Naruto withdrawed his hands and they started walking towards the entrance.

''Oh, hi Sakura-chan, sorry for not noticing you before!!!You rock, tonight!!!''Naruto said in his usual cheery tone as Sakura flashed him a smile before he and Hinata entered the ball room, leaving her and Neji alone behind.

Neji kindly took her hand in his, and lead her to the ball room.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around her, once they were inside.

He saw Hinata already dancing a romantic ball with Naruto, as he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had her hands around his neck.

Neji seemed to not mind this and Sakura sighed relieved. She wanted Hinata to be free tonight, as well.

Ino was in some corner with Shikamaru by her side, as she wand Kiba were talking. Amy his girlfriend was talking to Shika.

Sakura sighed. That girl Ino, couldnt act cool for one time and just not meddle with Kiba at all, could she?

Poor Shika, she thought as she turned her glare away around the room.

Then, she froze. Her eyes fell on a raven haired guy, that was sitting on a couch with a red haired girl on his lap that was playing with his hair and whispering stuff in his ear, teasingly.

Sasuke and Karin. She felt rage rising inside her. But she turned her glare back at Neji, smiling reassuringly to him.

She wouldnt let him ruin her night. She would ignore his being with Karin. She just go on through the night, and in the end she would just sing that damn song and get it out of her chest.

And he could reject her for all she cared. But she would do it either way, to move him.

Neji looked at her, curious then he caught her hand and lead her to the ball room.

There was a romantic song on and people danced around in pairs in a smooth way.

''Would you dance with me?''Neji asked,kissing her hand.

Sakura blushed, not because of what Neji had done, but because she could notice with the corner of her eye Sasuke staring at her.

She took a deep breath and smiled, trying to push her negative thoughts away.

''Of course.''she said and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Neji put his own around her waist and dragged her closer.

They danced like that for about 10 minutes, song after song.

Sasuke's POV

He had chosen to just put up with Karin throughout the night.

She had promised she would leave him alone for good if he just accepted to go to the prom with her. And he was bound to make this true.

And being at the ball by 9:30 he had already been somewhat bored to death by her, and he tried to entertain himself by drinking red wine every now and then.

As a result he was starting feeling more open. More relaxed.

But that didnt last long. As he turned around his glare, by chance, he saw the pink haired nightmare accompanied by Neji, the rich snob brat.

He felt himself getting more annoyed when he realized he liked what he saw.

Her thin slim elegant figure was being graced by a nice long silver gown, that reached till her black heels.

Her long pink hair was caught up, in a cute romantic way that let few hair on each side of her cheeks, shading her face mysteriously.

Nice shiny earings hanged from her ears till the middle of her neck.

He felt Karin biting his ear and had to break his stare from Sakura, to control the red haired monster on his lap.

''Karin, could you please just behave?God.''he said sighing and Karin giggled more in his ear, finding his reactions amusing.

''Do you mind the people watching? Cause I dont…''she said in her pretended sexy tone but she came out sounding like a total moron.

Sasuke's mind couldnt shake off Sakura's brilliant sight but having Karin annoying him and blocking his view every now and then he had to comply he paid attention to her.

And he found himself respoding to her touches in a weird eagerness, the moment he felt Sakura's surprised glare turning on them.

But after some seconds, he couldnt help but stare at her again, as he noticed her dancing around with that idiot of Neji in the ball room.

He felt a punch of jealousy kicking in. He didnt know why, but he couldnt stand seeing Neji's arms wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. He wanted to push Karin off of him and walk up to them and punch that moron on his aristocratic face.

But then he forced himself to calm down, with his weird secret eruption, reminding himself that Neji would never date a poor girl.

He knew him far too well. They used to hang out for a period.

After a while, after Karin's urging, he took her on the ball room stage and he unwillingly wrapped his own arms around her waist, as Karin wrapped her own tightly around his neck, almost chocking him.

That idiot, thought she was sexy doing this, Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

He pretended the good guy and danced around with Karin, ocasionally sparing secret jealousy glares at Sakura and Neji at the other side of the ballroom.

Karin didnt seem to notice being too absorbed to impress Sasuke with her clumsy dancing.

She even stepped on his feet by accident many times, making him grimace in pain but he shrugged it off not wanting to get embarassed in front of people.

Sakura's POV

Sakura didnt look at Sasuke all that much, she was trying to actually avoid looking at him with Karin. She had seen them many times at school together, but now it was a weird new sensation seeing them dancing in a romantic way like that.

It hurt the same, but it just felt weird. She wanted to have fun at the prom.

She could just let him be with her for now and later on she would just devote her song to him and she would go home, having moved him or impressed him.

No need, to ruin this night with negative feelings or actions, she thought in her innocense.

Neji whispered in her ear, in a husky voice.

''Sakura, why is Uchiha staring at us so intensely?''he asked, as he had noticed a long time now Sasuke giving him death glares and this annoyed him.

Sakura blushed in embarassment and turned her head to look momentarily at Sasuke, who was staring at them in a dark way.

Then she turned back at Neji, trying to find a good enough excuse.

''Oh…uhm this…well you know Sasuke, he always glares people so rudely. Dont mind him, please lets not ruin the moment.''she said clenching her grip on Neji's shirt further, like she was trying to hold away from something painful.

Neji looked slightly back at Sasuke annoyed then he turned his eyes on Sakura's.

He smiled, complying. He was far too kind to make a deal out of Sasuke in front of people.

''You are right, Sakura-chan. I am sorry.''he said formally and softly as they kept on with their dancing.

Sakura noticed Ino after some time joining the ball with Shikamar who had a love sick look on his eyes.

Ino started dancing with him around, very wildly, which scared the poor guy off but he pretended he liked it to not offend her.

Sakura secretly giggled at this.

End of Sakura's POV

Song after song, with romantic words and soft melodies played, till Sasuke felt he wasnt much in it for all that cheesy stuff and walked off the stage, with a turned off Karin following him.

''Oh, Sasuke-kun, is it over already? We have only been dancing for one hour!!!And you already quit!''she said hanging from his arm.

''Karin, one hour isnt a short time. I need some rest.''he said weaping away his sweat drops. This wasnt only an excuse this time. His feet hurt like hell, especially from the kicks Karin had given him while she tried to pretend she could dance.

''Fine.''Karin gave up, slightly annoyed and walked off to grab a drink.

''What should I get you to drink?''she asked, in her hyper tone.

''Uhm, whatever you want. I dont care.''he said, trying to get rid of her as fast.

Karin frowned.

She noticed he was trying not to stare at the pink haired girl.

Oh that girl again. Ruining her Sasuke moments.

She rolled her eyes secretly on him.

''Ok, red wine it is then.''she said, in a pissed off tone and walked away to get the drinks.

Sasuke ignored her. He already had done her a favor for going with her to the prom.

He didnt have to be around her all the damn time, too.

It drove him crazy.

Sakura in the meantime, had got down of the stage, and now she was sitting on a table with Hinata, chatting with her, as Naruto was chatting with some guys a few meters away from them.

Neji was chatting with Shikamaru and they seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Kiba had left again with his girlfriend Amy which had pissed off Ino a lot.

Damn it, she hadnt got a good chance to get close to him this night as she had planned.

Now she gave secret death glares at Shikamaru, for not being Kiba.

Karin came back with the drinks on her hands and offered Sasuke his red wine.

He took the glass in his left hand and took a sip.

Karin sat next to him, placing her right leg over his, trying to turn him on.

He hided his disgusted glare, as he felt his mind running back to the way Sakura's hair smelled, the way her skin felt against his lips, that noon, when he had cried on her shoulder. After everything he had out her through, she still was nice to him. Why was she so nice? Didnt she have any ego? Any pride? If he was her, he wouldnt talk ever again to himself.

He itched to feel that skin again on his.

His thoughts would be often interrupted by a drunken Karin next to his side, whispering dirty words to him that made his ears hurt.

On the other table, Neji had started chatting with Hinata, and Sakura was just watching everyone around her, trying not to stare too hard in hurt as she could see Sasuke getting folded by a drunken Karin at the other side of the big room.

Ino was only sipping her drink now, almost drunk, in depression cause Kiba hadnt paid any attentio n at all to her that night.

She felt tears raising to her eyes, but she pushed them back.

Shikamaru noticed this and he walked close to her, sitting down on a chair next to her and playing with her hair.

He hadnt drunk a lot.

He looked at her, in a loving way.

He stilled liked her.

''Ino, why have you turned cold on me all that suddenly?''he asked, with puppy eyes as the blonde girl had started ignoring him completely since Kiba had left.

''Shut up, Shikamaru!!!And take your filthy hands off my hair!Disgusting scum!''she spitted out, not realizing what she was saying in her drunken state.

Shikamaru gave her an unbelievably hurt look.

''What is wrong with you?''he asked, in a trembling voice.

''Just leave me alone,will you? I regret accepting you to take me to the prom!Kiba is way better than you!''she said her poison hurting him deeper.

Neji gave Ino a death glare. She was drunken but she didnt need to be a bitch just because Kiba wouldnt pay any attention to her.

Sakura looked at her friend like she was crazy.

''Ino!!!''she exclaimed as she spared a sympathizing glare at Shikamaru who was tremlbing by now.

''Ok, then if thats what you want. I am leaving this place!''Shikamaru said, anger in his voice as he ran out of the building.

Neji looked at Sakura in an apologetic look.

''Sakura, will you excuse me?''he said ,as he wanted to run after Shika before he did anything stupid.

''Go on.''Sakura said in a worried tone as Neji smiled upset and ran after Shika, abandoning the ball room.

Sakura and Hinata gave a dissaproving look at Ino.

''Ino, just what the fuck is wrong with you?''Sakura asked her, frustrated.

''What do you know? What would you know how it hurts when the one you love doesnt love you back? When they dont even spare a single glance at you, huh?''Ino asked, drinking further.

Sakura was ready to talk about Sasuke then she remembered how she had convinced the girls she didnt have a crush on him anymore.

She gave her a hurt look. If only she knew.

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled sadly.

The shy girl was used at her drunken friend.

Ever since they hanged out since elementary school, Ino used to get wasted in parties, as she grew and she would end up saying things she didnt remember later on.

So it wasnt much of a surprise to the black haired girl.

''D…dont m…mind her, Sakura-chan. She d…doesnt mean it. I s…swearr…''Hinata said in an worried tone.

Sakura nodded sadly at Hinata. She couldnt help but feel sorry for Shikamaru but if Ino was that drunk there was no point in trying to make her understand how mean she had just been.

Ino mimicked Hinata's voice in irony and got up grabbing her drink with her and sitting by the stage alone.

She didnt want to be close to anyone, right now. Cause Kiba didnt want her.

Sakura gave her an exasperated look and Hinata simply sighed.

The two girls exchanged understanding glances.

Then, suddenly Naruto came over, towering Hinata from the side.

He muttered a sorry for being away. He was very social so he ended up getting lost with his friends sometimes at parties, forgetting some others, necessarily.

Hinata looked up at him and forced a smile, stattering that it was ok.

He nodded cheerful at Sakura, not knowing what had happened a little while ago with Shika and Ino and he slowly extended his hand to Hinata, asking her to join him in a small stroll outside, around the building.

Hinata looked unsure at Sakura and Sakura nodded at her. She wouldnt mind being left alone. It wouldnt be the first time, either way.

Hinata turned back at Naruto and nodded, smiling as she placed her pale hand in his and she stood up, as they walked together out of the building and started doing strolls, with their coats on.

Naruto wanted just some time alone with her, without people looking over at them or hearing to their cheesy words that they often made fun of.

So they walked like that for a long time, exchanging love words, holding hands and kissing.

And without Neji around, who was comforting the crying upset Shikamaru at the play ground, some meters away from the building, he felt free to do whatever he wanted with her.

They kept doing strolls around the building, like that, watching at the stary sky.

Back in the ball room, Sakura was all by her own on her table.

Sasuke had started making out with Karin in front of her eyes, just to provoke her more.

And damn, did he seem passionate with her.

Sasuke's POV

He let the red haired mop grop him and kiss him, as he spared secret glances over Sakura to see if she was watching them.

And she was indeed. He could notice the jealousy in her glare, mixed with dissapointment.

He smirked in the kiss Karin forced him into, as he placed her on his laps and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Somehow, though, it seemed as Karin wasnt that much of a self obsessed idiot as he thought when he heard her whispering in sarcasm in his ear.

''Sasuke-kun,what are all these stares you always throw to that pink haired moron,whenever we kiss? Do you think I am some fool? I know you have been using me to get her jealous. You have always been acting weird when we are close to her!''she said, pulling away and getting off of his lap.

''What?!That is not true.''Sasuke said dragging her back on him.

Karin slapped his hands away pissed. Seemed like her self obsession was bigger than her crush on him.

''Listen , boy, dont lie to me here. I have many guys drooling over me. Guys that really want me.''she said, her voice being cut by her drunk sobs.

She got up and walked away sparing him a pissed off glare.

''We are over.''she said before turning back in front of her and walking out in a snobbish mood, in a clumsy drunk pace.

Sasuke sighed.

Like he cared if it was over with that idiot of hers. He would actually be relieved if he didnt want to use her to upset Sakura. He refrained from looking back at Sakura feeling embarassed.

Sakura's POV

Sakura watched secretly in surprise as she saw Karin walking away from Sasuke.

Who knew what he had told her?! Well, he was a jerk, it was only normal to happen sooner or later. Not all girls loved him like she did.

And with that thinking, she turned her glare at the stage.

Most of her music class classmates had finished with their songs, as they had danced throughout them before.

Kiba had also sang his own to his girlfriend, before he left, ''I dont wanna miss a thing'' by Aerosmith,which had probably only upset Ino more that was still sitting on a stool by the stage, looking at the singers and drinking wine non stop, lost in her own thoughts for Kiba.

Sakura gave her a tired glare. She wanted to comfort her but she was afraid she would be a bitch again, as she was drunk to no point till now and she couldnt behave in her nerves.

So she stayed away and only looked back up at the stage some seconds later, realizing that it was empty anymore and that it was her chance to walk up on it and give her own bit.

She looked over at Sasuke, he was too looking over the .

That was her ideal chance.

The ball room was not as full anymore. It wasnt crowded but people were scattered here and there.

She got up from her chair, fixing her dress and with trembling pace she walked in front of Sasuke to climb on the stage.

As she passed by him, she flashed him a kind smile and he gave her a curious but bored look.

What was she smiling so brightly for?

She walked up to the stage, Ino so drunk hadnt even noticed her.

Sasuke took in sipping on his wine as he laid his back on the chair and looked at Sakura expectantly.

He was waiting to see her make a fool of herself, trying to sing.

Instead, she walked near the microphone and slowly took it in her hands.

The music went on and she started singing, slowly and steadily in the start, then louder.

The words came out of her lips with no try, as she looked shyly over at Sasuke in the eyes.

She could see something like admiration in his eyes, like surprise.

She wondered if he could tell she was singing it for him.

Everyone in the room paused to hear at her singing, her wonderful voice filling the room and

capturing everyone. She hadnt sang for a long time and now she put all of her emotion in it.

Visual Scene:

''Bleeding Love By Leona Lewis. That is the song I am going to interpret.''Sakura said, in stress, swallowing hard.

She took a deep breath before she moved her lips close to the microphone.

She slowly opened her lips and let the words slip out like water.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Sasuke had pinned his eyes on hers, secretly stunned by her godlike voice.

And she was singing the song with so much charm, he felt the world had stopped moving around him.

Sakura looked him in the eyes for a second as she took a breath before continuing.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Sasuke slowly started regaining his cool and he smirked at her.

He noticed a visible blush from her part at that and he got up from his chair.

She was a fool if she thought she would move him with a stupid love song.

He was there for a reason tonight. To hurt her.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

Sakura swallowed hard , and fast kept up with the song as she watched Sasuke moving to the side of the stage and took a sit next to Ino, looking at her ironically in the mean time.

Sakura felt getting more persistant in this. I will have convinced him by the end of this song, He cant ignore it. It is how I feel. She thought in an attempt to encourage herself as she tried to concentrate back at her song.

Ino looked at her in her drunk look, laughing, then she turned to look annoyed at Sasuke that had sat suddenly next to her.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

_She was getting_ prepared for her confession at the end. There was a reason behind the words in her song. Today, she would let everyone know she liked him. She would push back every last hint of her pride for him. Till he saw, till he felt what she felt.

She tried to focus her glare away from him, since she could only see him with her corner of her eyes either way, as him and Ino were standing to the far edge of the stage's side and she had to turn to the side now to actually see him fully.

She looked in front of her, feeling Sasuke's stare on her, from the left.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

_She focused_ her glare around the room, everyone looked at her amazed by her angelic voice.

They listened tuned in, enjoying every second of the song, lost in her melodical rhythm.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

_Fi_nishing the song, with her last notes, she slowly closed her eyes for a second getting ready for the dedication.

She could hear a chaos of excited slaps and whistles from all around the room and she smiled to the small crowd, as they slowly silenced to hear her speak.

She caught the microphone in her hands and took a deep breath.

She counted the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

She finally spoke.

''Sasuke Uchiha, I devote this song to you, and I meant every word. I dont care if they think you are going to hurt me. I dont care what they think. I believe in you. And I cant pull away from you...Sasuke, I love you.'' she said with a stable voice.

She had avoided it till now because she felt she wouldnt be able to say how she felt if he looked at her in the eyes.

In the same time that she finished her sentence, she could hear dissapointed and ironic exclaims coming from the crowd, and she gave them a last look only to follow most people's glare to the left of her, back.

She slowly turned around in curiosity only to see Sasuke Uchiha making out with Ino. Her best friend.

She dropped the microphone from her hands, in pain. In despair.

It seemed as all the people were synchronized with her and were looking at the boy she had confessed to, making out with her best friend and most people couldnt help but feel sorry for the pink haired girl. Others, instead just found an excuse to make fun of her and the situation.

''Bleeding love, indeed!!''she heard an ironic male voice coming from the crowd.

She stared at the two kissing for some seconds, in shock, not being able to think. To move.

To turn her head around.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, as she felt her stomach weaking, her eyes still on them.

Now everyone from the crowd had turned their attention to her, like they were watching some drama on the tv and waited for the next move.

Finally, she jumped fast down from the stage, tears running non stop from her eyes, as she ran out of the ball room, in the cold night, ignoring everyone's surprised or amused stares.

The gentle cold breeze waved her hair gently as she leaned over the pavement and puked, disturbed and hurt by the terrible sight she just had witnessed.

The mocking phrase of that random guy still lingered painfully in her ears, as her vision became blurry and covered everything else.

* * *

_Coming next on chapter 12: Please, Take Me Away_

_Please, take me away from here. I hate this place. It reminds me off him.' 'she said as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore._

**(Thanks for your reviews, so far!!Guys, you are awesome!!! But I need more. Grr…Hit that button!!!So many chapters and only 9 reviews. How sad is that? People, dont be lazy. I wasnt when I typed those chapters, hmmm??K sorry for the ranting, I am just being insecure!!Hope you liked the chapter!!!I think it sucked…somehow…Until next time!!)**


	12. Please, Take Me Away

**Chapter 12: Please, Take Me Away**

Sakura slowly leaned more forwards the pavement, as she kept emptying her stomach on the side of the road, an ill yellow color painting her wet cheeks, accompanied by her bitter tears.

She felt so hurt, so broken, so defeated. So stepped over. So betrayed. So humiliated.

Humiliated.

Neji had left with Shikamaru off to some pub, to cheer him up and had left Sakura there. That is how much he took pleasure in her presence.

Gladly the pub was only a few blocks away so he would come back to pick up Hinata with his car later on.

Hinata was walking hand in hand with Naruto, at the front right side of the building, when she saw a crying Sakura running off to the side of the road and procceed into puking.

She froze in shock and fast let go off an equally stunned Naruto's hand, as they both ran off to her, with Naruto following worried.

Hinata softly put a hand on Sakura's back, looking at her back from above.

''Sa…sakura-chan, are you o…ok?''she asked, trying to calm the crying teen down.

Naruto leaned in front of the bend Sakura, trying to look in her eyes.

''Sakura-chan, whats wrong?'''he asked in his usual loud tone.

He seemed deeply concerned and taken aback when Sakura refrained from replying to them, as a new vomit escaped her mouth.

Hinata turned in a flash to Naruto.

''Na..Naruto-kun, call Neji please, and tell him to come. W…we are leavin…ing.'' said and her voice sounded broken from worry but determined to get the situation on her hands.

Naruto looked at her for a second in admiration. He had never seen her so sure before.

He nodded.

''Ok, do.''he said as he called Neji on the cell phone and asked him to return to the ball room because Hinata wanted to go home.

Sakura finally stopped puking after good 6 minutes and stood up as she tried to force her weak sad stare on the Hinata and Naruto that paused everything they did only to look at her.

''Just…just take me away from him, take me away, please, Hinata.''she said as she broke into sobs and stumbled in her effort to walk in her blurry from tears vision.

Hinata let a tear fall from her eyes seeing Sakura in this weird situation. She seemed so broken so sad, like something bad had happened to her.

But it wasnt the time to ask such stuff.

She didnt seem drunk, she never drunk too much, so she wasnt puking merely from wine.

Her highly bad emotional situation probably affected her that way.

Instead the shy black haired girl, walked closer to Sakura and hugged her, in her effort to keep her balanced.

''Dont worry, Sakura-chan…I…I a..am he…re n…now.''she said as she tapped her back softly and reassuringly.

''I am leaving, too. Where's the dobe?''Naruto asked bitter by Sakura's upset state.

Sakura regaining her cool slowly, looked at Naruto with wet eyes and ignored his question.

''Naruto, please…will you tell Ten Ten to pick up Ino and drop her home? I need to leave right now and she isnt exactly ready to come yet…''she said counting her words in pain, at the memory of her best friend making out with that asshole.

But now that she could think more clearly, Ino was drunk to a point that it took no more.

She knew Ino, from other parties, when she got drunk, she could even make out with an elephant and not notice. She got really wild. If she wasnt that drunk, if she was in her sober state she would never dare be so crude to sober Ino was kind and reasonable. Always. Sober Ino was her best friend. Sakura thought in a try to make it hurt less.

But what hurt more was what Sasuke did. He wasnt even that drunk to the point of not controlling his actions.

He kissed with her best friend, just next to her, at the time she was spilling her heart out to him, dedicating him her song, her heart felt words.

Only to see him kissing Ino, ignoring her, while the crowd mocked and dissaproved on them.

She would never forget that day. It was the worst of her life so far.

Damn it, she had got used to see him kissing girls and the hurt wasnt nearly as big and enormous as it was when she had seen her love and her best friend kissing so passionately.

No correction, her ex love. She couldnt get mad at Ino, knowing she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. Ino would never do that to her if she was in a position to control her own mind. Sober.

But it still hurt that she had kissed with him.

Ten Ten had her own car. She had gone there with Sai and she had dropped him somewhere in the middle of the ball, as he was boring her as hell. She only had accepted his asking her out because none else would ask her, being the tom boy she was. Only a weirdo as Sai would like such a masculine like girl, Ten Ten thought.

Hinata gave Sakura a curious look.

Then she turned and nodded at Naruto, understanding, or that was what she thought.

''Ye…yeah, she is very …but Neji can alw..ways pick her up a..along with u…us.''she said.

''No!!!!''Sakura exclaimed, in an anger she failed to hold back.

Sakura couldnt waste time trying to drag the moody drunken Ino along with them in the car, she wanted to leave, right now, this instant, without looking at that bastard Sasuke again in the mean time.

Of course, there was always the other factor. She couldnt stand to be in the same car with Ino right now after everything she had seen some minutes ago. No. It would be too akward, too twisted for her sensitive broken mentality.

Hinata gave her a weirded out look.

''I am sorry, Hina but I just cant wait. Please, lets just leave.''Sakura said calming down at the shocked glare the shy girl gave her.

''O…ok, Sakura.'''Hinata said, her voice unsure.

Naruto looked at them and nodded.

''I am going in to find the dobe and tell Ten Ten to pick up Ino.''he said, smiling at Hinata faintly.

Hinata nodded as he went closer and kissed her cheek for good night.

''Tomorrow, my love.''he said before he spared Sakura a compassionate glare.

''Sakura-chan, get better soon.''he said softly as he turned his back to the two girls and walked inside.

''Thanks, Naruto-hun. Night.''Sakura managed to say before he dissapeared behind the big door.

The two girls looked at each other, a few inches separating them.

''Ju…just what happened in…there?''Hinata asked now that Naruto was away.

Sakura gave her a sad look, meaning she wasnt in the mood to talk about it, as she barely held back her tears and Hinata returned the look, nodding calmly.

Meanwhile, in the ball room, once Sakura was out of the doors, Sasuke had pulled away from Ino and walked away, as all people stared at him as he was the biggest asshole ever.

He ignored them and walked to some corner, alone, as he grabbed another glass of wine and started sipping it. Most people had started leaving now, emptying the room in hustly.

It was 3 o clock.

Ino on her part, had fainted after some moments Sasuke had left her, with her back on the sides of the stage, still sitting on the stool. She seemed like she just had only her eyes closed, keeping her balance like that despite her passing out.

_Flashback:_

_Being so drunk, she hadnt taken account of who was who,when she felt two hands grabbing her and pulling her into a long hot kiss, as a pink haired girl was singing on a stage next to her._

_And she showed zero resistance, not actually caring about what happened to her right then or who was the person that touched her._

_She couldnt even manage to see straight, being so drunk._

_End of Flashback._

_Sasuke ro_lled his eyes, as he watched at the passed out Ino.

He was smiling now mentally at himself, at the memory of a devastated broken Sakura dropping the microphone in shock and running out in tears of the room, embarassed and in despair.

He hadnt heard the words she devoted to him, he only managed to grasp the song was dedicated to him, as he heard his name being mentioned in a rather warm loving tone. Being too absorbed into pulling Ino onto him and kiss her, he hadnt managed to focus on what Sakura was saying at the moment.

She couldnt have made the dedication at a better time, he thought sadistically.

He didnt care that the people around him had looked at him as he was the biggest jerk they had ever seen.

But he enjoyed Sakura's embarassment, like she wanted to run and hide when the mocking voices took over.

She had been totally humiliated and he felt a weird pleasure coming from it.

He felt his revenge could rest complete now. If everything else had failed, this would have broken her for sure. No girl can withstand seeing her best friend making out with the love of her life, and even more when this happens right after her love declarations on some stage under public glare.

This was the best night of his life, ever after his father had been murdered.

He took another sip of his wine.

Meanwhile, Naruto stumbled upon Ten Ten who was getting ready to leave and he begged her to drop Ino with her car at her house.

Ten Ten spared a frustrated glare at the passed out Ino by the stage, and complied with uneasyness, seeing she had to take care of a drunk fainted blonde mess, that stunk wine and sweat.

She accepted either way, not wanting to be rude at Naruto, since they used to be good friends once.

Naruto gave her a grateful smile, and Ten Ten walked unwillingly over Ino and took on her efforts to wake her up, by giving her small slaps on her pale cheeks.

When she saw this wouldnt do much, she grabbed a glass of water from a nearby table and spilled it over her.

The blonde moved slightly but she didnt react or open her eyes to it.

Ten Ten sighed, cursing silently Naruto inside her for having her make such a annoying favor and she looked at Ino pissed. This would take a lot more than she had thought , initially, she thought in bitterness.

Sasuke watched the sight amused as he felt Naruto tapping him on the shoulder.

''Teme, its time we left. Get your ass up and lets go fetch the car.''he said.

Sasuke turned and looked at him, annoyed. He wanted to take the time to joy in his revenge but that dobe just had to come out of nowhere and ruin it for him.

It was one time in his life that he didnt rush to do things, even if he was in a boring stupid prom.

No, not boring. It was just what he wanted. He thought darkly at the thought of his revenge.

''Hn.''he only said , getting up unwillingly and leaving his wine glass on some table.

''Weren't you supposed to be with Hinata?''he asked in curiosity.

Naruto turned for a minute to look at him before turning ahead of him again , walking towards the entrance door.

''Yes, I was, but Sakura-chan came out of nowhere and started puking, so Hinata is taking her home with Neji.''he said, partially dissapointed that their date had ended like that.

Sasuke smirked in victory behind Naruto's back, as they reached the entrance anymore.

''Hn.''he said, uninterested.

''Yeah, she was muttering some weird things, too, about someone. Seems she got badly drunk. But she didnt seem like it. Only very upset. Like very upset.''Naruto said, raising his shoulders in confusion.

''Who knows what's got into her? Girls are weird, sometimes, I swear. Except for…''

''…your Hinata, right.''Sasuke said rolling his eyes, as he completed the dobe's sentence.

Naruto turned to look at him surprised before reaching for the door's knob.

''Yeah, teme. How'd you know?''he asked in his idiot mode.

''You always say that when it comes to Hinata, dobe.''Sasuke said in boredom.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Damn it, teme. I think you're right.''he said in a funny tone as he opened the door and they walked out in the cold, heading to the park lot to find Naruto dad's car. He had let him drive it, since Naruto had told him he needed it for the prom.

Sakura, Hinata and Neji had been gone some minutes ago, as Neji came running worried and Shikamaru took his car, and set off for his house, still bitter from Ino's attack.

They got in the car and Neji was now driving them to their houses.

They would first drop off Sakura, her house was closer.

In the car, Hinata was sitting in the back with Sakura and was trying to calm down the crying girl.

Neji would spare worried glares over Sakura and asked her what was wrong every now and then but Sakura didnt reply.

He wondered if it was his fault for leaving her alone at the prom and he felt guilty.

But then again, Sakura had never got so emotional over him.

Hinata asked Neji to cease worrying over her and focus on the road, as she looked at Sakura sad and whispered her to tell her what had happened, as she gently tapped her back to calm her down.

''It is terrible, Hinata-chan. It is terrible.''she would only repeat.

She hadnt got over the shock yet and she couldnt start confessing the truth for the time being.

She didnt know whether she should tell the girls all her history with Sasuke and let it out of her chest, or she should hide it and avoid the embarassment that would follow if she told them everything.

For the moment, she chose to not say anything, rushingly like that.

She laid her back at the seat's back and covered her eyes with her hands, rubbying them like she was trying to shake of a terrible throbbing headache.

Hinata scolded closer to her and looked at her worried, but chose to not ask anything more.

She needed to calm down first before she would talk.

After 15 of driving, Neji got down to help Sakura till her door and Hinata greeted her from the window, flashing her a worried smile.

Neji whispered ''I am sorry'' to Sakura still feeling guilty for his leaving her alone at the prom even though he didnt know that this wasnt the reason she was like this, and he returned to the car, getting in and driving off as Hinata waved her hand at the blank glared Sakura.

Sakura turned to the door and opened it walking it.

She took the elevator and reached for her apartment, as a ghost.

She twirled the keys and got in the house.

Her mother was in her room with that Joe guy. They were still awake and she could hear their stupid love giggles till down.

Gosh, why are they still up so late? She thought bothered.

She frowned annoyed and she walked up the stairs and rushed in her room.

She slammed the door behind her and fell on her bed, crying her eyes out.

She slowly got up, clenching her fists, anger and hurt burning like mad inside her.

She grabbed the bed's covers and threw them on the wall with all her strength.

She went around her room, in tears, growling in anger and cussing as she would grab anything in her eay and throw it down or against the wall with all her power.

Now that she was alone, finally, she was getting all the trauma all the bottle up misery and frustration out.

She grabbed the case with her cosmetics and threw it on the wall, as it shattered with a noise and it fell down broken, letting the small cheap jewels on the floor.

She screamed in pain, in anger in dissapointment.

''I hate you, Uchiha!!!I really do!!!I hate you!!''she shouted as her mother scared from all the noise coming from her room and the hysterical screams had walked to her daughter's room with Joe on behind her, and opened the door, peering inside in shock.

She hadnt seen her daughter like that , ever again. Not even when she had divorved with her father.

Her mother felt her heart breaking in worry and agony, not understanding what could have get to her that bad.

Joe looked at Sakura, behind Claris' back and seemed concerned as hell too.

Sakura turned and looked at her mom, with red and wet eyes, breathing heavily, ceasing for a moment her attacks at the objects.

''Sakura…whats wrong?''her mother's voice came out overly worried and shocked.

Joe gave Claris a tired look and whispered behind her ear.

''Maybe it is better I left.''he said.

Her mom without removing her glare from the mad Sakura, she told him.

''It is very late. Where you'd go?Stay here.''she said rushingly as her focus was on the flustered girl some meters away from them.

''No, its ok. Ill just drive back home.''the decent guy said, not wanting to meddle into family business.

Claris simply nodded and ignored him as he went down the stairs and got out of the apartment.

She was too concerned with Sakura to care for Joe right now.

She simply walked slowly towards the girl, that had started kicking her desk and bed now, in tears.

She shook her shoulders, interrupting her violent but weak attacks.

''Sakura!!Tell me what happened?!!!What's wrong?!!''she asked as the girl forced her sad look on her mothers and broke down in sobs.

She tried to resist but her mother pulled her further into her and hugged her.

Sakura gave up and only muttered souless, calming down strangely fast, but still crying.

''I dont want to see him again. I dont want ever again to see his face!!Please,mommy, take me away, take me away from here. I dont want to stay in this place. Take me away from him, please, mom, please, take me away!!!''she said as she looked on the floor behind her mother's back, sobs shaking her fragile body.

''Who did this to you?Did some guy hurt you, Sakura?Who are you talking about, baby?''she asked trying to understand and softly shaking her in her arms.

''Sasuke Uchiha, mom, that one!!!That jerk broke my heart. That one!!''she said, getting angry again at the sound of his name, by her own lips.

Her mother frowned. So it was a guy the cause Sakura had turned so depressed lately.

She would teach him a lesson for messing that bad with her daughter. She would let no guy anymore do such stuff to her.

She wouldnt risk any further suicide attempt's of her daughter due to some unknown jerk who wanted to get in her pants, she thought in a sudden maternal instict…

She had been shocked by Sakura's break down and she felt like she had to do something about it.

''Do I know that guy?''she finally asked Sakura as she caressed her back.

They both slowly sat down on the bed, still hugging each other, till Sakura pulled away to tell her.

Tell her everything. Because she couldnt hold it inside her anymore. Or she would go insane.

And in her sadness, she felt more close to her mom, than ever.

Sakura shook her head negatively, meaning no as tears wouldnt stop running down her cheeks but more calmly now.

''Ok, then, what did he do to you, baby? You have to tell me everything, so that I can help you. What did that jerk do to you to make you so upset?''she asked, her voice trembling in anger for that boy that had influenced her daughter so bad.

Sakura looked at her for some seconds in hesitation.

She never had such talks with her mom, so it came hard to her to finally open up to her.

Her mother noticed her hesitation and tried to urge her carefully.

''Is he the reason you tried to kill yourself that day?''she asked slowly, choosing her words carefully, her voice soft, like she was talking to something fragile and innocent.

Sakura nodded positively, new sobs breaking her breath.

''Yes,he is.''she said, shaking her head in sadness, as new tears run down her cheeks non stop.

Her mother gasped at that confession. She felt intense rage raising over her.

That heartless immature little brat whoever that was that had such a bad effect on her daughter.

She almost had lost her own kid because of him, and she only thought all this time that it was her fault.

Then again maybe it was partially, since she never spent a lot time with Sakura to talk with her about her problems, as she did now.

Her mother kept asking her stuff and Sakura painfully replied to every one of her questions because she knew no matter how painful it was, she had to let it out before she turned mad.

And slowly, Sakura took on narrating to her mom all the story from the start between her and the guy, of course, avoiding the parts where they had made out at the bathrooms that one day.

Her mother would listen to her, trying to hold back her rage on the sound of her daughter's unfair suffering all this time that she had no clue. No idea.

They stayed like that,till 6 in the morning with Sakura confessing everything about her and what Sasuke had done to her, as the night slowly passed away and it gave its place to a nice soft fickle morning color that pained the room walls in a optimistic tone.

When Sakura was finally done, letting it out, her mother hugged her and pressed her on her worringly, as she gave her a promise.

''Everything will end, now, baby. I promise I will take care of this boy, you will never have to suffer again out of him.''she said as she got up and walked out of the room.

''Get some rest and we will talk more about it later.''she said calmly, trying to hide the shock she had got from hearing all that brutal stuff some little brat did to her child.

''I will try to.''Sakura said sighing, as her mother smiled to her and closed the door.

She laid back on her bed, covering her swollen eyes.

Damn it, she had cried a lot. She felt better now that she had told her mom everything, but she wasnt sure if she had done the right thing. But she couldnt have kept it inside her anymore.

It was poisoning her.

And her mom's words, that she would take care of him, bothered her. They scared her.

She didnt know what the result would be or what she meant. But in all her sadness and dissapointmet of Sasuke, somehow she didnt care anymore what would happen to him.

She closed her eyes, tired and slept calmly, after all the confessions, her cheeks never managing to dry.

Her mother, Claris walked down to the kitchen and took on making breakfast. She couldnt manage to sleep, not after what she had heard from Sakura.

She called and cancel all work for today. For once, her kid came first.

She took on some breads and started putting marmalade. She ate some of them, leaving aside the rest for Sakura.

A tear rolled down her cheek, when she rememebered the brutal suffering of her daugther.

She wondered how she had managed to keep it all bottled up inside without going insane.

Seems she is stronger than thought bitterly and finished off her breakfast.

Sakura was up and sleeping.

Everything ok for the time being.

Then , she heard the phone ringing.

She rushed to pick it up, annoyed that they called her at 8 o clock in the morning.

''Hello?''she asked.

''Good morning, Claris.''the familiar voice of a man came in response.

''Aaron…you finally remembered to call?''she asked her voice dripping sarcasm, surprised by the call. She hadnt taken a call from him for months.

''Claris, please, leave the bitterness aside. I am in town and I want to see my daughter. I will leave again in two days.''he said calmly.

Her jaw dropped. Usually he called before he even parted for Konoha. Sometimes though, he surprised her like now and she hated it.

She wanted to have the priviledge to play it hard and not giving in fast into him seeing Sakura but now that he was already in town, she would be too mean to do that, even if she wished she could.

''Well, it was time that you remembered you had left a kid behind at Konoha, mister businessman.''she said, in sarcasm.

''Ok…ok,just dont make this personal again. I really couldnt come sooner, my job wont let me take leaves whenever I feel like it. ''he said partially annoyed by her persistance in being a bitch to him.

''Whatever, Aaron. When do you plan to come see her?''she asked,deciding to be mature.

''Well, thats what I called for. I wanted to ask you to make sure what times she would be at home.''he said.

''Well, how am I supposed to know her schedule? I am working myself all day, you know.''she said rolling her eyes.

''Ok. Fine. Well, it is ok for me to pass by in 3 hours?''he asked, leaving aside the quarell.

''Ok, 11 it is. I will be at home, I dont have work today.'''she said seriously.

''Ok, let her know I called, and give her my lo…''he rushed to say but he didnt manage to finish his phrase, when Claris hanged up on him, coldly.

She still had grudged against him for quitting the company and making them poor.

Especially when social status mattered to her so much. He had ruined all her dreams, when he did that.

'''Asshole.''she muttered as she went and sat on the couch, looking at the wall, her thoughts back to Sakura's break down and that Uchiha Sasuke that had tortured her.

It was 10:45 and Sakura slowly opened her eyes, not managing to sleep anymore, in all that hurt she felt.

She went to the bathroom and washed her dried anymore face off, she brushed her teeth and her hair.

She had slept in her silver dress in all of her stuppor,so now she put it off and put on a nice blue cotton blouse and a brown skirt, knee lentgh.

She put on her black soft shoes and sat like that for some mins in front of her mirror.

Then she slowly got up and went to the kitchen to drink water, all the tears she had poored had made her feel slightly dehydrated. She never had cried more or harder in her life, except for that time that her parents divorced.

She noticed her mom sitting on the couch, as she went down the stairs and nodded tired.

She wasnt in the mood to bring back to her mind everything they had said last night, but she couldnt avoid it. Now that she had opened up anymore, there was no going back.

Her mother gave her a bright glare.

''Good morning, sunshine. Your breakfast is on the table.''she said.

''I am not hungry.''Sakura said, having lost the mood to eat in her depression.

She walked slowly to the sink and put on a glass of water and drank it.

Her mother gave her a worried look.

''Well, I have good news for you!''she said getting up from the couch and walking closer.

Sakura gave her a curious but weak look.

''What?''she asked, not expecting what would follow.

''Your daddy is in town and he is coming by to see you!!!''she said clapping her hands in excitement, trying to cheer her up.

Sakura's glare immediately light up at the news.

''He is?!''she asked, trying to sound happy but her voice still broken.

''When?''she asked, feeling impatient to see him already.

''In some minutes.''her mother said looking at the big round clock on the wall.

It was 10:52.

'Oh my god.''Sakura muttered smiling for the first time after the episode with Sasuke.

She started doing rounds in the house, nervous and impatient to meet her dad for the next minutes.

Her mother tried to calm her down but it was of no use, so she gave up and only watched her walking in rounds as she sat on the couch, waiting for her ex husband to ring that bell.

The clock said 11:15 and he still wasnt there. She felt mad at the thought of him not coming to see his daughter. Then again, maybe he had been caught in traffic.

Finally, the bell rang making both her mom and Sakura jump up in surprise.

''I'll open it!!!''Sakura said and ran to the door.

Claris got up, readening herself to face him.

She hadnt seen him for a long time. And strangely, she missed him.

Sakura flipped the door wide open in a rush, as her lips took on a wide grin in the view of a man in grey custoume, holding some packages at his hands, with black glasses on, looking at her smiling affectionately.

''Dad!!!''she yelled in disbelief and joy, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She didnt lose any more time. She crossed the small distance that separated them and she jumped in his arms, tears of joy running down her eyes.

The man let the small things he hold down for the time being to catch the moved girl in his arms and he held her tightly, whispering that he had missed her in her ear.

'Ýou came!!Finally!!!I missed you, too!!Oh dad, please take me with you when you leave!!Please!!''she muttered in broken voice as Aaron gave Claris a questioning look at these words, behind Sakura's back.

He felt worried at those words. Sakura never complained or said such thing sbefore. She seemed happy with her life in Konoha every time he asked her.

But she never actually liked it. She just knew her dad was always busy with his job and she didnt want to be a burden at him but anymore she only wanted to get away from Sasuke.

To go away, till she cleared her mind.

Claris sighed.

''Come in, I will explain you.''she said, making room for them to enter.

Aaron carried Sakura in his arms, still hugged, as the both walked inside.

Sakura finally let go of her dad and Claris walked to a chair in the kitchen and before sitting down on it, she looked at the man.

''We have a long talk to make. And it is about her.''she said , motioning with her head at Sakura.

Sakura knew what this was about but she didnt mind her dad knowing. Actually she wanted him to learn, so that he would take her away with him in France if he saw how much in pain she was and that she needed to go away.

Aaron gave a curious look at Claris then stroke Sakura's head caringly.

''Being naughty while I was away?''he asked teasingly and Sakura became fast sad.

''Ok, what is wrong?''he asked noticing it and sitting in a chair opposite from Claris.

Sakura sat next to him.

Her mom gave her a soft look.

''Sakura, do you want me to do the talk? Or will you tell him yourself?''she asked.

''No, mom, please go on. I will just listen.''she said clenching her fists in her lap under the table.

''Ok, sweety.''she said as she focused her glare on Aaron again and started narrating everything that Sakura had told her about that jerk of Sasuke Uchiha.

She wanted to do this talk with her ex husband because she wanted to prevent that boy from ever hurting Sakura again, and she felt she needed his help for this, as this matter also applied to him being the father of her daughter.

Her father couldnt wipe away his stunned surprised in a negative way expression that lingered all the time on his face.

He never thought his pure little innocent girl would mess so bad with a mean little boy.

When her mother was over with it, Sakura not being able to hold her tears back anymore she got up and ran to her room, where she sat on her bed and cried.

Aaron made a move to run after her but Claris stood up grabbing his arm for a moment.

''Listen, Aaron. There is a reason I told you all this. And this wasnt just to comfort her. I want you to help me solve this problem out. I want to pay a visit at that brat's parents. And I want you to come with me, so that I can deal with it better. I dont know how I'd sort this out if you werent in town.''she said as for the first time after they had got distant, she let him see her weakness and ask for his help, besides money.

Aaron looked at her pensive for a while and nodded sadly to her.

''I will do my best to protect our daughter, Claris.''he said as he smiled to her.

She gave him a warm glare. This difficulty seemed to have brought them closer.

''I hope you do.''she said as she smiled back unsure and let him go, as he walked slowly and thoughtful onto the stairs and to Sakura's room.

He knocked gently on the door.

''May I come in?''he asked, waiting for Sakura's response.

''Yeah, dad…''Sakura said wipping her tears away. She didnt want her dad to see her so weak and she regretted for having broken in front of him in the kitchen.

He slowly opened the door carefully and got in.

He saw Sakura sitting on her bed and he walked to her, sitting down next to her and placing an arm on her shoulders.

''Wipe away those, tears, baby cause daddy will take care of it all.''he said caringly as Sakura fell in his arms, trying hard not to cry.

''I am sorry, dad, I never meant to bother you with it. It is just that…that I cant hold it inside me no more.''she said, rubbying her face against his chest.

She had missed him so much. His familiar scent made her feel safer.

He pulled her back to look at her in the eyes.

''Sakura, do you really think this is a burden to me? I love you more than my life. Remember one time I had promised you I would kill anyone who hurt you? Well this is a promise for life, baby.''he said pulling her back into his arms and stroking her hair affectionately.

Sakura tugged on his shirt,nesting in his arms.

''You dont mean kill, literally, do you?''she asked in all of her sad innocense.

Her dad chuckled, amused by her pureness.

''No, honey. But I will still teach that guy a lesson for hurting you.''he said.

Sakura hugged him tighter.

''I dont care if he gets what he deserves, dad. He will either way, one day. Remember what you had told me about karma? He will get his punishment one day. This doesnt bother me. You taught me to be a forgiving person, remember?

I dont mean him bad, even after all this. I want to be like you one, day. A moral person. All I want from you, …the real reason I let you know all this…is that, I want to come with you at France. At Paris.

Please, dad , take me away from here. I hate this place. It reminds me off him.''she said as she couldnt hold back her tears anymore that fell on his white inner shirt.

Aaron looked at his daughter's head, moved.

He never expected his daughter to actually follow his road of forgiveness.

He knew she looked greatly up on him a lot but he never thought in all of her age's immaturity that she would be capable to be so superior. So gentle.

He slowly stroke her hair as he spoke.

''Honey, no matter as much as I want to, I cant just take you away from your mother. She has your custoudy after all. Remember in the past, when I had tried to get you with me how bad she had reacted?Besides, how much better will your life be with me, when I will always be busy working, hun? Have you thought of it, my little innocent cherry blossom?''he asked kissing her hair.

Sakura didnt turn to look at him. She was prepared for such a reaction.

''Dad, I have talked with mom. When I tried to kill myself…well, we had a talk the day after and she actually told me she was willing to let me go live with you, if you wanted too, that is. She isnt as stubborn as we thought after all.

And even if she has the custoudy, if she is ok with my leave, so will be the court. So this isnt a problem.

And I dont mind if you work all day. All I want is to go away from here, and to be with you…Just be with you, dad, away from here. Please.

I love you. Take me with you. I promise I will be a good girl.''she said turning to look at him in puppy eyes.

Wow, my daughter is so thought smiling. She had good points for everything.

But he winced in wonder. Did Claris really have no problem? In the past she would get very vicious whenever he tried to talk to her about taking Sakura with him.

''Hun, I love you, please, let me think of this ok?''he whispered as he kissed her head again.

He still had his doubts about it. All these years he had been used living alone and he didnt know if Sakura's life would be nice with him, with him being always absent.

Later at the noon, as Sakura slept exhausted in her room, he decided he would have a talk with Claris about Sakura's request.

''Claris, do you know Sakura wants to come with me at Paris?''he asked, a bit hesitantly.

The woman nodded.

''I mean she actually wants to live with me, for a long period of time.''he repeated, unsure if she had grasped fully what he meant.

''Yeah, we had made that talk before. She had told if that is what she wants, then I am okay with it.''she said, calmly.

''Are you sure?''he asked, looking at her in doubt. Why didnt she react badly this time?

''Listen Aaron. I know what you are thinking. And yeah I admit I didnt want to let her go in the past. But come on, we are talking about my daughter's life. When I found out she was so sad in this place, I decided I would just push aside our personal matters.

I dont mind if she goes to live with you. Sure I will miss her, but it this is what it is better for her, then so be it.'' she said, as the man looked at her surprised.

He never expected his ex wife would become so soft on that matter.

But he still had his doubts.

''Wow…Claris…I am glad you actually put her first for once.''he said in a slow mood.

''Yeah dont try to get it out on me, now. As much as I hate leaving her with you, I cant hold her back after all the things she has been through.''she said rolling her eyes.

Aaron gave her a bitter smile, hurting at her words slightly.

He still couldnt get used at her hating him.

''Well, but…how can you be so sure she will be better off with me? I mean, as much as you are busy with work, I am the same and even more. It is not like something will change in her life.''he said, trying to find the smallest reason why he couldnt take her with him.

Its not that he didnt want to, but now after all these years he had his doubts if he could raise a teen well. She wasnt a little kid anymore that all she asked for was ice cream and rides at the theme park.

And this was scaring him as a father.

''Oh but there is a small factor you dont seem to take into account.

She loves you …more than me.''she said in a defeated smile.

Aaron made a move to prove her wrong.

''Dont even try, Aaron Haruno.I know my daughter far too well all these years to know how she feels when it comes to us.

Even if you are busy with work, just being around you will be enough for her. I know her and I am sure she has already told you the same.'' she said trying to hide the hint of bitterness in her voice in the admittance that Sakura loved her father more.

But she couldnt blame her. She had always been a terrible mother and maybe letting her go live with her dad was the best thing she would ever have done for her so far.

Aaron looked at her through his kind eyes.

He nodded. That was true.

''But…''he tried to find another excuse.

Claris got up annoyed and towered him, taking his hand in hers.

Tears theatened her eyes. She had never admitted that much stuff.

But Sakura's break down had made her see a lot of things she was afraid to face in the past. Things she didnt want to face.

''I am sure you will do a great job as a father, if thats what you are being so hesitant least, I am sure you will do a better job than me.''she said, her eyes getting wet.

She tighthened the grip on his hand as he looked at her sad.

''It is ok. Dont worry for me. I know the truth. I have accepted it anymore. All I am asking you is to do me this favor, do Sakura this favor and take her away from this town.

Her life can only be better in that nice big town in France. Unlike that hell of a village of Konoha.''she said releashing his hand and looking at him in the eyes seriously.

''Why?''was all he asked, surprised by her maturity and persistance.

''Because it is what she wants. And I want what she wants. And I have faith in you that you will make her happy.''she said.

''…I…I will do my best and you know it. But please, just let me think of it first. It is so sudden and I need some time to decide for her future.''he said, trying to control his breath.

''Ok, you have all the time you need to decide. I cant control your life. But I am sure you already know whats best.''she said ,turning her back on him to fix some things on the living room as he looked at her in a tone of gratitude.

After some moments of silence, he spoke.

''Claris?''he asked, stun in his voice from her change.

''Hmm?''she asked, rather absent minded, focusing on the clothes she was folding on the couch.

''Thank you.'' Was all he said before the silence ruled over the room once again.

Claris formed a bitter smirk he never managed to see, as her back was turned to him.

_Coming next to chapter 13: Let There Be Light_

_He let the paper fall from his hands, the truth slowly falling on him harsh and heavy._

_Tears welled up his eyes, in denial._

''_No, it cant be…''he said._

(Please, review!!And thanks to the people who always review me!!Your reviews are precious to me, babez!! :3 Until, next time.)


	13. Let There Be Light

**Chapter 13: Let There Be Light**

At late noon, Sakura felt someone shaking her gently and she opened her eyes only to find her mom, waking her up.

''…Mom?What's wrong?''she asked, half asleep.

''Saku, you need to get up. I need you to tell me where that boy resides. Me and your father plan to pay his parent s a visit tonight to clear things out.''she said as Sakura in her words had opened her eyes widely and fully and she sat on her bed.

''Wait, what? Why?''she asked, still rubbying her eyes from her slumber.

Her father tucked in the room and looked at Sakura strictly.

Her mother moved slightly back.

''Well, we thought we'd let his parents know of his doings to you and ask them to restrain show them they cant mess around with the Harunos.''she said raising her shoulders.

Aaron nodded.

''I couldnt have said it better, Claris.''he said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Sakura's glare jumped from one to the other.

''Do we really need to take it that far? I mean I told you, dad, I dont care, lets just leave it.''she said standing up and walking closer to her parents.

''Oh and mom, his father is so you know.''she said, slightly taken aback by her parent's sudden decision.

''Oh…so she is a widow.''Claris said and her father nodded.

''Well, we are still going to go.''she said, in determination.

Sakura looked at her father as her last resort.

''Dad, please…?''she asked ,meaning him to not agree with her mother on going to the Uchiha mansion.

Her father looked at her strict and dead serious.

''Sakura, you dont just expect us to sit with our fingers crossed while we let this little boy harassing you, ehh? Tonight we are visiting his mother to let her know she has done a terrible job in raising her son.''he said as he united his eye brows and Claris gave him an admiration look.

''But…''Sakura muttered in hesitation. She just didnt want to make a big deal out of it.

''There is no but!''her father said in a loud strict tone that made Sakura stun in surprise.

Claris gave him a weird look.

''Sakura Haruno I am your dad and I demand you tell us where that boy lives. The adress. Now.''he said raising for the first time in years his voice to his daughter.

Wow, seems like that whole Sasuke episode really got to him, Sakura thought giving her parents a pleading look.

''Sakura, do as your father says.''her mother said calmly.

''Fine, whatever, just dont get me in trouble.''she said as she walked over to her desk and put pout her agenda.

She had Sasuke's adress in it, she had wrote it down that day that he left her in the rain out of his house, months ago. When she had gone back home, after she had stopped crying, the first thing she did was to write down his adress, though she had never used it to go to his house again. Totally stalkerish move, she thought bitterly rolling her eyes to herself.

She opened her agenda and searched for U-Uchiha.

''Uchiha Sasuke-MaryLain 53.''she whispered and her father wrote it down in a note.

''Ok, then. Thanks, baby. Claris,are you ready to set off?''he asked, turning to her mother.

Claris spared him a rushing glare, wanting to get done with this.

''Sure I am.''she said as she walked over at Sakura and kissed her head.

''We will try to get back home early, hun. In the meantime, just stay here and dont do anything stupid, ok?''she asked as she grabbed her pursue and walked to the door.

''Fine, mom. Off you go, Ill be a good girl.''she said sighing as her dad flashed her an affectionate smile before he walked out of her room.

Both her parents walked down the stairs and Sakura heard the door closing downstairs.

She sighed, unsure of what the outcome of all this would be.

She sat on her bed.

She opened her cell phone and she saw missed calls from Ino and Hinata.

She wasnt in the mood to deal with them, right now. She just wanted to be either with her parents or alone.

Her emotional state still not good enough to turn social again.

She let her cell phone on a small table by her bed and she laid back, closing her eyes and counting the minutes passing by.

It was more stressing that she thought it would be.

Claris walked on the pavement and waited for Aaron following her, till he reached his car and unlocked it, motioning her to get in.

It was a black mercedes, bought from Paris, with love.

Wow, he must make good money, there, she thought.

They got in and drove off for the adress Sakura had given to them.

They only exchanged few words in the journey, talking about how they should face her and what to tell her and so on.

Once they were there, they got down and reached for the door.

''A rich brat, just as I thought.''Aaron muttered in bitterness, as both of them looked around in awe at the big luxurious mansion.

Claris didnt say anything, she only nodded, looking at him.

''Well, we are together in this.''she said, more to herself, as she rang the bell of the mansion.

A young man, in his middle 20s opened them the door, sparing them a curious look. It was Itachi.

''Hello?''he asked, examining them intensely.

''Hello, we are Sakura's parents. We would like to have a talk with miss Uchiha.''Claris said, as she grabbed her husband's hand in hers trying to gain confidence.

Aaron smiled at her.

''Sakura?''Itachi asked, having no clue whom they were talking about.

Claris gave him a weird look.

''We just need to talk with miss Uchiha. Is that possible?''Aaron interrupted.

Itachi spared him an indifferent look.

''Ok. Please, let me inform her about your presence. What is your names?''he asked, weirded out by their persistance. Who were these people?And who was that Sakura?

''I am Aaron Haruno and this is Claris please, let her know.''Aaron said kind of impatient.

Itachi seemed to change 5 different colors in the mention of the Haruno surname.

''Haruno? The company owner?''he asked in disbelief.

Were they in trouble? What was he doing in their house? Mafia? Then why did he come in person? That would be stupid. Or just intimidating.

Aaron coughed. The young man made too many questions that unnerved him.

He wasnt supposed to let people know he didnt own the company anymore but screw it. He wasnt in danger anymore, if they killed him, they wouldnt be able to use his name as a cover. It was in the deal.

''Not anymore.''he said seriously but in a tone of mysteriousness.

Itachi gave him a surprised, not understanding look.

''I see. Fine, sorry for this. Just let me get her.''he said as Aaron nodded and the young man took off to go get his mother.

Itachi was dumb founded. What were the Harunos doing at their house? After all these years?

And why did that middle aged man had said he didnt own the company anymore?

This was all too confusing, too suspicious.

Glady, his mother, Isabel was at home.

He walked up to her room, where she was doing practice some of her make up techinques and he knocked on her door.

''Yes?''she asked, in a carefree voice.

''Mom, there are two people down stairs, asking to see you.''he said.

''Havent I told you to not let anyone know I am here for today? I can only take these many appointments.''she said, as Itachi now opened the door, stressed.

''Mom, they arent here for a make up appointment.''he said impatiently.

She turned around to look at him, in a curious glare.

''Then?''she asked innocently.

''A man and a woman. They look like a couple. And they claim they are Harunos.''he said, as his mother's jaw dropped in surprise and wonder.

''Harunos? Are you sure?''she asked as Itachi noticed how her hands had started trembling.

''Thats what they said.''Itachi said raising his shoulders.

''They said something about some Sakura.''he said as his mother pushed past him and started going down the stairs in a rush and in stress.

''Sakura? I don't know her.''she said, sighing in anxiety.

Itachi followed after her.

''Do you think it has to do with dad? We never spoke, could it be?''he asked her, fear in his voice.

''I dont know. I dont think so. As you said, we never let it out. Now please just go tell your brother to stay in his room and not get out. I am going to face them.''she said swallowing hard and trying to gain confidence.

''Ok, I will.''he said as he stopped on his steps and started climbing the stairs again, heading to Sasuke's room.

Isabel reached the first floor and walked towards the half opened entrance.

She peered her face outside, only to see a man and a woman looking at the door impatiently.

She flipped it wide open and forced a smile to them.

''Hello, I heard you wanted to talk with me?''she asked, trying to seem calm.

''Yes, may we please enter?It is a serious matter.''Aaron said as Claris seemed too stressed to talk when she faced the woman.

''Of course, come in.''Isabel said as she made them room to let them enter.

Aaron and Claris walked in the hall, and then headed off to the living room following Isabel.

Itachi in the meantime, opened Sasuke's door and walked in his room, rudely.

''Listen,little brat. Mom is having an important discussion downstairs, so dont you dare head that way. Words of her.''he told him as he poked his shoulder.

Sasuke was playing on his Xbox and turned around to look annoyed at Itachi.

''What kind of discussion is so important that I cant move around in my own house?''he asked, pushing Itachi's hand away.

''The Harunos came out of nowhere and asked to talk about some Sakura.''he said bored and turned around and walked towards the door, leaving a dead pale Sasuke behind.

''Just stay upstairs and everything will roll smoothly.''Itachi said as he gave his little brother one last stare before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He fast got up , his heart beating like mad.

It couldnt be a mafia trick, since they had mentioned Sakura. But why were they in his house?

He ran after Itachi and opened his door looking at his brother's back.

''What do they want here?''he asked, exasperated.

''The hell if I know. Now stay inside.''Itachi said annoyed as he pushed his little brother back and closed the door on his face.

Sasuke got annoyed.

Damn his big brother, he always would find a way to patronize him around and he hated it.

But even if he wanted to go downstairs, his heart couldnt stand it. His agony and curiosity overcoming everything else.

He sat on his bed, wondering the reason of their visit.

He had a feeling this was somethinf serious.

Back to the living room, Isabel had the couple si on a couch and she brought them some cookies to eat and some water.

''Please, try some. I made them myself.''she said smiling as she sat down on a couch close to theirs.

Claris coughed clearing her throught and looked at Aaron in a motion.

Aaron looked at Isabel.

''Thanks, but we are not here for mild and cookies.''he said kind of bitter.

Claris looked at her ex husband's anxious expression and decided to put a hand.

''Miss…?''she asked her name.

''Isabel.''the woman said, examining the couple closer now.

''Miss Isabel, to be honest me and my ex husband had no idea who you are till we learnt from our daughter, Sakura about your son's bullying at school and not only. We are here tonight, to inform you about what we came to know in a so not pleasant way from our abused daughter.''she said swallowing hard.

Isabel's face now turned red from stun and embarassment. Sasuke? Of all the reasons she could think of the Harunos being at her house, she would have never guessed it could be for her younger son.

Isabel gave them a not understanding look.

''You son is abusing our daughter.''Claris repeated simply and dryly.

Isabel forced her look on the woman's.

''My son? Sasuke? I am sorry, I dont understand. You have really caught me out of guard here. I confess I hadnt even heard Sakura's name before being mentioned by him.''she said, still shocked.

''Then it seems like you havent done a good job being near your son.''Aaron said feeling pissed off at how that woman had no idea of what her little brat had done to his daughter.

''I am sorry?''Isabel asked, turning at him, her cheeks flushed from anger in the insult.

''Just what I said.''he hissed and Claris caught his hand trying to calm him down.

''Let us enlighten you, please.''she said, calming down.

They took on narrating to her what Sasuke had done to their daugther so far, and the woman heard at them in embarassment and ashamed of her son's jerky attitude. She always thought he didnt like messing like this with girls. What had gone wrong with him.

In the meantime, Itachi had gone to his room, busy talking with some person of the bank that had called him to talk about an urgent case and he couldnt hang up at him.

So Sasuke found the chance he wanted to slip out of his room, and he walked down the stairs, peering from a corner secretly inside the living room, for the last minutes now.

He had heard what this was about. Those terrible lies that he had been abusing their precious daughter.

How ignorant. How did that asshole of a man dare to lay foot on his house and complain to his mother about his stupid heir, when he had killed his father long ago for actually no reason at all than just his stupid profit?

He couldnt hold back anymore and he just walked in on them, as his mother and everyone else turned to look at him surprised.

Itachi had finished the call in time too and realizing Sasuke wasnt in his room he had rushed down the stairs too and now was joining the room, giving Sasuke a stunned glare.

Sasuke ignored him and kept walking slowly towards the visitors.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Aaron turned and looked at the kid, then he gave Isabel a questioning, angered glare.

''Is that Sasuke?''he asked her.

Isabel instead ignored his question, her surprised glare still focused on her visibly upset son.

She wished he wouldnt do anything stupid now.

''Yes, it is.''Sasuke said breaking the awkwardness, looking the man in the eyes menacing.

Itachi thought it was too late to stop him, so he just stood in a corner, with his back on the wall, watching at the scene that was unrolling in front of his eyes.

Isabel gave Itachi a warning look but he raised his shoulders to her.

There was nothing he could do anymore.

And in fact he was interested to see what his little brother had to say to their father's murderer.

Áaron gave the boy a strict look.

''I see. We came here to let your mother know of you abusing behavior to Sakura, young man.''he said strictly, sending death glares to the boy.

Claris looked at Sasuke the same enraged.

''Shame on you.''she told to Sasuke.

He gave both a death glare as he bursted out.

'What do you want here? Stepping foot over my house, talking to me about your pathetic daughter that I never abused but only ignored when you have killed my father. Ironic, huh?''he asked, hatred in his glare and sarcasm dripping in his voice.

''Sasuke, enough!''Isable exclaimed shocked by her son's reaction.

He turned his glare over his mom.

''No, mom!!It is not enough!It wasnt enough for them when his company did his dirty doings, he had to kill an innocent man to cover them as well.''he said, his eyes spitting flames.

He turned his glare back at the Haruno couple.

''And, now miss and mister Haruno you come tell here to tell me I should be ashamed? This is just ridiculous.''he said.

Aaron and Claris looked at the boy surprised.

''What are you talking about?''Aaron asked as his jaw had dropped.

Sasuke tried to talk but his mom cut him off, deciding it was time this was clear out.

''Let me do this, Sasuke.''she said calmly.

''Mister and miss Haruno, perhaps you seem to not remember. It has been years after all, but let me refresh your mind. Doesn't my surname say something to you?

Perhaps you would remember a man called Ika Uchiha. He was working at your company 8 years ago.''she said.

''Your dead husband?''Claris asked remembering what Sakura had told her.

Isabel gave her a confirming look.

''Yes, this one. I assume you remember now?''she asked.

''Now, I knew this from what Sakura had told name still doesnt ignite something in me.''Claris said swallowing.

Isabel turned her glare to Aaron.

''Well, then mister Haruno might remember something, since the company was worked by him.''she said in bitterness.

Aaron gave her a dark look.

''I dont work anymore for that company. I quit 8 years ago.''he said explaining.

Isabel gave him a look in disbelief.

''And even if that is the case, I dont remember someone with the name Uchiha working in my company. But please, explain to me, you seem wealthy, was he a member of the hugh council or something? But then I doubt I wouldnt remember him.''he said.

''No, he was a simple worker in the all the luxury you see now isnt a fruit coming out of his work, but it is coming from my older son Itachi who is working in a bank and doing a good job in it.''she said proudly.

''Very well. But if your husband was working in the factory, there is no way I would know him. When I worked there, I wasnt responsible for that part. You see, we had divided the company in parts.

I belonged in a council of around 7 people, as I sold parts of the company to them and we ran it together. Each person had a certain sector. As normal, I kept the marketing one, which is what I have my degree on.

So, a person named Luis Alain was running the factory sector and of course he was responsible of the workers there.''he said in a breath, calmly.

Sasuke interrupted.

''Mister Haruno, you should do a better job guarding your company like that. You know an innocent man was killed out of your own inability to manage a damn building.''he said out of his teeth.

Isabel gave Sasuke a scolding look.

''To the point, Mister Haruno I doubt you cant remember my husband. Please, lets just be husband one day by accident overheard some talk of your workers about dangerous instances entered in your foods and all we knew is that next day he was killed. And people from your company called us to threaten us to stay silent or they would clear us out.''she said, feeling sadness taking over her at that memory of her dead husband.

Aaron gave her a shocked look and Claris immitated him.

''Oh…I am sorry…Their damn mafia. I am really sorry for your husband, madam. I had no idea, to my word. You see this is the reason I quit that company, because of their dirty inhuman attrocities. I didnt want to be part of this.''he said, his cheeks flushing in embarassment.

Claris only looked at the woman who was giving them a doubtful look.

''Dear Isabel, I am shocked to hear this. We trully had no idea. And you say this happened 8 years before? May I ask the exact date of his death?''she asked, having a plan to prove her and her husband were clear out of this.

Claris gave her a sad look before she forced the answer on her lips.

''December 15, 8 years ago and one day.''she said, as the couple's jaw dropped realizing that yesterday was his death anniversary day.

Sasuke gave them a hateful look, still refusing to believe them, thinking those were just dirty lies.

Claris turned and looked at Aaron.

''Hun, do you remember the date you signed that contract to quit the company? It might seem helpful.''she asked, looking at him reassuringly.

He returned her an unsure glare. He always carried with him a copy of that contract, in case something weird happened with the company mafia and he had to show in court, flashing the paper.

''Let me search.''he said as he took out of his pockets something that seemed too big to be a wallet and too small to be a something else and he opened it, searching with his fingers for a folded paper.

Once he found it, he unfolded it and took a look at it.

''Here is a copy of the contract I always carry with me.''he said looking at Isabel.

''The date, hun. What is the date?''Claris asked seriously.

''Same year your husband died, September 17.''he said slowly as Isabel jaw dropped at his words.

''Let me see this.''she said as she practically grabbed the paper in her hands and brought it close to her face.

''Dear god, thats true…''she muttered, feeling her whole world being torn apart, discovering a new truth she had never known till now.

''So practically, I didnt belong in the company anymore when the episode with your husband happened. I was gone, three months already. You are holding the proof.I wouldnt lie about it, you could even go by the company segretary and ask them to confirm you about it, or show you another copy of this very same contract. But then again, you are not supposed to meddle with them as you said.''he said in his superior tone, feeling victorious.

Claris gave him a stunned look.

''To put it shortly, mu husband means to say he wasnt involved or even had any clue of your husband's murder.''she said.

Sasuke looked at them all in disbelief, feeling his head throbbing.

He walked fast over to his mother and grabbed the contract in his hands.

He searched with his eyes for the date. Positive. Confirmed. Three months before his father's death. Before it all even started,

He let the paper fall from his hands, the truth slowly falling on him harsh and heavy.

Tears welled up his eyes, in denial.

''No, it cant be…''he said.

Claris picked up the paper from the floor and handed it back to Aaron as they both gave him a nasty look.

''And I repeat we are sorry for your husband's murder, but we had nothing to do with the reason we are here is about your son's abusive behavior and unexplainable hatred towards our daughter.''she said.

Isabel gave her a sad look.

''I am sorry for what he did to your daughter but believe me I had no idea.''she said trying to find a balance.

Claris felt upset at that.

''I beg you, miss Isabel, dont lie to us so dirty, your own son just walked up on us some minutes ago only to accuse my husband as a murderer and express hating feelings towards us. So what is this all about'?Did you have your son hurt our daughter and abuse her out of pure revengeful feelings? Not very mature of you.''she said, feeling bitter now that she was realizing this, even if it wasnt fully true.

Itachi that had stayed silent all this time couldnt help but peer in.

''Please, miss Haruno, save your words and time of thinking so bad of my mother. She is a honorable woman, she would never fall that low. Please, just excuse my little brother, it was all done and intended purely by him. We, the rest, as a family had nothing to do with it. We didnt even know your daughter's name before you came in this house.''he said, in his superior tone.

Isabel gave him a worried look. She didnt want to blame her son Sasuke entirely for that but she couldnt accept them to think she would be so mean and cheap as to do something like that.

She gave Sasuke a mad look, turning at him.

''Sasuke, care to explain to us please why you did what you did to their daughter?''she asked him.

Sasuke now had lost it, all this time silent, realizing of his pointless revenge, the futility of it, all the time he had spent hating the wrong person, harming the wrong person.

His head hurt like hell, and he was trembling on his whole, his eyes filled with despair and dsibelief.

He had become a lot paler now that usual, like he was a ghost or a dead person. His lips were shivering, partially parted as he was trying to say something. But he just couldnt.

''I…I didnt know…I am sorry.''he said, pushing back the tears in his eyes with all the self control he could manage at the moment as he ran off up the stairs and locked himself into his room.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Always his little brother would put them in trouble with no reason.

Claris and Aaron got up and Isabel immitated them, dead embarassed by Sasuke's doings, not knowing how to justify the situation he had put them into.

''I apologize dearly for my son.I have lost my words, honestly. I will do my best to keep him away from your daughter, you have my word.''she said as Itachi chuckled finding all this amusing.

Claris too upset to pay attention to him, turned to Isabel.

''We are still not convinced that you didnt urge your son to do as he did. And if you did do it, just know I pity you, miss Uchiha. These arent doings of a mature prideful person.''she said in anger as Aaron put a hand on her chest, nodding her to calm down.

''Please, excuse my wife. We wont linger to this anymore. I am a moral man, the reason I quit that disgusting hole of hell, either way. I dont care if you did this out of revenge or what ever else, but I will tell you this thing. For the time being, we wont push it further. But next time your son hurts my daughter or even steps near her, I swear I am going to take further measures. Not as moral ones.''he said, controlled anger in his voice.

''You are free to believe what you want. I still hold the decency of my person. And please rest sure that I will hold my son away from your daughter at all costs. I apologize once more for all the harm that he has caused to her.''she said, trying to sound calm, as her mind waved around Sasuke and her dissapointmet for his revengeful feelings.

This wasnt what she had taught him, at all. She couldnt but only feel sad, seeing how he had chosen to never really listen to her.

Claris gave her a snobby look before she turned around and walked out of the mansion.

Aaron gave Isabel a dissapointed look but nodded calmly and followed Claris out of the building.

Once out, he turned around to say.

''Thanks for your cooperation, so far. Have a nice noon.''he said as he got into his car and Claris simply waved a bye at Isabel, before doing the same.

''Thanks, Mister Haruno.''she muttered.

The car soon took off and Isabel turned in the living room, upset as she let her tears fall on her cheeks, dissapointed by Sasuke's doings.

''My own son, the son I had told him to always avoid revenge, I cant believe that he would ever go so far. He is just a child for christ's sake.''she said as Itachi walked closer to her to comfort her.

''He is just a little brat that has nothing better to do than playing it avenger,mother. I had told you he was no good but you never listened to me.''Itachi said playing devil's advocate.

Isabel gave him an upset look.

''Of course, I didnt believe you. What mom would?!''she said as Itachi hugged her softly and let her calm down in his arms.

In the meantime, Sasuke had fallen on his bed, covering his head in the pillow.

He didnt want to face it all. He didnt want to bring back in his mind all the wasted years of hatred he had spent, all the twisted games and cruelties he had acted on Sakura. She was innocent. And he had had no clue. Till today. He didnt know. But yet, what he had done to her was terrible, so unfair, so unjust.

He felt his heart aching at the memory of him hurting her, humiliating her, betraying her, using her. Abusing her mentally and emotionally. And her memory of her at school two days after her suicidal attempt only made it worse for him to endure. If he had known regrets would feel so terrible, he would never had done what he had.

Downstairs, Isabel had started calming down now, a cold look taking over her face.

''Itachi, call your brother down. I want to have a talk with him.''she said, her tone serious.

''On my way.''Itachi said as he walked off on the stairs and shouted loud enough for

Sasuke to hear.

''Bro, mom needs to have a talk with you, so get your ass on the living room. Now.''he said as he walked off back to his mom. He wanted to attend his being told off.

Sasuke slowly and unwillingly got up from his bed, wipping his tears away as he walked down the stairs, blankly.

He walked close to his mother and stood in front of her, avoiding to look at her in the eyes.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand hitting him hard against his cheek.

His face was turned to the left from the hit, then he slowly turned his face back to his mom, without looking her.

He heard Itachi let out a mean amused chuckle.

''I am dissapointed in you, Sasuke Uchiha!!I raised you with good values and always urged you to not let revenge blind you. Yet, what did you do? You went on and humiliated my family, by playing foolish mind games to an innocent girl! I am really sad about you, really really dissapointed in you.''she said as she gave him a pityfool look.

''But, mom, I didn't kn…''he muttered new tears welling up his eyes.

''Silence, yourself, Sasuke!!!''she yelled, angrier.

Wow, that was the talk we would have, seems like a monologue to me, Sasuke thought upset.

''I want no excuses. There is no excuse for revenge, ever!! And if I forbid you to ever try and socialize yourself with Sakura Haruno. Not even step near her. I wont let you cause my family's name any more harm. And if you dare to disobey me, I will kick you out. Just know is final. ''she said as Sasuke gave her a pleading look.

''I am…sorry.''he said in a sad tone.

''I have been way too soft on you. But next time you will have revenge in your mind, you may as well forget I am your mother. I didnt raise you that way. And you had better start acting like my son, if you want us to get along. Am I clear?''she asked moving closer to him.

''Yes, m'am.''he said, obeying, and leaning his head downwards in comply.

''What a pity…what a pity…''his mother muttered giving him a sad look, barely holding back her tears from her dissapointment at Sasuke.

She turned her back to the two boys and went up the stairs, and closed herself in her room to calm down.

Itachi gave Sasuke a mocking glare.

''Idiotic little bro, I cant say I didnt expect you to mess up like that. Such a disgrace for the Uchihas.''Itachi said, poking Sasuke's hair, in an ironic way.

Sasuke slapped his hands away from his head.

''Shut up, being so uptight and mind your own fucking business.''Sasuke said upset and annoyed by Itachi's mocking attitude.

''Heh…''Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away, to his office.

When Sasuke was left alone in the living room, only then did he realize how flustered his cheeks were by his inner struggle and for some reason he felt really hurt and weird by his mother's words.

Her phrase of her being dissapointed at him kept repeating itself in his head. He always wanted her to admire him, more than Itachi. And now he had made the opposite effect.

But now it hurt, what she had told him. It stung like poison, abandonment, betrayal. But not from her. From his own self, that he had allowed him to get so absorbed in his revenge.

And now it had resulted in having broken the heart of an innocent pure girl and his beloved mother looking down on him with disgust.

His mind raced over at Sakura. Gosh, how would he ever make it up to her? She would probably hate him by now , but seeing as she was always forgiving, he didnt let all his hopes down.

For the time being, he had to do something to take his mind off his terrible regrets for having hurt Sakura who had been always nice to him. He had hurt her for no reason at all.

How conceited had he been.

He turned around and looked blankly at the wall.

In the meantime, Sakura's parents had returned home upset only to find a Sakura in deep agony waiting for them in her room, sitting on her bed.

They told her everything they said with Sasuke and his mother and she froze in the realization that she had been his revenge point all along.

New tears came up to her eyes, but this time she pushed them away , just not to sadden her parents, and finally they left her alone to calm down, as she laid on her bed, confused.

She had thought if she got to know why Sasuke was being a jerk to her, she would have grown to hurt less. But now it wasnt as she had imagined it.

Now she knew the reason. But now, it hurt more than before. Because she felt even bigger his intention to hurt her bad. And this thought alone hurt more than all the things he had done to her so far.

As they say, sometimes, ignorance is bliss. And Sakura had just found out about the truthful of this phrase, even if it was a little late. No, actually, too late.

(Review me, my fans!!! Thanks for the sweet reviews so far!!Gosh, for some reason when people tell me my story is good the fear of messing up gets worse!!!!But dont let this hold your nice or not words back either!!!Until next time!!!)


	14. Of Broken Trust And Sweet Confusion

**Chapter 14: Of Broken Trust And Sweet Confusion**

* * *

Next day, it was Sunday. Sakura didnt manage to sleep at all last night, thinking of how Sasuke had unleashed up on her all his revengeful poison. And he even thought her dad had killed his own father? That was so messed up. For all the reasons he could have hurt her, she could never manage to think that one.

Her parents were as kind as to let her know that they had cleared it out once and for all with the Uchiha family that they werent involved in Ika Uchuha's death by showing them proof, a copy of the contract. They also told Sakura that his mother had promised to them that she wouldnt let Sasuke mess with her or go close ever again.

And even though Sakura wished this could be true, she knew it was impossible because she saw every day Sasuke at school. What would they do to prevent him from seeing her? Put a guard around him 24 per day? That was just not easily done, despite all their money.

She shivered at that thought. Now that he knew that her father were innocent, would he finally leave her alone and stop hurting her?

All of her shock wouldnt let her relax. She was afraid that the hatred in the young boy's heart was still present, just a paranoid fear of hers after every thing she had been through and she couldnt believe he would just let it go so easily. Even if that was far from the truth right now. The hatred in Sasuke's heart had now been replaced by regrets, and some other kind of feelings, that he couldnt understand so far.

Was it the beggining of something new between them or was it the end?

Next day, after Hinata texted her to meet up with her and Ino, Sakura texted back she would spend the day with her father who had come from France to see her.

And this was true but besides that she still didnt feel ready to face Ino. Not because she hadnt forgiven her, but because she had decided to not let the girls know what had happened. She doubted Ino would remember a thing either way and Hina and Naruto were absent at the prom's episode with Sasuke.

And for that reason, she didnt know if she could make it to act like nothing had happened when she saw Ino. She needed more time to calm down the shock in her.

Plus, she knew if Ino got to know about it, it would only create more problems and draw bigger attention to Sasuke and her, something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Then again there was the Hinata factor. What would she tell the girl for having being so upset over at the prom? Well, she had puked, so the excuse of being drunken could work. And if Hinata wasnt convinced, she really could always pretend she didnt remember anything just to make it more convincing.

All that secrecy got in her nerves. She wanted to be able to open up. But she didnt want her friends to think she was Sasuke's push over all along.

That would only make them see her as weak and desperate. Which she was. But out of her former love for him.

She couldnt manage to hate him still. Her character and her quality of heart wouldnt admit to that. But she was angry at him for being so prone so determined to hurt her.

She decided the best way to go would be to ignore him.

It wasnt the first time a boy hurt her either way. Her ex, two years ago had hurt her bad, too, but not nearly as bad as Sasuke.

And she wasnt so much in love with Rick back then. With Sasuke she was crazy in love.

So in the past after many tries of her to try and fight back her ex, she found out this had nor esult, no point, cause Rick, being a jerk would never stop his only made things more complicated than they had to be and she hated this.

And Sasuke was a jerk, too. So, why try and fight him? She would just ignore him. She would try her best not to let him see he had power anymore over her emotions and feelings.

She wouldnt even let him see she was that mad. Sure, she was human and she might let show some times, but she would try to control it. She would do what she knew best to do, all her life till now: Bottle it all up. But this time, she was sure it was for a good reason.

The more she would ignore him, the less painful for her it would be to be around him.

It was 2 o clock when her father came to pick her up from his hotel.

Her mother, after the Sasuke episode seemed to go sweeter on her ex husband and offered him to sleep at their house last night.

But her dad refused as he said he had already paid for the hotel ,for two days and he didnt want to waste money like that.

So he left at late night to go sleep at his hotel called Armoria.

Once Claris let him enter the house and Sakura got down to greet her dad as well, she said she had to go to work as she couldnt keep cancelling it.

So she left them, kissing Sakura on the head and wishing them to have fun.

Sakura was smiling despite all her sadness so far. A whole day with her dad. She always loved days with her dad. He made them so fun.

Once her mother was gone, Aaron looked at her smiling awkwardly. Now that she was a teen he didnt know what she would enjoy more.

''So, my wonderful cherry blossom, today I want you to forget about that little jerk and have fun with me. But since, you are not a kid anymore, I will let you choose our destination.''he said, trying to sound serious.

Sakura looked at him smiling rather unsure. The truth was she didnt mind where theyd go as long as she was with her father. The poor guy seemed too stressed to find out what pleased his teen daughter to be a better father.

''Ok…dad, uhm, since it is early yet,I'd say we'd go for a coffee together at the suburbs.I want to get out of this small town for a little while. See something different, you know.''she said unsure looking at him.

''Suburbs it is, then!''he said trying to sound excited.

Sakura smiled.

''Are you ready?''he asked her, looking her carefully.

''Yes, I do believe .''she said giving one last look to herself.

They went down and walked out of the house, getting in the car.

They had their coffee together at Starbucks , a little out of Konoha, as they chatted for her life so far, avoiding to mention Sasuke.

He would ask her about school and her friends, her general life at Konoha.

He avoided bringing up the subject of her moving with him at Paris. He needed more time to think about it. He never took rushful decisions and he wouldnt start it now.

They stayed together all day, except that at noon they went to a nice expensive restaurant where her dad had her order whatever she felt like and they ate till they couldnt anymore and they felt ready to burst. In the end, he paid an overcharged bill but he didnt regret it. He would do anything to keep Sakura happy and satisfied at their together day.

Walking out of the restaurant, he asked her what she would like to do next.

It was only 8 yet, and they still had time to do stuff before he drove back to his hotel, to sleep for next day's trip.

Sakura turned and looked at him, her pale cheeks blushing from excitement.

''Dad!!I know what!!We havent been together at movies for ages!!What do you think?We'd go?''she asked, flashing him a bright cute smile.

''Sounds a wonderful idea to me, baby girl.''he said in a sweet smile.

''Yay!!!''she said, in joy. Her father had done a good job so far in keeping her mind off that jerk and he smiled thinking this.

They drove to the cinema and they stood in the que, trying to choose a good movie to watch.

After 5 mins of Sakura bubbling around the movies, she finally picked one.

''Mmm, this Bleeding Moon seems nice, dad!!!''she said in wander.

It was a movie about vampires and lycanthropes.

Her dad grimaced secretly because he thought he was too old to watch such fictions but he pretended he was excited about it and accepted just to not ruin her mood.

They bought the tickets and went in to watch the movie, buying pop corn on their way.

When the movie was finished, they walked out with an excited Sakura, hurting his ears with her non constant bubbling about how awesome that movie was.

''I hope there is a sequel!!I loved it!!!Did you see how that Lerois guy jumped out of nowhere to save his lover Amalie, when that asshole of lycan Amen tried to kidnap her?It was the most romantic scene in the movie!!!And it wasnt cheesy,either!!!''she said, as she looked around her in joy.

Her father nodded, pretended he was excited, but he was mainly bored and they drove off for him to drop her to her house.

Once, off the car, both of them, he gave her a look with meaning.

Sakura in the car had turned from happy to sad, realizing it was coming the time to say bye and this had only made it harder for him.

''Sakura, baby, it is time to end our together day. I need to wake up, early, tomorrow. But if I could I wouldnt leave by your side at all. You know that.''he said as he noticed Sakura's eyes getting wet. She always cried when they had to say bye.

''Oh… was an amazing day. Thanks for everything!!When will you come again?''she asked walking closer to him.

''Hun, I have no .I will try to not take ages though.''he said seriously.

Sakura gave him a sad look as she walked even closer and tugged on his shirt.

''Dad, would it be too much if I asked you to take me with you tomorrow?''she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

Her dad looked at her hesitantly before he forced the answer on his lips.

''Yes.''he whispered.

He noticed in sadness as Sakura started dropping tears.

''Hun, we have talked about this before. Please, dont make it harder for me.''he said.

She didnt say anything, instead she hugged him, like she was trying to keep him with her forever.

''Baby, please, dont cry. I promise to you I will think about it and I will call to let you know my decision. But dont cry, you know I dont want to see you sad. I feel so bad, hun, please, dont cry.'''he said sighing as he hugged her back, while his eyes got wet.

''We have to say bye now, baby. I am sorry.''he said sparing an anxious look at his watch.

It was getting late. It was 12:30 and he had to wake up at 6 in the morning next day, to catch his plane.

Sakura wouldnt let him go, grabbing on him desperately, tears running non stop from her eyes.

''I am sorry, dad. I just…I hate this. I hate saying bye to you. Please dont leave me here. Please, dad. ''she said pleadingly in a whiny voice.

He looked at her sad, sharing her pain but he had to go right then, if he didnt want to miss the flight next morning.

''Hun, be a big girl now and let go. I need to wake up early next morning.''he whispered, stroking her hair.

Sakura didnt pull away, but she removed her hands from his shirt.

''No…''she muttered sobs breaking her voice.

''I really need to go, now. I love you, hun. Good Night.''he said as he kissed her hair one last time and he pulled her away, walking off to his car. The same scene always repeated every time he had to go, except that Sakura never asked him before to take her with him.

He sighed as he got into the car.

Sakura remained there, looking at him through the window, in a blank mode.

''Bye, dad…''she whispered as he waved his hand at her, smiling and drove off under her puppy glare.

Tears still rolling down her cheeks, she stood there for some minutes, not wanting to accept he had left so soon, once more.

She finally turned away and walked up her house. None was home, her mom still at work. She hadnt even bothered to drop by to say bye to her ex husband.

Sakura felt mad at her mother for that. She sighed, wipping her tears away and ran fast on the stairs, and reached for her room.

She got inside, put off her clothes and put on her pijamas and fell on her bed, closing the lights.

She slept, the joy of their day bigger than her bitterness for his leaving.

Monday morning, at school, Sasuke had gone there, feeling very awkward, thinking of the instant he would look in Sakura's hurt eyes, again.

He was in complete los of moves, his regrets taking over. He thought he could ignore her and make it easier. But what if this hurt her more? At least, he needed to apologize to her, even she tried to push him away. He needed to let her know he had regretted about his revenge on her.

Meanwhile, this was equally hard for Sakura , too. Cause she didnt only have to deal with seeing Sasuke again but also she had to manage to keep a cool face around Ino and Hinata, too. Especially Ino.

Once in the yard, she thought she would walk straightly in class, without seeing any of her friends or run onto Sasuke randomly.

First hour was music.

Once the class was over, she looked at her schedule.

She needed to keep walking straight to class in each break and everything would roll smoothly for the day.

But once she took a closer look at the paper in her hands, she froze in agony.

Next class was english. The one Sasuke, Ino and Hinata were in. Great.

She swallowed hard and started walking off to the english class.

To her misfortune, she cursed inside her as she saw Sasuke walking the opposite way, to the class, facing her.

His eyes seemed to widen slightly once he noticed her.

She looked in his eyes, trying to hide her inner struggle as she focused her glare elsewhere fast.

She fastened her pace to hurry and get into class. She pressed her books tightly on her chest as she made a move to cross the door.

But, having her thoughts focused too hard on seeming cool, she managed the opposite effect as she stumbled but managed to keep her balance. However she didnt manage to keep her grip on her books.

The books fell from her hands and spread scattered on the floor.

Sakura blushed in embarassment, cursing herself inside her as she fast knelt down to pick them up.

Sasuke waited for her to finish, towering her as she was blocking the entrance to class.

Once she was done gathering her books back into her lap, she stood up and made a move to walk into the classroom but she fell a soft hand grabbing her arm gently.

She stopped instantly, freezing in his soft grip. Her blush became even worse, when she felt his warm controlled breath on her neck, as he leaned in closer from behind to whisper something.

''We need to talk.''his husky soft voice lingered in her ears long after he had finished it.

She tried to unfreeze.

Remember, Sakura. Play it cool and ignore him. That is what he deserves. That is what is best. Dont give in again, he will only break your heart again. Dont trust him. Sakura thought in bitterness.

Sakura clenched her fists on her books and she walked ahead, pulling away from his grip.

She walked into the classroom and she sat on her desk.

In the same time, the bell rang and Sasuke managed to stop staring at her with something like confusion in his face and he walked to his desk, sparing her secret glances.

He sighed inside him. He didnt expect any less than that. Now he would have to put up with her ignoring him? So was that it? He needed to explain to her and apologize. He didnt know if it was just his terrible regrets but he felt he needed her to know that he was sorry.

Ino and Hinata came in, and Naruto after the black haired girl, whispering something in a sexy way in her ear that made the shy girl turn red.

Ino and Hinata sat on their desks as they didn't have time to talk to Sakura, with Kakashi-sensei following after them.

Naruto walked to his desk, and sat down behind Sasuke.

He poked him in the shoulder for his morning and tease and Sasuke slapped his hand away without turning around.

''Dobe, cut the crap in the early morning, will ya?''he asked annoyed.

''Damn teme, cheer up! Why are you always so cranky? Maybe you need a girl. Say, how did it go with Karin?''Naruto asked, in his usual loud tone that everyone around the class could hear.

Sasuke cussed Naruto inside him for embarassing him as usual and turned around to make him cease.

''Dobe, I swear or you shut up or I will break your nose.''he whispered in a menacing tone as Naruto finally got it and nodded rubbying his head awkwardly, grinning.

''Fine, fine. Damn.''he said as Sasuke turned again in front of him.

Sakura could not have avoided to hear this about Karin, since Naruto's voice made it clear enough towards the whole class.

She felt a hint of pain again kicking in and she wished hard inside her to not still be in love with Sasuke. It would only bring her more tears. The first day he kissed Ino she felt like she hated him with all her hurt, then next days the hatred gave its place to indifference or slight disgust but now it was just confusion inside her.

She mentally slapped herself for not hating him after all that and she focused her attention to Kakashi who had began teaching his lesson, writting something on the board for his pupils to copy.

She put out her notebook and started writting down, but througout the lesson she could feel Sasuke turning around and staring at her. But she didnt feel the death stares he would give her in the past. This glare he gave her was something new. Something she couldnt interpret.

Once the bell rang she sighed relieved and rushed out of class to avoid him.

Ino and Hinata ran behind her and she felt two arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

It was Ino.

''Sakura-chan, morning!!!Hinata told me you were sick at the prom? How is you now?''she asked as she releashed the girl and Sakura turned around to face her.

She saw Sasuke walking out of the class with Naruto and she asked the girls to follow her at the yard, rushing to move away from him as soon as possible.

The girls accepted and they all 3 walked down and sat down on a spot at the vast yard.

Sakura didnt know how to face Ino till now but the blonde didnt seem to remember a thing and this made it easier for her.

''Well, to be honest, I dont really remember. I guess I drunk too much.''she lied and Hinata gave her a questioning look.

''B…bu…t , it…di..didnt see…seem l…like it, S…Sakur…ura.''the shy girl said and Ino turned to give her a look.

''Like what did it seem?''she asked, curious.

''Listen girls, it is over, ok? I only remember I puked, thats all. Just dont linger over it.''Sakura said angered by their persistance.

''Okk..okay.''Hinata nodded, complying.

Ino gave Sakura a suspicious look but didnt say anything.

''Well, Hina here let me know I was a bitch to Shikamaru. So today I went and apologized to him, before the bell he still seems mad.I really need to stop getting so wasted publicly, I do stupid things I regret later.''Ino sighed in one breath as Hinata giggled.

If only you knew, Sakura sighed but nodded.

''Well, it is good you asked sorry. If he still likes you, chances are he has already forgiven you. But I still dont think he deserved it.''Sakura said.

''Hey, its not my fault. I was drunken as hell. When I got home I started puking as hell, so Ten Ten told embarassing. Well, girls shame on you for not waiting for me to come too. You just left me there, with that tom boy Ten Ten! I feel hurt.''Ino said mockingly.

''Well, I am sorry for that Ino.I dont really remember why we didnt pick you up, to be honest.''Sakura lied, feeling slightly guilty.

''It is ok, Sak. I am just teasing you. Hinata told me you seemed so bad that you had to leave asap.I understand. How many times has the same thing happened to me? I am asking you. I am sure you cant count them down. I cant.''she said waving her hand on air, like she was gossiping about something minor.

Hinata looked at Ino bored as she kept on with her babbling and Sakura was just happy again her she hadnt grown distant with Ino.

In the spanish class, she was with Sasuke. It wasnt an often class in the week, but it was the last hour of the day and she was happy she had done a good job till now ignoring him.

During the lesson, she felt Sasuke staring at her, but not as often.

When the class was over, she put her books in her bag and as she always did a slow job in it, everyone had already left and Sasuke was waiting for her alone, out of the classroom.

She walked out of the room, not clueless, but then she flinched secretly as she saw Sasuke with his back on the wall, looking at her expectantly.

She gave him an indifferent glare, as she turned around to head to the stairs.

Seeing that, he pulled off the wall and rushed after her, grabbing her wrist in his hand.

''Sakura…''he whispered, almost faintly.

She closed her eyes for one second and turned around to look at him.

She didnt say anything. Instead she softly took his hand in hers and pulled it away from his grip.

Then she looked at him and sighed unwantigly.

''I have to go.''she said as she turned in front of her again and rushed down the stairs.

Sasuke ran after her and catching up, he caught her arm and forced her to stop.

She turned around, avoiding his glare, blushing madly.

''Your house is just a few meters away from school. So, can we please just talk?''he asked, sighing tired.

Sakura gave him a rushing look, trying to hide her blush and regain her cool. She felt her stomach weakening again, she felt upset.

He slowly removed his hand from her arm and looked at her calmly, as he had her full attention now.

''I know…But I dont think there is something we have to talk about.''she said, her voice trembling, giving out her being upset.

Sasuke gave her a surprised look. It was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

''I need to apoligise to you. And explain to you some things. It would be nice if you just took the chance to hear me out. Please.''he said choosing his words carefully.

''You dont need to explain anything to me. Hatred cant be explained.''she said in a hint of bitterness as tears started welling up her eyes and she turned around to hide them, walking away again.

Sasuke looked at her, walked after her again and caught up.

''Is that what you think? That I still hate you?''he whispered, his voice sounded slightly hurt.

''Obviously.''Sakura said, avoiding his look.

''Well, you are wrong. I admit I did hate you. And I guess you know why. But I dont , not anymore. I actually feel bad for everything I have done to you and I need you to give me one chance to make it up to you.''he said, determined.

Sakura suddenly stopped and turned to look at him.

''Quit with those games of yours! I am not your puppet to break and remake whenever you feel like it. Just go away, I wont let you hurt me this time!''Sakura said, snapping out, in anger as she thought he was just trying to mess with her, unable to believe someone as mean as him could ever have regrets.

''Hey, I am not playing games! I mean I admit I did…but well …now it is different. I just need to prove to you that I am sorry, trully.''he muttered hurt by her reaction.

''Why? Why do you care so much what I think? What I feel?''she asked exasperated.

''I am not as mean, as you think.''he whispered, exhausted from the failed efforts to convince her.

He had walked her till her house, and it wasnt until now that he noticed, when she suddenly stopped walking and turned to look fully at him.

'''Sasuke, please. I do not care what you are. What I need you to understand is that I need you to stay away.''she said slowly, trying to sound convincing, even if for some reason she felt bitter at the thought of them two cutting off so suddenly.

''I cant do that.''he said simply, looking down.

''Why not?''Sakura asked.

''Because…there is no reason. I mean I dont mean to hurt you, again.''he said, trying to find his words.

''Well, there is a reason. Believe it or not, it affects me in a bad way to see you. And if you really want to make it up to me, then I dare you to stay away from me.''she said, bitterness in her voice.

He chuckled looking up to hers and scolded closer to her, closing the distance between them, only a few inches separating their faces.

Sakura flinched at his move, as his hot breath mixed with her unstable one.

''I would, but …I dont believe this is what you really want.''he whispered, looking at her intensely in the eyes.

Sakura put a hand on his chest and pushed him softly away, regaining her breath and ignoring her blushing.

''And…and how you know what I want?''she asked, annoyed.

''I dont mean to offend you but it is obvious…that you still like me.''he said looking at her stoically.

Sakura felt anger painting her cheeks. How arrogant.

''I mean…you still blush like mad when we are close.''he said, glancing at her calm.

Sakura felt blushing even more in his observation but tried to sound cold.

''It is just embarassing, thats all. And stop being so self obsessed. You wish I still liked you. After everything you did, I cant believe you still have that idea for me. You are so conceited.''she hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Whatever.''he said.

''No, not whatever. In fact, I want you to repeat this: 'Sakura doesnt like me anymore and she is over me for good.'Now. Say it.''she commanded feeling vulnerable at his approach.

Sasuke chuckled and moved closer to her, reclosing the distance between them.

''And why would I do that?''he asked, eying her annoyed.

''Cause I tell you so.''she said trying to sound strong.

''Well, I cant do this.''he whispered, firming his glare on hers.

''Why not?''she asked in the edge of tears.

''Because you are asking me to lie.''he said, earning an annoyed glare by her.

''Just who do you think you are? How can you be so sure it is a lie?!''she asked, her breath caressing his face.

''Heh…''he said in his husky voice, giving up explaining to her.

''Just say it. Repeat what I said.''she said, wanting to make him stop being so arrogant and cocky as it bothered her to no end.

He looked at her and smirked.

''Okay…Sakura does like me and she is not over me for good.''he said in a firm voice.

''Hey! Thats not what I said. Stop cheating!''she said, anger kicking in.

''Will you admit it or not? I dont like you anymore. Repeat what I said. Please.''she said clenching her teeth.

''Sorry but this is how I feel. I cant lie. These are my thoughts.''he said,moving slightly away from her without removing his glare.

Sakura felt the urge to insult him high in her but instead she tried to control herself. I f she showed him it annoyed her so much it might have the opposite effect of what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes, giving up.

''Whatever. And why are you still here? Arent you supposed to not come near me?''she asked raising an eye brow.

He looked at her and sighed.

''It is not like there are spies watching me, you know. So I can practically do whatever I want.''he said, trying not to sound rude, but failing.

Sakura raised her finger on him.

''Well, if you like being so thick headed, then I will keep ignoring you. And everyone will be fine.''she sighed, a slightly dissapointed look taking over her face.

She had sweared to not let him upset her at all this morning, yet here we go again. Falling in the same old trap.

''Fine then. And I just will keep trying to get closer to you.''he said smirking, finding her resistance as a challenge to try harder for her forgiveness.

''Do you think this is a game, Sasuke?''she asked, anger and hurt painting her eyes.

''No. I am quite serious about it.''he whispered as she gave him a tired glare and gave up, turning her back on him and walking to her house.

''Whatever…''she muttered as she got in.

Sasuke looked at her leaving for some moments before he let a light smirk take over his lips and he turned away heading to the bus.

He got on it and waited pensive for it to part.

Sakura went up to her apartment, via the elevator and she entered it.

Her mother was in the kitchen, eating.

She waved a hi as she made her way on her room and she got in, tossing her bag on the floor, annoyed.

God, just who the hell did that guy think he is to come to her and dare to assume that she still liked him?

And damn her own self, for failing so hard to keep her cool whenever he close the distance between them or whenever he touched her.

Why couldnt she just hate him? Or ignore him completely? It would be easier that way.

All she knew right now is that she felt intense the urge to get her anger out on him.

Was he trying to play mind games again with her? If he really cared for her feelings, wouldnt he just walk away and leave her in peace? Help her forget?

Confusion and wonder took over her mind as she laid back on her bed, pensive.

She needed to find ways to ignore him effectivelly. And what were those words of him getting closer to her? Did he mean it? And if yes, why would he do such a thing?

Jerks will always be jerks. There was no way for him to mean good, she thought in doubt.

Of course, why would it end so easily for me? Doesnt God always find a way to tire me out? She thought in bitterness as she closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had got home and now he sat on his Xbox trying to play a football game. But he found it impossible to focus.

He never meant to take it that far with Sakura, or even his apologies. But there was this intense feeling in him, urging him to keep trying. Because he...somehow…didnt like the idea of being away from her.

Sure he had been away from her for a long period before, when they ignored each other. But now…it was different, without all the hatred and anger in the middle.

And he had even surprised himself, after school, when he told her as much.

He never expected himself to say such words.

He felt kind of bad though, cause he realized he had been a jerk once more, even if he hadnt meant to.

But it hurt when she pushed him away. And he just wanted to find a way to get her to forgive him.

And it hurt how she had told him she wanted to keep away from him.

A fear of her hating him had started now tortuing his mind but he pushed it away, trying to be optimistic.

He put his arms under his head, on his pillow, thinking of things he could do to make her stop doubting him. Cause, somehow, it hurt him.

* * *

_(Somehow, I am not satisfied with this chapter!!! T_T My fans, thanks for your great reviewsso far! Wow, 5 reviews in only one is a first!!! Thanks a lot!!It made me really happy. Anyways, review again and thanks for reading this piece of shit of the 14th chapter :/ Until next time!!)_


	15. Misunderstood Gestures

**Chapter 15: Misunderstood Gestures**

Next day at school, Sakura got there relatively early, and found Ino waiting for her in the yard with Hinata, as usual.

She walked up and chatted them up, till Naruto came to occupy Hinata in some corner for their morning lovey doveys.

Sasuke was with Sai and Kiba a few meters away. He would spare Sakura secret glares, trying to interpret her mood today. He already had done something for her this morning but she hadnt still found out.

With that thought, he walked in class smirking secretly.

First hour was maths and Sakura couldnt stop her throbbing headache while looking at the repeated numbers that made no sense in the early morning.

Once it was over, break. Then, next hour was litterature.

She remembered how once she had sat next to Sasuke in that class and he seemed annoyed.

Ever since she had changed desks just not to get more on his nerves.

She had moved on to the left line, which wasnt ever completely full, leaving some desks empty.

And today, the desk next to her, as happened the last few weeks was empty. But not for long more.

She was absent minded when she snapped out of her own little world and she noticed Sasuke sitting down on it.

Her eyes slightly widen in wonder and secret surprise. She thought he wanted to avoid her in public?

Instead, he turned to look at her and let out a mischevious grin.

''I thought your desk was over there?''she asked him motioning with her head at the central line of desks.

''Not anymore.''he said as he looked at her stoically.

She looked at him in wonder. She still couldnt get why he was changing his behavior to her.

She could understand somehow that he would cease his attacks to her, but to turn nice to her, she never expected that from him.

In the litterature class, which was being taught by the headmaster herself, Lady Tsunade, they were doing an old classical text about a forbidden love.

Tsunade would often have students read it out, and sometimes actually act the dialogues in a realistic way by posing a student to talk for each character.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura noticing amused her blush in that and her equally amusing effort to hide it.

At one point, she seemed to lose her cool, that she lost her focus totally and the pen she was holding between her fingers left from her shaking hand and fell on the floor, between her and Sasuke's desk.

She felt like a moron and she bended down on her chair to pick it up.

Sasuke lost no time and did the same, ''accidentally'' placing his hand over hers in the proccess.

Sakura let the pen fall again under her hand, which was still connected to the cold floor, as a mad blush took over her pale cheeks.

Sasuke let his fingers linger on her soft skin before he slowly removed his hand, smirking in the meanwhile. Sakura noticed this and became even more awkward, as this time she took good hold of the pen and picked it up in a rush, turning straight into her chair.

But it wasnt long before, she heard Tsunade's strict voice echoing in the room.

''Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! Quit playing around, you two!Are you finding my lesson so boring? Let me help you out of this. Here, here, what's the text we read? Turn your pages to page 156. Camille!!!Sakura reads as Margueritte and Sasuke as Armand!!!Start, you two!!''Tsunade said behind her glasses, sparing them a sinister glare.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other hesitantly, feeling awkward to perform a love text between them.

Sakura blushed lightly and she noticed he did too before she turned her glare under his stare, to focus at the lines on the book.

They started reading, but somehow it was painful for her to pretend his lover.

**Armand**: Don't you believe in love, Marguerite? ''Sasuke asked, in a husky voice.

Sakura felt she wanted to laugh in the ironic of the words…since he was the one that always pushed her away from love and not her…But now her characters seemed to be reversed.

**Marguerite**: I don't think I know what it is. ''Sakura said, in a trembling voice.

**Armand**: Oh, thank you. ''Sasuke's voice came out, rather soft.  
**Marguerite**: For what?  
**Armand**: For never having been in love.

In his last phrase, she gave him a bitter look. She wished that was the true but sadly it wasnt…She had been in love as Sakura, with a Sasuke that broke her heart.

Yet, their characters were oblivious to that.

**Marguerite**: It's hard to believe that there's such happiness in this world. ''Sakura's voice kept on to the next passage.  
**Armand**: Marguerite. Now you've put tears on my hand. Why? Sasuke asked, sparing Sakura a mysterious glare.  
**Marguerite**: You will never love me thirty years. No one will. ''Sakura said, with a hint of personal bitterness in her voice.  
**Armand**: I'll love you all my life. I know that now. All my life.''Sasuke said, kind of hesitantly.

Sakura looked at him fast and blushed. Those love words came out of his mouth so unnaturally, yet they felt so nice accompanied by his soft familiar voice.

He looked back at her, expectantly.

She gave him an pretended indifferent look as Tsunade's voice was heard again.

''Lee, read as Monsieur Duval(Armand's father)!''she said loudly and the mushroom head guy started reading cheerily.

**Monsieur Duval**: Please, give him up. ''Lee said in his annoying voice.  
**Marguerite**: What should I do? ''Sakura asked, feeling her heart beating. Somehow, these last lines seemed to reflect their real life to a big point.  
**Monsieur Duval**: Talk to him. Tell him he must leave you. ''Lee said trying to sound convincing.  
**Marguerite**: I have talked. ''Sakura said dryly.  
**Monsieur Duval**: Leave him. ''Lee repeated.  
**Marguerite**: He'd follow me. ''she said, sparing Sasuke a glare. Wasnt that true? Hadnt she tried to cut off of him but yet there he was now, by her side, trying to approach her?  
**Monsieur Duval**: Tell him you don't love him. ''Lee said and somehow Sasuke turned him a death glare before turning to stare back at Sakura.  
**Marguerite**: He wouldn't believe me.''Sakura said and her eyes flashed fast at Sasuke once her sentence was over. Those last words…She had been afraid to read them out loud…thinking they reflected on the truth inside her. And somehow a hint in her voice would betray the truth to Sasuke.

He hadnt believed her when she had told him that she didnt like him anymore.

And their situation sounded so much like the one in the text. Only, that, she didnt know if she loved him still. But if she did, him finding out was more embarassing that she could deal with. Cause he didnt deserve it.

Sasuke looked at her with a victorious smirk on his face.

Sakura froze. Had he been able to see inside her? She wondered in agony.

''He wouldnt believe you…''he whispered leaning slightly closer to her, for an instant before turning back to his book.

Sakura blushed 10 ones of red but gladly Tsunade dismissed them from reading more, as the dialogues had finished either way.

Once the bell rang for a break, Sakura got up in a rush, wishing to run away from Sasuke.

Those stupid texts they had to read had made her lose her cool completely and put her into thoughts.

Why did he still have such an effect on her? If she had been reading them with someone else, it wouldnt matter to her. She wouldnt ever make it to feel like she was in the woman's position. She wouldnt ever mix herself with the fic.

But now, it just felt so much like them. So much that it scared her.

She walked down to the cantine to buy something to eat.

She asked for a croissant and a bottle of water and once she made a move to hand the money, the middle aged woman cut her off.

''No need to pay. Someone else is paying for you.''she said, in a rush.

Sakura looked at her stunned.

''Someone else??Who??''she asked confused and in curiosity.

''Sasuke Uchiha. He told me to place whatever you buy in his bill.''the woman that had grown to know who Sakura was by time, said.

Sakura gave her a disbelieving look.

''Are you sure?''she asked, not understanding.

The woman didnt reply. Instead he gave her a frustrated look, she had much work to do and she didnt have time to explain to Sakura. She had a whole flock of students to serve.

Sakura sighed and walked away, slight anger painting her cheeks.

Why would Sasuke do that? To make her feel poor? To prove to her that he was richer? Of course, why else would he do this? She wondered in herself, clenching her fists tightly on her food and bottle.

She searched all the yard to find wondered around and around, not being able to spot him until she felt bumping onto someone, she hadnt noticed, due to her intense focus on the distance to look for the raven haired guy.

She stepped back rubbying her hurt head and looked up to the person she had ran onto.

She almost choked on her own salliva. It was Sasuke.

''Oh hey…''he muttered playfully as she gave him an angry glare.

''I had been looking for you.''she hissed.

''Oh really?You finally decided to admit how you feel?''he asked, teasingly as he scolded closer to her and ran a finger lazily on her arm.

Sakura didnt react, even if she felt flinching at his touch.

''Listen here, you…Whatever, I wanted to ask you…how dare you pay for my own stuff? Huh? You think I am some kind of desperately poor minority or what? You snob brat!''she said pushing him away, tears of anger welling up at her eyes.

Sasuke gave her a calm look. So that was why she was looking for him.

He smirked lightly.

''No…you misunderstood. I did this to pay you back for all the times you bought things for me…I mean…''he said in a loss of words, as he saw she wouldnt calm down her angered expression.

''What?You gave me back long ago the money you owed me. So why? Is this a new way of you to offend me? To humiliate me?''she asked, tears of anger running down her cheeks now.

He looked at her, confused. He never expected her to take it this way. Seemed she hadnt get over their bad past, yet.

''No…It has nothing to do with that. When will you stop thinking I mean bad to you, Sakura?''he asked her sighing dissapointed.

She walked closer to him and hissed on his face, pissed.

''You'd better go back and ask them to cancel the bill. Now.''she said.

He looked at her stoically but he didnt move back.

''I wont do that. I want to help you.''he said, trying to look in her eyes.

She gave him an even more angered look.

''You think I cant afford my own snacks?''she asked, behind her teeth.

He sighed and moved away.

''No, its not that. I just want to do something for you. Thats all. Maybe I didnt do it the right way. But still…''he whispered, trying to not upset her more.

''You are disgusting me…''she spitted the words as she turned around with tears in her eyes and walked away.

''Sakura…I am sorry.''he whispered but she failed to hear him as she had took up running on the stairs.

He stayed there like that, wondering what he had done wrong. Then it came in a flash to him how in the past he had offended her for being poor and tried to make a hell for her out of it and he felt regrets.

''Damn, I was a huge jerk. I dont blame her.''he thought inside him as he turned around slowly.

Sakura walked to the class, sitting down and trying to calm down. The bell rang and soon every student was in.

At the break, she went down and spent it with Ino and Hinata, chatting.

Then it was gymnastics…Sasuke was in it with her.

He had been trying to talk to her during it but she would avoid him or ignore him and pretend he didnt exist.

Until he found the chance he was looking for.

''Sakura, go fetch me a new basket ball from the store…This one has got soft.''Jiraya, their gymnastic tutor said as he looked over at her with an expression that didnt take negative answers and extended his hand with the keys to her.

Sakura looked at him for moment before she spoke in a rush.

''Hai, Jiraya-sensei.''she said nodding as she took the keys in her hand and walked off inside the building searching for that small room where they stored the gymnastics'objects.

Sasuke watched her from the bench he stood, as he waited for his turn to enter the basket ball game and seeing as the game wouldnt be over anytime soon, he smirked sneakily, standing up silently and walking secretly after her.

Jiraya didnt seem to notice focused on the playing students.

Sakura walked along the cold long dark corridors of the school, searching for the small room with a white door.

When she found it- she had been there before, Jiraya would often send her to fetch him things, as well with other students- she twirled the keys in the locker and left them hanging on the door as she walked inside.

She opened the small light and she walked deeper in the tiny room as she saw some cartoon boxes that held all types of gymnastic's tools inside them, from balls,to weights and so on.

She spotted the box with the basket balls and she leaned over it, emerging her soft hands in the box among the balls, trying to find a good tight one.

She kept trying the balls in her hands for some minutes before she found a good enough one, that she dragged out of the box and she turned around muttering relieved.

Suddenly, she heard the door closing, with a sound of twirling keys and she looked up fast to see Sasuke leaning with his back on the door, looking at her victorious.

The ball dropped from her hands, as she took some seconds to regain her cool and find her voice.

''What …what are you doing here?''she asked, looking at him in stun.

''Well, since you chose to ignore me, I thought I'd try a different way to approach you.''he said smirking as he pushed his back off the door and started walking slowly towards her.

Now that he was in his gymnastics clothes, Sakura couldnt help but let her eyes run over his godlike body, in something like hunger, as her flustered cheeks gave her awkwardness away.

''You cant be in here…I need to go, Jiraya-sensei sent me to go fetch him a ball.''she said backing away slightly as he kept walking towards her, till he closed the distance between them.

''Well, it will have to wait for now because I think you are trapped in here, with me.''he said amused as he noticed her panicked expression.

Sakura kept backing away till she felt the ball box brushing against the back of her knees and she knew she had no more room to step backwards.

She looked at him almost pleadingly.

But he remained apathetic, a soft smirk gracing his alluring lips as he scolded even closer, a few inches separating their faces.

She felt her knees weakening when his hot breath hit her face and he noticed in satisfaction.

''You cant keep avoiding me forever, you know…''he whispered in a husky voice in her ear, as she felt his hair brushing against hers, whilst it.

''What do you want, Sasuke…?''she asked, her breath unstable from her akwardness.

'' I want you to stop pretending I dont exist…Is that so hard to you?''he whispered now, biting softly her earlobe, playfully.

She almost flinched and balanced herself as she almost fell backwards in the box from his move.

She pushed him away and she noticed the amused smirk on his sexy lips, which only made her embarassment even worse.

He chuckled as she walked away, untrapping herself from his body.

He walked after her, not much room in the tiny room to escape him.

She tried to not look in his eyes, blushing like mad.

''Well, would you please stop doing this?!''she asked, losing her cool, upset.

Sasuke cornered her on the wall, again, keeping her trapped between a small wardrobe on her left, the end of the wall on her right , and his body to her front.

She avoided looking at him, as he stared at her intensely which only mad her blush more.

''Doing what?''he asked innocently as he leaned in closer to her, his nose touching hers.

''This!!!''she exclaimed almost on tears as she put a hand on his chest to prevent him from closing the distance more between them.

He looked at her teasingly as he grabbed her hand into his and slammed it against the wallover her head.

He grabbed her other with his free hand, and did the same, uniting her hands over her head, as he held them still with one hand.

He used his free hand to stroke her hair out of her face.

''You mean like this?''he chuckled, trying to fluster her as he leaned on her neck and started nibbling on it softly.

She blushed like mad and closed her eyes tightly, trying to not give in his magentizing scent.

''Stop… Please.''she said pleadingly struggling to free her hands but ihis grip was to tight for her.

He smirked, raising his face to look in her eyes, as he closed the distance between them completely, pinning her with his body against the wall.

He leaned on her ear, whispering.

''And what if I dont want to?...''he asked slowly.

He could feel a weird pleasure coming out of Sakura's non stop twists of her hips against his own, as she tried to free herself without suceess.

He felt turned on by this and the way it felt so good her skin on his, his body on hers, he found it hard to pull away and behave.

Forgetting why he was there in the first place, he took on licking her neck slowly, brushing his lips seductively against her skin.

He let soft hot kisses on hers, leaving some rather daring soft bites every now and then that made her shivering against his body harder.

He felt getting hard on this. He growled frustrated as he pressed his body harder against hers,making her flinch in his warmth embracing her.

''No!!!Let me go!!!''she yelled as she felt she was in the edge of giving in.

Snapping out of his own dark thoughs, he looked at her annoyed and pressed his palm on her mouth,covering her yells.

''Will you silence? You dont want them to find us here, do you?Do you want to get us in trouble?''he asked,leaning in closer over her closed mouth, as she gave him a pleading look.

He removed his palm from her lips, as she gasped for air, but she didnt manage to get enough before he felt his lips crashing on hers, in the most knee weakening way she had ever felt.

She tried to pull away, but his grip always stable on hers, made it impossible.

And damn it, did he kiss just great? He kissed her in a way that made her unable to focus her mind on anything, his tongue playing with hers, wildly and experctly.

And she almost collapsed against the wall, when she felt him sucking on her tongue, but his body kept her on spot.

Her hands now were trembling under his, as weak moans of pleasure escaped her bruised lips.

He started kissing her more softly now, wrapping his free hand around her waist, pressing her on him.

They soon heard steps out of the door and Jiraya's voice muttering in a crancky mood.

''Damn that pink moron, I sent her to fetch me that ball ages is she doing?…Now if only I remembered where that store room was…''he said as both Sasuke and Sakura froze at the sound.

He freed her hands from his grip as she slowly placed them on her sides, and they pulled away from the kiss, breathing in each other's breath, as they waited in agony for Jiraya's steps to fade away.

Once they couldnt hear him anywhere close no more, Sakura looked at Sasuke pissed and pushed him away forcefully, slapping him.

''You …!''she said angered but secretly more to herself that she had replied to his kiss,than to him.

She shoved her hands in his pockets and put out the keys, as she picked the ball down from the floor and walked to the door unlocking it.

She turned to look at him before getting out of the room.

''We'd better go out before we get in trouble out of your stupid ideas.''she whispered, still flustered and embarassed from his touch.

''If you wish so…''he muttered raising his shoulders in an arrogant way as he walked after her, and they both walked out of the room, looking around for Jiraya.

Gladly, he had got lost in the corridors. That old man never went to the room himself so by years he had forgotten its spot.

Now he had returned to the yard, waiting angered for Sakura.

As she and Sasuke walked back at the yard they entered it from different directions to not move doubts to the people around them.

Sasuke walked back and sat down to his bench, the game still not over.

And Sakura walked silently by Jiraya's side and bended down to leave the ball on the floor by him secretly but the teacher turned around in a flash to give her a stunned glare.

''Ah, Sakura-chan. What took you so long, girl?''he asked, rather annoyed.

''Uhm, I am sorry Jiraya-sensei but I got lost in the corridors.''she lied, blushing in the same time at the nasty things that had happened between her and Sasuke in the tiny store room.

''Oh…uh…you should have told me you didnt remember where it was. I would have sent Lee.''he said, looking over at the mushroom head guy who was failing to dodge a ball.

''I am sorry, Jiraya-sensei…''Sakura repeated and her teacher nodded to her dismissing her.

''It is ok. Now you can go and sit if you want.''he said.

''Thanks.''Sakura said and walked off.

She didnt stay at the yard, too embarassed to face Sasuke.

What he had done at the room had confused her so much. Why did he kiss her? And why did it feel so good when he did it? But mostly, could he like her? Or was he messing around once more?

She felt angered at him for being so dominating on her when she had made it clear to him to stay away. Why couldnt he listen to her for once? Seems the more she pushe him away, the more he pulled her back on him.

She felt her cheeks blushing like mad at the memories of his body against hers, his soft skin brushing against hers, his raven hair caressing her neck, when he kissed it.

She shivered and threw some water on her face to shake those memories off as she walked up to next class and waited there till the bell rang.

She didnt go down at the break. She was afraid she would faint if she saw him again, smirking at her with that sexy way of his.

Next hour was design and they were free to paint whatever they wanted for this once but she kept noticing as her hands would form hearts and love words on the paper.

She was too absent minded, and when she noticed what she was doing, she felt confused and frustrated. Her mind had been on him while she had been forming those shapes. But she didnt like him, anymore, did she?

Next hour was english, then it was ancient greek.

She walked int he class, blushing mad at the thought of her seeing Sasuke.

She sat down and watched in stress as Sasuke turned back from his desk to give her a mysterious glare, smirking in that sexy cute way that made her lose her grip.

She got flustered at their eye contact and she retrieved it at once when Kakashi entered the class room, holding his usual mysterious little book.

During the class, Sasuke would stare at her and she could feel her intense blushing giving her out and wished the hour would just pass soon.

Once over, Kakashi walked out bored, his mind on his little book.

Ino and Hinata rushed over Sakura that she had momentarily stopped thinking over Sasuke as she was now concerned for her history project. She suddenly remembered she had to hand it out tomorrow, and she hadnt even written half of it.

With Sasuke's bullying in the past, and her dad then she never had much time to complete it. And now she shivered at the mere thought of failing the class, if she didnt flash a complete work tomorrow at the history class. The teacher had warned them over and over again.

''What's up, Sakura? What are you so upset about, gir?''Ino asked her, towering her, as she had noticed the change in her mood.

''The history project is tomorrow and I havent even written 2/4 of it. What am I supposed to do? The final date is tomorrow!''she said, tears welling up her eyes.

Sasuke slightly turned his head to the girls as he listened carefully, feeling kind of worried himself for Sakura.

''Oh come on, Saki. Relax…Tell her you will hand it out next semester.''Ino said and Hinata nodded, worried.

''I cant…She said she wont accept them after tomorrow. I am going to fail the class.''Sakura said barely holding back her tears.

She stood up and walked out of the classroom, trying to calm down with Ino and Hinata after her, comforting her.

Sasuke grinned evilly. That was the chance he was looking for. To do something good enough for her.

He stood up from his desk, and walked secretly to hers, towards her bag.

He looked around him in the empty classroom, even Sai wasnt there this time, and he dove his hands in her bag, searching for her history notebook.

He took out some notebooks and read their titles, until he found the one that said history of Konoha and he took it in one hand, placing the other notebooks back in their place in her bag.

He walked over his desk and flipped the notebook open, reading her project task before hiding it in his bag.

''Mmm, doesnt seem that hard to do.''he thought calmly.

Next hour, it was ancient greek and Sakura came to pick up her bag to go to the next class, without noticing her notebook was missing.

She didnt have history that day, but she often forgot to put off her bag the books she didnt need. Gladly, this time…

When school was over and she went home, she sat on her desk in her room over stressed, and ina gony, as she searched her bag in despair, realizing she couldnt find her history notebook.

Then she searched her book case, but she couldnt spot it either in there.

She started tearing in stress.

She couldnt manage to lose it now. Oh how unlucky she was, she thought as she took up going around her room and moving every single object to look for the notebook.

In the end she gave up, trying to calm down but it was impossible.

Even if she found it, there was no way she would manage to finish it all in one day, she thought bitterly inside her.

Meanwhile, the same night, at his mansion, Sasuke had locked himself up in their family library, spending the whole night long to do Sakura's project.

And he had been working on it non stop, using the history books his mom had bought once cause she wanted people to think she was well educated when they visited her personal library.

He stayed up writing it, till next day at 7 in the morning. He wanted so much to impress her that he had put all his devotion and strength to do that project, ignoring his exhaustion.

Next day at school, second hour was english, and fourth hour was history for Sakura.

At the english hour, Sasuke walked sneakily to Sakura's desk, while she was out on the break and placed her history notebook with the completed project back in it.

He was proud of himself. He believed he had done a good job, knowing the books his mother had were above just strong accurate sources of information. They were actually masterpieces in their sector. And he had used all his skill to phrase each sentence, according to its meaning. The result was outstanding, by reading it you would assume it was written by someone way older than Sasuke and Sakura's 15 years. By someone well informed adult, with talent on writting and speech.

He walked back on his desk and laid his head on the wooden superficies, too tired to hold it back anymore.

Once the bell rang and everyone came in and the class started Sasuke couldnt help but sleep after some minutes, for the whole hour but Kakashi being the laid back smooth teacher he was , he had noticed how exhausted Sasuke seemed and decided to ignore it for this time.

When the class was over, Naruto poked Sasuke hard on the shoulder, to wake him up.

''Hey teme, what the hell? What were you doing last night and you cant open your eyes today, you sly bastard??!!!''Naruto asked in his usual loud annoying tone which had a better result in waking up the annoyed Sasuke rather than the poke.

Sasuke turned and spared him a tired death glare and then fell back on his desk, sleeping.

''Damn, teme!You are so wasted.''Naruto said, now getting serious as he had seen the huge bangs under his friends's eyes when he had turned briefly to face him.

When history class came, Sakura walked in it as if it was her death conviction and sat down on the desk,her eyes stably on the floor as the woman walked inon the class and slowly to her own teacher desk.

She sat down and looked all around the class, taking in names before she got up again,to gather the projects from the kids.

''Ok, kids, you know today is the final limit for the project. I am going to pass from each desk to gather your notebooks. I hope you all have done a decent job if you want to keep your grades below the base, this semester.''she said sparing a strict glare at Sakura, that made the girl clench her fists in further agony.

''She knows…she knows…''Sakura thought in despair.

In fact, the teacher would ask every weak the students to show her the progress they had made on the project but Sakura kept showing to her the same and same lines she had wrote weeks ago and she had turn in to think the pink haired girl was just fooling her and that she would never finish the project.

So, now as she pressed on her chest the notebooks she had gathered so far, she gifted Sakura an evil malicious grin, feeling there had come the time to tell off the lazy girl, finally.

Sakura slowly looked up at the teacher, swallowing hard, as she stayed still ,looking at her desk for some moments, before she turned back to her bag, to pretend she was looking for her notebook, to find time to come up with an excuse or prepare herself for the unavoidable dissing.

Strangely enough, her fingers rubbed against something tried to stroke the notebook more, in order to realize which one it was.

And then her heart beated like mad, in the realization that this felt so much like her yellow history notebook, with the stickers she had put on its cover, that made it feel different.

She slowly dragged it out, looking at it like it was some ghost, in disbelief and relief in the same time, as she turned around to give an awkward grin to her teacher.

The teacher looked at Sakura impatiently before she rudely pulled the notebook out of Sakura's grip and put it in the pile with the others she carried.

The evil smirk still on her strict feminine face, thinking that tomorrow she would just turn on to the girl and give her a good dissing for the blank pages she expected to find once she would open it.

Sakura swallowed hard, thinking that even if she had by miracle found her notebook, the project was still undone and so it was off no use.

She would just get told off a day later…No big difference, she thought sighing.

Once,the day was over, she decided she would go up to her bath and have a shower, trying to calm down about the history episode, today.

But what would she tell at her mom? Her mother was never too demanding on Sakura's grades.

She didnt want those As to be a constant mark on her grade card but in the same time she got a real bitch when Sakura got home with Cs and Ds.

And this time, Sakura was shivering in her reaction when she'd flash her the F in history, the grade the teacher had told the students that she would grace them with if they didnt hand their project out in time.

She sighed and let the water run on her skin, relaxing her.

_Notes: The dialogues in the literature class are taken from the novel Camille by Alexander Dumas the son. It is my favorite book!!!If you ever take the time to read it, you will be happy you did!!!It is an amazing sad love story._

_(Review me, my faithful fans!!!Also, thanks for the reviews so far!!!You are awesome!!I apreciate your supporting my story so fiercely!!!Also, I have a question to make: Has the story turned boring? __Be honest, please!!!*hides* Until next time!!!)_


	16. Haunting Past

**Chapter 16: ****Haunting Past**

It was morning of Wednesday, when Sakura got to the school with heavy heart, wishing she could skip history class just to avoid being told off.

She walked in the school yard, searching with her eyes for Ino and Hinata.

She couldnt manage to spot them in the vastness of the yard.

But what she did manage to spot was some annoying Sasuke fan girls near her, that were eying her in a malicious way, whispering mean things on her person, that she didnt fail to hear.

Oh great, what did I need them in the early morning?Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

Fan girls had seemed to unleash their jealousy issues before on her, after they had seen her a few times with Sasuke.

Among them, there was now this red heard slut of the second year, Karin, who was looking at her in an evil way, whispering something that made the girls around her burst out laughing ironically.

Sakura stood there staring at them rather annoyed by their not so silent comments.

''Look at her, she has a huge forehead. I mean really, who would ever turn to look at her? I bet Sasuke only used her for his needs. You all know how he made fun of her, dont ya?''a girl said, and then all of the flock turned around to look at Sakura in a mocking way.

Karin noticed her staring and walked towards her, in her bitchy provoking mode.

''What are you staring at, pink haired moron?''she asked her, flashing her an amused grin at the sight of her frustration.

Sakura returned her the death glare, not backing away/

''I know you are talking about me! And I suggest you cut it out before we get in a bigger mess.''Sakura said slowly, trying to control her temper.

Karin now moved so close to Sakura, only a breath away.

All the fan girls stopped gossiping to look at the upcoming cat fight.

Karin now raised her tone of voice so that she could be heard to nearby people.

''Ha…forehead girl, what makes you think that I am afraid of you? ''she asked, behind her teeth.

Sakura looked at her without fear in her eyes.

''Look, Karin, quit being jealous of me just because Sasuke dumbed you. Its not my fault that not all guys like sluts like you.''she hissed cool.

Karin spared her a pissed off glare before she procceeded into slapping her hard, which made Sakura's left cheek turn red from pain.

''First of all, he didnt dumb me! I dumbed him. Secondly, I am not the fool who had a crash on him but yet she got his back while she stood watching him with other girls, like an idiot, waiting patiently for the day that he would grope her too. To me thats, the definition of a slut. And, third, I would never be jealous of a poor moron like you, we all know that Sasuke used you to do him things. This is no secret.''Karin said as she had grabbed Sakura's hair in the mean time, pulling it roughly so that Sakura would look at her.

Sakura's cheeks had been painted with anger at all the hurtful words Karin would spit out on her and the hurt Sasuke had caused to her now felt renewed in her after the painful memories Karin's words brought in her mind.

''Dont touch her.''a firm commanding cold voice came from behind the flock of fan girls.

Karin turned around to see who had dared to interrupt her.

Sakura froze in shock. She knew that was Sasuke's.

All the fan girls immediately turned around to look at him, as they scattered to the sides, making him room to walk.

Sasuke ignored their admiration, stun and love sick glares, as they muttered his name in awe, poisoning the atmosphere with their annoying fan girling attitude.

Instead, he walked straightly to an equally stunned Karin who had turned to look at him, her hand still in Sakura's hair.

Once he was standing right behind Karin, Sakura saw him reaching for Karin's entangled fingers in her pink hair and dragging her hand away from Sakura's head.

Karin gave him an offended look as she pulled her hand out of his, in a bitchy mood.

Regaining her cool, she stepped away from Sakura and Sasuke, who walked and stood next to Sakura now, in a protective mood, ready to face Karin and put her in her place.

''Oh my my, Sasuke. Dont tell me you are having a soft spot here for that desperate fool.''she mocked, as the fan girls behind her started giggling.

Once Sasuke spared them a death glare, they abruptly silenced, looking tense at the scene.

''This isnt getting through to me, Karin. Instead of bullying her around, why dont you try to stop being butt hurt over my not liking you and move on? You have got quite tiring.''he said, behind his teeth, glaring at her annoyed.

''Who says I am butt hurt? And Sasuke, dont tell me that now you suddenly are standing up for her after every shit you told me about her back when we made out? Are you serious?! Arent you the one that called her a disgusting obsessed with you simpleton with whom you were only playing around and using her to do you favors? You even called her ugly, annoying, tiring, useless, poor, slow and a total the list goes on. You even said that you hated her…''Karin said pretended she was shocked.

Sakura heard speechless, at Karin's painful words, each one of them sending stabs on her heart.

Sure, she had known more or less that Sasuke used to think that way of her but hearing this from a third person and in fact the idea of him talking about her in that way to the girls he made out with, the girls she was so jealous of in the past, made her feel only double betrayed.

She felt her saliva drying, as pain stung in her eyes and her breath became slower, as she tried to hold her tears back.

Karin looked back at Sakura, feeling happy with the result of her words. Just what she wanted, she thought in a evil grin.

Sasuke spared Karin a death glare.

His voice sounded menacing when he did speak.

''That all belongs in the past. I was wrong to think the way I did. And I have changed my mind about her totally. Proof how I am here standing up for her against a cheap slut that cant get over the fact that not every guy around her wants to screw her.''Sasuke spitted, looking Karin stably in the eyes.

''And, if you dare to touch her again or bully her around, you will have to do with me.''he said menacingly.

Karin gave him an insulted look.

''Please, Sasuke. Save your words. And dont try to intimidate me. Is this the best way you can find to get in her pants? She isnt worth it, I mean look at her…That huge, huge forehead…''Karin kept on babbling out her jealous poisoned words as Sakura turned around, not wanting to hear anymore and ran off , as tears ran down her eyes.

Sasuke gave Karin a death angered glare but chose to not keep this up, as he was more concerned on the sad fleeting Sakura now than at that red haired grudging slut.

Sakura ran into the school, trying to wipe out her tears as people around her looked at her curious.

Sasuke ran after her, following her inside the building until he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and turn around to look at him.

She turned around and looked in his eyes, numb from the pain.

Her sad glare, the pain in her eyes shocked him. It was like she had pulled down those cold protective walls she had raised when around him all this time after the prom and she had let him see momentarily all the bottled up pain he had caused her.

He lost his words, flinching at her stare , as the tears marked their wet paths down her flustered cheeks.

He looked at her, a sad look taking over his face.

''Sakura…I am sorry.''he said, walking closer to her.

She flinched and forced her glare to the ground, feeling vulnerable on his seeing her like that.

He looked at her persistant sad expression and felt even worse.

He slowly and affectionately placed his hand under her chin and raised it softly, to make her look at him.

He felt her tears wetting his hand but he tried to ignore the regrets he felt, trying to focus on how to make her feel better.

''Listen, I am sorry for what Karin said. I hate to admit this, but I dont like lying. Yes, what she said was true. But it is past, like I said. I used to be a huge jerk to you, but I have now seen my mistakes. And I dont want to lose you out of Karin's complex. Please, Sakura, dont let her affect you.''he said, his voice almost trembling at his effort to not mess up his words.

Sakura didnt look at him. All that Karin had just said only had made her think how foolish she was to let herself think even for a moment that Sasuke would ever like her. And she felt betrayed, she never had guessed he would talk behind her back like that.

She pushed his hand away from her cheek, pissed and hurt at the same time.

''Save it. I guess I am everything you said…Some people have it all and some, nothing. That is how life goes…But…I guess it doesnt help knowing you talked like that of me to those girls…I would at least, think youd have the decency to not express your low opinion of me to third people. I guess I was wrong…You really have no heart…''she said, new tears gracing her cheeks as she failed to control them.

Sasuke looked at her, in a loss.

She was right. He was wrong. And he wished he could erase past, but he couldnt.

''No, you are not…No…I was a jerk to think like that. You are the most awesome girl I know., anymore. Oh, Sakura cant you see? Karin hates me talking to you, so she is trying to ruin it. Just dont let the past rip us apart.''he repeated, making a move to hug her in an effort to comfort her.

''Sasuke, just quit pretending you like me already…I dont believe you. I dont believe how someone as jerky as you can change in a day. Just dont…It just hurts more, when you play around like that. Stop it.''she said, covering her face in her hands.

Sasuke moved in closer, his breath now caressing her hair.

''But I dont pretend. Trust me. Its not an act. It is real. You cant feel it, can you?''he asked, getting tired of her denial to accept his change.

When she felt his breath on her hands, she flinched at the thought of their proximity, so she removed her hands, uncovering her ceased anymore tears and she gave him a disbelieving look.

''What about you? Can you feel this?'' she asked him, softly taking his hand in hers and placing it on her chest, over the part that he heart was supposed to be.

He looked at her, her eyes locked, sad onyx eyes into hurt emerald ones.

He tried to remove his hand from her chest, feeling his regrets bigger at her gesture.

But she kept it in place, motioning at him to look at her again, as he was avoiding her sad look.

''Can you feel it? It is my heart. It is in pain.''she asked as she pressed his hand harder on her skin.

He felt really awkward in this situation.

''Sakura…I…''he muttered in loss of words.

Sakura gave him a sad smile.

''It is broken.''she muttered in a steady but depressed voice.

He looked at her unsure for some moments before he made a move to hug her but she let go off his hand and raised her own between them, shaking her head in refusal.

''No…dont…''she said as she wipped her tears away and turned around, running up the stairs.

In the same time, the bell rang but Sasuke was unable to move, still affected by Sakura's break down and hurt glare. He only knew that he wanted to run after her, and hug her. To comfort her and wipe her tears away. But he didnt.

And he cursed Karin inside him for having done such a mean act out of jealousy.

Who did that red haired girl think she was? She couldnt go around causing harm to people just because they didnt give in to her whorish likes.

Sakura walked up to the class and sat down.

It was history. Great, first hour and she wadnt even psychologically prepared to deal with a pmsing teacher at the time being, after that episode with Karin.

She cursed her bad luck inside her, as she crossed her hands on her desk and hid her face in them, rubbying it as if she was trying t take off that hurt expression she couldnt get rid off.

All the students finally walked in the class and took on sitting down, filling the empty till a while before desks.

Sakura sighed, as new tears came in her eyes but she pushed them back.

She needed to at least keep a straight face at the teacher, if she wanted to not anger her more.

As lady Guraya walked in the class, everyone automatically silenced, to avoid getting at her bad side the day that she would be handing them back their notebooks.

The teacher walked in a strict air on her desk and she stood in front of the black board, facing the students emotionless.

Then, almost as if she had snapped of a dream, she let her bag on her desk and took out the notebooks, sighing rather dissapointed,

''Class, I have to confess I am rather dissapointed by most of your projects. You failed to get what I was asking for and most of you didnt even bother to find accurate sources for your information. You know you cant just pull out things from your head, dont you? As a result, many of you are going to fail this class for this semester.''she said in a calm breath as she took on walking around in class and handing the projects back to the pupils, with a remark for everyone, sometimes positive, sometimes negative.

Sakura rubbed her head, feeling she had started to getting worse, since the teacher had talked in that way, making her even more sure that she had failed the class.

Finally, after the teacher had given out some of the notebooks, it was Sakura's turn to get hers back.

The woman towered her, next to her desk and looked at her with a rather myschevious grin.

''Sakura Haruno.''she said which made Sakura snap out of her own little depressed world as she looked up at the teacher, with tired eyes.

She was ready for her conviction. Come on, do it.

Sakura nodded unwillignly, readening herself to get dissed.

''I have to admit that I didnt expect this from you. Your progress throughout the semester didnt let me form the right idea either. I am quite in a loss of words and I am starting to doubt my qualities as a teacher after examining your work. This is a first, in all the years I have been teaching in this school. I mean, really, Sakura Haruno how did you do this?''she asked, in a rather reserved tone.

Sakura didnt look at her, accepting silently what seemed at her right then in all of her prejudice, as the start of a good round dissing.

But her head rose in stun as she heard the next words coming out of her teacher's mouth, that she would never expect to hear in this situation.

''You have talent, young lady. I am impressed. And to think I had misunderstood you. In all my years so far, not once has a student turned up to me with such an accurate excellent written project. It is the best I have seen. It touches perfection. Yes, that is what it is. Perfect.''she said as the other students spared jealous glares at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her teacher, in dsibelief, as if she was crazy.

''She must have confused my project with someone else's. There is no other explanation.''she thought in confusion.

''And for this you will get a perfect straight A at this semester. Keep impressing us with your remarkable efforts, young lady.''the teacher said with something that seemed as surprised in her face as she left down on Sakura's desk the corrected project.

''Thanks…''Sakura whispered in a loss of words.

Sakura kept watching the teacher till she walked off to the next students to hand them in their projects.

She looked at the yellow notebook on the wooden superficies in front of her, and she felt her confusion getting bigger as she noticed the bear stickers on the yellow cartoon.

It was hers, there was no doubt. But how?

It must have been a miracle. Or else how had she made it to hand out a completed project?

She slowly, took the small note book in her hands and flipped it open in a fury.

She looked down at the written lines, turning the pages in disbelief, as she saw every source and question had been answered fully, in a more than satisfying way.

But, those letters werent hers. She took in a closer inspection on the lines, as her eyes widen in realization.

She knew that writting character, who was largely and strangely similar to hers. It was…Sasuke's.

She rubbed her eyes, thinking she had mistaken.

Sasuke's? It couldnt be?Why?How?When?

Was that why she couldnt find her notebook that one day? Cause he had sneaked up on it and he had written it during the night?

But was it possible?

She looked closer at the letters, observing at the way the ''a''s and ''y''s were written in the old usual characteristical way of Sasuke's.

She knew his hand writting from the english class, when he had to go to the black board to write exercises in grammar or the vocabulary.

And now she found it hard to believe that this had really been done by Sasuke Uchiha.

Her surprise slowly calming down, she thought she would face him in the break.

But for the mean time, a faint victorious smirk graced her lips.

Not only hadnt she failed the class out of him but she had also managed to get a straight A at history.

Her mother wouldnt tell her off this time.

And this meant a lot to her.

During the fourth break, she went down to find Sasuke and confront him about it. She found him sitting for lunch with Naruto and Kiba.

She walked over to their table and Naruto gave her a curious glare while Kiba rolled his eyes indifferently.

''Hey, Sakura-chan!!!Want to join us?''the blonde guy asked her in his cheery loud tone.

Sakura shook her head, her mind busy with clearing things out with Sasuke.

''Sasuke,I want to talk to you.''she said trying to control her voice.

Sasuke pretended he was ignorant, uniting his eye brows.

''Anything wrong?''he asked simply.

''In personal…''Sakura said as she felt her knees weakening at his cute pale figure that looked right back at her in curiosity.

''Hn. I'll be back.''he said to the two guys as he stood up and followed Sakura to an isolated part of the lunch room.

''So, whats wrong? Are you still feeling bad out of Karin?''he asked, his voice sounding concerned.

''No, its not that. I…well Sasuke, be honest with me. Did you do my history project?''she asked, impatiently.

Sasuke looked at her taking an amused expression.

''I did.''he said softly as she looked at him in confusion.

''Why?''she asked, not understanding his motives behind his unusually good actions.

He gave her a tired look.

''What is your point, Sasuke? I never asked you to do this for me. You didnt have to. You should have told me before you stole my damn project for one whole day and I couldnt stop running around my house looking for it in a haste…''she kept on bubbling but he softly placed his pale hand over her mouth, silencing her in a smirk.

''You're welcome.''he whispered as he rolled his eyes teasingly on her and removed his hand, heading back to his table.

''Wait…Why?''she asked in a louder tone for him to hear her.

He turned around slowly to look at her, and he graced her with the sexy smirk of his that she couldnt resist.

''Cause I care.'' He said as he looked at her for some moments before turning around again and walking back to his table, where he sat down next to Naruto.

Sakura stayed there, looking at him walking away, unable to understand the reason, even if he had blurted it out in front of her eyes.

He cared? But this didnt make sense. No, Sasuke Uchiha never cared for any girls. She thought as she walked back in the lunch room, trying to find a place to sit down, and stay in her deep thoughts.

As she was walking around to find a fee table to sit down, seeing as she couldnt spot Ino and Hinata around, she heard a hyper voice adressing to her and only then did she realize she was walking past Sasuke's table at the moment.

''Sakura-chan, hey whats up with all the ignoring? Why not come sit with us??You wont find a free table at this hour…''Naruto said grinning awkwardly but in a warm way.

Sakura snapped out in his voice and turned around to look at him, rather startled. Damn being so absorbed in her Sasuke thoughts she didnt even take notice of her spot.

She smiled awkwardly and her glare momentarily shifted over Sasuke, as if she was waiting for his confirmation.

She didnt want to seem cold to Naruto cause she happened to like his person a lot but in the same time she didnt want Sasuke to think she had returned to her old fan girl self again and that she was stalking him or she would grab any chance to be close to him. No, that no.

So she flashed out a reserved unsure smile, playing hard to get.

Sasuke lazily lifted his eyes on her and smirked cooly.

She felt blushing raising in her cheeks again. Damn him and his godlike sexy cute arrogant smirk that she couldnt refrain from letting it just melt her resistance down each time.

Kiba was looking at them rather bored.

''Yeah, Sakura, just grab a plate and sit.''he said, smiling uninterested.

Sakura was in an awkward position right now.

In one part, she had two guys asking her to join them and she would just be a straight out bitch if she pushed it back in their face and reclined. On the other part, the only guy she secretly wanted to ask her to join was sitting a few inches away from her, silent and cold.

So she was stuck between her good manners and her hurt pride.

She couldnt prevent the frown that reached her face when some seconds more passed and she was standing still, as if she was waiting for god to send her a sign that she was allowed to sit.

The two guys spared her a curious glare and Sasuke seemed to swift lightly in his post.

She swallowed hard, deciding that if he didnt want her there, she wouldnt bother stalk him.

''Uhm….I, guys, you know…thanks but…''she stattered, mental sweat drops gracing her face in her struggle to find a good way to get out of this weird situation.

But before she had time to complete it, she noticed Sasuke turning to look at her in an expectant way, and as if he got some bad premonition that she was going to turn it down, he got up cooly and headed over the stalls.

Sakura turned around to watch him, with her not understanding glare, as he grabbed a disc patiently and turned around, walking back to their table.

He passed next to her and laid the disc on the table, with the only food they were served for the day, hamburgers.

He pushed the disc next to his as he scolded to make more room for a person to sit down next to him.

Naruto and Kiba smiled satisfied with Sasuke and looked up at Sakura who was looking at all 3 of them all this time like a moron, not getting the hint.

''Sit down.''Sasuke said to her looking at her instantly, as he went back to consuming his food.

Sakura gave him a surprised look.

Had he just done what she thought he had?And had he just placed that new disc right next to his, when there was so much room on the other side of the table for a new person to sit?

''Come on Sakura-chan, dont tell me you are going down on us now that the teme here even was as kind as to go get your disc for you…You know its not often he does such things…''Naruto said flashing a weird grin at Sakura.

Sakura looked at them hiding her surprise at what Sasuke had done for her, right when she thought he just could have cared less if she stayed or if she went.

Kiba gave her an annoyed glare. He didnt care if she sat down or not but her unreasonable hesitation was getting on his nerves.

Sakura noticed his pissed off glare and decided to not make a further more awkward situation that it already was.

At that, she thanked them brightly for their suggestion, snapping out of her thoughts and she sat slowly down next to Sasuke, scolding inevitably contact-close to him, as there wasnt much room in the bench for her to stretch herself out.

''Cool. So how have you been Sakura? We havent talked in like for ages.''Naruto yelled once she had settled and had started trying to eat that nightmare of a hamburger, grabbing it among her fingers.

She took a small bite from her food, and started chewing it lazily before she got it down her throat and tried to form a reply.

''Oh…everything fine , I know…Busy life, crappy situations…it all contributes in us loosing touch.''she said giggling awkwardly in a tone of bitterness, that the blonde haired guy was too dense to grasp.

Sasuke turned instantly to observe her at her tone, which made her blush more. It wasnt enough that she had to sit so close to him as to feel his soft alluring hot breath next to her, but she also had to have him looking at her in that examining intense way of his that made her feel she couldnt hide.

Naruto nodded, too absorbed with chewing down his food.

''Oh…he he you tell me…But it is kind of strange you know. I am dating your best friend, and we still hardly ever meet…even if you are with her all the time. You know my Hina is talking often about you and Ino to me…She talks about you guys in the best words…I am jealous she has you as friends. Then again, she is a treasure herself…How many times, did she…''Naruto kept on babbling about his gf and Kiba closed his ears annoyed.

It was that time of the day when he started talking about his love soft spot non stop, being cheesy and melodramatic, hurting the ears of Sasuke and Kiba in the process.

Naruto was so absorbed in his own self admired speech for his little cute bird, as he called her, that he didnt notice how everyone around in the table pretended they were listening to him but in reality each minded their own business.

Sakura kept nodding to show him she listened, but he didnt even notice, so she turned back into consuming her pile of junk, wishing the bell would soon ring so she could hurry and get away from Sasuke and theur proximity that made her blush 35 different shades of dark red.

Sasuke in the meantime, had found himself impossible to return to his food, as the feeling of her next to him, was taking every energy of his away, focusing it all on her, his thoughts, his body position, his expression, it all retorted around the blushing awkward girl who was sitting so close to him, pretending she was listening to Naruto.

He pretended he was chewing, as with a tiny swift movement, he scolded so close to her, that their hips touched, which made him secretly grin in satisfaction and Sakura flinch in the contact, as she almost let her hamburger fall from her trembling fingers.

He turned his head slightly to look at her with a faint smirk on his face.

She looked at him back,blushing and blinking akwardly.

Her blush became even bigger when she noticed how his glare unwantigly fell on her stained with ketchup lips, with something like hunger on his eyes.

She blinked harder, trying to shake that awkward thought of her head.

He looked up on her eyes, onyx moons crashing carelessly into emerald embarassed ones.

She tried to whisper something, as their eyes had locked and retrieing her glare was impossible for her , as it always was when she felt this mysterious, sexy magnetizing glare of his piercing in her innocent green orbs each time.

She let her lips partially and only slightly parted in an innocent way, the sound still not making its way out of her mouth.

Sasuke's glare turned back on her lips momentarily, to take in of their unbelievably sexy but in a frustrating innocent way position.

He slowly raised his index finger as Sakura was watching him frozen and he brushed it softly, slowly, seductively in a carefree way, against her bottom lip, swipping the hints of ketchup away with his pale soft skin.

Sakura felt her knees trembling, as long as this lasted which wasnt for more than 3 seconds, and her glare was filled with disbelief and surprise when she saw him retrieting his index to his own lips, as they slightly partially parted to lick the ketchup off of his skin.

All this time, he hadnt removed his eyes from her, but at this move, he gave her a sexy smirk and a playful glare as he noticed her extreme blushing as she was looking at him stoned, unable to close her lightly dropped jaw.

He placed his hand back on his hamburger and he licked his lips, trying to take in her taste that accompanied the condiment he had stolen so seductively from her a little while ago.

Finally, Sakura was able to move and close her lips, straightening herself and looking at the opposite way, breaking the eye contact, as she tried to hide her mad blush.

He smirked in satisfaction as he watched her do that.

Now he was sure she still liked him. No girl was as innocent or pure to react so deeply in such a situation unless she liked the guy.

He took on eating his food, pleasured enough with the outcome.

But he didnt plan on doing it. It was more of a spontaneous gesture, yeah even Sasuke Uchiha had those sometimes, as he had found himself unable to resist her addictive parted lips when he had laid eyes on them some minutes ago and he wanted to fluster her somehow.

That was his second thought. He always loved flustering her. It was the cutest most amusing thing he had seen and he just felt like she melted her resistance for a while every time he made her blush. It made him feel her less cold against him. It made him feel in control again. Powerful. And wanted, too.

After some minutes, of Sasuke and Sakura avoiding each other's glare, Sakura from embarassment and him from being too annoyed over Naruto's non stop babbling to focus on Sakura, the bell rang and Sakura got up, unstable, as she thanked the 3 guys for letting her join and walked away, trying to manage her persistant blush.

Sasuke watched her walking away, slightly dissapointed of her so sudden leave but in the same time satisfied out of the reason behind it, since he had noticed she was too flustered and had failed to keep a cool face all the time sitting next to him and she had ran away in an effort to avoid further messing up.

Either way, the bell had rang, so it would happen sooner or later.

He chuckled softy as he turned back to eye a cheery Naruto and a dead bored Kiba listening to his prolonged speech about Hina-chan.

He walked ahead of them and got in class, rushing to avoid any more of that ear hurting speech that caused him throbbing migranes.

_Coming next on chapter 17: BitterSweet Confessions_

''_More than you know…'' the husky voice came in her ear almost untrue and she flinched in the words he had just let out._


	17. BitterSweet Confessions

**Chapter 17: BitterSweet Confessions**

After the episode with the history project and the making out in the story rooms, Sakura felt the treat of the Sasuke play boy even bigger than ever.

She was secretly very upset with herself because she couldnt realize how she would let him fluster and surprise her every time.

And with the history project she had even fell as close as to actually believe he did have good intentions.

But then the episode with Karin would pop out frequently in her head, reminding her of his old mean cold self, the one that had hurt her irriversibly and she just couldnt find it in her to forgive him, to forget everything that he had done to her and move on, leaving their terrible past behind.

No matter what he did for her, her heart was still broken and it needed time before it could trust again…Lots of time. And he was just taking it too fast. Not that she planned in ever forgiving him, either way.

Even if she was unwantingly grateful to his helping her with the history project, and she was actually impressed by his skills and tense effort, an other part of her, the hurt one, would get in the middle and confuse her, telling her that he had a sinister purpose behind all this.

She knew there was no longer a reason for him to revenge her or try to damage her, but the shock she had been through all the past times he had hurt her on purpose had left its mark uncured inside her, as a persisting stain over her heart, making it work slower, as a seal that wouldnt let her unlock it again to him.

So she decided to finally harden up to him and put all her strenght to defend herself against that godlike looking raven haired guy that tried to fiercely to push her walls down for his own reasons.

And in the meantime, she was still waiting for that call from her dad, to finally let her know that her salvation wasnt far, that he would take her away with him.

Yet he didnt. And as the days passed, even if she did her best to ignore Sasuke at school and focus on her studies to take her mind off of him, it somehow strangely hurt that she couldnt feel him near her as often anymore, but in the same time it felt good not getting stressed over the motives behind each of his flirty gestures.

Her grades had started getting a lot better and her mother after a long time finally seemed satisfied in her.

And so two weeks passed, with her ignoring Sasuke whenever he tried to talk to her or she would walk away when he was near. He would only stare at her in confusion and something as like hidden hurt in his eyes.

In the middle of the second week he gave up trying to approach her.

On Friday, he just returned home, too frustrated at his failed efforts to get her attention, too angered at her persistant ignoring him.

No matter what he did for her, she just woudnt trust him again.

And he felt his heart burning in the desire of getting her back. Yet his confidence had dropped a lot during these two weeks that he had felt her getting distant.

He didnt know why he wanted her to forgive him so bad.

He didnt know why he felt happier every time she was around him.

He didnt know why he smiled secretly whenever she blushed at his accidental touches.

He didnt know why he couldnt just forget her and move on as he did with all the girls in his life so far.

He didnt know why it was so different with her.

And all these questions confused him inside her. Could he like her?

Was it that he had feelings for her? Or was it his old self thirsty to get in control again and make her spin around him like a satelite, as her old fan girl self would?

A last hint of ego inside him wouldnt let him calm down and admit he might like her. He, an Uchiha Sasuke, that had got away so many times before with playing girls around, he would accept to fall in love with a girl that was ignoring him on top of this? No, that was just too much for him to endure.

And even though he secretly knew the answer but avoided to face it, he had a plan to not give up on his efforts to gain her attention and devotion back.

And since he was exhausted from his direct tries so far that were fruitless, he decided he'd finally let the dobe in his concerns and ask for his help.

After all, despite his unbelievably annoying personality, the dobe seemed to have more succeess in keeping a girl than he did, judging by his 3 months old relationship with Hinata.

So, after great inner struggle with his pride and insecurity, he decided to go on with his plan.

On the noon, he would go to Naruto's house, to play videogames together and just chit chat to pass the time.

Naruto had an equally big house as Sasuke's, even though if he wasnt as rich.

Once Sasuke was there, he rang the bell and the dobe opened to him letting him enter casually.

The two boys walked up in Naruto's room and sat down, unwrapping a new game Naruto had bought for XBOX and they would put it in test that day.

Sasuke thought this would be the ideal time to start the conversation, judging as when theyd enter the game, nothing would be strong enough to pull two obsessed Fifa fans out of it.

He looked at Naruto hesitantly. It was the first time he asked his best friend for girl tips. He never thought he needed them before, as any girl would fall in his lap as a dead fly with his one sexy glare.

Naruto seemed too absorbed ripping the wrapping tissue from the game off.

''Uh…dobe…I hate admitting this…But I need your help.''Sasuke said as Naruto after some seconds, he snapped out and looked at Sasuke in a mild surprise.

''Wow…Sasuke Uchiha asks for my help? That's a first.''Naruto said looking at him with wide teasing eyes.

''Yeah yeah dobe, just dont make me take this back.''Sasuke said, feeling embarassed he had to do this.

Naruto grinned and poked his arm.

''You got it, teme!!You know I am more than willing to help you. So tell me, whats that that you need help with?''he asked, cheerily.

Sasuke hesitated before he continued.

''It has to do with a girl.''he muttered out of breath.

Naruto raised an eye brow in disbelief and amused in the same time.

''A girl? Wow…and here I thought the Uchiha playboy would never take them seriously.''he said mockingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Listen, dobe. This is different, this time. Will you help me or not?''he asked, tired of the explanations.

''Fine, teme. You know I will. Now relax and tell me, do I know her?Whats her name?''he asked, amused by the talk.

Sasuke looked at him coldly. He didnt find this entairtening at all.

''No.''he muttered codly.

''No?''Naruto asked in curioisity.

''Yes…fine. You do know her. She goes to our school.''he said, slowly, not believing what he was doing.

Naruto gave him a surprised look.

He was ready to ask him if it was that Karin but he knew Sasuke thought of her as a slut and nothing more, as he had hissed to him at the past whenever he mocked him about her.

So instead he kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was annoyed he needed more information on the subject.

Naruto snapped out, noticing it.

''Listen dobe, if you want my help I need to know more than it is just about a girl. So will you tell me who is she or shall we return playing the game that we have postponed for days now?''he asked annoyed by Sasuke's closeness.

Sasuke gave him an awkward glare before he continued slowly.

''Ok fine…She has pink hair.''he said, still not able to spill out her name. It seemed easier just mentioning a characteristic of hers.

Naruto gasped in his last phrase, as he realized to whom he was refering. He had caught Sasuke staring at her in the past but he never thought he would actually have a liking on her, since they both seemed so cold to each other, not that Sasuke was really any different with other girls.

''Sakura? Do you like her?''he asked, in disbelief.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare. Why did he have to make such a big mess out of this?

''Yes, her. But I am not sure if I like her. It is just that I tried to approach her and she keeps ignoring me. I know for a fact that she likes me too. All I have to do is to convince her to stop being distant, thats all.''he said in a breath, avoiding to look at Naruto.

Naruto gasped at the multi wordly confession.

''So you like her!''he said in his triumphant victorious tone raising his eye brows in cheerfulness.

''Hey!''Sasuke said annoyed by his secretly correct assumptions.

''Come on, dobe. You never care for any girls. Why would you care if she ignored you now? I am sure you like her. You cant hide from me, I know you too damn well all those 4 years we have been hanging out. But tell me, if she likes you too, why does she ignore you?''he asked in doubt as Sasuke nodded, giving up.

''Ok fine, I might like her. But she thinks I am a jerk.''he said in a rather hidden dissapointed tone.

Naruto looked at him, examining.

''Have you done something to her? The truth, teme!''Naruto said, feeling worried for the pink haired girl that he liked out f her character.

''Dobe, no! You know girls, they all think I am a jerk because I am cold and reserved to them. She is just one of the pile.''he said, trying to cover his past in a rush.

''If she is one of the pile, why do you want to get to her so much? Listen, teme, you are my friend, but Sakura is Hina-chan's best friend and if you plan to hurt her, let me know, cause I am not going to help you with something like that. Hinata has told me a lot about Sakura, enough to know that she isnt a cheap one night stand fan girl that will walk away smoothly if you dumb her.''Naruto said, with a concerned expression on his face.

Sasuke secretly felt bad at the memories of what he had done to her and how Naruto wouldnt talk to him again if he knew.

''Teme, I know she is not like my fan girls. I am not a moron. But I just need you to help me approach her. Will you or will you not?''he asked, pretending he was impatient to get away with the survey.

He couldnt tell Naruto his mother didnt let him see her, because then he would spark undoutbful suspicions in his dense head.

''I will, dobe. But tell me, what do you need me to do? Do you want me to talk to her?''he asked, unsure, grinning and rubbying his head.

''No. It wont work. I have tried that too. I just well I need you to uhm…do something to make us meet or get closer…I dont know…''he said unsure himself.

Naruto looked at him pensive for some minutes then he flashed with an idea.

''Oi, teme!!! I know what I should do. Say…I have invited Hinata over my house this night. What would you think if I told her to bring over Sakura, too? And you will stay here to ran onto her, while I will be in my room, making out with my love bird. And no fear of running onto my parents. They wont be home tonight. They are leaving in some for a party.''he said grinning in his smart idea.

Sasuke looked at him, raising an eye brow.

This sounded interesting and far more than what he had expected.

But the Hinata factor mentioned by Naruto's loud mouth had made him feel a little uncomfortable.

''Sounds good, dobe. But I know you tell your girlfriend, everything. Just dont tell her about me and Sakura, though. Cause she will tell her I am trying to approach her and she will get more distant. Thats what she always does when she feels it is going that way.''Sasuke said hesitantly. If Sakura got to know it was all premade, there went his plans. And his pride too. He didnt want her to know just yet that he liked her, until he was sure himself or she opened back up to him.

Naruto looked at him in a convinced way and grinned.

''Dont worry, teme. Hinata may be my girlfriend but you are my best friend. And if it means helping you, I will even put Hinata a bit back for you.''he said in a smirk and Sasuke looked at him in a hint of gratefulness. He knew how much Hinata meant for him.

''Thanks, dobe. I apreciate your help.''he said poking his forehead playfully.

''Believe it!!! I am going to text Hina-chan now to tell her to bring Sakura and then off we play!!!''he said, leaving the game on the floor and grabbing his cell phone.

Sasuke gasped lightly then regained his cool and rushed to talk.

''Dobe, wait…What shall you tell her? That you want her to bring her best friend too so that you can make a trio? Seriously…you are so dense sometimes. You need a good excuse. And you cant tell her I am here…Or she wont come not in the next century.''Sasuke said rather depressed.

Naruto smirked in perviness.

''Damn, teme, isnt that a good idea?''he said more to himself when he received a soft punch in his face from Sasuke.

''Hey, get back to earth. Dont dare you touch her, she is mine.''he said in a controlled explosion of jealousy.

''Damn, dobe, arent you possesive? Relax, I was only joking. Gosh you are so overeacting sometimes. Anyhow, how about I just tell her to bring her over cause my annoying cousin is here and I need someone to occupy him as I am being tender with my love?''Naruto asked, grinning evily with his lie.

''What cousin?''Sasuke asked, thinking this was lame.

''Oi, dobe. Relax. It is going to work. In the past, Sakura or Ino would often come over to take care of Mori, my 11 year old cousin, that my aunt often drops off here, asking me to baby sit him. So I had time to spend with Hinata, in my room.

It is not the first time I am asking this from her. I mean I havent asked her that for ages but I doubt she will refuse. She never has before. And once she is here, I will tell her that my uncle came by and picked the annoying shit up and that you just came randomly. It works.''Naruto said clapping his hands excited and Sasuke sighed half convinced.

He knew Mori, he had met the kid before, but he never knew Ino and Sakura did such favors to the dobe. They must love Hinata pretty bad, cause that kid was more evil than the devil himself.

''Hn.''he said nodding.

Naruto grinned and took on texting Hinata.

Hinata's cell phone went off suddenly, as she was getting dressed waiting for Neji to come by and pick her up to drop her secretly to Naruto. He had even started helping her out now in her secret dates.

She looked at the text and winced in awe. She had been stuffed asking Sakura and Ino to cover her all the time, it was just rude and she was afraid the girls would turn their backs on her someday.

''My Hina-chan!!!There is a slight change in plans! My aunt came by and left me that little devil of Mori to baby sit. S.O.S Call over Sakura to ask her to come over to guard him, my love. He gets along better with her than ? Text me to tell me how it goes. Please. Naruto.''

Hinata sighed and since it was actually true that Mori liked Sakura better she texted Sakura as she had done many times in the past for the same or similar things for the sake of her relationship.

''Sakura-chan, hi!! I am sorry for the disturb once more, but I was planning to go to Naruto's and he texted me that his cousin Mori has been dropped off at his house and he needs someone to baby sit him…I am sorry for asking this once more from you, but will you help me? Please. Hinata.''

Sakura was cutting her nails, when her cell went off. She picked it up to read the text.

Once she did, she actually smiled. She had turned to like that little Mori after all the times she had baby sat him, and the boy turned less annoying every time they met.

And she was bored as hell that late afternoon, so actually occupying her mind off with a demanding little kid was more than she could hope for for the moment.

She texted back, rushing to confirm.

''Of course, Hinata-chan!!!You know I love helping you!!!Just tell me what time you will come by to pick me up with .''

''Thanks, Sakura-chan! I love you! Alright, 10 it is. Thanks again, ttyl!Hinata''

Then Hinata sent a confirmation text to Naruto.

''Done, my love. Sakura said yes, as always. We will be there at 10:15. Love ''

Naruto read the text, grinning evilly at Sasuke and giving him the thumbs up.

''She's gonna bring her, teme!''he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes but secretly smiled.

Sakura finished cutting off her nails and put on jeans with a nice black v top and she caught her hair in a ponytail, as she took on reading a book, waiting patiently for Neji to come pick her up.

After one hour, she heard a new text in her phone.

''Sakura-chan, we're here!Hinata.''

Sakura dropped off the book to the side of her bed and snapped out in a rush as she ran down the stairs putting on her jacket to protect her from the cold and walked out of the building.

She smiled to Neji and Hinata from outside and she got in the car.

Once at Naruto's, the blonde haired guy jumped up from his seat where he had been playing absorbed Fifa with Sasuke, with Hinata being the only thing that could snap him out of the game.

Sasuke looked at him annoyed at his reaction and let go of the console as he stood up too.

'' She is heeerreeeeeeee!!!''Naruto sang in his annoying loud voice as he rushed to walk down to the living room to open at Hinata.

Neji had left the girls out of the entrance and he had left, just as fast, leaving them waiting outside for the door to open.

Sasuke ran after Naruto in stress. He failed to hide.

''Wait, dobe!What am I going to do?''he asked in a loss of words.

''Teme, how the hell should I know? That is how much I could do for you, till now. Come on, you will find a way. Just let her know how you feel. It works, trust me.''Naruto said winking joyfully at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him stunned. The hell he would tell her he liked her. He wasnt ready to drop that much down his pride yet.

He looked numb at the rushing to the door Naruto and then he turned around to the living room, and sat down on a couch, secretly anxious over Sakura's probal negative reaction to her seeing him there.

Naruto opened the door and Hinata jumped in his arms, happy.

''Sunshinnneee!!!''he exclaimed as he kissed her hair.

A shy Sakura waited patiently behind Hinata.

Naruto noticed her with the corner of his eye and he spoke.

''Oh, hi there , Sakura-chan!!!You are awesome for accepting to help me over again!!!''he said as the pink haired girl walked in, searching around the room with her eyes for Mori who would usually make a mess of the place, marking his presence.

He let go off Hinata as the black haired girl walked after Sakura and blinked in confusion when she saw a quiet Sasuke sitting on the opposite couch, looking around indifferently.

Sakura had noticed him first, and she had flinched in surprise, looking at him in disbelief.

Hinata gave Naruto a questioning glare. If Sasuke was here, what did he need Sakura for? Sasuke could take care of Mori, too.

Naruto looked back at her in a instant loss of words, rubbying his head awkwardly.

''Oh…girls, Sasuke came by a little while ago to play videogames with me. …Oh how lucky are you, Sakura!!!My uncle came by just a little while ago and picked up Mori…Seems as they didnt need me no more. I forgot to text Hinata, I was playing Fifa with the dobe and I was too absorbed in it.''he said as Sasuke looked at him secretly surprised with his readyness.

Hinata gave him a convinced glare, as she knew Naruto too well to know that he wasnt easily distracted once he was on his xbox, creating havock.

But she somehow felt weird for Sakura, cause she knew her friend no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she always felt awkward when around Sasuke.

Hinata gave a look to Sakura who was looking at Naruto like he had slapped her in the face.

''Wi…ll you be ok, Sakura-chan?''Hinata asked, giving her a sympathizing look.

No, I wont. No. I wont be ok with that jerk around me. Were Sakura's thoughts but instead not wanting to ruin it for Hinata, she said:

''Oh, uhm, I will be fine. Dont worry for me, Hina. I'll just wait here till you are ready to go. But how sad I couldnt see Mori. He is adorable deep down.''she said rubbying her head awkwardly.

Hinata knew her friend was lying that she would be fine, but not wanting to be cold to Naruto she nodded smiling unsure to the pink haired girl and walked with Naruto up the stairs.

Naruto turned around and yelled, earning a stare both from Sakura and Sasuke.

''Oh…and you guys,…behave down there, ok?!!''he added rather playfully but Sakura sent him a death glare that made him turn back in front of him in fear of having messed up.

Once, they heard Naruto's door being slammed, they knew they were alone in the room.

Sakura looked for a while at Sasuke, trying to stop feeling awkward.

But damn her lack, did he have to be there today? All her efforts of ignoring him would go to waste. And she couldnt spend all 3 whole hours in the same room with him without even exchanging a single word. It would be very childish.

He looked at her back, in his onyx eyes and smirked amused.

''What is so funny?''she asked snapping annoyed at his ironic smirk.

He was just bitter for her ignoring and wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, now that he had her in hand.

He didnt speak, instead he ignored her, and swifted in the couch, looking around bored.

Sakura made a few steps towards him.

''I asked what is so funny, Sasuke?''she asked, a tone of bitterness in her voice.

He rolled his eyes bored and turned his glare around, ignoring her again.

Sakura felt in a loss of his act. Just now she was sure he was playing around with her all the time.

Mind games again!He had been trying so fiercely to approach her at the school and now he was giving her the colds again out of no reason.

She walked as close to him as to tower him from the couch.

He turned to look at her, pretending he was surprised.

A hint of anger playing in her wet eyes.

She needed to win him over. To get him. She only needed a catch but he wouldnt give her. He had turned to his old cold statue self again.

It was like he could read in her eyes, and he could get her exact thoughts.

She felt shivering at this feeling.

''So you wont even talk to me now?? I remember you were begging for it at school.''she said trying to provoke him further.

He felt his rage raising inside him. Sure he had done everything to get her talking, but just who did she think she was to talk to him like he was a stupid pushover that drooled over her?

He was Sasuke Uchiha and he didnt accept such stuff.

He stood up in a flash and faced her, his cold eyes pinning in her insecure ones, that were trying hard to hide their hurt.

He smirked in sarcasm inside him, always the same weak, he thought. She wasnt tough, this was just an act.

She looked at him, not letting him think she was intimitaded by his death glare and waited for him to say something to her words.

Instead, he rolled his eyes and unpinned his glare from hers as he walked past her coldly and to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

She stayed there like a statue, dumb founded by his ignorance, feeling the old hurt returning in her. He hadnt ignored her so coldly like that for a long time now after the prom, and it just now happened out of reason. He acted as if he was mad at her for something she didnt know.

She turned around after some moments to look at him walking away.

''You cant face me, can you? Coward.''he said, tears of anger in her eyes.

He briefly stopped walking as if he was thinking of what he would do next.

''Fuck you, Sakura.''he said codly, which sent stabs in her reweakened heart.

What? Who? When? Why was he turning to her all mean again? But this time it didnt feel like if he hated her purely like in the past. It felt as if he was mad at her…for something she didnt know…She never thought hed care, if he was only playing games with her, why be mad?

She stood there, watching him as he retook walking away and went in the kitchen, that connected with the living room with no door separating the two rooms and he opened the fridge, spilling some milk in a glass, and placing it on a stall as he took on sipping it slowly, standing up, pensive and in a rather stoic mood that hided an upset one behind it.

Sakura walked closer to him, getting mad at his rude attitude and grabbed the milk away to make him look at her, in his ignoring rudeness.

He looked at her, momentarily angered, then that hint in his eyes calmed down, as he looked at her seriously.

''Give it back.''he said, looking at her stably in the eyes.

''No.''she said, smirking ironically as she had found a new way to win over his cold walls.

''Give it back now.''he repeated, in a calm reserved way.

''I said no, genius.''she said rolling her eyes.

He made a move to grab the glass out of her hands but it fell down in her effort to pull it away and the milk spilt over the wooden floor on around her feet, as they both slowly turned to look in each other's eyes, annoyed.

''Look what you did now, forehead girl.''he mocked, as her eyes widen in the bitter memory fo that nickname he used to use on her when he hated her long ago.

''It is your fault for trying to take it.''she said, angered.

''Tch…Annoying.''he said as he rolled his eyes on her and walked away back to the living room.

Sakura gave up trying to play cool as her emotions rulled her over once more.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her walking after him in defeat behind his back.

''So this is what you did from the start!!!Playing mind games with me!!I knew you were up to no good, how could I have thought for a sole minute that you liked me?''she exclaimed exasperated as tears threatened her eyes.

Sasuke ignored her in an obvious way and went to sit back at the couch bored.

Sakura felt even more hurt at his lack of response.

She walked hesitantly after him and grabbed his arm before he had the chance to sit down, turning him to face her.

''Answer me!!!Is this what you are doing with me?''she asked, as tears had started falling down her eyes.

Sasuke didnt want to hurt her or see her crying but after all of her ignoring he felt good when she showed she cared in that desperate old way of yours that she hadnt done for weeks now and he missed it.

He looked at her hand gripping his arm, then he looked back at her slowly, with a cold motion.

He noticed her eyes widen in further hurt in this.

''What does it matter to you? I thought you were over me?''he asked coldly, trying to get the answer he wanted from her.

''I just want to know!!!Why do you keep this on? Do you like playing around with girls that are in love with you? Do you take pleasure in that? Do you have fun ripping apart their hearts just because they happen to care for you? Is this what you do?''she asked, not taking notice of how she had just spilt out that she still liked him in her uncontrolled anger.

He raised a brow, smirking. He hadnt thought it would be so easy to get it out of her even now.

She had just fallen into his trap and told him that she still liked him. He felt like his whole world came back into place and he relaxed his cold look towards her.

But in his sardonic arrogant smirk, Sakura's hurting mind made the most terrible thoughts of him confirming to her words, that he did like playing around with her and that he did enjoy seeing her in hurt.

Realizing that she had just confessed so naively and foolishly again to him, she felt new tears of anger and hurt running down her cheeks, as she releashed her grip on him and walked away, leaving him stunned.

''Whatever, thanks again once more for hurting me. I hope you had had your dose for tonight. I am leaving from this place.''she said as she grabbed her pursue and walked towards the door, getting her cell phone out.

Sasuke lost his cool, feeling he had pushed her away once more and that things had taken exactly the opposite result from what he intended and ran towards her.

''Where are you going? You cant leave Hinata, alone.''he said, in stun.

''Sure I can. She will be fine without me.''she said dialing a number on her phone.

''And how will you go home? You have no car.''he said, walking closer to her turned back.

''I will call a ?''she said, but she lied as she had no credit to make the call.

Instead, she opened the door and walked out of the house, with a stressed Sasuke walking after her, trying to change her mind.

''Just come in. You dont need to leave just cause we had a fight.''he said, sighing and raising his shoulders following her on the pavement out of the door.

She turned around and rolled her eyes on him trying to seem tough but he noticed the hurt glare on her eyes that she couldnt hide being upset.

He now felt bad for having provoked her like that. But he needed to know she still liked him after all that ignoring in the school.

She turned around again and pretended she was calling the taxi.

He looked at her exhausted from her stubborness and he grabbed the cell phone out of her hands and threw it on the pavement, as it fell down and broke.

She turned around to look at him, then at the broken cell phone, then back at him in eyes widen from shock.

He didnt plan on shattering it but it had just escaped his hands in his effort to pull it away.

She looked at him, new tears in her eyes.

'' I hate you…''she hissed as she turned around, ignoring the cell phone and started walking on her own to nowhere.

''Where will you go?You dont even know how far it is from your house!''he yelled as he watched her walking away in frustration.

''Mind your own business, Uchiha!''she said, wipping her non stop tears away and looking in front of her determined.

He gave her one last exasperated look and ran after her.

He leaned slightly forwards as he picked her up on his arms, like a thief, her legs on his stomach, her belly on his right shoulder and her head on his back.

''What are you doing??!!Let me go!!!''she said as she struggled for him to release her, hitting her fists on his back.

It didnt help that her head was upside down either, and she could feel the blood falling on her head.

He chuckled at her weak resistance and she heard it, getting even more angry at him and struggling even harder.

He walked back to the building and he got in, kicking the door with his left leg behind them.

He walked back into the living room and let her down, in front of the sofa.

She hadnt stopped struggling the whole time and so carrying her had exhausted him.

She gave him an embarassed look,still blushing mad from what he had just done.

''Are you crazy?''she asked, slapping him hard.

He turned back his face to look at her and chuckled softly. She was funny when she tried to be tough. It wasnt her type at all. But it seemed cute on her. It had the opposite result of what she wanted.

He gave her a soft look as he scolded closer to her, a breath only separating them.

''You need to calm down. I just saved you from going in the middle of nowhere, on your own at the late night.''he said eying her as if she was a kid.

''Jerk, and you think I can stay in the same room with you, after what you told me?!''she asked, pushing him away in anger.

He fast regained their lost distance and looked at her in the eyes playfully.

''But I didnt say anything, Sakura. You did all the talk.''he said in a hint meaning he never mentioned that he played mind games with her or something similar.

Sakura gave him a pissed look. She didnt understand what he meant. She didnt care. She was tired always falling for it.

''And you stayed silent, as always!!!It is like you were admitting it, isnt it obvious?!''she said slapping her hands on his chest in fury, as tears of anger ran down her eyes.

''But you said you liked me…''he said in an innocent heart melting way that made her look at him in disbelief.

She raised an eye brow, confused. Was he playing mind games again?

''So is it all you wanted? You wanted me to admit that I liked you so that you feel in control of me again? Is that all?!!!I cant believe you!!''she said, slapping again his chests.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,sighing tired. All her obsessed ideas of him playing around with her had tired him. Although he had been a jerk before, he admitted that, he still did it because he liked her too and now that she had confessed to him, he could confess to her finally, being sure for her feelings.

''Sakura…it is ok…I like you, too.''he said grabbing her hands on his chest, to cease her attacks.

Sakura looked at him, in a new anger.

Sasuke sighed. She probably thought he was playing once more.

''Like hell I am going to fall for that!''she said as she freed her hands from his grip again and poked him in fury on his chest.

He gave her an exasperated look. So predictable.

''Sakura…''he whispered, frustrated but in a weird determination.

She snapped out and looked at him, still upset and mad with wet cheeks.

''What?!'' she asked.

''…shut up.''he said tired.

And with that, he pulled her in his arms and crashed his lips on hers.

She tried to push him away, but he was determined to prove to her that he did like her and he wasnt playing any games.

So he pinned her hands between his chest and her body, as he wrapped his own around her waist, pressing her on him.

He sucked on her lips roughly, asking for entrance. He bited her bottom lip softly.

To that she snapped out and put all her strength to use her handa against his chest and push him away but she lost her balance, and she fell backwards dragging him with her on the sofa, without breaking the kiss.

He fell on top of her, smirking in the kiss and chuckling at her accident that had the opposite result.

She tried to push him away, but slowly she was taken over by the kiss and gave up as he wrapped his hands around her waist tighter and asked again for entrance in her mouth.

Unsurely, with a trembling heart, she granted him the so desired entrance and he let his tongue roll in her mouth, finding hers and embracing it with his in a playful way.

Their tongues fought a while for domination and Sakura felt she was losing the fight, at Sasuke's expert swift moves.

He was kissing her so great, that the anger in her cheeks now was replaced by her usual blush, as she relaxed slowly under his touches.

Finally, they broke the kiss, both gasping for air, and Sasuke started running affectionately his fingers on her neck, stroking it softly as he took on licking on it and nibbling it.

He started kissing on it and sucking her delicate soft pale skin, and he felt her body get tense under his hands.

Finally, regaining her breath, she whispered in an almost whiny tone.

''So…you like me?''she said remembering what he had told her a while ago , as he hovered his face over hers to look in her eyes, amused.

She tried to smile faintly but the hot feeling of his body on tops of hers, pressing her softly against the comfy couch, his breath agains hers, distracted her and she only managed to part her lips partially, as they trembled in the meanwhile, still looking in his eyes like a lost puppy.

He smirked at that sight, finding it cute and he slowly leaned in the side of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair playfully, whispering seductively in her ear.

''More than you know…'' the husky voice came in her ear almost untrue and she flinched in the words he had just let out.

He pulled back to look at her. She had a blushed shocked face, like her mind couldnt work out what she had just heard. In the reality, she just couldnt believe it. It was too good to be true.

He leaned closer to her and pecked her, and licked her lips slowly as he pulled away once more to check if she would let him continue or not.

And in all the tension of the moment, she pushed her past back for a while, looking at him in desire.

''Kiss me, again.''she muttered, blushing at her own words, as she entangled her fingers on his dark raven hair, pulling them softly.

He gave her a satisfied look and leaned over her lips again, whispering:

''With pleasure.''

Then, he softly sealed her lips in a long passionate kiss.

_Coming next on chapter 18: When A Man Loves A Woman_

_This was as much as someone had done for her in her whole life till now. And she'd never expected in the past that the guy who had hated her so much would have risked his precious life for her._

_**(Thanks for the nice reviews, guys you are awesome!!! The title-taken from a song- for the next chapter seems cheesy but trust me the chapter itself isnt cheesy at all!**_

_**Review me, I will always repeat that and you know it. :P Yeah I know I update fast... I am spoiling you! But it is ok, you are such good fans that you deserve it :P Until next time!)**_


	18. When A Man Loves A Woman

(This chapter is rather short, but not at the least unimportant for the plot. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 18: When A Man Loves A Woman**

Suddenly, Sakura was hit by an up coming hint of truth inside her, as she managed to get her thoughts gathered slightly despite her mesmerising addiction on his warm lustful lips.

_She was on Naruto's couch._

_She was on Naruto's couch kissing._

_She was on Naruto's couch kissing and hugging._

_She was on Naruto's couch kissing and hugging with someone._

_She was on Naruto's couck kissing and hugging with…Sasuke Uchiha._

_She was on Naruto's couch kissing and hugging with Sasuke Uchiha on top of her._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome guy._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome guy she still had a crush on._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome guy she still had a crush on but he had damaged her._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome guy that she still had a crush on but he had damaged her **badly**._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome guy that she still had a crush on but he had damager her badly for his false revenge reasons in the past._

(^ It looks almost like a christmas tree!!!)

Her mind slowly united these two thoughts together, in an effort to regain her composure and logic.

Outcome: She was making out with Sasuke Uchiha that had hurt her bad in vain, in Naruto's living room, when Hinata or the blonde haired guy could walk up on them anytime and the truth about them would be revealed painfully. Wait…did she say, hurt? And badly? Then why on earth was she still kissing him?

And with that last agressive thought, she managed all her rationality to break the addictive effect his lips had created somehow, and she kicked her knee against his pelvic region.

She felt him freezing in the kiss, as his lips trembled in pain and he broke it to gasp for air and moan in pain.

She pulled him away from her, as he fell backwards, with his back on the couch, folding himself in two and crossing his hands on his stomach as the pain was unbearable.

''Ha…you thought I'd fall for your mind games, once more, jerk? Face it! I am over you. Have a nice night.''she said in a superior tone, smiling satisfied in the painful expression on his face.

Like hell,she would give in so easily.

She picked up her jacket from the couch and put it on in a rush and headed towards the door, carrying her bag.

Sasuke couldnt manage to speak at all, the pain too much for him to deal with, the only sounds hed let out would be his painful moans, as he tried to look at her through his half closed eyes.

Before she walked out of the building, she turned around mockingly and weirdly satisfied that for once in her life she had given some pain back to those who hurt her, even if it was just physical and she said:

''Oh…consider this also a pay back for breaking my cell phone. Dumbass.''she said, smiling proud of herself. Of course, that damn cell phone had costed her a fortune to buy and she had worked her ass off in a week to gather the money. Not everyone was ass rich as Sasuke Uchiha.

And with that, she turned around and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke tried to whisper something, but the pain was still too much to allow him any movements or speech.

Damn her, tears of pain gathered around his eyes.

She had kicked him exactly onto his sex, which had been hard by the moment she decided she wasnt in for the kisses.

Now it wasnt hard anymore. Hell he even doubted if it existed, or if it had been melt under her powerful brutal sudden attack.

God, he could swear she was bipolar or something. One minute, he felt her shivering and asking for his touch, getting pleasure in it. Hadnt she asked him to kiss her in the deep end?

And next minute all he knew, was her kicking him away and telling him she wouldnt fall for his imaginary tricks.

One more reason, he found girls annoying. Cause he couldnt understand them.

He winced in pain, but gladly the pain and the hurt had started slowly reducing in his pelvic region and he gathered all his strength and slowly stood up, clumsily from the couch, regaining fast his cool.

He was an Uchiha and Uchihas never were in a loss for long.

''Damn, that was a strong blow…''he muttered, coughing.

He made a few steps for the pain to cease and for him to get used to walking again, deciding in the meantime if he would ever be able again to make babies or not with its viciously attacked little buddy down there.

After some more moments of him making small steps and movements around the living room, the pain had finally come to an end. It still hurt, but it wasnt unbearable anymore and it wasnt interfering with his walking, mainly.

In a flash, he got out of the house, to look for her.

That was his first thought, despite all his pain, and now he finally could make it true.

It was 11 at night and it would be too dangerous outside for Sakura to go on her own, as Naruto's house was on the suburbs of the town and the streets at night were highly isolated.

He closed the door behind him silently, not wanting to upset Naruto and he looked left and right to spot her.

Finally, he spotted her slim figure at the left horizon that was slowly vanishing in her vicious run.

Damn, I wont eat her, why does she run like crazy? He thought raising his shoulders and took on running after her.

''Sakura!!!Come back!!!''he yelled, but he doubt she had heard him.

After 5 minutes of chasing her around and not finding her, he slowed down and started walking in a heavy breath, gasping for air.

She was fast, he had to give her that.

But she was also foolish, where shed think she go out like that on her own in the late night?

She was crazy .

To some point, he started making out some fickle figures in the horizon, it seemed like 3 people.

And he recognized in shock one of them as Sakura, with her pink hair standing out always as a sign.

He winced in worry as his heart had started beating a million times per second.

''Moron…''he whispered as he took on running faster towards the people and he only stopped some meters away to take in the situation.

There were two guys, dressed as creeps, who seemed badass and prone to do anything, about their age or younger, with hoods on their heads and sporty-but still badass looking clothes.

One of them, was behind Sakura, holding her back against his chest, as a struggling terrified but the same defiant Sakura was kicking her legs in the air, in a sign of protest and effort for liberty.

The guy though held her arms very strongly and tightly in his own, that all she did was futile.

The other guy, kind of shorter from the other one, was looking at Sakura in a mocking but lustful way and was….he was caressing her torso down slowly.

As Sasuke got even closer, he noticed that the guy slapped Sakura to make her silence her struggling and then proceeded into groping her thigh, laughing deviously.

That's all he needed to see.

He felt his mind blurrying from worry, agony and jealousy. His onyx eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed the guys once more, who hadnt taken notice of him so far, too absorbed on teasing their pray and probably thinking none would spot them in the isolated area.

He kept walking close to them, the short guy with his back turned to him, the taller one whispering nasty words in Sakura's ears.

''Let me go, you morons!!!''Sakura said in tears of rage, as she kept shaking her body in the grip in an effort to manage a random release.

''Shut up, hottie. It is your fault for wandering so late at night in a deserted road…Seems as your brains arent as great as your body is…Oh what a body, say babe, will you let me show you what I mean??''the shorter guy asked in an ironic way, as he ran his fingers close to her pelvic region and Sasuke noticed Sakura grimacing in disgust and despair.

The two guys took on laughing darkly.

''Leave her alone!'' Sasuke said in a loud firm determined tone.

In a flash, the shorter guy turned to look at him, his creepy eyes looking maliciously in the eyes of the one that had dared to interrupt him.

Sakura's eyes immediately turned into Sasuke's and Sasuke noticed a hint of hope but in the same time worry in them.

''Sasuke, go away!''she yelled, not wanting to put him in trouble out of her own foolish decisions.

''No.''he said calmly returning his glare to the short guy that was eying him pissed off.

''Well well well, whom do we have here? Are you her lover? If I judge by the look in her eyes…it might seem so…Or are you perhaps some bigger brother to the rescue of his beloved sibling? Or maybe just a random jackass who thought hed play it hero like a fool?''the short guy asked as the taller looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke felt Sakura staring at him in curiosity when the lover part was mentioned but he kept his eyes stable on the short guy.

''None of it. But that still doesnt mean I cant kick your ass.''he said cooly, walking closer to the guy.

The guy chuckled and made a sarcastic grimace.

''You? Kick my ass?Boy, do you really have any idea with whom you are meddling with?''he asked, angered by Sasuke's dareness.

''Yes, with two random perverted creeps who play it tough.''he said, anger in his firm steady voice.

''Well,I see you are trying to play the hero here…So come on, show me what you got.'' The short guy said sending menacing glares over to Sasuke, as he pulled out from his pockets a small knife, that he extended with a swift movement of his hand.

Sasuke momentarily froze at the view of the sharp object .

''Sasuke, leave!!!''Sakura shouted in fear.

Sasuke snapped out, his bravery never leaving him.

''I am not leaving you.''he said calmly, trying to regain his breath, his eyes stable on the short guy who was giving him a mocking look.

He heard Sakura sobbing, in fear and worry.

''Make her shut up.''the short guy said to his friend, without removing his eyes from Sasuke.

At that, Sakura snapped out and looked at him, anger burning her eyes. She had to do something and get Sasuke out of this. It was her fault that he was there, trying to save her.

With one fast movement, she raised her leg on the air, forcefully, trying to kick the knife out out of his hand but she failed, her leg never reaching that high up and instead she kicked his stomach, making him back away, spitting his own saliva.

However, the knife never left his hand.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second, wondering if she was crazy or admirable.

She turned to look at him, tears running down her eyes for not making it.

''Sasuke, run!!''she said as the short guy tried to regain his breath.

Sasuke looked at her.

There was no point trying to put mind in her head. How could he just go and leave her there unprotected? Did she really think he was that low?

He turned his eyes back to the short guy who had now regained his breath and walked in a flash back to Sakura, back slapping her left cheek.

''Bitch!''he yelled as the taller guy found all this amusing and merely pulled Sakura's hair, at a motion of the short guy, to make her see the up coming fight with Sasuke.

''So, you'd put on such an act for this little buddy here, eh??Well, just watch as I tear his organs out and crash down your so mightly resistance.''he spitted to Sakura as he turned to face Sasuke, extending the knife in his drip menacingly to him, closing the distance between them slowly, only one meter separating them.

Sasuke backed away only slightly, focusing his glare on the knife and swallowing hard, in an effort to gather all his courage now that he needed it the most.

The short guy, named Jake took a daring step ahead, trying to stab the knife on Sasuke's chest but in a rather clumsy way.

He failed as the knife hit the air in Sasuke's swift movements.

Jake smirked in sarcasm.

''Lucky one.''he whispered as Sakura watched their battle in terror, her eyes widden from shock and worry.

Sasuke knew he didnt have many chances winning this battle, being unarmed and probably not used in street life as the two guys near them.

But he couldnt leave Sakura alone, he felt the need to protect her, to save her, even with his own life if needed.

The battle kept on with Jake trying to stab Sasuke but failing as Sasuke would always move out of the spot in time and the knife would only hit the air.

At last, Sasuke thought he would try to cause a hit himself, even though he knew it would be of no use.

He ran towards Jake fast, uncaringly and determined and tried to punch him but Jake dodged the attack, moving to the left in time and put his leg around Sasuke's in an effort to trip him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in an idea. He was good in physical combat, perhaps he could find a way there.

Instead of tripping, Sasuke twirled himself around Jake's grip on his leg and he found himself behind the creep's back, as he grabbed the hand with the knife in his own, and with his free hand he grabbed his other hand, forcing him to stay still.

''So much for a tough guy…''Sasuke spitted menacignly in his ear, as he tried to press his fist tighter on his hand and make him drop the knife.

Jake smirked slyly, something Sasuke couldnt see being on his back, and with one swift move, he leaned his head forward only to pull it back with force against Sasuke's.

The two heads bumped brutally, as Sasuke was forced to release both his grips at Jake's hand and stepped back with a bleeding nose.

But he lost no time and walked in front of Jake again,as he could hear Sakura's worried muttering.

''Hehhehe…it is time we put an end in this.''Jake said, as he walked fast to Sasuke and dodged the knife at him.

Sasuke stepped back and kicked in the air, in an effort to defend himself, but his head was still hurting and couldnt manage to be as cool as before.

When he hit back the ground, Jake was only a few inches away from him and Sasuke found the right moment to punch Jake on the neck.

The creep backed away slowly, the blow not strong enough to cut him off and he dove in fury towards Sasuke, as they both got caught in hands, with Sasuke trying to push him away with no sucess.

The goon struggled hard to manage a hit to Sasuke, who was fighting equally strongly for his life.

At some point, the goon, being more experienced in such street fights, seemed to free slyly his knife holding hand from Sasuke's tired weakened grip and his other hand as well.

And it all happened in a flash.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she noticed Jake's hand tripping tragically and stabbing Sasuke's unprotected chest, just above his stomach.

Sasuke winced in pain, stepping back as his back hit against a tree and he slowly slide down, tears of pain running down his cheeks.

His nose was bleeding and so was his mouth, but not excessively.

But the lots blood was coming from the wound on his chest.

The tall guy, named Gyu, seemed to snap put of his sadistic satisfaction in taking sight of the dangerous unfair battle and hissed.

''Damn it, Jake!You took it too far this time.''he said as Jake stepped back away from Sasuke slowly, still facing him.

In all of his battle fury, he hadnt thought the consequenses of such an act.

''Damn it, the knife just slid my hand.''he said as he looked at it as if it was something cursed and he folded it back, placing it into his pocket.

''I told you to control yourself, now you ruined the fun.''Guy said, still holding a crying in despair Sakura.

''You murderers!!!''she screamed in tears as her vision had become blurry not seeing well in front of her.

Jake turned to Gyu.

''Let the girl. Let's fleet, before some police run onto us, like last time.''he spitted annoyed and Gyureleashed Sakura, pushing her forwards on the pavement, as she fell front first.

The two guys started running away until they were lost behind the horizon, in no less than 2 minutes.

She slowly raised her face from the cold black pavement, and turned to look at a trembling, wincing in pain Sasuke with his back on the tree.

She slowly got up, in pain herself from all the grip and ran next to him, kneeling down in hesitation.

She didnt know how to handle this.

Sasuke's half closed from pain eyes turned to lock in her worried sad ones, as he let out a weak smirk.

''Why did you do this for me?!''she asked, caressing his cheek softly, in regret and gratitude.

Blood was still running down his chest, but it wasnt as much as before. The flow had slowed down.

She didnt know if this was a good sign or not.

''Cause…cause…I care for you.''he whispered, wincing at a new strike of pain.

Sakura slowly sat next to him, and pulled his front on her arms, his face on her neck, resting tired.

''You shouldnt have done this, Sasuke…I It is my fault for all of this. I am sorry.''she said words she normally wouldnt say if the situation wasnt such a grave one.

Sasuke spoke against her neck, as his blood was staining on her shirt.

''I dont regret it one bit.''he muttered, trying to sound strong but his voice came out so weak that Sakura snapped out of the moment.

Sasuke weakened at his unbearing pain, he snapped out and said:

''My cell phone is in my pocket. Take it out and call an ambulance.''he said in a weakened voice, not bearing the pain anymore in his chest.

Sakura nodded, doing as he said, dialing the number and telling them the exact position they were, by noticing the road's name on a sign nearby.

She placed the cell phone back in his pocket, as she kissed his hair softly, that was caressing her cheeks, holding him tenderly in her arms and waiting patiently for the ambulance to arrive.

In the moments of awaital for the car, they seemed to both relax in each other's embrace, as Sakura flow of tears hadnt still ceased and was falling on his hair wetting them.

''The same emotional ,as always.''he muttered in his cut from the pain breath teasingly.

He never lost his arrogant attitude, not even in cases such as this, Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

But something in the way he had said this, striked to her as cute.

She entangled her fingers in his hair, playing softly with them as she rested her chin on his head and whispered:

''I hope you will be fine. I cant handle losing you out of my fault.''

''You wont... I need to be close so I can protect you.''he said chuckling sadly.

''Why?''Sakura asked pressing him further on her which earned her a painful moan from him.

''Sakura, this hurts...''he said calmly in a cut breath as Sakura loosened her grip on him.

''I am sorry…I didnt mean to.''she said in worry of having hurt him worse.

''But dont avoid the subject. Why did you risk your life for me?''she asked, the regrets still heavy on her.

'I wanted to. I couldnt stand those idiots harming you…''he said calmly as he burried his face in the crook of her neck.

Sakura unsure on what she should feel in this confusing case, finally said in a bitter tone of mild gratitude:

''Sasuke,…thank you.''

This was as much as someone had done for her in her whole life till now. And she'd never expected in the past that the guy who had hated her so much would have risked his precious life for her.

After some minutes of more wait and silence and seeing as he wouldnt talk, she poked him gently on the side.

''Hey, Sasuke-kun?''she asked feeling her worry rising from his stillness as she had noticed that his shivering had ceased some minutes now.

She felt the body in her arms getting cold as she was being soaked in his blood and a brutal thought crossed her mind, making her flinch in agony as the cold wind was stroking them both.

''Sasuke-kun?''she repeated, her voice the same broken monotone.

Silence.

After some more moments, a screaming noise of ambulance coming nearby, ripped the air and Sakura's heart beated faster.

Was it too late? She couldnt tell by the unmoving body in her arms.

She touched his hand. It was cold as hell. Then again it could be the night's low temperature messing with her mind.

But the non stop blood flow on her shirt didnt help think of something positive either.

And he was so still, so untruely still, like dead…

She couldnt feel his breath anymore on her neck. Had it slowed down or was he …dead?

She couldnt tell. All she could tell was that by the time, the ambulance had parked near them and the nurses had approached around the two entangled figures to examine the situation, she was so numb in agony and sadness in her agonious scared thoughts, that she hadnt noticed the soft rain that had started falling on them playfully, washing off her tears and soaking their hair.

And his blood united with the thick rain drops, forming small reddish lines on his shirt and later skin that rolled along down marking their painful paths on this god sent gesture of sacrifice.

_(Thanks for the reviews, girls!!!I am so happy that you like my story. Also, I usually keep mute to strange readers but this time I want to reply to someone who ''reviewed'' me anonymously and commented something about the sushi being cold. Ok, there is no way I could actually know that cause sadly where I live we dont eat sushi and to be honest I only have an idea what it is from tv. And I was surprised in a negative way when I realized that someone would bother to post such an irrelevant review, really is that all you had to comment?_

_I dont mind critique, but sticking your eye out so much on details is really unnecessary, unless it is some serious plot detail or grammar mistake-which I am aware I do a lot but thats the payback for updating fast. Not much time to correct it all along with the upcoming exams in the uni. When this story is finished, I might repost it, corrected but till then I dont know. Uni is keeping me very busy. _

_**Btw, sorry for not posting the preview for the next chapter, but I wanted to keep a good cliffy after a long time that I havent done this and trust me if I did post something from the next chapter, it would give away what happens next and there goes my cliffy.**__ It is good to have some curiosity though, heh? It is what keeps you coming after all!!Sorry for this and thanks for your understanding and patience. __Enjoy! Until next time!!!)_


	19. Pain Brings Pain

**Chapter 19: Pain Brings Pain**

* * *

Sakura sat on the white bench of the hospital out of Sasuke's room, waiting patiently for some doctor to let her know on his situation. They just had arrived with the ambulance and it wasnt more than 3 minutes he had been brought in that room.

Finally, a nurse came out of the room, heading somewhere in a rush but Sakura stood up in a flash and the nurse flinched like she had found what she was looking for.

''Are you here for the teen that got hit on the chest?'' she asked, eying Sakura in a hurry.

''Yes, I am. How is he?''she asked.

''We dont know yet. His pulse is being very weak and the doctors inside are taking care of his wound and try to stitch it. But I need you to give me his information and someone adult from his family environment that can attend to him.'' the nurse said.

''Oh…Is his situation grave?''she asked in a hint of great concern.

''As I said it is just only a few minutes he has been brought in the emergency and we cant know so soon. But please, do give in to me his information.' 'the nurse insisted annoyed by Sakura's ignorance on her questions.

''Fine. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is 15 years old and he lives in Konoha. He has a mother and a brother, Isabel and Itachi. I dont know how to contact them, though. You might find their numbers in his cell phone. He's got it with him.''Sakura said in a breath trying to calm down and cooperate.

''And you are…?''the nursed asked, writing down the information she had just got.

Sakura flinched for a while in realization. She couldnt give in her real information because she wasnt supposed to hang out with him and if their parents ever knew about this, they;d both be in trouble.

''It doesnt matter. I am just a friend. May I wait here please for a while? In how much time will the doctors come out with more info on his case?''she asked, crossing her hands on her chest in worry.

The nurse eyed her in a weird way.

''You dont want to give in your information? Fine. And well, I really dont know. All you have to do now is to wait.''she said, as she nodded and walked off back to the room.

Sakura gave her a pissed off glare. Not very kind for a nurse, she thought.

But what if they called his parents right now? Could she handle to run onto them in the hospital? Then again they didnt know what she looked like but it wasnt a risk she could take. She would have to give to them many explanations even that way.

But she couldnt leave and step her foot out of the hospital if she didnt know first how was Sasuke's situation evolving. If it was even evolving for all she knew…

When the ambulance had come by to pick them up, and the nurses pulled him away from her, he seemed pale dead and she had frozen in horror.

But now the nurse had told her that his pulse was still there, weak, but existent.

But she couldnt help the dark thoughts that crossed her mind, his pale bloody lips still in her memory when they had pulled him away from her.

The nurse walked out of the room, again, looking at Sakura less rudely now.

''His parents have been informed. Thanks for cooperating.''she nodded.

Then she made a move to go back into the room.

Sakura stood up again fromt he bench and walked after the nurse.

''Wait!!!How is it going?''she asked given the fact that she had been waiting for 15 minutes so far out of the room.

''His wound isnt that grave or deep. A vein seemed to have been cut, which wasnt that important for his organism to function ,to begin with, but still the blood loss is big and we need to clean the wound, stitch it and transfer blood to him. And all this has to be done very fast, or else it may become worse.''she said as Sakura nodded in despair and the woman walked back in the room not waiting.

Sakura thought for a while all of the information the woman had given her. The good news was that his wound wasnt that grave. The bad that his blood loss was big.

So, where does this bring us? One good and one bad…

Sakura sighed impatiently. The outcome sounded rather bad to her.

She wanted to stay and give blood to him, but if she did she would have to give in her information and she couldnt do that. She took on walking in rounds around the floor, causing the nurses to give her weird looks

After of what seemed like another 15 minutes, she heard two people talking loudly and in worry to a nurse. They had just reached out of Sasuke's room, something Sakura had failed to notice being too absorbed in her own agonious thoughts.

It was a woman and a man, who seemed younger by a lot to her. He had dark hair, and he reminded her of someone she already knew…

Could it be? Sasuke? Could it be his brother, Itachi? He had heard Sasuke talking about him with Naruto sometimes on the breaks in the past. About his car and stuff or some bank.

She froze in agony and stood still looking the two people.

''I am Sasuke Uchiha's mother. And this is his brother, Itachi. You called us for an emergency. They told us this is his room. So, tell us, nurse, what is wrong with my little son? Is he fine? What happened to him?!''Isabel asked the nurse , as tears of worry rolled down her eyes.

Itachi had placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

''Please, calm down. He is fine. As it seems he got stabbed by someone on his chest, and now the doctors just finished stitching his wound. Currently, we have blood being transfered to him. You might wait outside here patiently, please. The process will take some time to be completed.''the nurse said, rushing to get back in the room.

Isabel seemed to change 5 different colors in her face.

''Stabbed? By who?!''she asked not believing what she had just heard.

''We dont know, miss. We need to wait for the boy to recover to let us know further details. Now, if you excuse me, I have to be in there to help the doctors.'' The nurse said and walked in the room, without looking back this time.

Isabel gave her a desperate look and turned to Itachi who hugged her and whispered comforting words to her.

Sakura smiled secretly. So, he had overcome it. All he needed now was to be given blood and he would be again the old emo cold jerk Sasuke she always loved.

But she didnt want to be there, around his mother and brother, feeling the risk of letting the truth be discovered hitting her coldly.

She gave them a last look, as they seemed too absorbed in the bittersweet news to even notice her and she walked calmly and silently down the stairs and then out of the building.

She didnt have a cell phone to call a taxi. But gladly the hospital wasnt far from her house.

Her mom used to work in it, in the past, before the problems on her waist started and so she remembered that route well on foot, as she would often go with her father to pick up her mom at the end of her night shifts and they would all walk home, as the happy family they once used to be.

She looked at her watch. It was 1 o clock. All of this had happened in just 2 hours.

She sighed and she reached her house and got in the appartment.

Her mother was there, watching tv.

Once she saw her, she stood up with a bright smile in her face.

Sakura looked at her confused. What was she smiling for?

But once Claris noticed the sad frown on Sakura's face, she suddenly paused her happy exclamations and walked close to her daughter, placing a hand on arm.

''Hunny, are you ok?''she asked her as Sakura turned up to look at her.

She could never tell her about Sasuke and her. Not after everything she had done along with her father to protect her from him.

She swallowed her sadness and forced a fake reassuring smile, still faint though.

''Yes…yes mom, I am fine. Just tired.''she muttered as her mother gave her one last look before she pulled away.

''Where have you been, hun? You usually get back home earlier.''she said.

Great, question time, Sakura thought. Its not like her mother ever was home early to begin with, so why did she care where Sakura had been?

''Oh, just hanging out with Ino and Hina,mom.''she said making a lie up.

''Well, hun, then cheer u that face of yours cause I got great news for you. I actually came home earlier from work to let you know. I tried calling you in your cell phone but it wouldnt ring. Was it out of battery, heh? Anyhow, your dad called me tonight and he told me that he is taking you with him in France!!!!''she said flashing an excited smile.

Sakura's mood instantly light up in this. She looked in her mom's eyes, in happiness, forgetting all the latest episodes with Sasuke.

''Really? Oh my god, I cant believe it!!!''she said, walking around excited, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Even after what Sasuke had done to save her, their painful dark past still was a heavy burden in her heart and she couldnt see a new future with him, being so hurt. She only wanted to go away and forget it all. And being with her dad that she loved so much and who made her happy so easily was like two in one.

Her mom smiled to her equally excited. She was happy her daughter would try to have a better future in a better place than this. And if she was away from Konoha, she somehow felt more secure that the company mafia would never get to her.

''Baby, I told you it was good news!''she exclaimed.

''When?''Sakura asked slowly regaining her cool.

''In 4 days, baby. I know it is so soon but he tried hard with his company to get them to let him take a leave and this was the only date they had available for him.''she said now slowly getting sad in the thought that she would lose her daughter in such a short period of time.

''Four…days?!''Sakura asked, slowly calming down, as the thought of going away so soon from Sasuke suddenly felt a bit bitter inside her. She wasnt that ready to say bye to all her friends and everyone she knew in Konoha, even him. But, she still was happy, because even so at least her dream would come true. To go live with her dad, away from the miserable Konoha.

''So soon, indeed! And how come he decided on it, finally?''Sakura felt a mountain of questions pilling up in her confused mind.

''Well, he said, he couldnt stand thinking on it further and that if this is what you want, then he is willing to risk it. Also, he said he missed you a lot.''Claris said walking along with Sakura on the stairs leading to the upper floor.

Sakura walked in her room, with her mother following behind.

''Well, will I have time to say bye to all of my friends? Seems harsh…''Sakura muttered as she put off her clothes and put on her pijamas.

''Sure, you will, hun. Besides, cheer up. Your father is more important than your friends. Friends come and go, but mom and dad are only once in your lifetime. I am sure you will make new friends, there. Dont let such minor thoughts occupy your mind, sweety.'' Claris said, kissing Sakura on her forehead.

Sakura thought in bitterness of how Sasuke had no father and she felt sorry for him. And her worry of him being in the hospital returned to her. She had forgotten about it for a while with her father's news but now it came back and she couldnt help wondering if he was ok in there.

She laid back on her bed and her mother walked out turning off the lights.

''Good night, sweetheart.''she muttered gently.

''Good night, mom.'' Sakura said troubled and rested her head back on the pillow, exhausted from the many happenings in one day.

She had to think of how she would tell Ino and Hinata that she would leave, since they were so attached all 3 together. But besides the girls and the park that she used to go till she was a little kid, she didnt think there would be something else she would miss from Konoha.

Even her school, but only lightly since the Sasuke past had ruined it for her. She had both sweet and bad memories at that school.

Sweet with Ino and Hinata and nasty ones with Sasuke.

She slowly closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

Somewhere, else, Sasuke was spending the night in the hospital.

It was around 2 o clock that the doctors let his family in but told them to take it easy on him, since he was still kind of fragile.

Isabel and Itachi got in and Isabel walked overly emotional and hugged Sasuke with tears of worry and joy in her eyes.

''Baby!You are ok!''she said as Sasuke moaned in pain under her tight grip.

His mom pulled away, in worry.

''Sorry, honey.''she said.

Itachi walked closer and for the first time, he poked Sasuke softly on his forehead, but in an affectionate way.

''You scared us, little bro.''he said, smirking as the older brother.

''What happened, though? I thought you were supposed to be in Naruto's?''Isabel asked regaining her mind.

''Well, yeah…but…you see, mom, Naruto's girlfriend got there, so I had to go…and as we live only 15 mins on foot away from the Uzumakis' I decided Id walk back home.''he lied, blushing lightly in the lie.

''But baby, you havent done this before. You usually call a taxi or take a bus to get you home. What happened this time?''Isabel asked not understading, knowing too well her son to bite into this.

''Mom, you know where Naruto lives. It is an isolated neighborhood. And there is no bus stop nearby. That is why Naruto always uses his dad's car to go anywhere. And I had no money to pay a taxi.''Sasuke said sighing, feeling slight hint of pain lingering in his chest, over the stiches.

''Mom, he isnt in a good enough position to talk that much, right now. Let him be.''Itachi said, for the first time getting Sasuke out of his difficult position.

Sasuke spared him a secret stunned gratitude glare.

Unknowignly, Itachi's care was helping him avoid his mother's questioning.

''You are right, Itachi.''she said, then she turned to Sasuke, as she always loved him secretly more than Itachi, being the younger one.

''Baby, I am sorry. But this is the last thing I need you to tell me. How did this happen?''she asked him motioning with her head the wound under the bandages on his chest.

Sasuke coughed to get prepared for tha naration.

''Ok…so here it is… I know it was a foolish thing to do but as you know I did it, either way. So I set off going back home at 11 in the night, so some creeps came onto me and asked for money. I didnt have any on me, they thought I was lying and so they attacked me. One of them stabbed me, and then they went off running.''Sasuke said wishing he could just rest with no questions.

His mom's eyes widen in shock in his words.

''Those damn criminals. Say, hun, do you remember their faces? Any information for the police to track them down.''she asked, leaning slightly onto him, in a chair by his bed.

''Mom no…It all happened so fast. And even if I did, this isnt the right time to talk about this. I really need some rest.''he said as Itachi nodded in agreement.

''You are right, hun. I am sorry. We will talk about this, tomorrow. But know, as a result, I forbid you anymore to go anywhere far from home, unless Itachi is driving you there. And this goes for school, too. Forget the bus or whatever else. Itachi is going to drive you to and back from it. Am I clear, Itachi and Sasuke?''she asked looking at both her sons strictly.

Itachi didnt care, he never had a problem with that. Either he drove Sasuke off or not, it was the same to him, since the road to the school passed from the same he used to drive to the bank. Sasuke was just too stubborn in the past, to let him take him there.

''I am ok with it.''Itachi said, nodding carelessly.

Isabel turned to Sasuke.

''Mom, you are overeactin…''he tried to mutter but she cut him off guessing his thoughts.

''Sasuke hun, you dont expect me to just sit still and let this happen to you again, huh? This was just a sing that we need to be more protective with you.''she said crossing her hands in her chest.

''But…mom, I am not a kid anymore.''he said frustrated how his mom would always behave to him as if he was 2 years old.

''Sasuke Uchiha!I am your mother and you will do as I say!I wont let you get hurt, again. Period.''then she turned to Itachi.

''Come, Itachi. We both work early tomorrow. Sasuke, Itachi will come to pick you up, tomorrow noon. The doctor said you still need some rest. So no school for you, tomorrow. You'd better get some rest, for the time being, hun.''she said as she kissed his forehead and she walked to the door.

Itachi gave Sasuke a teasing smile and he walked after his mother.

''Night, little bro. Get some rest, you need it.''he said as they both walked out of the room and left a tired Sasuke lying back on his bed.

Next morning, Sasuke didnt go to school, waking slowly at 11.

Only then did he notice the many texts Naruto had sent him, asking him curious what had happened yesterday and he and Sakura had left so suddenly?

''Hey, Sasuke-teme. What's up with you and Sakura? What happened, yesterday? Why did you leave so fast? I saw her this morning at school. She seemed worried as hell and she said you got attacked by some creeps and that you are in the hospital. Dude, are you ok? Let me know I am so .''

Sasuke out of mood, texted him back.

''Morning, dobe. I am ok, still in slight pain but I will survive. And yeah, we fought with Sakura and she just kind of tried to walk out on her own, I ran after her and we fell onto those two creeps. And I had to protect her so one of them just stabbed me on the chest. I am fine, now, though, as I said. And did she tell you anything else about the episode?Sasuke''

Sasuke was feeling worried if Sakura had revealed more things about those two.

''Teme, no. Why? Did something else happen that I should know? And at least you are ok. I will come see you after school. And teme, wow, you were right about this chick, she really cant stand being in the same room, with ya, lol, can she? Anyhow, ttyl and be well!!!Naruto''

''Ttyl, dobe. Sasuke.''

Sasuke let his cell phone by the small table and laid back.

Gladly, Sakura hadnt let out more of their dark secrets.

He would feel embarrassed if others knew about it.

And did Naruto say she seem worried? He found himself smiling inside him at this thought. She did care for him, after all. Would she believe him now, after what he had done for her, finally?

Or would she let their past drag them down once more?

Earlier this morning, Hinata had dragged Sakura by a corner since Ino was busy stalking Kiba.

She was asking her what happened with Sasuke yesterday, as Naruto faithful to his promise of being secretive had only told her that Sasuke was at the hospital.

And Sakura felt relieved for this.

Sakura told her that she had fought with Sasuke and that he had gone after her in the street and that he got attacked by a random creep.

Thus, the truth but without the making out part.

''R…really?''Hinata asked in widen from shock eyes.

''Yeah…''Sakura nodded.

Later on, Ino came and the two girls explained her what had happened with Sasuke yesterday, how they had run up on him unexpectidly and how he had protected Sakura and he was being hospitalized now.

So after his talk with Sasuke via texts, Naruto joined them in the forth break, and told them that he had just got a text from Sasuke saying he was ok.

They had been waiting to hear this all along, all shocked by Sasuke's accident and most worried out of all them was Sakura even if she was trying to hide it with no sucess.

Gladly, none seemed to know anything more on her past with Sasuke other that he had tried to protect her last night.

''Seems he isnt as a jerk, as we thought.''Ino said smiling pensive and Sakura nodded.

Yeah, Sasuke seemed to have a good part in him, deep down.

This confused her a lot more.

Sasuke ,as normal didnt turn up at school that day.

However, Sakura at the end of the school day, walked Ino , Hinata and Naruto who was hanging on Hinata's arm, waiting for her to get in the bus before he left with his dad, to the bus stop.

The bus hadnt still arrived but she still had to tell them that she would leave in 4 days for France with her dad.

She had avoided till now, being all absorbed with the gossips around Sasuke's attack at the school and clearing them out.

So, now she suddenly stopped and looked at them all carefully as she took a deep breath before continuing.

Ino gave her a curious look and Naruto seemed to pause his lovey dovey immaturities with Hinata to look at her with an equally stunned Hinata by his side.

''Guys, well…I have something to say to you…''she said as all 3 pair of eyes were pinned on her in impatience.

''Well, what is it?''Ino broke the prolonged silence that followed after Sakura's statement.

''Well…I…well, I dont know about you, Naruto. But girls, you do remember when I talked to you about the possibility of my dad taking me with him in France?''she asked, readening the ground for the landing.

She had mentioned to the girls this possibility some days after her dad's visit, in her excitement but she had told them that her father needed time to decide.

Ino and Hinata gave her an expectant glare, a hint of unwanted truth in their eyes.

Like they feared to face what was going to be said next.

''Well, he called yesterday and …it is final…I am leaving for Paris, in 4 days.''she said with uneasyness, as she noticed Ino's eyes getting wet and Hinata looking at her like she had slapped them all in the face.

Naruto was the only one who broke the sad silence that followed, with his usual loud tone.

''Sakura-chan!!!Is this possible!!How come!!How long will you stay??!!I must say i didnt see that coming!!!''Naruto said, thinking it was just too sudden and also thinking of Sasuke's reaction to those news since he had a crush on her.

Ino looked at Sakura with a hint of bitterness and anger.

''Yes, Sakura, how long will you stay?''she asked her rather aggressively but Sakura chose to ignore it and reply.

''Years, probably. I don know. But it is going to be a long time I will be away.''she said finally, as her breath stopped, in her wait for the upcoming negative reactions. She knew Ino far too well to expect such things.

''Sakura Haruno, you are telling us this now??!!!!''Ino asked almost hysterical.

And here begins the drama.

Sakura sighed trying to calm down her friend.

''Ino…I just got the notice yesterday, and at the morning we were all too absorbed on Sasuke's accident…I didnt find the chance till now to let you guys know…''she muttered looking down.

Hinata let go off Naruto's arm and walked closer to Sakura with tears on her eyes.

''Sa..Sakura-chan, this is…so sudden.''she said. Even if the girl had informed her friends that it might happen, they still would never expect her to let them know just 4 days before she left.

Sakura turned to look at Hinata, moved.

''I am sorry, girls…I…I will miss, you, too but please lets not make our last days sad…Lets just enjoy it as it lasts. Besides, I will get a lap top with me so we can chat on msn. My dad had told me he would buy me one if I went with him.''she said as Ino's eyes had got wet too but the blonde girl didnt let her guard down yet, still rage in her eyes.

''Last days??Last days??!!!And whose fault is it?? Sakura, you are leaving us like that, your best friends, without a second thought and you want us to just chill in and relax??Seriously, girl and I thought I was the blonde one here!''Ino said eyeing Sakura upset.

''Ino, I understand this was sudden…and it is true that it is harsh, but please, try to understand. It is not without a second thought, as you say, I have thought of it a lot actually. I had been wishing this would happen since my dad left us.''the pink haired girl said slowly.

''Sakura, why do you want so much to go away? I thought you were happy here with us…''Ino raised a suspicious eye brow at Sakura.

Sakura fell in a loss of words.

''Ino, it is not just about you, ok??? You have no idea how much I have suffered in the loneliness of this small town before, and to be brutal I hate this damn place, so will you please try and understand me for once? Just once. Please. I am not asking for something more.'' Sakura snapped out at Ino's bad reaction.

''Understand you?I dont get what is so bad about this town!''Ino said raising her hands in the air as Hinata put a hand in her shoulder.

''Ino…, let Sakura-chan be, if it is what she wants, we should be happy.''the shy girl said earnign momentarily surprised glares from all 3 as she had managed to form a completse sentence without stuttering.

Then they all turned their eyes back at Sakura, more absorbed in the sudden news than anyone else at the moment.

Sakura ignored Hinata's interuption to stop the quarel and turned her eyes on Ino, now wet from fury as she felt all her past depression flipping out.

''Like you have any idea how it is to be forced to live in a house most of the time alone as your mother is always away busy with work, in an apartment that you barely fit in, and when she does is present , she just drags random guys in the house to fill them up . I cant even open a door without the fear of finding them behind.

And then, there goes the money that my mom barely has anymore to make ends meet for two people. Havent you noticed that my most of my clothes are child style ones???And I guess you never bothered figuring out why that was…

Well let me tell you it was cause she just never had enough money to buy me new clothes ever since she quit the hospital…

And on top of that, I have two rich ignorant friends who live in all of their wealth but still fail to understand me cause they dont know how it is to live like that!!!''she said tears running down her eyes.

Even though Sasuke was the main reason she wanted to leave Konoha, all this contributed too in her decision. If the rest of her life was happy in there, and she didnt have the problems she just mentioned,

she might have ignored the Sasuke incident and she might have kept her life at Konoha, just avoiding him and taking strength from all the other things that made her happy there.

But apart form her casual strolls with Ino and Hinata, there was nothing else there that kept her happy. And she couldnt keep on living like that.

Ino slowly now calmed down, as she gave Sakura a sympathizing look.

The poor girl had never talked to them so openly about the black points of her life and she and Hinata being so stuck up in their own comfy rich world had never bothered to think how Sakura might feel being so poor and with divorced parents.

Hinata gave an annoyed glare at Ino for having caused Sakura to get so upset and she walked in on the bus, in a sad silence as Naruto gave her a good bye kiss on the cheek.

The shy girl didnt say anything other than.

''See you, tom…morrow, Sakura-chan.'' And she turned her back to her as she walked into the bus and sat down.

Ino gave Sakura a sad regretful look. She had never bothered to realize Sakura's disadvantageous position and now she felt bad for being so oblivious to her hardships while she had almost everything in her own family and life, as Hinata.

''I didnt know…, Sakura-chan…''she muttered wipping her tears away.

''I am sorry for my childish reaction…Trully. I…I'll see you tomorrow with Hinata.' 'she said, forcing a sad smile.

Sakura seeing that Ino had understood finally, she calmed down as well, and poked Ino gently on her shoulder.

''It is ok…Just had to let it out…I am sorry, too.''she said as Ino waved her off and got onto the bus.

Sakura waved bye and the bus left, leaving behind a stunned Naruto and a confused Sakura.

She never had thought her friends would have been so attached to her the few months they had known each other.

When the bus vanished behind the corner, Naruto regained his old cheery attitude and walked closer to Sakura, trying to cheer her up.

''Sakura-chan, dont worry! I am sure they will understand sooner or later. Knowing my Hina, I am sure she already has accepted it. But…oh woah…what can I say?…is this final??

I know you have said it before but it is just…''Naruto struggled to find words to get information out of her without showing to her that he had Sasuke's crush on her in his mind.

Sakura gave him a shy look and said.

''Yes, Naruto-kun. It is. Believe me, I am sad too for leaving you, guys behind. Even if we didnt have much time to bond, us two, I still like you as a person and I am sure you will take good care of Hina, when I'll be gone. Just thought I'd let you know…this one.''she said as she scolded herself for getting so emotional.

Naruto spared her a blushing grin. Non girl had ever talked so warmly to him besides Hina.

Most girls thought he was a loud idiot.

''Oh uhm thanks, Sakura-chan. I'll do my best. But why do you talk like you're leaving tomorrow, huh?? Come on, cheer up!!! I dont want to see you frown again till the moment you leave!''Naruto said, rubbying his head.

Sakura smiled at the nice guy. Too bad she had never tried being friends with him. He had his way with her to make her feel better every time he tried.

Naruto waved her off and got into his dad's car, as the middle aged man had been waiting for him annoyed by his prolonged chit chat with his friends.

''See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!!!''Naruto shouted as he closed the car's door and the car took off.

Sakura waved back, mental sweat drops of embarassment falling from her head, as everyone had turned around to stare at them again, Naruto's loud voice never failing to gather unwanted attention.

Yeah, no matter how lovely that guy was sometimes, some others he could be a total annoying idiot. Sakura thought blushing at the curious glares and started walking back home.

Naruto though, didnt go home after he got into that car. Instead, he asked his dad to drop him off to the hospital, telling him everything around Sasuke's incident and saying he wanted to visit him.

And once Naruto was in the hospital, he walked depressed to his room.

How would he tell his best friend that the girl he had risked his life for was going to leave him now? And it wasnt in the best time either, with Sasuke still recovering and all that.

But if it was only 4 days before she left, he head to be a good friend and prepare him from now, and not let him be badly surprised later on.

He knocked on the door and heard Sasuke's cold monotime voice allowing him to come in.

Once upon their eyes met, Naruto retook his old cheery tone and walked fast by the side of Sasuke's bed, rejoicing to see his best friend in a good state.

''Sasuke-teme!!!You are fine!!!''he said poking his shoulder teasingly.

''Oi, dobe. I told you in the text.''Sasuke said rolling his eyes mockingly.

''Hey, you cant blame me for worrying, teme!''Naruto said, sitting down in a chair by the bed.

'''So, when are you going to be out?''he asked, brining in his mind the Sakura case.

''At noon.''Sasuke said in his usual monolectic way he used when he was bored.

''Teme, it is noon, now!!!It is…uh…2:30!''Naruto said, taking a look at his watch.

''Yeah, dobe, I know…Probably in some hours…It will be noon till 5, either way.''Sasuke said looking out of the window uninterested.

He was still frustrated by his mother ordering Itachi to drive him everywhere, like he was some incapable imbecile.

''So, did they feed you anything good here, or want me to go get you something nice to eat?''Naruto asked, smiling comfortingly.

Sasuke spared him a slightly bright glare.

He didnt know why but sometimes Naruto had such a caring side towards him which made him feel such safety.

Like the first time they had met, Naruto had insisted to comfort him and make him open up. Not everyone did this nowdays and Sasuke was grateful to have him as a friend, even if he drove him mad sometimes.

''It's fine, dobe. I ate soup. I just want the fucking hours to pass by so that Itachi comes to pick me up.''he said sighing annoyed.

''Oi, teme, cheer up!! I will keep you company, till your brother comes!''Naruto said smiling.

''Thanks, dobe.I'd like that.''Sasuke smirked looking at his childish friend.

Naruto seeing Sasuke cheered up, thought it was the ideal time he would talk to him about Sakura.

''Oi, teme…Well, you know what I heard today at school?? Sakura is leaving in 4 days for France. She is going to live with her dad.''he said, not having a better way than the forward and hard one to let out something like this.

Sasuke seemed to not realize at first what Naruto had just said, as he had said it in a serious yet casual tone. Then as his mind slowly reworked the words instead of the tone he had used, his eyes widen slightly in shock.

''Sakura …is leaving?''he asked, not wanting to believe this.

Naruto gave him a sad look.

''Oi, teme. I am sorry to tell you like that…Yeah, she told me herself. Even Ino and Hina-chan heard, they both seemed upset…She said she doesnt like the town, she doesnt like her life here and stuff like that. You should have seen Ino. She reacted like an enraged bull at first. Then she calmed down when Sakura explained.'' Naturo kept babbling on.

Sasuke heard him in a blank glare, not wanting to face the truth.

And even if he tried to avoid it, when Naruto said she didnt like it in Konoha, for some strange reason he felt like he was the real reason she was leaving. It wasnt a coincidence that of all the time she had in the past to do such a thing, she had chosen now.

And the memory of her parents both enraged at him, especially her father. Did they know they still talked? But anyways, her father seemed pretty determined to protect her from him.

So it was obvious, her father was taking her away from him to protect her. But no…not him. She, her, she was going on her own free will. And this felt more panful. Is that how much she despised him? How much she didnt want to be around him?

He felt a punch of hurt in his stomach, as he couldnt believe that the girl that once had loved him so much, now was dumping him, even after all his efforts to get her back.

''Oi, teme…You seem spaced out. Are you ok?''Naruto said flickering his fingers in front of Sasuke's eyes who had stayed silent all this time now.

Somehow, Naruto got that this was a good blow to him.

Sasuke snapped out and looked at Naruto, trying to hide his sadness.

''Yeah, dobe…''Sasuke said slowly, the blank glare still decorating his saddened face.

Fine, if she was to leave him, he didnt need to go around showing everyone how much this had affected him.

He had a pride to protect…But damn his pride, it wasnt even as much as that. It was more of his own personal way to mourn about the sad happenings in his life.

He always took his pain in silently, not letting himself show any weakness outside, always trying to be the strong one. The cool one.

Even if now, the pain was unbearable.

Even when his father had died, he had cried like mad the first day, then he took it all inside him, hiding his pain, till it became revenge and it had poisoned him.

The same poison that he had spilt over Sakura's pure heart and was now the reason of her going away.

And suddenly, he remembered his mother's words once, when he was talking about revenge to her for his father's death, long ago.

''Sasuke, when will you learn that pain brings back only pain?''

He remembered her lecture on how when you get hurt or you are in pain, the best you got to do is rise back up and move on. If you dont do this and you choose the coward way, and you start sparing pain around out of the hurt that you feel, then in the end you will get it all back and it will be a never ending circle.

What he didnt know is that both his mother and Sakura's father had taught them the same moral code, but in a different way.

Stay away from revenge-his mother.

Beware of Karma-her father.

But it was basically the same thing. Only that one of them had chosen to follow it and the other one not.

Yes it was true, pain brings pain. He repeated in himself, finally and regretfully realizing the truthful of these words in bitterness.

* * *

_Coming next on chapter 20: ''Surprise!!!''_

_Suddenly, the lights were on again and a storm of excited happy loud voices filled the room along with colorful comfetti flying over her and her friend's heads._

* * *

_**(I have a feeling that my story sucks!!! Anyways, review me, my fans!!! And I will never ever stop thanking you for your reviews!!! But be honest please, does this story suck? Should I keep on writing it or just leave it aside? You choose!!**__**! **__**Dw, I can take it!!! Until next time!!!)**_


	20. Surprise

**Chapter 20: ''Surprise!!!''**

Tomorrow was report day at school and all parents would rush in anxious to get their kids' report cards and observations from their teachers.

So they lesson hours for that day would only be about 4. The rest would be dedicated for the grades.

Sasuke had recovered almost fully and last day, at 4:30 his brother Itachi had come to pick him up from the hospital. Gladly, Naruto hadnt left him the whole time and Itachi brought Naruto along with Sasuke at the Uchiha mansion, with Naruto texting his father he would be there.

On the other hand though, Sasuke had found Naruto's presence with him all the time for the last day annoying, as he wanted to be alone to feel free to let his pain out for Sakura.

It just wasnt in him to express his feelings with people around.

The only person he was somewhat comfortable doing this with was his mother and this cause they had bonded a lot after his father's death.

They both had witnessed each other's break down and they had both tried to help each other back up.

Itachi being the least emotional of the two, had just moved ahead with his bank ambitions. Then again, maybe it was his own way of mourning.

Besides, being left back as the oldest man of the family, Itachi felt the heavy burden on his shoulders to be strong for the rest of his family.

He had to keep on to support the rest, as a right man would do.

And he had done well so far, even if Sasuke hadnt noticed before, too caught up in his jealousy for his achievement to feel gratitude.

So the next day at school, Sasuke was just at a loss on how to face Sakura.

He felt like walking up to her and being all angsty on her for leaving like that.

She hadnt even texted him personally her news, after everything they had been through.

Well, not that she had a cell phone, but still.

She could have called. Anything. If there is a will, there is a way. But why would she care to spare him some attention and sympathy? Wasnt she leaving out of him? He was almost sure that was the case.

In the first break, Sakura walked up to him and gave him a soft look.

''Hey, Sasuke, I am glad you recovered.''she said, calmly.

Sasuke gave her an emotionless look, hiding as always his real feelings.

''Hn.''he said, secretly waiting for her to mention to him the news of her leave.

''I …I wanted to say once more…thank you for what you did for me. For risking your life for me.''she said, as her eyes became slightly wet but she retook her laid back look.

Was that it? Sasuke looked at her silent for some moments, wondering if she had on her mind at all to tell him personally that she was going to leave.

''Is that all?''he asked her and Sakura gave him a realzing look.

She wasnt sure whether Naruto had told him about her leave or not, but then again even if he knew, she doubted hed care. Wasnt he in it for the games? Even if he had risked his life for her, still it might be an action of good will, an action he would do for anyone if he saw them in danger. But to think that Sasuke Uchiha actually took in serious a girl, was more than hard to achieve.

She looked at him back stably in the eyes.

''I suppose...?''she said, not understanding.

Naruto came just in time behind Sasuke and he mouthed to Sakura, trying to help the heated situation.

''He knows…''Sakura read Naruto's lips as Sasuke seemed to have felt his presence behind him, they were close the whole break but he didnt turn around.

Instead he pinned his cold betrayed glare in Sakura's emerald eyes.

So he knew? Sakura looked at Sasuke trying to read his expression for a while.

So he knew and he was so calm?? Then again, why would she want a further reaction out of him? Wasnt she supposed to try and forget him? No, thats exactly what she wanted, she convinced herself.

She preferred him being cold and passive like that, it made it easier. And despite that, why did she owe him any explanations? Wasnt he the one who had created all this havock in their lives?

Sure he had saved her life, but she wouldnt just go back to all her past nightmares out of that. She had decided it long ago. And now she had finally found the strength to say no to him and she wouldnt let anyone to spoil this for her. Not even him himself.

''Look, Sasuke, I have no idea what you are talking about.''she said, deciding she didnt feel like talking about it now or facing him.

Besides, he already knew she didnt want to associate herself with him. He just needed to lower his ego down and finally accept it.

She still was bitter out of their last fight in Naruto's house where he had made her spill out her well sealed feelings just so that he felt wanted again. How mean and selfish of him.

'Ýes you do. Naruto told me about it.''he said, in the same cold expression.

''So, what are you going to do about it?''Sakura asked, deciding to push her pretentious mask off.

''Nothing. I just wanted you to tell me to my face that you were leaving…out of me.''he said, in a hint of anger.

Naruto looked at the two people, eavesdropping, not understanding a thing.

''Dont give yourself so much pride, Sasuke. I have my own reasons. I am sure your friend, Naruto told you them either way. Why linger so much to it?''she asked raising her shoulders in ignorance and walked away just as the moment that Sasuke was ready burst out on her for being so cynical, after he had opened his heart to her and he had risked his life.

Then again, thinking back of how he had done the same to the feelings part in the past, he calmed down as he felt Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder and leaning to his side, in confusion.

''Teme, what was this all about?''he asked, not understanding a thing.

''Shut up, dobe. She is just playing hard to get.''he said breathing heavily, trying to supress his anger.

Naruto gave him a sad look. Not knowing the whole case, the orange haired guy thought that Sakura didnt like Sasuke at all behaving the way she did.

''Teme, I think she just really doesnt like you, thats all.''Naruto said softly, in a sad tone.

Sasuke pushed his hand away from him.

''And what would you know?!''he asked, slightly upset as he walked away and into the building as the bell rang, leaving a sighing Naruto back.

For the rest of the lessons, Sakura would be avoiding Sasuke.

She felt partially guilty for being so cold, in case he did feel for her. But she didnt want him to think she was weak and vulnerable and that she fell in his mind games so easily again.

She had promised herself to not get hurt again and that was it.

Then, as the bell for the dismiss rang, the parents started slowly flooding the school and entering the classes to receive the report cards.

Sakura didnt waste time waiting anymore.

Given as this would be her last day at school, she went in some classrooms to say good bye to certain teachers, the ones she had picked out as her favorites during the semester. She would take the rest of her remaining days in Konoha to pack her things.

Leaving abroad wasnt an every day thing and she had many of memories to take and many to leave behind along with her clothes and objects.

Walking out at the yard, she thought in bitterness how only 6 months of her life in her new school had resulted in her worst nightmare ever and her having to move out out of this.

She had seen her mother before, while in her rush to greet her teachers.

She was waiting still in the cue for the report card.

Once out at the yard, she looked around her uniterested, shoving her hands in her pockets, as she ran suddenly onto Ino and Hinata who were talking with their mothers , flashing them their reports cards.

They had already got them. Only her own mother was always late for anything that had to do with her at school, Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

Once the girls eyed Sakura they both greeted her happy and motioned her to come closer.

''Sakura-chan!!Come see what I got! Come see!!!''Ino said excited and flashed Sakura her report card once she was close.

She had mostly Bs but also many As which was a record for Ino that didnt use to be a good student in former years.

''Bravo, Ino!!!That's so cool!!!''Sakura did excited and Ino smiled.

Hinata gave Sakura her own report card and Sakura noticed it was full of As and just one or two Bs. Yeah, that was no wonder. With such strict parents, it was only expected that Hinata Hyyuga would end up such a good student.

Sakura smiled satisfied at Hinata, happy with her friend's grades.

''Good job, Hina-chan!!!''Sakura smiled, feeling her stomach getting titgher at the thought of her own grades.

She wondered what they were and what her mother's reaction would be at them.

Sakura handed Hinata back her report card as the mothers of the girls flashed her a kind mature smile and they all took walking out of the school, as the two girls would be picked up by their mom's today, given the special of the day.

The two older women walked ahead as the girls were left behind, walking slowly and chatting.

It seemed as if the two girls had got over the sad news yesterday and were treating Sakura normally again.

Ino had come up with a plan yesterday to make Sakura's last days with them more enjoyable.

She wanted Sakura to leave that place with good memories coming out of them.

She had talked with Hinata, Ten Ten and Temari to all get together and put the money needed to organize a good delicious party for Sakura at the same building where they had held their school's proom for the former semester.

Then, they would procceed into sending invitations to everyone Sakura used to know at the school, and even to those she didnt know so that the party was full of people and sociality, just as Ino liked it.

They had even got Naruto in the plot and he had agreed, having in his mind one last meeting for his friend and Sakura in that party.

And all of them being wealthy, they would have no problem coming up with the money. All they needed to do was to keep it secret from Sakura, as it was meant to be a surprise.

Ino had asked Hinata to keep Naruto away from Sakura, if they wanted it to remain a secret as the blond haired guy's mouth was preheading his mind and he could easily spill it out if he didnt watch out.

And so till, now, as this party was silently and secretly being organized through texts and mystical encounters to talk about it , Sakura was now walking carelessly and unsuspicious with her two best friends by her side.

She walked the girls to their cars with their moms and she waved them bye as she had told them she didnt have much time to meet up with them at noon cause she had to get her things ready for the big journey.

They also were aware of her not coming to school, anymore, she had told them first thing in the morning and Sasuke had managed to put his ears on it too, with his source always being Naruto.

The girls got in their cars and the cars took off, with them waving excited byes at Sakura.

Sakura walked back that the girls had left, she felt a weird depression crawling up into her.

It was a mixture of things. Sasuke's weird reaction in the morning, her mom's reaction to her grades, her sudden leave for France.

It was all just running down on her, without a moment of break to catch her breath.

She went up to her apartment and she opened the door, getting in.

She closed it behind her and headed to her room to start packing her things slowly.

She looked at her folded clothes pensive as she placed them in her lugagges. She had many things to pack up and this was just the start.

She had left her mother behind at school and she was waiting for her at home to come back with the report card as she would be busy preparing herself for the trip.

In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke had already got their grades.

Naruto's were just above average, and Sasuke's were, as usual very good. Even if he didnt put a lot of effort in studying he somehow managed to always get good grades and this confused Naruto since the day he had met him at their previous school.

But then again, even if Naruto didnt know,a Sakura factor had put her hand in his good grades this time, back then when Sasuke's bullying took place.

Sasuke couldnt look at his grades without feeling slight remorse in those memories.

Thinking back on everything he had her do, the more he understood her apathetic and cold reactions to him ever after the prom.

He felt like he deserved a lot worse. Risking his life for her, hadnt reduced the regrets he felt, not only a slight bit, but it was so small that he barely felt relieved.

If he hadnt hurt her on purpose, he would have already forgotten about it. But he hadnt. That was the point. He had done everything to hurt her. And from many aspects, since there was not even a real reason for this, this was unforgivable.

Back in Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in his room, rejoicing in their grades and Naruto boasting about that one A he had got in gymnastics.

''Dobe, why you think she didnt tell me herself?''Sasuke asked looking far off in the distance.

''Huh??What are you talking about, teme?!''Naruto asked snapping out.

''About her leave, you idiot. Why didnt she tell me about it?''Sasuke asked annoyed at Naruto's absent mindness.

''Well,ask her, dude. How should I know?? I mean you saved her life alright. But apart from that, you guys never shared any particular bond in the past. Or did you?''Naruto said raising an eye brow at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde haired guy would have a point but that wasnt the whole true.

''Still…''Sasuke said not dropping it.

Naruto instead sighed.

''Teme, you need to get over her. I mean, look at you. She is just one chick! All the girls are drooling over you! Why dont you pick someone else?''he asked, trying to cheer him up but that stiked a bad nerve at Sasuke.

Sasuke sent him a death glare he couldnt prevent.

''She is just different.''he muttered but Naruto rolled his eyes and sat in front of his xbox.

''Do you know what I do when something goes wrong with Hinata?! I play Fifa, thats what!!''he said laughing in his idiot mode.

Sasuke laughed lightly, snapping out of his dark mood in the cheerfulness of his friend and he gave him a mocking glare, sitting down next to him.

''Nothing goes ever wrong with you and Hinata, dobe.''he said teasing him.

''Still!!!I will play Fifa, no matter what!!See?''he asked as he turned on the console and handed Sasuke the remote.

Later on, the two guys started playing together as if nothing had happened.

In the meantime, Sakura's mother had finally got home.

She walked up to her daughter's room and she got in, smiling satisfied.

Sakura didnt even bother to look at her in the eyes, a pessimist as always, she got ready to get dissed.

''Ok, mom. So whats up with it?''she asked, folding her clothes.

''Sakura Haruno!!!I have to say I am impressed on you!!!''she said, as she walked closer and pulled Sakura in a hug.

''Huh???Uh..wait what do you mean?''Sakura asked pushing her back, not believing her mother's reaction.

''See for yourself!''her mother said cheerily as she flashed Sakura's report card.

Sakura took it in her hands curious and her eyes widen in disbelief and nice surprise as she read her grades all down.

Maths: B ( Ok, she was never good at math, but judging from the Ds she used to take in the past, it was a big improvement).

Chemistry: A

Physics: A

History of Konoha : A plus

Economics: A

Gymnastics: A

Architecture: C

Painting: A

Music: A minus

Religion: A

Statistics: C (Ouch)

Biology: A

English: A plus

Spanish: A plus

Litterature: B

Geography: A

Sakura looked at the paper in her hands for some moments stunned. Was it really her that had got so many As in just one report card?

This had never happened to her before and now she couldnt believe it.

She looked back at her mom, in wonder.

''Is this really mine?''she asked not believing it.

''Of course, it is yours, you silly girl!!Most teachers told me good things for you, and I have to say I am really proud of you Sakura!!Wait till we show your dad your grades when he comes to pick you up!!!''she said, walking out of the room and heading in the kitchen to cook after a long time.

''Wow…now I didnt expect that.''Sakura said putting the paper on her nightstand.

She hadnt seen her mother ever as happy before with her grades. But then again maybe that was cause she never had got such good grades.

Who would have ever thought she had just done such a progress with a Sasuke tyran over her head during the biggest part of the first semester.

Anyhow, it didnt matter anymore as she soon would be changing schools again.

With the smile still on her face out of the sight of her good grades and her mother's satisfactio in them, she took on refolding her clothes and scanning the room around with her eyes, in an effort to decide what she should take with her and what not.

That day, all she and her mother did was packing and packing and packing.

Mostly her, cause her mom left again at 6 saying she had to go to some house to take care of an old man.

So , she took a break at 4 to eat and then another one at 7 to watch some tv and then she retook packing until 9, and then she had a bath exhausted and ate again the leftovers before falling asleep in her room at the good old 10:45.

Next day, she didnt go to school.

It was funny how fast the days had passed and now anymore she only had two days before going away.

She wasnt happy that she hadnt made it to see the girls till now but she had still a lot of packing to do and she didnt have much time in front of her to do it all.

Especially now that she had to do it all alone with her mother being away even at her last days in Konoha.

She spent all morning packing and choosing her things and discarding the ones that were too old to even keep them a Konoha.

Sasuke on the other hand, was kind of depressed for not having seen Sakura at the school this morning. She was still at Konoha, her house just a few meters away from school, yet just her absence from the old building made him sink into a melancholic mood.

It was different, there, with her. Just different.

Naruto seemed to notice his sad mood during the day and had tried to cheer him up but with no result.

Ino and Hinata being too caught up into organizing the surprise party didnt have time for such melodramatic scenes and instead kept going here and there in every break, talking with Ten Ten and Temari to get everything ready for tonight's party.

At noon, Sakura decided to finally take a break from all the packaging.

It was so hard to decide what to take with her and what to leave behind.

She couldnt take everything.

Yet, some things, even if she didnt need them anymore, she just felt like she couldnt leave them back.

Like her old teddy bear, the one she used to hug every night and spill her tears in its soft lap, ever after her parent's divorce for one year.

Or her old fairytale book, the one her parents used to read to her when they were rich, every Friday before she got to bed.

Or her old toothbrush, the one she used to have when she was still a kid and she had never tossed away, as it was her favorite of all times.

She remembered that one day many years ago when her father had taught her how to brush her teeth, when she was still just above a toddler.

But , no, sadly, she didnt have room for it in her suitcases for these all.

She had, had, to leave many things behind.

Besides Sasuke.

Ever after she had taken a break of packing, her mind just couldnt stop spinning around him.

She didnt know why but she already missed seeing him around, even if it was just one day she hadnt been to school.

Gladly, at 4 her mother came to pick her up and they both went to eat together at Mac Donalds as they used to do the first months after her father had left for France. Then, after the divorce, everything just took the downhill in both hers and her mother's life. Almost as if God was punishing them for something.

She remembered how she had enjoyed those little moments spent together with her mom.

This time, they ate and talked about many things, mostly for her leave and her mother asked her how she was feeling about it.

Sakura said she felt pretty great, just to not create more drama but inside her she was just confused.

Both relief and bitterness were rulling inside her and she just didnt have a way to pick only one of those two.

She got back at home with her mom, at 5:30, then her mother left briefly again for work and Sakura laid back for a while trying to rest.

Luckily, with a little more work at this afternoon and then tomorrow morning, she would be finished with it.

She woke up at 6:30 and she took up again packaging, selecting which shoes to get with her, which pijamas, which jeans.

That pair of jeans was too tight and childish.

That other one was just too vast, since the period she used to be fatter.

That other one was bleached as hell, from her old past failed attempts to do the washing.

She barely had any new clothes, besides that dress she had bought long ago.

That silver one. She folded it too and she pushed it gently down the suitcase, on top of other folded clothes.

She took her jeans and did the same, leaving out the ones that didnt fit her anymore.

She kept on doing this till it was about 8 and she heard the bell ringing.

She left the packaging aside as she stepped down to see whom it was. Her mother usually had her own keys, so who could it just be?

She opened the door, only to face a rushing Ino and a shy excited Hinata bursting into her house like it was Second World War.

Both girls were holding in their hands bags filled with things that Sakura had a mild impression of them being clothes.

Ino eyed Sakura from top to toe.

''What, why are you still like that?''Ino asked, pretending she was weired out.

Sakura gave her a weird look.

''What you mean like that?''she asked not undertsanding.

''Hey forehead girl, dont tell me you forgot what day is today?!''Ino asked and Hinata only looked at Sakura intensely.

The pink haired girl looked at both her friends spaced out.

''Friday? I dont know…''she said as she gave them an innocent clueless look.

''Its not just any Friday, you silly. It is the fourth Friday of the month.''Ino exclaimed.

''So?...''Sakura asked then she suddenly froze remembering what they did every fourth Friday of a month since they had met each other.

They would meet and go out for a walk at the park, getting dressed nicely or they would hold sleep overs at one of their houses and watch together scary movies and eat pizzas till they could no more and stay up till early morning chatting.

Ino would usually lend her clothes to Sakura or Hinata would only that Ino insisted hers were better. Sometimes, they even organized their own parties, usually at Ino's house, with Sakura's being tiny and Hinata's parents being strict. Some others, they would just attend others'parties, and thats how Sakura had found out of her blonde's friend's drinking habits by time.

''It's girl's night, Sakura-chan.''Hinata said not stattering. They called it girl's nights, after Ino's idea, to emphasize how it was all about them having fun, with or without guys.

Sakura slowly regained her cool and looked at her two friends with affection.

''Oh girls'night, right. Sorry, girls, I forgot, being too busy with preparing my stuff. But do we really have to do it this time?

I mean I am not even finished with the packaging. I still got many things to do…''Sakura said but she felt Ino grabbing her arm and dragging her along with her up the stairs and into her room, with an excited blushing Hinata following them.

''We were sure you would say this, so we came by to make you come by force!''Ino said cheerily as she let down the bags in her room, and ungripped Sakura's arm.

Hinata got in too and closed the door behind her.

''But…girls… I am…''Sakura muttered but Ino raised her hand in the air, seriously.

''Aa..aa…aa, Sakura. This is our last girl's night, together. You cant miss it!''she said as she looked at her with puppy eyes.

Hinata walked closer and smiled.

''No way you will miss this, Sakura-chan!Please.''Hinata said and Sakura looked at her giggling.

Wow, even Hinata had become pushy.

She still hesitated though. She was just too anxious over her packaging.

''I want to , but look at all these things around that need to get suited.''she said motioning with her hands around her messy full of clothes here and there room.

''Sakura-chan! We dont bite those excuses. You will come! Period!! Besides, do you see all these bags?!''Ino asked, pointing at the white plastic bags on the floor.

''Yeah, I wanted to ask you…what are all these bags?''she said, looking at them curiously.

''It is your equipment for tonight. Figuring this would be our last massive get together we thought we'd make you look super sexy and beautful tonight.''Ino said and Hinata brought the bags closer to Sakura.

Sakura gave her a dumb look.

''What you mean?''she asked.

''Those are all things picked by my own wardrobe, stupid. Clothes, shoes, make up tools, you name it!!! And all to get you dressed and turn you into a godess!!!''Ino said jumping slightly up from her excitement.

''Yeah, Sakura-chan. You are… going to be beautiful tonight.''Hinata said, giggling at Ino.

''Girls, you really are crazy. And…thanks for all these pile of things here…''she gave a stunned look around the massive gathering of bags on her room's floor, ''…but I am really not in the mood for something like this, tonight.''she said.

Hinata walked close to Ino, and both girls gave Sakura a mischevious grin with an evil look on their eyes.

All she knew was that 10 minutes later, the girls had started taking care of Sakura, and getting her to try all the clothes Ino had brought to make out what was better on her.

Then, despite her protests,-if Ino had something in mind,none stopped her- they took on trying different looks on her hair to find out what would make her look more godlike tonight.

Once they figured this out, they locked her in the bathroom and they told her they wouldnt let her out unless she had a good decent bath with all the shampoos and body oils Ino had brought along with her, as well.

After half an hour, Sakura had finished bathing and the girls unlocked the door, laughing deviously, as she got out in her robe. They helped her pick up her underwear and then walked out, waiting patiently out of her room for her to put them on.

Then they came back in and Hinata dried Sakura's hair, as Ino was being pensive and indecisive on what kind of dress of the ones she had brought would make Sakura look the most beautiful.

In the end, she came up with a nice light blue one , that had a narrow line till the hips, but then it opened and it seemed like a mild ruffle gown. The sleeves were long and had a romantic medieval opening, like bells.

It also had real like gems on the torso , making it shine to people's eyes.

Once Hinata was done with Sakura's hair drying, they urged Sakura to put on the dress and she did.

She looked perfect in it and Ino almost teared in joy from seeing her friend so beautiful in it.

It was just like it was made for her.

Then, she gave her to put on her favorite white heels, the ones that an ex boyfreind of hers had bought her a year ago and they matched perfectly on Sakura along with her dress.

For once, Hinata actually thought she had started liking Ino's clothes and things.

Then, Sakura sat down on a chair in front of her mirror, as the two girls started aking care of her hair.

Part of it was pulled up. This was the part of her hair that fell on her forehead.

The rest of it, was left down, but brushed in a classy way that gave her a medieval princess like style.

Then, they hanged on her ears, a pair of two long silver, glitter earings, that went perfect with the gems on the torso of the dress.

Then it was time for make up, and Ino chose one light blue shadow for Sakura's eyes , black pencil, mascara, and pink glittering lip gloss.

They covered her skin with tones of powder even if it wasnt necessary with Sakura having almost no acme at all. She looked a lot more paler with it on her but somehow it all matched with her characteristics and the result was just outstanding.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror after one hour of getting treated by the girls and she almost yelled in surprise when she noticed how different she looked.

She looked beautiful. She always did, but in a way that none would notice.

Now she just looked so different. So beautiful…

But deep down she wanted to laugh.

''Girls, dont you think this is too much?''she asked turning to look at them.

''Oh come on, Sakura. We got a party to go to!!!''Ino said and Hinata smiled.

They had told her when they were deciding on her clothes that the senior's hottest guy was throwing a party, Adam Ayaihi. Sakura knew him. She had drooled over him many times before at the school at the breaks during the semester along with Ino and Hinata, before she got taken by Naruto, that is.

Actually, the party was for Sakura, but Adam was in the trick too, as Ten Ten had asked him to do them this favor, so he said he was ok with their lie.

Of course, he was invited too.

''Still…I mean I am not going for a model or something…''Sakura said standing up.

Ino gave her a pissed off look.

''Fine, thanks for all this, really.''Sakura said noticing Ino's frown and feeling so loved that her friends had taken so much care of her.

Sakura knew the party wouldnt take place in Adam's house, as Ino had told her it would happen in a club.

But she had forgot to tell her it would be at the prom club, Astra (means stars in my language).

So, when Neji came to pick them up, aware himself of the surprise party, Sakura couldnt help but feel wonder when the car had stopped out of the prom club.

She looked at the girls in curiosity.

Ino bited her lip. She had forgot to mention the name of the club.

''Oh, Sakura-chan, I thought I had told you the name of the club. Is there any problem?''she asked raising an eye brow in curiosity.

''No…its just…that nothing.''Sakura said, hesitating.

She had bad memories from that place. It was the night she had taken the last straw from Sasuke, when she had done her confession officialy to him, only to get her heart handed back at her cruelly.

She closed her eyes tightly at that memory. She didnt need to let it bother her now.

She had to seem happy to that Adam guy. He was hot afterall. And we need to make a good impression to hot guys, Sakura thought smiling to herself.

They got off the car, Neji opening the car door to the 4 walked towards the building,

Sakura and Neji ahead, Ino and Hinata just a few inched behind.

Ino and Hinata exchanged devious glances between them.

Just a few more seconds, as Sakura would come to find out about her wonderfully organized surprise party.

Suddenly, Neji pushed the door softly to open it and Sakura walked inside with him, with Ino and Hinata following.

There was no light in the room and this weirded her out.

And when the door behind them closed, every last ray of light leapt out of the vast room.

She tried to look around her in the darkness, feeling more freaked out as time passed by.

''What the damn is goin…?''she whispered annoyed.

But…

Suddenly, the lights were on again and a storm of excited happy loud voices filled the room along with colorful comfetti flying over her and her friend's heads.

''Suurpriseeee!!!!''

**(Another chapter done!!!Idolize me!!!Ok, sorry back to earth!!!! Glad you like the story. :3 Your comments keep me going!!!Thanks again!!!Review moi, my fans!!!!Until next time!!!)**

_Coming next on chapter 21: Careless Whispers: _

''_Sasuke, trust me. It is better that way.''she whispered softly in a bitter tone in his ear._

**(Another song title, yeah!!!Sorry I know my originality levels are pretty low but I can't help it!!!I just love certain songs that much!!!)**


	21. Careless Whispers

**Chapter 21: Careless Whispers**

* * *

Sakura blushed in surprise and stun as she looked , flinching at all the people she used to know from her school and not only, surrounding her from all around, throwing comfetti and waving little small party signs at her.

It took her a little while to understand what this was all about. And she just kept looking like an idiot everyone around her shouting her name in cheeriness and smiling friendly, until her eyes fell on some posters on the far wall, on the opposite end of the room, just above the stages.

The posters were big white papers, with her name written on them in big pink letters.

She tried to focus her eyes on the panels, realizing in stun what it was written on them.

_**''WE WILL MISS YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!''**_

'**'BYE BYE PARTY!''**

Then she slowly figured what this was all about.

But had they lied to her? It was her name written on the panels, not Adams.

And it seemed to be a bye bye party for her.

She turned to look at Neji, Ino and Hinata in confusion, asking for reassurance.

Neji gave her a confirming smile, noticing her disbelief.

Ino merely walked from behind and hugged her back, whispering in her ear, moved.

''This is a surprise party, from Konoha High, to you…with love, Sakura-chan!!!''Ino said, as her voice sounded broken from the melancholic feelings that overflew her.

Sakura turned around in a flash and looked at Ino in widen eyes. She noticed Hinata giving her the same confirming smile Neji had, as she came closer and hugged Sakura, too.

''Yeah…Sakura-chan!We thought we'd throw you a nice party before you go, so you have something to remember from us.''Hinata said, trying to hide her sensitivity.

Sakura looked at the girls, tears of joy and gratitude slowly forming around her eyes.

''Girls, you are awesome!!!I have no words, really…''Sakura said, wipping her tears before they fell down.

''We invited everyone we could from the school, even people you dont . Oh and that Adam guy is still here, in case you wonder.''Ino said winking at her.

''So it was a lie?''Sakura asked still not recovered from the shock.

''Yes, an innocent little lie for the outmost good.''Ino rolled her eyes teasingly.

Sakura was so thankful at that point and so moved that she was out of words.

''This was your idea?''Sakura asked looking at the two girls.

''Yeah…and Ten Ten, Temari and Naruto got in it , too, though. We wanted to make our last party together perfect!''Hinata said, not stattering anymore.

Sakura smiled, as she turned around to see the people she used to know from her school, some of them still glancing at her expectantly and excited and some others, too bored to care, had already spread around the room, dancing at the soft music or eating from the buffet.

She noticed Ten Ten and Temari looking at her with puppy eyes and she walked closer to them, as Neji want after Kiba to chit chat and Ino and Hinata just scattered around to make sure everyone was having fun, as they were the main hosts of the party.

''Girls, you are so awesome. Ten Ten, Temari, you are great!''Sakura said extending her hands to both the girls who took them in theirs in aknowledgment of her gratitude.

''Dont mention it, Sakura-chan!We enjoyed organizing this.''Temari said as Ten Ten gave her an emotional look.

''We will miss you, just keep that in mind, girl.''Ten Ten said trying to hold back her tears.

''I will miss, you, all, too.''Sakura said, moved.

She smiled at the girls and she walked around the room, trying to talk a little bit with everyone, since this was her party.

But damn her friends, she had only told 3 people she was about to leave Konoha and in one day all the school knew it out of their outrageous but still cute heartwarming ideas.

She tried to be social, even if that wasnt really her thing.

She wasnt shy , either. Maybe a tiny bit but nothing like she disliked displaying social skills with no reason. That was Ino's sector and Sakura didnt ever care into trying her hand in it. She always found it boring.

But since the party now was for her, she would only be rude if she didnt try to talk around with people.

Most of them, she only had talked to once or twice during school and some others she didnt even remember them.

She sighed at how Ino had called anyone she saw just to make the party bigger and louder.

She would have liked it better with few and good people.

Most in it were there for their more enjoyment, not because they felt sad for her leave.

But still, since the thought mattered she found it hard to get mad at the girls for organizing this for her.

After some minutes, she gave up on trying to be social, seeing as most of the people she tried to talk to didnt even have a clue that she was the person for whom the party was being held.

Shes sighed at Ino again and she came to a stop, when she spotted Naruto with Hinata by his side, talking non stop in his usual loud tone.

Once Naruto had spotted her back, he turned to look at her and he grinned widely, walking towards her fast.

Hinata was taken aback by his sudden movement and stayed back, by the buffet as some guys tried to chat her up, with no sucess, her eyes always glued on Naruto's back.

''Hey hey, Sakura-chan!!!Say, how do you like this party, heh??''he asked, waving his hands cheerily.

Sakura smiled. Even when he was annoying, he was adorable.

Instead of replying back she ran towards him and fell into his arms.

She didnt know why but this guy had this kind of effect in her, unlike Sasuke who made her feel like she was talking to an ice berg.

''Naruto-kun!!!I heard you put your hand in this too, you sly fox!!! Thank you so much!!!''she said, tears again welling up her eyes.

Somehow, hugging him felt comforting.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her fast, grinning embarassed.

No girl before had been so open up with him.

He wished Sasuke wasnt looking at them at that time, or else hed get punched bad out of jealousy issues once theyd be out of this place.

''Oh, anything for our Konoha's cherry blossom!!!''Naruto said as Hinata slowly approached them and joined in the hug.

It was such a sweet picture, this loving embrace of all 3.

Sakura held back the up coming tears.

Damn it, they were making it harder for her to say bye.

She pulled out of their hug and looked at them, breathing lightly.

''You are the best friends I could ever ask for, along with Ino-pig, Ten Ten and Temari. You are awesome!!!It will be so hard saying bye to you, guys!!!'''she said in a depressed tone.

''Dont worry, Sakura-chan!!!I mean it is not like you will be banned from Konoha. You can always come back to pay us a visit every now and then, you know.''Naruto said, holding Hinata in his right arm and looking at Sakura along with the black haired girl.

Hinata smiled shyly.

''Yeah, but still…''Sakura said with a little frown.

She knew how hard it was to keep in touch with friends, if distance was a factor.

When they were forced to abandon their wealthy mansion in the past, she was also forced to cut all ties with her past friends. It was a painful memory she didnt want to go through again but sadly it would happen.

Ten Ten came by in time, cutting the conversation in the middle and dragged Sakura along with her on the stage, to dance.

Ino was already dancing, so was Temari.

Naruto looked at the two girls walking away and followed them on the stage, dragging Hinata along with him.

The music got louder and several yells were heard, screaming in excitement with the music.

''How come the party's motivator isnt dancing along? Huh???''Ten Ten scolded her off playfully as she took dancing along with Sakura in her own wild tomboyish way.

Sakura giggled and took on dancing with the other people on the stage, all around, with Ino Hinata, Temari Ten Ten and Naruto, ocassionally.

She made a rule to avoid running onto the blond guy on the stage, cause whenever he saw her dancing nearby, he'd pick her up in his arms and swift her around, thinking it was a cool dance move.

Gladly, she hadnt eaten anything that much before, or else she would be throwing up by now, she thought.

Then, the party rolled down, smoothly but in a wild crazy way, with people flooding against each other, dancing,pushing, shouting, laughing, chatting, giggling, singing.

The music just mixed in with the voices and it all became a joyful strange but in the same time pleasurable taste in her.

She always liked fuss, even though she didnt like to admit it.

Sasuke was there, too. Lost among the people, wondering again what he was doing there.

He hated all this raucus caucus going on around him.

He just wanted so much to see Sakura as much as he could the last time in Konoha and Naruto had invited him, too, getting his hopes up and urging him to approach Sakura again.

He knew they didnt have time to do anything, even if Sakura accepted him, but they could always have a nice last memory together.

At one point, Sasuke seemed to notice Sakura dancing on the stage, and he stopped walking for a while, flinching.

God, was she beautiful tonight. More than any other time he had seen her in his life.

He tried to snap out of her godlike looks, as he almost stumbled in stun and let his glass of red wine in a table nearby.

Sakura seemed to dance on her own now, and liking it that way, lost in the beat of the music.

He walked slowly and climbed onto the stage, sneaking carefully close to her, through the people.

Ino and Hinata didnt seem to notice him, too caught up into the rhythm to snap out of dancing.

Sakura now had closed her eyes, dancing in an unstable way, like she was performing some ancient ritual that was in need of her ethereal eerie like moves,always in a graceful way.

Sasuke walked from behind her, her magnetizing scent tantalizing him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back softly on his chest, as Sakura still with closed eyes seemed to give into it, probably thinking it was just some random guy trying to dance her up.

After Naruto, she wasnt afraid of any dance moves provoked on her by guys. She had seen it all.

She still kept swinging her hips gently left and right, almost as she was dancing in the air.

Her hands rose to caress his own on her waist, feeling a tingling sensation upon her touch on his soft skin.

Somehow, the person's touch and scent felt familiar, but among all those mixed scents of perfume, sweat and human skin around her she couldnt make out whom he reminded her off.

Sasuke shivered upon her finger's touch on his knuckles, and he felt turned on by her ass being rubbed against his pelvic region continually.

She wasnt doing it in a sensual way, more like an absent minded one but she still had a strong effect on him.

He tried to ignore the persisting, annoying but somehow pleasuring feeling against his crotch and he leaned his head slightly onto her neck, as he licked her skin slowly with his hot wet tongue.

Sakura's body was reacting before her, as she let out a light moan of pleasure despite her consciensce that was asking her wtf she was doing with a random guy on the stage.

Sasuke caught this with the corner of her eye, by seeing her lips parted in an ecstatic way.

He figured it was time to let her know about his presence in case she hadnt just got it already.

He slowly and seductively ran his tongue against her neck, till the area below her cheek and he leaned in her ear whispering mysteriously and darkly:

''Mmm…you taste like cherry blossoms…'' his hot breath caressing her earlobe.

Sakura almost snapped out as if a bomb had fallen over the place, realizing to whom this voice belonged. Sasuke.

She broke out of his grip and she turned around to face him, partially mad that he had sneaked up on her so secretly.

''Sasuke…''she said, wondering why on earth he had to be on the party, too.

What was he doing there, stroking her and seducing her slyly like that? This guy never gave up, did he?

Since it was probably one of their last days together, she looked at him and tried to force a smile on her lips that came out fake.

''You came…''she said.

Sasuke covered the distance between them, his face only a few inches away from hers.

''Yeah,…is that bad?''he whispered, caressing her hair on the sides.

Sakura flinced, feeling his hot breath on her face.

She tried to look at him but her glance fell onto his chest.

She didnt know why but she felt her heart beating like when she used to have a super huge crush on him.

She couldnt even manage to look at him, without getting lost in his eyes or losing her cool.

Damn it, Sakura. Dont fall over for him again. The inner Sakura thought.

''Of course no…Everyone is welcome at my party.''she said, trying to sound typical.

But she just fell in his trap.

He moved closer, their noses touching in a cute way.

''So I am just anyone to you?'' he asked, raising an eye brow as he was taking in her scent.

Sakura wanted to back away, but she couldnt. His skin just felt so right against hers.

She inhaled his mesmerizing scent.

She got where this was going. So she decided she would play along and show him he wasnt the only one who could get away with the mind games.

''I dont know…Are you, Sasuke?''she whispered his name in a rather mysterious way.

He looked at her for some seconds, with a slight hint of hurt in his eyes, but in an instant he regained his cool and a sly smirk made its move to his lips.

She had got a lot stronger, he realized.

He flipped her around, uniting her back again with his chest, as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist, just as they were before.

If she wanted to play cool, he could surely show her some moves, he thought.

Sakura felt the need to react to this, but instead her body too pleasured with all this situation, she let herself relax into his hold as they both kept dancing to the beat of the music in a similar balanced way.

She rest her head back on his right shoulder, as she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to relax and put up a cool calm collected act.

Sasuke smirked lightly at this, and leaned his head down on hers, whispering above her ear.

''I was hoping that you'd tell me.''he said, his breath tantalizing her.

She tried hard not to blush but as usual she failed. And it gave her away.

She kept her eyes closed, rocking her body gently against his.

He chuckled silently at that, and he brushed his lips down her neck, earning a violent shiver from her.

He loved exploring the reactions he could bring up on her with his touch.

She tried to regain the elegance of her moves, not wanting to seem dumb.

''Why would that matter to you?''she asked, feeling his torso rubbying against her back softly.

''What reason would you want me to come up with for such a question?'' he whispered in her ear, running his hands over hers, in her front.

She felt her body stiffen at his words. It had got to her.

Come up with? Sakura thought confused inside her.

What does that jerk mean, come up with? Is he playing again? Does he think he can play me so easily?

At that, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked in front of her, opening her eyes.

She was a ware that an embarassment expression had taken over her face and she didnt want him to notice it.

Sadly, he had noticed and he was grinning darkly behind her.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her back further onto his chest.

She tried of something sly to come back with. He thought he had cornered her but that was just far from truth, she thought trying to regain confidence in herself.

''Oh I was just trying to dialogue. To be honest, I have no interest in the reason.''she whispered slowly, as she felt his breath momentarily stopping over her ear, and she smiled victoriously.

Ha, get that jerk!!inner Sakura thought jumping up excited.

''Are you sure about that?''he asked, as she felt his fingers rubbying her hands, as he held them under his own on her waist.

''I always am sure.''Sakura said dryly.

She heard him chuckle amused and this made her feel momentarily anxious.

What was he thinking? Why didnt he give up? It was her last days on Konoha, for gods sake! Was he trying to be a jerk until the end?

Sasuke seeing as he couldnt handle her with attack, decided to pass onto defence.

''Ouch…''he muttered sarcastically in her ear as he took running his fingers up and down her arms.

She felt her body reacting warmly to this, as she unconsciously pushed her back onto his chest harder.

He smirked and kissed her neck softly, nibbling on her skin gently.

God, why did he have to feel so good on her?

At that, she was ready to just pull away, but if she did that, wouldnt she show him that he still had an effect on her?

Play it cool, Sakura, play it cool. Hang up a bit more, till this damn song is finished so you can make up an excuse and go sit down.

But that song was one of those never ending beats they put on pop clubs and it didnt seem like it was to end anytime soon.

Sakura unwantingly sighed and Sasuke rubbed his cheek on her neck, kissing her shoulder almost caringly.

''Is everything okay?''he asked gently, as he stabilized his hands on her arms.

''Of course.''Sakura rushed to say, not wanting him to think she was feeling so much intrigue inside her.

Sasuke smirked and flipped her around, so that they were facing each other.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto him, as he took on moving his body gently on the beat rhythm.

Sakura eyed him, shyly, wondering why he had changed dancing mode suddenly. Was he trying to intimidate her?

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him stably in the eyes, trying to not tremble.

He pushed her body harder against his chest, looking at her emotionless.

She moved her face closer, so that their nose tips touched.

He gave her a playful glance at this, as he leaned on her ear, whispering.

''You are so beautiful, tonight.''

Sakura felt blushing at his simple yet so nicely said compliment, and she almost felt her knees weakening.

He noticed her clumsyness returning and he tightened the grip on her waist, stabilizing her against his body.

Sakura pulled her face back to look at him.

''Thank you.''she said smiling, giving him a surprised glare.

She wasnt used to him saying nice things to her.

He noticed this and leaned again in her ear, this time hugging her tighter.

''But I guess it comes to add to your beauty the fact that you dont belong to me. And everything we dont have, we see it as something precious…beautiful…Just like you.''he said in an effort to sturtle her more.

Sakura looked at him blushing in his sudden wave of honesty that crossed his lips.

So he admitted that he had lost her?

But this was also like admitting that he did have feelings for her?

She looked at him confused, then she retook her uncaring look, not wanting to let him in her thoughts again.

Almost like if he had read her thoughts, he leaned one last time over her ear, whispering in a hint of bitter voice.

''Tell me, Sakura…Have I lost you forever?''he asked, slowly, breathing in her earlobe.

Sakura could feel many different shades of red trespassing her pale cheeks. Gladly, he still hadnt pulled away to look at her.

Oh how she would like to rub it up on him.

Play it cool and decent and keep her level without getting mean to him on her own party, or pull that typical mask away and tell him to his face how she really felt for him?

Some seconds of inner battle followed before her sinister side took over and she spoke in his ear:

''Isnt it clear, Sasuke? Yes, yes you have.''

Gladly, the beat was over and she sighed secretly relieved as she pulled away from him and tried to walk away, upset by the words they had exchanged so far.

Sasuke smirked at her sudden reaction. Deep down she was always the same predictable girl he had met some months ago. How typical of her.

Whenever he was reaching a point of truth or he was getting it somewhere with her, ever after the prom that was what she always did. Walk away. But this time, he wouldnt let her.

He wasnt really sure of his own words, when he spoke. But he felt like risking it, as he watched her walking away, and a cold wave of despair made its passage from his heart.

''Dont be so sure.''he said to her, and she momentarily stopped walking at his words as if she was trying to come up with something to say.

Then she shook her head and set off again, deciding it wasnt worth it. But she hadnt made it that far.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on him forcefully, as he took her face gently in his hands and planted his lips on hers.

She gave her usual weak struggle at first, but then she gave in the kiss and joined along.

Naruto noticing this, confused at first, then happy for Sasuke, made his way fast to the DJ and told him to devote the two kissing teens on the stage a romantic dancing ballad, since it was her party.

The DJ gave him a sly smile and complied.

Soon, his voice was heard over the stereos, making everyone to quit dancing in order to listen to him.

Sasuke and Sakura, too absorbed in the kiss, kept on with their action, ignoring everything else around them.

Ino gave them a weird look. How did this happen? Did that Sasuke like her friend or something?

But they seemed to be so deeply in love, kissing like that. Just the electricity coming out of their bodies the moments they touched was enough to confirm this to anyone.

Sakura was in the edge of tears, but she kept on with the kiss.

Suddenly, DJ Mike's voice was heard loudly all around and everyone focused their glares on him.

''Coming on next, a really nice romantic song, devoted to the two adorable love birds kissing on the stage, Sasuke Uchiha and the girl who this party is being held for, Sakura Haruno!!! ''

Instantly, all the glares fell on them and Sasuke along with Sakura both broke the kiss, stunned by the sudden words and attention from the announcement.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was the cause of all this and sent him a death glare, guessing he was behind this at his guilty grin.

Sakura seemed to feel like ready to faint under all the admiration stares people sent them as they gathered at the edges of the stage to make them room to dance.

Sasuke turned back to look at her, feeling equally awkward as she did.

All this had happened in just a few seconds, as the DJ resumed talking, watching amused the reaction of the two embarassed teens in love.

''So please, enjoy Careless Whisper by George Michael!!!!''DJ Mike shouted through his microphone.

Everyone in the same time applauded him and shortly after that they silenced and all focused their glares at the party girl and the raven haired guy who looked at each other unsure.

Sasuke finally smirked at her as the song had slowly started playing on the stereos.

''Damn, how did we end up in this?''Sakura muttered.

'You think we can do it?''Sasuke asked smirking, as he looked at her urging her to go on with it.

He extended his hand to her. She looked at him, gaining confidence from his cool attitude.

Somehow, she felt like this wasnt a good idea, at all.

As much as he hated the unwanted attetion too, he knew he couldnt go back on it now that everyone was staring at them like amused hawks.

Plus, somehow, he secretly liked the idea of a romantic dance with Sakura.

Pushing her negative thoughts back, she smiled confident and nodded, taking his hand.

He softly dragged her closer and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

He wrapped his own around her tiny waist and leaned over her ear, as the singer had started with the first lyrics.

I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor as the music dies,

something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad good-byes

'Good byes, huh? Sounds like us.''he chuckled and Sakura tightened her grip on his neck.

She still felt stressed with all the glares on them. And to add to that, somehow the song's lyrics seemed to remind her off their situation a lot.

He whispered in her ear noticing this.

'Relax. It is just a song.''he said but to her it was a lot more than that.

And to him as well, but he was trying to give her confidence knowing how shy she got in front of people.

She muttered a broken okay, and they took on dancing along with the slow romantic cheesy song, like a couple in their anniversary.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you_

He pressed her softly on him, as she felt her resistance weakening with the song's words, and she felt herself slowly relaxing in it.

Feeling this, he leaned in her neck, whispering in her ear.

''Sakura, do you think you will ever forgive me?''he asked, in a steady soft voice.

_time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find_

Sakura tightned her grip on his shirt. Damn, all this situation was bringing bad memories to her, it was almost painful to bear.

It was as if the song knew how she felt.

Sasuke felt the same way, too.

''I already have…''she said struggling, knowing how little of convincing she had sounded.

'Ýou know this is a lie.''he said, his voice confirming her fear.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend I know your not a fool Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste this chance that I've been given so I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you_

''It doesnt matter, really. I am leaving in two days.''she said.

This sent painful stabs over his heart and he clenched his teeth holding her tighter.

If only she would let her walls down for just a minute, it would be easier for both of them.

Instead she kept fighting against him, making things only worse, even if she thought it would have the opposite result.

''No…''he whispered in a painful way.

_Never without your love_

''I cant let you go.''he resumed, pressing her further on him. This only made Sakura feel more emotional at the moment.

''Sasuke, trust me. It is better that way.''she whispered softly in a bitter tone in his ear.

She almost froze at the next words of the song, fitting them so tragically.

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
maybe it's better this wayWe'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

Wasnt it true? Hadnt they always tried to make a sane talk between them and they ended up hurting each other and getting more closed up? At least thats how Sakura felt about it.

''Please, stay.''Sasuke begged in her ear, as he felt on the edge of tears.

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

''You know I cant… I just cant leave my past behind.''Sakura whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sasuke hadnt noticed it, as he was leaning his head over her shoulder and she did the same.

And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool

''No, thats not can…Please, dont deny me anymore.''he said as he felt her shivering as if from sobs.

Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

''I am sorry…''Sakura said pulling away from him, not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

She ran away from him and jumped down the stage, while everyone looked at her stunned and in curiosity.

She covered her crying face in her hands, as she ran outside to get some fresh air.

And the song in the room continued , as everyone now looked at an equally stunned Sasuke, who had a blank glare, looking off in the path that Sakura had ran off some seconds ago.

It all had happened so fast.

He felt his heart breaking at the memory of her own words, just a little while ago.

So, it was final.

_(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong that you had to leave me alone_

_S_he would never give him another chance.

And the song slowly stopped ringing on the stereos, as the lights turned back on the dark room.

They were over.

Tears he had failed to hold back for the first time in his life rolled down his cheeks.

Gladly not everyone could see, judging as most were far from him, standing at the sides of the stage.

None could ever possibly understand this event between those two.

Cause they didnt know. They simply had never a clue. They could give as many questioning looks they wanted. He didnt care. All that rulled in his mind was only one thing, one person, one word, one name.

_Sakura_

He gave the people around him an angsty look, as he snapped out of his delirium and walked out of the stage, jumping down.

Was that like their first and their last dance together? His mind couldnt think, his feelings taking him over.

He slowly walked towards the door, in a mysterious calm pace, under everyone's curious stares and he opened the it, abandoning the building, just as Sakura had abandoned his heart only some seconds ago.

………………………_.._

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you_

* * *

Coming next on chapter 22: Don't Say It:

Her hair waved gracefully in the night breeze, but she didnt grace with the same elegance the way she just threw everything that he had offered to her.

Everything she would have died to have in the past.

His love.

_**(Review me, my fans!!!Thanks for the reviews, you are adorable!!Also, sorry for not replying to everyone in person, I thought it would be annoying to you. I am not trying to be snobby so just you know!!I love being in contact with my fans!!!Ok, I am talking like I am self obsessed now, sorry!!! I**__** hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!Until next time!!!!)**_


	22. Don't Say It

**Chapter 22: Dont Say It**

_Tonight I willl let you know that I missed you_

_Once you are here, I will tell you my secret_

_I was waiting for you to come_

_To look me in the eyes_

_So I can ask you everything I am longing for_

_Oh girl,_

_Tonight, dance on the beats of my heart_

_Attach angel wings to my body_

_So I can reach up to Heaven's Door_

_Oh girl,_

_Every secret of my soul belongs to you_

_I have hidden them in endless nights_

_So that none can see them, besides you_

_I have been waiting such a long time for you_

_To come , to come into my life_

_I am waiting for you,_

_I was shouting to you, here_

_To stay, dont pass through and walk away_

Sasuke walked fast out of the building, as he saw Sakura waiting for her turn to use one of the already parked taxis out of the club.

He walked over her, facing her back.

Her body seemed to tremble as if from sobs, but he couldnt hear her crying.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

Once facing her, he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

His onyx eyes bore into her emerald ones before he pulled her in his arms and sealed her lips with his, in a passionate kiss.

In the start, Sakura kissed him back but then, as if she realized what she was doing she pushed him away, just at the moment that Ino , Naruto and Hinata were coming out of the club to check on the situation.

''What the damn is going on with your friend, tonight?''Ino asked annoyed at Naruto, noticing the proximity of the ravel haired guy and her friend.

Naruto raised his shoulders. He wasnt allowed to tell things.

''The hell if I know…''he said but partially he meant it. It was strange how even if Sasuke had told him that nothing had happened ever between those two, they somehow seemed to share a weird deep kind of bond.

Sakura not noticing the people walking towards them, after pulling away she looked at Sasuke with something like sadness in her eyes.

Why was it so hard to tell him bye?

The next taxi moved by Sakura's side, it was her turn to take it.

Sasuke looked at her pleadingly, as she made a move to open the door but he grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him again hesitantly.

''Dont go.''he said, his voice sad and trembling.

By this time, Ino and the rest had arrived just behind Sasuke's back and Ino gave Sakura a frustrated glare.

''Sakura Haruno, where do you think you are going?''she asked, raising an eye brow.

Sakura flipped her eyes from Sasuke to Ino.

Hinata and Naruto were just watching confused.

''I am going home, Ino.''Sakura said in a sore throat.

''What do you mean you are going home? You cant just leave. This is your party. There are so many people inside, all came for you. ''Ino said trying to put some reason in Sakura's head.

God why did she have to act so weird at times.

Sakura looked at Ino as new tears rolled down her cheeks and Ino gave her a questioning worried look.

''Oh, come on. Really? Most of the people in there dont even recognize who I am!!''Sakura said exasperated. It wasnt her fault that her friend Ino failed to do something along with her likings.

She made a new move to open the taxi door, as the driver was eying her annoyed of the awaital, from the inside.

''Sakura, you cant go. This is an order!''Ino said, raising her shoulders in exasperation.

That girl was so unexplainable.

''Oh yes, I can.'''Sakura said, as she turned to look at them all for a last time.

Sasuke ignoring every one else, and seeing as she made a new move to leave, he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

''I need to see you again.''he said, trying to make his voice sound stable but failing.

Sakura gave him a surprised look. Was he doing this in front of their friends?

Then, she sighed and pushed his hand away, but failed as his grip was tight on her.

''Sasuke, let go.''she said, as if she was talking to a toddler that has no knowledge of good and bad.

''Hour and place.''he said tigthening his grip on her, ignoring her words.

Sakura gave him a pleading look, as she felt embarassed by all this in front of her friends that had no clue about their feelings.

But in reality they all just thought that Sasuke had a crush on her and was trying to manage one last date with her before she went. At least, thats how it seemed.

''I wont let you go, unless you tell me.''Sasuke repeated, noticing her hesitation.

''Sasuke,…you cant…Fine, tomorrow, 7 o clock noon, at the park.''she said sighing in defeat, in an effort to avoid all this scene in front of others.

Sasuke smirked satisfied even though his face still seemed sad.

''Ok...I will be waiting.''he said as he releashed the grip on her arm.

Sakura turned to look at all of them, before she got in the taxi.

''I am sorry. I just want to stay alone, right now. See you all, tomorrow.''she said as Ino crossed her hands in her chest and rolled her eyes annoyed.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head, still confused.

Hinata gave Sakura a shy smile.

She turned in a flash to the taxi and got in, closing the door behind her.

All this time, she could feel Sasuke's onyx eyes staring at her.

''Loreys' 54, please. And fast.''Sakura said to the taxi driver, not wanting anything to cut her off her leave this time.

She really wasnt in the mood for a party, tonight. What were the girls thinking? She was grateful for their effort, but she couldnt just pretend she enjoyed the party. Well, she could and she was doing it just fine until she met with Sasuke and her mood suddenly became a lot heavier.

The taxi parted, leaving the four people there, dumb founded.

Ino sighed and raised her shoulders, giving up.

She was going to have fun, either way.

''Ok, you heard her. She will meet us tomorrow. Now, off you go back into that club, we got a party to host. And dont let anyone know that Sakura left the building. As she said, they wont notice, either way. Most of them in there have no idea what she looks like.''Ino said walking back into the building determined.

''We should have kept it small.''Hinata said frowning, and she walked next to Naruto, who put an arm around her waist and pecked her.

''You are right, baby. You always are.''the blonde guy said and Sasuke felt ready to puke with disgust.

Naruto turned his eyes on Sasuke, with a confused expression.

''So, teme, are you coming in, as well, or not?''he asked, noticing how his friend seemed to have been spaced out.

Hinata gave the raven haired guy a shy smile and he eyed her, emotionless. Then he looked back at Naruto with the same expression.

''No…I hate such stuff. It was a mistake coming here in the first place.''he said crossing his arms.

''Now teme, why do you say that?''Naruto asked, grinning in confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Hn.''

''I am going home. Night, you two.''he said, glancing over them momentarily, as he turned around and got in a taxi.

''Teme!!Will you stop being boring?!''Naruto yelled from behind but Sasuke was already in the taxi and the car soon took off for the Uchiha mansion.

''Night, Sasuke.''Hinata whispered before he left.

The blonded hugged the raven haired girl and they walked back to the club.

''I swear this guy is nuts.''Naruto muttered as they entered the building.

Ino would normally question Sakura about the scene with Sasuke, but seeing as she was leaving soon, she knew they didnt have time for such details and she rather took it smooth on her and refrained from making questions. Hinata immitated her.

Naruto already knew…or he thought he did.

Sakura went home that night, with a throbbing headache, and she managed to sleep after a good dissing from her mom for having abandoned her packaging and going out without letting her know. But in the end she let it have it, cause she wouldnt see her daughter for a long time, and she thought shed be easy on her her last time in Konoha.

Sasuke lied down on his bed but he couldnt sleep, holding back his welled up tears.

She was leaving and he was hurting. He wanted her to stay, he tried to tell her how he felt in the club but all he managed to do was to ask her to not go.

Good job, dumbass. It is not what she wanted to hear, his inner self said.

Shut scolded the voice inside him.

He was already too confused, no need to make it worse.

Damn it, why does it hurt so much? He wondered as he curled under his sheets.

Next day, Sakura woke up around 11, not earlier cause last night's party had interfered with her sleeping schedule.

It was Saturday and she was leaving on Sunday morning. She only had a day to say bye to everyone.

Including Sasuke.

But the date with him wasnt until late at noon, so she pushed that thought out of her head as she headed down in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Her mother had cancelled work today, to be in the house with Sakura on her last day at Konoha.

She had made her warm milk, and bread with marmalade and the two women ate, as they chatted up , her mother unusually cheerful and Sakura in a sad phase, she couldnt manage to hide.

Her mother thought it was just because she had to say bye to her friends, so she tried to cheer her up by talking about her journey and her father.

Soon, Sakura was over with breakfast and went to have a bath, to wash out of her every memory of last night that still bothered her mind.

She took a nice warm morning bath and she washed off very well all the remaining make up.

She put on some nice sporty in house clothes and she retook on packaging, her mother helping her as well, this time.

The two women would ocasionally chat up.

Most of the clothes and her things had been packed.

Sakura sighed relieved and her mother smiled.

At 3, she had invited, Ino, Hinata and Naruto over to her house to have lunch with her and her mother.

All 4 teens chatted cheerily among them, and Sakura's mother was more than kind to them.

Then, once over they all went up to her room and sat down. Sakura's mother stayed at the kitchen to clean up and give the kids some privacy.

They knew this would have to be their last get together.

''Wow, Sakura-chan. I didnt know your mother was so good at cooking.''Naruto said.

''It was the best ramen I have ever eaten so far in my life.''the blonde guy said rubbying his satisfied belly.

Sakura looked at him and chuckled.

''Well, I didnt know she cooked that well either. She doesnt do that often.''Sakura said in a hint of irony.

Naruto's eye widen as he looked over at her.

''Really?''he asked in disbelief.

''Thats a pity, then.''he resumed as Sakura took on chatting with Ino.

''Forehead girl, I will miss you so much.''Ino said getting emotional.

She walked over Sakura and sat down next to her, hugging her.

''I will miss you, too, Ino-pig.''Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around the blond girl.

Hinata looked over at the two embraced girls and walked over to them, joining in the hug.

''We love you, Sakura-chan.''the shy girl said.

Naruto looked at them all, in the edge of tears.

''Awww, I want a hug, too!!!''he said in his loud tone as he walked over the girls and jumped in in the hug.

They all stayed hugging each other like, as tears ran down from Sakura's eyes.

It was so hard to say bye.

Later on, Naruto said he had to go, so he stood up and looked at Sakura seriously.

Sakura stood up too to give him her last bye.

''Naruto-kun. It was a pleasure to have met you.''she said, trying to not cry again.

''Sakura-chan!!Why did I tell you? Stop talking like you will be gone for ever!I know you will come back to visit us!And if you dont, I will come over there and eat all your ramen!!!''Naruto said being random again.

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes teasingly.

Sakura gave him a smirk and hugged him.

The blonde guy hugged her back.

''I wont forget you, ever. Just know that.''she said as they two teens pulled away.

Naruto tried to hold back his tears, he already felt an idiot for crying in front of girls a little while ago.

''See you again…,Sakura-chan.''he said as he walked out of her room.

Soon, he was out of the building too.

Sakura sat back down with the girls.

A heavy atmosphere of sentimentality and melancholy ruled over the pink room.

The girls kept chatting and making plans of visiting each other, and exchanged emails for msn.

Even though Sakura didnt have a pc, she had made an msn account long ago, in an internet cafe, back at that period when she was excited with all the net mania.

They promised to keep in touch and it was time they left after a while.

Ino hugged Sakura tightly and poked her forehead once pulling away.

''I will never forget that forehead of yours.''she said teasingly.

''Ino-pig, I will miss you, too.''she said, giggling.

Hinata walked in the between and hugged Sakura.

Sakura hugged the shy girl back.

Then they pulled away, looking in each other's eyes.

''Hinata, I am glad you dont statter what I always told you, be strong and dont let anyone think you are weak, cause you are not.''she said, caressing the girl's cheek.

'''Thanks, Sakura-chan. You have always been a great friend to me. You will be dearly missed.''Hinata said in her usual official tone. She was a Hyyuga, afterall.

The three girls looked at each other in a sad silence for some moments, then Ino spoke, trying to hold back her new tears and control her trembling voice.

''Ók…so I think it is time we go.''she said sighing at Hinata.

''Yes, Ino-chan, sadly.''Hinata said looking at the blond girl.

Sakura forced a sad smile and accompanied the girls down her house, till the door.

Once they had left, she walked back in her room and started crying.

It was painful, the thought of losing touch with them. Sure they had given one hundred promises to keep in touch but she had been through that before, to know it wouldnt last.

Hell, she had lost contact with her previous friends in Konoha and she had only changed neighborhoods.

So to not lose touch once in another country, seemed unrealistic to her now.

Her mother got in her room and sat down next to her to comfort her, by taking her in her arms and whispering that it was for her best.

Then , when Sakura slowly calmed down again, they retook packaging.

Until it was nearly 7 and she had to come up with an excuse, which wasnt hard enough knowing the situation.

''Mom, I want to go for a stroll around the city. For a last time before I go.''Sakura said looking at her mother with puppy eyes.

Her mother gave her a suspicious look but gave in in the look that Sakura gave her.

''Fine. But dont be late. We still got a few things to pack up before we are finished. And you need to sleep early, tonight. You leave at 9 next morning.''she said, looking at Sakura strictly.

She still didnt know that Sakura had no cell phone anymore. The girl didnt want to tell her, cause then her mother would tell her off, even if Sakura had bought it with her own money.

Her mother left her room and Sakura put on some nice elegant shirt and jeans, and let her hair down, brushed backwards so that her forehead was prominent.

She looked out of her window for some moments, wondering if it was a wise move to go see Sasuke now.

She could always not go. And since she didnt even have her cell phone anymore, it wasnt like he could text her and bother her about it.

But something in her, was urging her to go. Her heart was beating faster in the idea of seeing him for the last time, touching him, hearing his voice, looking into his eyes for the last time.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before she took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Once she was out of the building, she looked around her, stressed.

This would be harder than she thought.

She looked at her right, to the direction the park was.

She started walking unsure towards there.

It was a 10 minute walk from her house.

Sasuke on the other time, didnt have it as easy to get there.

With his mom having dissed him for not letting Itachi pick him up last night, she had threatened to ground him if he did it again.

So he told Itachi to drop him off to the bowling alley, which was close to the park, either way, telling him and his mom he was to play there a game with Naruto, as they did do sometimes when they were utterly bored and xbox took a toll on them.

So he walked the rest of the way to the park, once Itachi had left, uncaringly.

He had been already waiting for Sakura, standing by some bushes and looking up at the night sky.

It was only 7:15 and it was already getting dark.

Stars had started decorating the night pebble and he couldnt help but pin his eyes on them, in awe. It was so beautiful.

This woud be like his first date with Sakura. And his last. He smashed the flower he held in between his fingers in that thought.

Then he heard a noise coming out from the side of the small ruffling. Then he turned and he saw all her pink hair galore, smiling unsure to him.

He looked back in her eyes, and took a deep breath. Would he be able to stand this cruel night?

''Hi, Sakura…''he whispered in his husky voice. He noticed as her eyes got slightly wet.

''Sasuke…''she whispered out of breath, and walked slowly closer to him.

_Time Loop : (for plot reasons)_

_Sometime, after Sakura came onto him and they greeted each other. They sat down on the grass, silent._

Sakura caressed the grass with her fingers, under her palm. It was mildly wet.

Some night lights positioned in certain spots around the park, lightened their late noon encounter.

She looked off in front of her in the distance, as her chest rocked lightly against the soft grass. Her hand slowly reached for a nice daisy some inches away from the current position of her long pale fingers, as she took in the night fresh air.

Perfume of forbidden love and lost hatred filled the air around them.

She softly cut the cute flower from the soil and brought it in between her index finger and her thumb, reaching it close to her face, as she inspected it carelessly.

The soft white petals made contact with her nose, as the flower's body flickered in her grip.

She smiled faintly, closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the weak scent in her.

It smelt of …Sasuke.

Everything around her, at that moment, seemed to take her mind back to him.

No matter how hard she was avoiding to look at him, to give him her attention, to play it careless, she knew she was losing slowly.

She closed her eyes tightly this time, playing with the flower in her hand.

She caressed the soft petals and then brought it close to her face, brushing her cheek with its round members.

It felt so weird…so soft…so…genuine.

She smiled foolishly at that. She took a faint breath and laid down her torso completely on the grass, and then rolled around, to look at the stary sky.

Upon her green orbs took in the sight above her laid body, she felt her heart beating faster and tears forming in her eyes.

It was beautiful. Breathtaking.

The night sky was.

All those small spots of shining bright white staining the perfect dark board above the two teens, created a marvelous sight.

So romantic, so pure, so genuine, so true, so immediate.

Her vision became slightly blury in the contrast of the perfect clear and radiant star light that fell on them, embracing them with the nature's miracle, as tears welled up in her eyes.

The flower, still in her fingers, had been unconsciously ravaged by her constant rubbying and playing around with it.

Sasuke looked at the sky pensive, then he turned his head to look at her, sitting as he was, a few inches away from her.'He studied her for some moments, her being unaware of that, taken in by the perfect view long above her.

'How beautiful...'' He said, leaning his head to the side, his onyx eyes reading her green orbs as in his motion she turned to look at him, snapping out in a pleasant way and she gave out a faint smile.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

''True…So magical…The stary sky never fails to touch me.''she said, in a hint of sadness as she felt him scolding closer to her.

''I meant you, silly.''he said as he poked her nose with his index finger in a cute unsure way.

It was just a small soft touch, but it made her shiver. She felt the urge to run away now.

She looked at him, blushing unforgivably at his words.

''Oh…''she whispered, turning her glare to the ravashed flower that was fighting for its last breath in her fingers.

She brought it closer to her face and giggled lightly with her idiocy, upon observing it.

She let it fall down, the gentle night breeze dragging it along, on the green bed, softly.

''Thank you.''she resumed, in a sudden serious tone.

They had been silent for such a long time now before his compliment, and she felt awkward and kind of bad. It was their last day together and she found the right time to be in a loss of words.

She forced her glance back on him, smiling faintly in an apologetic way.

He looked at her and took her hand in his, unsure.

Upon his skin touch on hers, a light blush took over his cheeks. She refrained from acting up on her urge to pull her hand out of his grip.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

She relaxed slightly.

And she smiled genuinely at this. It seemed so cute.

But the same blush took over her cheeks, as well, placing them in the same fate.

He ran his fingers softly over her skin, caressing it and rubbying it slowly, in a mysterious motion.

Was he trying to tell her something?

It seemed so hard for both of them to talk, tonight. They had so many things to say, yet they were unable to let them out, in that romantic scene.

''Silence…''she commented after a while.

She looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked at her stoically, but an inner sudden warmth, a certain unexplainable desire was burning in the depth of his eyes.

Damn, her heart was nearly screaming her to do something, to not let the moment go by.

Say something, Sakura, say, say , say , say!!!!

She ignored the voices inside her head, closing her eyes tightly.

One last attempt to break the ice took its way to her lips.

She reopened her eyes, only when she spoke.

''Seems I cant let out the things I keep in my heart when I want it the most.''she said, a brief chuckle decorating the end of her phrase.

Sasuke looked at her calm but scolded closer to her.

She now felt his shoulder brushing against hers, as he leaned in to her side and took in her scent, her hand still in his.

''Sometimes, words just arent enough.''he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

After all she had been through out of him, he still had that effect on her.

''And sometimes…there are other ways of filling in the silence.''he resumed, brushing his lips against her earlobe.

Sakura's eyes tickled unstable on the grass, as she avoided his stare.

Thinking for a while of his words and not getting his point, she looked back at him, hesitantly and forced a faint smile.

A confused expression had taken over her face.

He smirked at her innocence and moved his face closer to hers, brushing his lips against her cheeks.

He felt her trembling under his touch, and he gave her a reassuring caress on her hand, running his fingers on it.

''Let me show you what I mean…''he spoke against her skin, as he slowly and seductively removed his lips from her cheek and leaned closer over her.

His free hand cupped her other cheek and turned her face slightly to him, as their heads now were almost lined to face each other.

She looked in his onyx eyes, her green tainted orbs freezing in his motion.

There was this warmth again, in his eyes, this feeling…she couldnt explain.

He smirked cockily.

She smiled weakly, trying to read his expression.

And then it happened.

He planted his lips on hers, sealing her soul with his kiss.

Her eyes widen in slightly shock, now understanding the meaning of his words some moments ago.

She stayed immobilized for some seconds, her breaths mixing in a mind taking way.

She reached her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, rubbying his skin with her fingers affectionately.

She closed her eyes and gave in , kissing him back under the stary sky, on the green grass.

Their lips moved softly against each other's fighting for dominance but in a romantic grace.

It was a long kiss, and his hand never left hers , as long as it lasted.

She could feel her heart ready to break, like a bottle overfilled with emotions that couldnt take a drop more of the mesmerizing water of love.

She smiled painfully in the kiss, it was more of what she could handle.

She still loved him. And she was sure that this one kiss had betrayed her, tragically, making the byes more painful.

Why did he always have to rule over her emotions so well?

She pulled back, her hand still caressing his cheek.

He looked at her as if he didnt want to break the kiss, but he did it either way, deciding to show her respect. He pulled back. Their faces still only but a few inches away.

She looked at him, in a blurry vision.

He looked at her back, equally unsure of what he was going to do.

His glance flickered on their entangled fingers, as he slowly turned it back to her eyes.

She felt his hand dragging hers softly and now she spotted it travelling from her lap, guided by his own pale fingers, up to his stomach and chest, till it stopped over his heart.

He pressed her hand under his on that exact spot and looked in her eyes, in an expectant motion.

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise in this gesture, and she felt her heart ready to break and explode, when she felt his own heart beat under her shivering skin.

It was fast, unstable, mad, crazy, like hers.

Did they feel…?

He noticed the look in her eyes, and she turned her glance back in his onyx pools, as all of her body took trembling now from the overbearing emotion.

Her mind screamed to her to run away. Now.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

His lips partied partially, making clear he was about to talk to her.

'''Sakura, I…''he started, and stopped,

as if he was both afraid to say it and dying to let it out in the same time.

Sakura's heart stopped, her eyes got wet, tears forming around them, threatening to fall with just one more syllable of his lips.

_No, dont say it. No, dont. Please. I dont want to hear it. I am leaving, tomorrow. It is better that way, just dont tell me that you…_

''…love you.'' His voice slowly faded into what seemed like his heart being ripped out and offered to her.

And her hand was still on his chest, reading his heart's beat.

…_love me…?_

A confused expression mixed with painful disbelief and painful belief at the same time, took over her face.

Her mind couldnt take in this information and accept it. But her heart somehow, even hesitantly could

. How could she deny it? The way he said it, his heart beat that resembled hers…The hurt look in his eyes, when he let it out, as if he was afraid she would take his heart and start running away.

''No, dont do this…to me…''Sakura said, pulling her hand away from his chest, as tears started forming their precious little silver rivers on her cheeks.

In the same time she did this, he felt his heart stopping, going dead.

No matter what her heart was telling her, she couldnt accept it.

No…There was no chance they could ever be together. They loved each other, and yet fate had done everything to keep them apart. They just werent destined to be together. They shouldnt.

At first, his revenge. Then, her moving away.

She got up fast, in stress, as she looked around her in a loss.

He chickened out in her brutal rejection and refuse to accept his words and he looked up on her, with tears now forming around his own eyes.

He got up and looked at her, his body trembling from the effort to supress his emotions inside him anymore.

She was already holding his heart in her hands, he couldnt control it anymore it was impossible.

''Why not?''he asked in a broken voice as he took some steps towards her, covering the distance that separated them.

More tears ran down Sakura's eyes.

''Dont say you love me, damn it!!!''she yelled, closing her eyes tightly for a moment, as she clenched her fists.

He tried to hug her, but she reopened them in a flash and bored her hurting green orbs into his desperate onyx ones.

''Sakura…please, don't leave me…''he whispered, to prevent what he was most afraid of.

Trying to form something rational enough and to hold back your tears in the same time isnt an easy task, so lets give him this credit, at least.

Making his effort futile, she ignored his pleading broken look and turned around, gripping her shirt tightly for an instance before…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

She shut down her heart…she started running…

-''Dont go!!!Please!!!'' Sasuke's broken voice was rang on her ears at her sudden motion.-

…running away from the guy who had made her suffer so much at the past,

who had told her he hated her more times than she could count,

who had seen her only as a tool for his revenge.

The guy who had risked his life for her,

the one who couldnt accept her denial,

the guy with whom she had had her most emotional dance at the prom just one day ago,

that raven haired guy whom she was leaving now behind at a cold lonely park…after he had just spilt his heart out to her.

And she was escaping away from his truth, with his heart in her hands only to throw it away the day she would leave this place.

Sasuke looked at her fleeting, not ableto motivate himself enough to chase her or try to convince her to stay.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

It didnt matter how much he tried, she was determined to leave.

To leave him behind.

And he had given his heart to her, watching at her in pain as she was breaking it under her tight cruel careless grip.

He made a few steps ahead, as her figure was fading behind the horizon, his eyes pinned on her back.

Her hair waved gracefully in the night breeze, but she didnt grace with the same elegance the way she just threw everything that he had offered to her.

_Everything_ she would have died to have in the past.

_His love._

''We're not over!!!''he yelled in an heart breaking tone as the night wind blew stronger and muffled his voice with its uncaring touches.

She didnt hear him.

She kept running till her heart couldnt take it anymore,

she kept running, ignoring the people looking at her as if she had just escaped an asylum,

she kept running, ignoring the screaming voices in her head that tried to wake her up,

she kept running till the wind gave up on trying to wipe her bitter tears away from her soaked cheeks and ripping her hair as if it wanted to punish her for being more ruthless than its all mighty focused blows.

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

She kept running until she reached her house and only then did she unwantingly realized the hurt she left behind with the raven haired guy. But it was too late to change things anymore.

And with that thought, she wiped her tears away and got into the building.

''I love you, too. And that is our greatest misfortune.''

Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye

_**(Sorry, my fans!!!No previe wthis time for the next chapter!!!I dont have it ready yet and I want to take my time with it, uni and all. Also, sorry everyone for *couch cough* Sakura leaving Sasuke -please, dont kill me- but...I cant say more, you will find out!!!Thanks for your reviews!!Review me. Until next time!!!!)**_


	23. A Completed Circle

**Chapter 23: A Completed Circle**

* * *

The sun's rays fell on her pale wet cheeks softy, as Sakura rolled around in her bed, in a cranky mood.

She hated waking up early. Not that she had managed to sleep all that much, last night.

She couldnt calm down and cheer up after her date with Sasuke.

Her heart was sinking in despair, asking her how could she leave. He had told her he loved her. Why couldnt she just forgive and step back now from her decision?

Her mind, though, always too mature for her age, told her that his sweet behavior was just a facade that would drop off as soon as she let him back in. The good things in life arent meant to last. And she knew this better than everyone.

It was for her best to go away. And not just only for her Sasuke past. But for her own future, as well. She had more chances to do something important in her life and to become someone at the beautiful busy city of Paris.

Her poor life at the tiny city of Konoha, almost a village it was, restricted her from many things she wanted to do or her parents had in their mind for her.

Why sacrifice it all for a boy? Even if she had felt like he wasnt just an ordinary crush, like he was there to play an important role in her life, she couldnt afford being sentimental and condemn her future just for a person she wasnt even sure of.

She slowly opened her eyes, and the sun light pured into her irises, merciless.

She growled annoyed and waved her hands in boredom over her face, as if she was trying to kill a fly.

And right then, the alarm went off.

Her table clock started ringing like it had been cursed.

In boredom and frustration, she turned to the side to look at it.

It was 8:30. Just 30 minutes more before she left.

But since she hadnt fallen asleep till 5 in the early morning last night, she couldnt gather all her motivation to get up now, lacking the energy to do so.

She slapped the clock hard with her hand, earning a painful stroke at her fingers.

The clock fell on the floor, pausing its screaming disturbing noise, almost breaking in the procedure.

''Good…''she whispered to the clock, as if it could hear her.

She turned around at her bed and buried her face in the pillow.

The tears she had dropped till late night hadnt been dried off yet. And her soaked wet pillow was there to confirm her late night desperation, on top of it.

Screw love that made it hard for her to get up on the day she had to leave in the arly morning.

But she had forgot that somewhere in the house there was one more annoying clock, designed to ruin her mornings. A screaming one as well.

Her mother bursted in the room, yelling at her high pitched voice that made Sakura wonder why the glass on their windows were still on their whole.

''SAKURA HARUNO!!!WAKE UP NOW!!!IT IS 8:45!!!''Claris shouted out of her lungs.

Sakura strangely enough was used to those screams so she normally ignored them, just as she did with the alarm but when she heard the time coming out of her mother's mouth, she jumped out of her bed in a flash.

Damn, when had 15 minutes passed so fast?

''Finally…''her mother said, placing her hands on her waist.

Sakura rubbed her eyes , stepping away from the bed in a clumsy way and eyed her mother, pissed off.

Why the damn did she have to be so brutal when it came to her morning wake ups?

Sakura stretched her hands over her head and yawned, opening her mouth so widely that a fly could swing into along with its family and have picnic on her pinkish tongue.

She closed it back, tapping it softly and she walked past her nagging mother to her bathroom.

''You cant afford to sleep late on the day you are leaving, you lazy girl…''her mother's scolding voice accompanied her on her way there.

She splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth fast, as her mother kept babbling constantly in her room.

She walked out of the bathroom, under her mother's strict hawkish glare and put on the clothes that Claris had the kindness to choose for her, yesterday.

It was a comfy yet tight pair of dark jeans and a nice blue top, nor light, nor thick.

Then she put on her grey coat, made off cotton with black decorations on the top and on the bottom.

She brushed her hair backwards, her mother giving her a hand as Sakura hadnt recovered from her slumber enough yet and her hands did clumsy moves.

The plane would be leaving at 12:00, so they had to part from Konoha at 9 or sooner, or else they might miss the flight.

At some point, the door bell rang and Claris almost dropped the hair brush of her hands, at the sudden noise.

''It's dad.''Sakura said in a tone of mixed delight and doubt of the mentioned delight, in the same time. You can call it confusion, if you wish.

''Lets go down. Come on, sweety.'' her mother said, leaving the brush on the table in front of the mirror and taking Sakura's hands in hers, dragging her out of her room.

Sakura eyed her annoyed. She still had the damn right to take a good last look on her room before she left, but flight schedules didnt know that, did they?

Instead, she gave up and followed her mom out of her room, throwing one last glance back at it before her head was out of the door.

She would miss that pink but soft craziness that ruled all around the small space that had become the place she let her deepest secrets out of her , on her lonely depressing days at Konoha.

The two women hurried down the stairs, almost tripping on each other on their hastiness.

With her mother dragging her as if she was afraid that her daughter would run away any minute , she growled in crankiness and only scolded her mother once they were in front of the door.

''Mom, could you please slow down? Its not Third World War for god's sake!''Sakura sighed.

''Sakura Haruno! You only have 5 minutes to leave so I suggest you start realizing the seriousness of the situation, here!'' her mother said pointing at the big round clock in the kitchen that said 8:55.

Wow, Sakura was amazed once more with herself at how fast she was able to do things.

Claris opened the door and an anxious Aaron got in in a rush.

''Good morning, girls. We dont have time for greetings. We have to hurry and get all your suitcases down at my car.''he said looking at the two women in despair.

Only then did Sakura seem to realize that her mother was right to be so hurrying.

In a flash they all combined forces and started carrying down all of her stuff via the elevator, which was too many for just a 15 year old, mind you.

Once all of it was down, they put them all in the car.

Some of them were placed in the back seats, as there wasnt enough room for it all to fit in the port baggage.

Once all 5 suitcases were stuffed on in the car, it was time for Sakura to say bye to her mother.

Even if she couldnt find herself regretting her leaving her back anytime soon, she still couldnt manage to keep a straight face at the bye scene.

Her father took a stand by his red car and watched impatient as the two women became melodramatic.

''Sakura baby, I want you to send me letters every weekend!!And call me whenever you can!!I want you to tell me everything, dont keep me out of your life!!!Also, dont forget to wear your coat anywhere you go in this season, it is very cold in Paris right now.

And!!!Promise me you wont forget what I told you, never wear plastic underwear again, they can cause unwanted allergies and…''Claris kept being the typical overprotective mom but Aaron cut her off, annoyed by the delay.

''Sakura, we will miss the flight, honey.''he said, looking at his watch in anxiety.

Sakura turned to eye at her father then back to her mom.

In a flash she fell in her mom's arms and started crying.

''Mom,I will miss you!!! I wish I didnt have to go but I must. And I promise I wont lose touch!!! And I will come visit you in Konoha whenever I can!!! I love you.''Sakura said between her sobs.

''I will miss you, more. And I love you, too, baby. And I hope you do come visit me. Life without you will be different and…''Claris said hugging her daughter back tightly.

Aaron coughed.

''I am so sorry for doing this to you, but we have to hurry. Please, keep it brief.''he said as Claris and Sakura looked at each other moved, and pulled away from the desperate hug.

Her mother kissed her cheek for one last time, as Aaron waved at Claris a bye smiling and got in his car.

Sakura imitated him, looking at her mother one last time before she got in the passenger's seat.

''Bye, mom.''she said out of mood, in depression.

''Bye, baby. Take care.''she said trying to control her voice.

Her mother smiled sadly to her, tears running down her cheeks, as she waved bye.

Sakura waved back at her once more, smiling in the same way, from behind her car window.

Soon, the car went off at 9:15.

Claris stayed there looking at the car fading behind the horizon, then she slowly walked up in her house in a blank melancholic motion.

''Damn it hun, it is 9:18. We will be very lucky if we dont lose that flight.'' Aaron said turning on the radio.

Sakura nodded and then laid her head back on the seat, closing her eyes.

She still was moved from all the sad byes, and suddenly she started missing her mom.

But this fast brushed off of her mind, as she felt relief that her journey had started.

''Dad, I love you…''she said softly, her eyes still closed, as if she drifted to some unknown dreamy place.

''I love you, too, sweety.'' her dad said smiling faintly, the stressed expression never leaving his face.

They kept on like that, till they reached the airport two hours later.

Gladly, the flight hadnt started yet and the plane had another 20 minutes before its departure.

It was just her dad being over anxious.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke hadnt managed to sleep until 5 o clock last night, thinking of Sakura and their last date.

He woke up at 12 o clock, abruptly and with a bad premonition.

In stress, he snapped out from his upset slumber and he texted Naruto to ask him about her and what time she would leave.

He wanted to be there to greet her one last time, or even try to stop her at all costs.

The blonde though being the over lazy dobe he was, and as it was Sunday and he didnt miss the chances of extra sleep whenever he had them, didnt wake up before 1 o clock at noon.

When he did though, he found all the desperate texts Sasuke had sent him and he replied back.

He knew what time Sakura was to leave from Konoha, but he had forgot to tell Sasuke before with all the sentimentality of the previous day.

He looked at his clock and then bit his lip. Poor Sasuke. She had already left and he didnt know it yet.

''Teme, she has already left. She was to leave at 9 from here. I am sorry. Naruto.'''

Sasuke read at the text, almost having a heart attack.

''What?!!No!!!''he exclaimed as if he was talking to himself.

''You dumbass and you tell me NOW?!!!Is it sure that she has left?Sasuke.''

''You teme, I forgot ok??You hadnt asked me before and I thought you knew with all the making out at the party, damn you…Let me call my Hina-chan. She will know for sure. Naruto.''

Sasuke waited impatiently, dark pessimistic thoughts crossing his mind while at it.

After 12 minutes, when his cell went off, he almost thought he had a seizure.

''Oi, teme… Positive. Hina told me that Sakura called her and Ino from her dad's phone at 10:45 and she told them that she was on her way to the airport. I am sorry, teme. Naruto.''

Sasuke didnt reply back. He was far too depressed to do so.

Instead, he walked over to his bed and sat down in a blank stare.

He felt like his whole world had collapsed at that.

She…Had….Left…Him.

And his heartbreak only grew bigger and bigger every passing minute, as if there was a knife reaching for his bleeding heart constantly, ripping him away.

Bitter and hurt tears rolled down his cheeks , as he burried his face on his pillow, to silence his sobs. With Itachi being in his room next to his, it would only be hard not to let him hear him crying.

He laid like this, gripping tightly the tissue on his bed, not managing to calm down.

''We are not over yet, Sakura…''he whispered as his sobs strangely calmed down, a weird bitter determination forming into his shattered heart and mind.

Sometime before that, at the airport, the plane had been ready to part and Sakura with her father had taken her luggage for control before they rushed to flash their tickets and get on the plane.

Soon after that, they had found their second class eats and sat down tired.

After 15 minutes, when the officers had made sure everyone booked was aboard, they closed the plane doors and the plane soon took off, leaving the soil of Konoha.

''12 o clock…''her father whispered

as if he was marking the exact time the plane had left the ground, looking at his watch for an instant.

Then he let his head rest back on his seat and looked in front of him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

At that, Sakura fell back on her seat, closing her eyes tightly.

Tears of uncertainty rolled down her cheeks.

Was this decision she had taken for the better?

She had only to find out…someday.

_Flashback:_

_Once the plane had left the ground, at the same time, Sasuke woke up from his sleep in a flash, as if there was an earthquake going around._

_And a sad feeling was heaving his chest down greatly, as if he had sensed Sakura's absence._

_He looked at his clock. 12:00_

_Snapping out in an human record, he grabbed his cell phone and texted Naruto to ask him what time Sakura was leaving Konoha…leaving him._

A broken heart for a broken heart.

A confused mind for a confused mind.

Pain for Pain.

A shattered _him_ for a shattered _her_.

This is Karma.

And Sasuke had got his Karma back.

''_For everything bad you do…there is one word you need to remember…And that is: Karma.''_

* * *

**(Thanks and thanks for your reviews!!!**

**Ok, my fans before you rush in and scold me for the end, I am sorry but if by the story's title alone-Karma- you should have expected something like this would happen in the end.**

**I am also planning on writing an epilogue , I just dont know when. And I have some ideas for a sequel to this story, so dont let your hopes down.**

**I mean seriously, for the time being, if you think of it, I couldnt have ended the story some other way, after everything Sasuke jerk did to her.**

**It just wouldnt be healthy…**

**Also, if I do write the sequel, which I'd like to , it wont be earlier than spring…other things come first right now.**

**Hope you liked it!-notices the angry fan glares around her and runs to hide!-Until next time!!!)**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_What happens after Sakura's departure for France, in the period of some years._

Story of each person/couple:

Naruto and Hinata continued dating for one more , somehow her parents got to know about their relationship when they came to school unexpectedly one day and they saw Naruto kissing her. Soon after that, they forced them to split up and didnt allow Hinata to talk to him again or see him. She was punished with being grounded for 5 months.

Neji was told to guard her more strictly and so he did, showing the appropriate respect to the Hyyuga family. On top of that, her parents made her change school and move away from the Konoha High.

Naruto, with that, fell into depression and tried his best to keep contact with Hinata, but as they also took her cell phone away, his only way was via Ino, who tried to help them in the start, but then she stopped caring, her own problems growing bigger by day.

Naruto Uzumaki, after he was done with Konoha High, he applied in a University of design, in a town away from Konoha and moved out, looking for a better future.

Hinata Hyuga, after she was done with High, she applied to a Litterature University, in her effort to fulfill her dream of becoming a writer one day.

She didnt cross paths with Naruto again during that period.

Neji Hyuga applied in the army, where he finished off, becoming a General.

Ino Yamanaka, when she was still in High, and after Sakura left, she had accepted Shikamaru's offer to date.

And they started dating but Ino found herself bored in their relationship.

In the same time, Kiba had split up with Amy, and knowing Ino's eternal crush on him, he asked her to go out with him, even if he knew she was with Shikamaru.

Ino accepted without second thought and dumbed Shikamaru, who later on learnt her reason for leaving him.

So Ino started dating with Kiba, who became a jerk to her in the process and dumbed her when Amy got back to him.

Ino , hut and betrayed, humiliated and confused by Kiba's behavior, she reworked in her mind what she did wrong and what not and she went back to Shikamaru, apologizing and asking him to take her back, realizing it was better to be safe than sorry.

Shikamaru, always in love with her, even if bitter by her previous abandonment, he took her back without showing any kind of grudge and he forgave her.

In the process, realizing how deeply in love he was with her, she started appreciating his kind nature and slowly she fell in love with him. A good stable relationship bloomed from there between those two.

Even when she left for University of modeling (not sure if it exists, sorry!), they kept in touch and Ino was happy to have met him.

Ino's dream to be a model was on its way of becoming true.

Shikamaru, happy with his experience with Ino, anymore, applied to a University to be a Maths teacher.

Kiba became a football player with promising skills and earned good money from the matches he took part in.

Sasuke Uchiha, after Sakura left, fell in depression and stopped being the cruel uncaring play boy he used to be in the past. For a fact, he refrained from dating any other girl, cause he found them all annoying and he missed Sakura's presence around him. Naruto had tried to cheer him up but he gave up in the end, too immature to understand his raven haired friend.

Sasuke, having a deep bond with Naruto, once his blond haired friend applied for a design University, he applied in the same uni, not wanting to lose touch with his friend.

But he also wanted to be there, cause since he was a kid, he always aspired to be a great painter one day. And with his family being wealthy, he wasnt in the risk of going downhill poor if he failed in his aspiration.

So Naruto and Sasuke shared the same apartment and the same university, but they had different friends, cause as years passed, the difference between the two boys'characters became more obvious and it was clear that they wouldnt continue being so close after the iniversity came to an end for them.

Sakura Haruno, on the other hand, after she was in France with her father, she found it a bit hard to cope with the changes in her life in the start, but she got used to it, always having nice moments with her dad whenever they both werent busy.

She learnt French quite soon and she started changing a lot in appearance and even in behavior. No longer was she the little clumsy poor girl that had no idea of how to move around or approach people. She became very charming and social and most people enjoyed being around her.

At the proper age, she applied in a dancing school, where she learnt how to do ballet, and she quickly became very good at it. Soon, she was being called from many operas or theaters to show off her skills in performances or festive ballet nights. She had forgot completely about Sasuke and she was close of shrugging off for good her dark past in Konoha.

She would fly, about 5 times the year, to Konoha to see her mother and friends. Not once did she cross paths with Sasuke.

Aaron Haruno, her father, kept working in the company he used to, earning good money, not as in the past, but still in a very good level. That company was a relatively decent clean one, so he didnt feel threatened this time and kept working there for a long long time, making his way up to the top slowly and steadily.

Claris Haruno stayed back at Konoha, her waist problems slowly getting better, till she was officially told from her personal doctor , after 2 years of Sakura's leave, that she could go back to working as a doctor and so she did, earning her way up to society again. She stopped dating random young guys when she met a newly rich doctor at the hospital she worked into and they soon got married, thinking they were madly in love.

The marriage didnt last long, and after one year they split up, with Claris managing to get a big amount of money out of him in the divorce. She bought her own personal doctor office, and she started working independently, making more money as time passed by. In the end, she bought a cottage by the sea and would spend a lot time there, whenever she didnt work in Konoha.

So , everyone's life worked almost smoothly, till one day few years later one fatal accident took place and suddenly many things came to change…

_But then again, that's not to learn until the sequel._

**THE END**

* * *

_**(Ok, sorry if the epilogue sucks. I felt like the story wouldnt be complete without it!I just picked up the characters I felt like were the most frequent mentioned in the story or who seemed more important to me and I wrote a little summary of their lives in the upcoming close years after Sakura's leave. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews, but I need more. Come on, 23 chapters and only 51 reviews? And I updated fast too! You people need to learn to appreciate, I know you are reading my story and you could have bothered to drop a review while at it. Sorry to the people who do review me, I am not bashing at them. I am not satisfied with my writing style or my story as much but if you are reading it, it means you like it, right? So why not review? **_

_**Anyhow, thanks to those who did support me with their positive reviews. Guys, I wouldnt have made it without you, you gave me the encouragement needed to convice myself that this story didnt completely suck and to keep on writing it.**_

_**Thanks again. I really apreciate it. I wouldnt have made it without you.**_

_**As about the sequel, I do have a title in mind and the general plot but I am not giving it out, since it wont be anytime soon that I will write it down, either way.**_

_**I hope you stay tuned, cause it might happen near spring or later. Till then, happy holidays to everyone!!!Ho ho ho!!!Did I say I am planning Christmas on Rome?!!I am so hyper!!! Until next time!!! ;) )**_


End file.
